Ashita no naruto
by chy karin
Summary: "Naru…" "Dobe…" "Naruto..." "Kau memilih siapa?..." Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara para shinobi ninja yang kuat, tampan, pintar, berbakat dan memiliki keahlian masing-masing. "Aku…." ( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran :-) WARNING: FemNaru, half CANON, TypoS, T (plus) , NO LEMON (Vulgar), Straight, All pair, humor garing, time travel mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashita No Naruto**

_**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**_

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

**.**

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saya hanya minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

_**Pairing :**_ SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaNaru, ShikaNaru, SaiNaru, NejiNaru, gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya, baca yah ~ .^_^. ~

.

_**Warning:**_ **OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-(**

Tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary:

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa?...

" Aku…."

.

( Baca aja yah kalau reader _minna_ penasaran .^_^. )

.

**Chapter 1 Kembalinya Sang Terkasih**

Pada Hari itu, tepatnya pagi hari menjelang siang di sebuah medan Perang dunia ninja ke empat, perang tersebut pun berakhir. Peperangan dimenangkan oleh gabungan alisiansi shinobi. Semua merayakan kemenangan tersebut kecuali seorang ninja bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia berwajah murung dan sedih.

_**Sasuke Pov**_

Akhirnya peperangan sudah berakhir, aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang? karena kedamaian yang baka aniki inginkan akan terwujud. Atau sedih? karena aku menyaksikan kematiannya hingga dua kali. Aku tidak tahu tempatku pulang? Apa ada di konoha ? Dan apa konoha akan menerimaku? karena aku sudah menjadi pahlawan dalam perang ninja ini. Atau menolakku ? karena aku seorang mising-nin yang kejahatannya tak terampuni.

_**Sasuke Pov end**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkan Madara, " teriak Karin kegirangan berlari kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

Suigetsu mencibir "Dasar jelek dan cerewet tak usah pakai peluk-peluk Sasuke, Sasuke itu tidak menyukaimu jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dasar genit. " cibir Suigetsu ke Karin.

Karin marah dan Sasuke berusaha lepas dari pelukan Karin.

"Apa kau bilang! Bilang saja kau iri, kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku DASAR HIU SOK TAHU WEEK, " kata Karin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Suigetsu.

"Karin lepaskan, " dengan suara rendah menusuk yang membuat karin merinding atau bisa dibilang ketakutan, keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tidak segan-segan mendeathglare Karin dan melepaskan pelukan Karin dengan paksa. Karin meringis dan terhuyung jatuh akibat sentakan dari Sasuke yang kuat.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun aku terlalu bersemangat dan senang sehingga..." perkataan Karin yang malu-malu genit kepada Sasuke diselak oleh Suigetsu.

"Rasakan itu Sasuke tidak suka dipeluk oleh wanita genit sepertimu itu, wek. " Suigetsu mencibir bisa juga disebut mengejek Karin sambil menarik salah satu kantung matanya kebawah dan memeletkan lidahnya .

Keributan tersebut pun semakin menjadi, sehingga Karin marah dan mengamuk membabi buta mengejar Suigetsu. Suigetsu lari sambil mengejek Karin, dan tingkah konyol tersebut hanya ditatap datar oleh Sasuke dan senyuman maklum oleh Juugo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama.**

"Yeah... Kita menang Sakura-chan, " teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang baru sadar dipeluk Naruto langsung saja memberi hadiah kepada Naruto berupa bogem mentah dan menerbangkannya. " Dasar mesum BAKA... ! " **buuk ! **

**pletak...**

"I'tai Sakura-chan sungguh kejam, " Naruto mengaduh sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak dengan air mata mengalir dengan deras.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah konyol mereka berdua hanya bergumam "N Na Naruto-kun... " Dengan wajah campur aduk yaitu senang karena peperangan telah berakhir, melihat tingkah konyol antara Sakura dan Naruto, dan sedih sama kecewa karena cemburu terhadap Sakura yang telah dipeluk Naruto tadi.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Sakura-chan ada apa? " heran Naruto yang melihat Sakura tertegun yang arah pandangannya menuju Sasuke.

"Ah b bu bukan apa-apa Naruto, kau selalu saja membuatku kaget, " kata Sakura tergagap karena ketahuan kalau dia sedang melamun dan sekligus memarahi Naruto karena tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tadi sedang melamunkan Sasuke ' Sasuke-kun... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu. Sasuke kenapa kau berwajah murung dan sedih...' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil saling mengaitkan kedua tangannya (telapak tangannya, seperti berdoa / memohon ) yang sedang bersandar di dadanya dengan gelisah.

Naruto menelusuri arah pandangan Sakura, ternyata arah pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Naruto pov**

'Ternyata kau melamunkan Sasu-teme yah Sakura-chan, ternyata kau tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. ' aku menunduk sedih dan tersenyum miris.

Lalu aku mendongakan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lima jari kebanggaanku, sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. Naruto berkata dengan semangat di dalam hatinya ' Baiklah aku akan membuat kalian berdua bahagia karena kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku. Karena kalian adalah teman, sahabat , dan sudah kuanggap saudara. Aku berjanji, itulah jalan ninjaku. '

Aku menghampiri Sasuke, karena aku penasaran kenapa Sasu-teme itu berwajah murung dan sedih padahal semua orang sedang bersuka cita. "Sasuke kau mau pergi ke mana? " tanyaku penasaran karena melihat Sasuke memerintah anak buahnya (Karin, Suigetsu, yang sudah selesai dengan tingkah konyol mereka, dan Juugo ) untuk bersiap-siap pergi atau berdiskusi mau pergi ke arah mana ke tempat yang belum pasti.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe, " katanya yang mengintimidasi sekaligus datar dan membuatku sebal .

"APA... ! Kau bilang apa tadi teme... ?! **D dobe** katamu? "

"Hn"

"Ahh... Teme, kau benar-benar teme dan menyebalkan, berhentilah mengataiku dobe dan kebiasaan jelekmu yang selalu menjawab dengan bergumam **HN-**mu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan teme, " Naruto merengut kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kawaii.

**Naruto pov end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya dobe tapi kau juga tuli, sebenarnya kau kemanakan telingamu dobe hingga kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi? Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik usuratonkanchi. Bukan urusanmu dobe dan jangan menghalangiku, " Sasuke mengulangi lagi perkataanya dengan pedas dan memperingatkan Naruto dengan wajah menegejek sekaligus tegas.

"Itu akan jadi urusanku kalau kau pergi teme, " teriak Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanan agar tidak pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku dobe? " tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Karena kau teman, sahabat, dan sudah kuanggap saudaraku Sasuke. Jadi pulanglah ke Konoha ! " ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan tegas.

"Hmm... kau berkata konyol dobe. Mana mungkin aku mau ke desa yang terkutuk itu, yang membuatku kehilangan klan dan keluargaku. Dan tak mungkin mereka menerimaku lagi, mungkin hanya terpaksa karna aku membantu mereka mengalahkan Madara hingga membuatku disebut sebagai pahlawan. " Sasuke menolak ajakan Naruto, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan disertai dengan wajah sinis.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke, " kata Naruto sambil menggeleng, menolak / menepis pendapat pribadi Sasuke tentang konoha.

.

Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dan mengubah pendapat Sasuke tentang konoha "Banyak yang menginginkanmu pulang ke desa, yang sayang kepadamu dengan tulus Sasuke. Ada aku, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade _baachan_, dan _Nakama _lainnya. Tragedi klan dan keluargamu memang itu sebagian besar kesalahan desa, desa akan menebus kesalahannya kepadamu. Tapi ingat Sasuke semuanya bukanlah kesalahan desa sepenuhnya, semuannya itu termasuk siasat Madara. _Dan_ tentang klan dan keluargamu yang tiada lupakanlah Sasuke, karena Itachi melakukannya untuk melindungi desa agar tidak ada perang besar ninja. Jadi lupakanlah masa lalumu yang kelam dan hiduplah lebih baik lagi dan mencari kebahagiaan. Klan dan keluargamu pasti sudah bahagia disana karena nama mereka sudah bersih karena kau sudah mengalahkan Madara yang mencoreng klanmu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Jadi mau kah kau pulang Suke ...? " ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sasuke.

"Tidak akan dobe. Kalau aku tinggal di sana aku hanya akan menjadi pajangan, manusia langka yang hanya dielu-elukan. Aku hanya sebatang kara tidak ada Uchiha lainnya, pasti aku disuruh membangunkan klanku bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan memaksaku menikah dengan seorang wanita, lalu membuatnya hamil dan melahirkan keturunan Uchiha. Tidak dobe aku tidak mau. " Sasuke menolak lagi ajakan Naruto dengan membentak serta menyentak tangan Naruto.

Sasuke melanjutkan sambil memasang muka sedih "Aku kalau tinggal di sana hanya akan mengingatkanku tentang kematian baka Itachi-nii yang mati di tanganku dan pada saat edo tensei dicabut. Aku tidak mau tinggal di desa yang baka Itachi anggap rumah untuk pulang dan ia lindungi segenap jiwanya. Aku tidak mau pulang ke konoha dobe, karena hanya akan membuatku mengingat masa-masa kelam dan menyedihkan saja. Jadi jangan halangi aku untuk pergi kemanapun yang aku mau. " dan kalimat terakhir Sasuke berupa penegasasan, tersirat ancaman kepada Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka dilihat oleh seseorang dengan bola mata merah menyala dari kejauhan, dan percakapan mereka diketahui dengan hanya melihat gerakan bibir. Orang itu pun menghampiri SasuNaru karena perdebatan mereka hampir sengit dan tidak berujung.

"Baka otouto ... Aku sudah tahu kau akan melarikan diri dan mengatakan seperti itu, karena kerjaanmu hanya lari dari kenyataan saja." nasehatnya dengan wajah datar.

Naruto, Sasuke terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mata mereka.

"Itachi-nii ... ? ? " 0_0

"Baka aniki... ? ? " 0_0

Ucap mereka bersama-sama dengan ekspresi terkejut, takut, heran, dan bahagia menjadi satu. Orang itu pun berkata kepada mereka yang ternyata dia adalah Uchiha Itachi "Hn..., kalian tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Seperti melihat hantu saja. " dengan watados nya ( wajah tanpa dosa ).

Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya "B bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali lagi? Apa kau hidup karena pada waktu yang lalu dibangkitkan oleh Madara dengan mata rinenngannya (Rinne Tensei), karena dia (Madara) merasa bersalah dan bangga terhadap alisiansi shinobi, dan juga karena alisiansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan dia? Atau kau hanya edo tensei? Tapi kalau kau edo tensei kurasa itu tidak mungkin?! Karena tidak ada yang mengendalikanmu." dengan raut bingung Naruto bertanya banyak pertanyaan, plus berturut-turut yang ditujukan kepada Itachi.

.

Lalu dengan muka horor dia menunjuk Itachi "Atau kau j ja jangan-ja ngan, kau hantu gentayangan karena Sasu-teme sedih dan tak rela atas kepergian-mu. " lalu Naruto berlindung di belakang tubuh Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat karena Naruto phobia terhadap hantu.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu _usuratonkanchi!_ Dan kau dobe sekali karena takut kepada hantu. Lepaskan pelukanmu! aku sesak. " Sasuke berkata dengan super pedasnya, memutar kedua bola mata bosan. Melepas paksa pelukan Naruto, kesal dan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah konyol Naruto yang dobe karena takut sama hantu.

Itachi tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Haa... haaa.. haa.. Kau lucu sekali Naruto. Sebagian perkataanmu benar dan sebagiannya lagi salah. "

"Jadi yang benar yang mana?, " tanya naruto innocent, kepada Itachi dengan raut penuh penasaran dan keingintahuannya sambil memiringkan kepalannya (pose imut).

"Karena tubuhku masi utuh, dijaga, dirawat baik-baik oleh Obito dan keinginanku di dunia ini yang masih belum terpenuhi jadi aku hidup kembali, " ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback**_

"Menyerahlah Madara kau sudah kalah oleh kami, " kata Sasuke dingin, tak lupa tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan ke Madara yang sedang sekarat di seberang sana yang tak begitu jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bertobat dan bayarlah atas kejahatanmu yang telah kau perbuat selama ini dengan menghidupkan _nakama-nakama_ yang meninggal dalam peperangan ini dengan kekuatan mata rinnenggan milikmu, lalu matilah dengan damai, " Naruto menambahkan ucapan Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Karena sekarang atau pun nanti kau akan tetap melakukannya (yaitu menghidupkan nakama-nakama yang meninggal dalam peperangan ) walau harus memakai kekerasan atau pun secara paksa. Itu adalah balasan yang setimpal karena kau telah banyak membuat semua manusia menderita." lanjutnya sambil mengancam Madara.

Madara yang sekarat tampaknya akan menyerah dan pasrah menyambut ajalnya" Uhuk hah.. ha... uhuk... Kalian alisiansi shinobi penerusku yang kompak dan kuat. Aku bangga pada kalian, karena bisa me mengalahkanku haah... Ha.. Hah. Uhuk... Uhuk... Ghok... Benar katamu bocah aku harus melakukannya karena sekarang atau pun nanti hah... Ha.. a a ku akan te te tap melakukannya. Wa walau dengan cara suka rela, paksaan atau pun pula dengan cara kekerasan uhuk... Uhuk... ghok.. Dan lagi pula usahaku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku sudah gagal, hancur dan sia-sia, " ucap Madara sambil terengah-engah dan muntah darah.

.

Madara pun menghidupkan nakama-nakama yang meninggal karena terbunuh dalam peperangan dan memberi hadiah tak terduga kepada Sasuke dan juga kepada Naruto. _Nakama-nakama_ tersebut adalah Maito Gay yang sekarat dan hampir mati karena melawan Madara, Hyugaa Neji karena melindungi Naruto dan _nakama-nakama_ lainnya.

Lalu hadiah untuk Sasuke adalah menghidupkan Uchiha Itachi (Uchiha Itachi bisa hidup kembali atau bisa dibangkitkan karena Itachi masih punya keinginan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya di dunia atau menebus kesalahannya kepada Sasuke karena membuatnya menderita. Kalau Itachi tidak punya keinginan walau Madara membangkitkannya, Itachi tidak akan hidup lagi).

Serta Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina karena mereka masih punya keinginan untuk melindungi, menjaga, dan menjadi orang tua yang terbaik untuk Naruto, mereka ingin menebus kesalahan mereka di masa lalu karena membuat Naruto sedih, sendirian, dan kesepian.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lee dan Tenten melihat ke arah Gay sensei lalu mereka menangis bahagia, karena senseinya yang telah meninggal hidup kembali.

"Gay sensei... Hiks... hiks... Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, " ucap Lee sambil memeluk Gay yang baru terbangun dari hidup dan matinya lalu menangis terharu.

Kreek

Kreek

"L Le.. Lee... Le lepaskan pelukanmu... Kau me mem... buat tulangku remuk... Kh kau memeluk-ku terlalu kencang, " keluar teriakan kesakitan dari mulut Gay yaitu guru kesayangan dan beda tipis dengan Lee.

Lee merasa bersalah karena dia terlalu senang dan bersemangat ketika memeluk sensei tersayangnya yang hidup kembali "Gomen sensei... Hiks... Aku terlalu bersemangat dan sangat bahagia ketika tahu sensei hidup kembali, " Lee mengucapkannya sambil menangis lebai yaitu dengan lengan kanannya yang mencoba menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Gay sensei, dan membantu Gay sensei duduk.

"Tenang saja Lee, Tenten aku ini tak akan mudah mati... ingat kata - kataku... Cliiiing, " Gay mencoba menenangkan / mengurangi kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah Tenten dan Lee dengan pose narsisnya yaitu mengacungkan ibu jari sambil nyengir lima jari dan tak lupa gigi yang menyilaukan seperti iklan pasta gigi.

.

Hinata pun mencari Hyugaa Neji kakak sepupu yang telah meninggal karena melindungi Naruto dengan menggunakan jyuken 360 derajat ratusan pukulan miliknya, untuk memastikan kakaknya juga hidup kembali. Setelah menemukannya ia merasa lega dan bahagia lalu menghampirinya.

"Hiks... Hikss... Syu.. syukurlah Ne.. Neji-nii hidup kembali hiks... hiks..." Hinata memeluk erat Neji yang baru bangun dari kematiannya sambil menangis bahagia.

"Hime janganlah kau menangis! hentikanlah! Karena tangisanmu itu tidak cocok jika berada di wajahmu. Wajahmu lebih cocok jika tersungging sebuah senyuman." Neji berkata lemah kepada Hinata karena dia baru saja siuman dari kematiannya sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata dengan ibu jari miliknya.

Hinata membawa Neji menuju ke tempat Gay sensei lalu mereka berkumpul di sana.

"Lee, Tenten apa kita sudah menang? Siapa yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara ?, " Tanya Gay kepada muridnya dengan raut bahagia dan penasaran.

Neji dengan rasa keingintahuannya mendengarkan jawaban dari Tenten dan Lee.

"Ya, Gay sensei kita menang, " jawab Tenten dengan antusias sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara adalah rival abadiku sensei, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto, " Jawab Lee dengan bangga.

"Juga mereka memaksa dan mengancam Madara untuk menghidupkan kembali semua korban yang telah meninggal akibat dari peperangan dengan mata rinnenggan miliknya, yah termasuk Gay sensei dan kau Neji, " lanjutnya sambil nyengir bahagia dengan melihat ke arah Gay Sensei kesayangannya dan Neji teman seperjungan, rivalnya.

_**Flasback end**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Itachi menoleh ke hadapan Sasuke " Sasuke terserah kau kalau mau pergi atau tidak, karena hidupmu ada pada pilihanmu sendiri. Aku hanya memberi sedikit nasihat kepadamu. Desa tempat kelahiranmu adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk pulang walau desa itu sangat miskin dan kacau balau. " Itachi menasihati Sasuke penuh karisma dan wibawa lalu menerawang ke atas awan, merasa bahagia karena kedamaian telah datang atau sudah terwujud

"Apa kau mau tinggal dan hidup di konoha?, " tanya Sasuke kepada kakak kandungnya.

"Hn"

"Walau desa telah membuat kita menderita dengan mengorbankan KLAN, KELUARGA dan KAU sendiri hingga mereka membuatmu terkenal dengan menjadi penghianat desa?, " bentak Sasuke mengintimidasi dan marah kepada kakaknya.

"Hn... Karena itu takdir kita Sasuke. Kita hanya perlu melupakan masalalu yang pahit dan mengingat kenangan yang manis dan indah. Kita harus bangkit dari keterpurukan dan hidup bahagia, memberi manfaat dan kebahagiaan terhadap orang banyak," ucap Itachi bijak sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke yaitu kebiasaan Itachi saat menggoda Sasuke.

"I'tai... baka Itachi-nii. " Sasuke mengadu kesakitan atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Itachi sambil mendeathglare Itachi, walau di luar Sasuke berwajah kesal tapi di dalam hati Sasuke merasa senang karena Itachi tidak pernah berubah. Yah, Itachi seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu Sasuke?, " tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Hn... aku akan pulang tapi dengan beberapa syarat, " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada kakak kandungnya yang iya sayangi itu yaitu Itachi.

_**Skip time**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Seluruh alisiansi shinobi dan para _nakama_ berkumpul menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mereka mengangkat dan melemparkan Sasuke dan Naruto ke udara tinggi-tinggi karena mereka telah menjadi pahlawan dalam peperangan ninja.

"Hidup Sasuke... Hidup Naruto... ," ucap mereka bangga terhadap perbuatan SasuNaru yang menjadi pahlawan dan bahagia karena telah menang dalam peperangan

Lalu para alisiansi shinobi menurunkan mereka berdua dan berterima kasih atas jasa mereka karena telah mengalahkan Madara dan memaksa serta mengancam Madara untuk menghidupkan teman, saudara, keluarga mereka yang telah meninggal dalam peperangan.

Tsunade menghampiri SasuNaru lalu mencium kening mereka satu persatu lalu berkata "_Gaki_ kau sekarang sudah dewasa dan hebat mungkin aku akan memikirkan akan pensiun dini dan penggantiku adalah kau Naruto. Kau Sasuke tidak kalah hebat juga dan aku bangga kepadamu Uchiha, karena telah membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara berengsek itu. Oleh karena itu aku akan merekomendasikanmu menjadi ketua _anbu."_

Sakura yang melihat moment mengharukan tersebut pun tersadar bahwa Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sudah banyak berubah yaitu berubah dari segi ketampanan dan dewasa. Dan ia menyadari bahwa ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Ya sekarang Sakura sadar bahwa hatinya sudah terjerat oleh Naruto, sakura mengakui sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto._ ' Bunga-bunga layu, tak mengapa asal kau tumbuh disampingku. Malam tanpa cahaya, tak mengapa asal kau sinari cintamu. Mimpi buruk menyapa, tak mengapa asal kau ada dipelukku. Tiada pernah berjumpa, tak mengapa asal kau ada dihayalku. Segala bujuk rayumu buat sejuta ragu, jantungkupun memacu.. Disini ku berdiri... Mencoba mengerti, mengerti arti hadirmu... Mengerti, sinar diwajahmu... Mengerti, tenangnya jiwaku... Akhirnya ku mengerti, diriku memang untuk kau miliki. Bagai mentari pagi, menyapa diri lewat hangatnya cintamu. Di mimpi indahku tak terwujud tiadalah bila tanpa cintamu. Segala bujuk rayumu buat sejuta ragu, jantungku pun memacu. Disini ku berdiri, mencoba mengerti. Mengerti arti hadirmu, Mengerti sinar diwajahmu. Mengerti tenangnya jiwaku. Akhirnya ku mengerti DIRIKU memang untuk KAU MILIKI._ Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menyerah terhadap Sasuke karena sekeras dan sesemangat apa pun Sasuke selalu menghindar dan menolakku. Aku akan mencoba menjadi yang dicintai daripada mencintai, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Naruto dan mencintainya setulus hati, itulah janjiku, '

.

Akhirnya hati Sakura luluh juga setelah sekian lama Naruto berjuang dengan gigih dalam menyatakan cinta dan mengajak kencan Sakura, tetapi selalu Sakura tolak. Tetapi jodoh hanya tuhan yang tahu. Pada saat yang sama selagi Sakura berbunga-bunga dan mengagumi Naruto...

"Tsunade-baachan jangan menciumku di depan umum aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi ttebayo! , " ucap Naruto cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, mukanya merona merah menahan malu.

Sasuke pun juga tidak kalah meronanya tapi bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya sehingga tidak kentara "Hn, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau dan akan pulang ke konoha orang tua. Tapi dengan beberapa syarat, dan Naruto sudah menyetujuinya tadi. "

Semuanya yang ada di sana tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke. Mereka pikir Sasuke mau pulang ke konoha dengan kemauannya sendiri tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Baiklah bocah Uchiha syarat apa yang kau inginkan? karena desa sangat berhutang banyak kepadamu," kata Tsunade bijak.

.

"**Pertama** aku dan baka Itachi-nii akan tinggal di distrik / mansion klan Uchiha dan aku meminta ada beberapa pelayan yang membersihkan dan merawat mansion kami. Dan tanah klan uchiha semuanya akan menjadi milikku dan Itachi.

**Kedua** klan Uchiha adalah klan langka karena sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan baka Itachi-nii saja yang masih hidup. Kami tidak mau dipaksa untuk membangkitkan klan dengan paksaan dari siapa pun juga, dan menikahkan paksa kami dengan wanita yang bukan pilihan kami. Karena cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan memaksa membangun klan kami bagaimana pun caranya dengan cara menikahkan kami, dengan wanita yang tidak kami ketahui dan harus membuatnya hamil dan melahirkan penerus uchiha.

Aku dan baka Itachi-nii hanya mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan kami saja dan semau kami kapan menikahnya

**Ketiga** aku mau nama klan uchiha dibersihkan, tembok permusuhan dan kesalah pahaman yang memisahkan klan Uchiha dengan klan yang lainnya harus dihancurkan, sehingga tidak ada pembatas dan permusuhan antara klan yang satu dengan klan yang lainnya. Antar klan saling memperkuat tali persaudaraan, saling menolong, mempercayai satu sama lainnya dan menjalin kerja sama dan tidak ada permusuhan seperti dulu," kata Sasuke panjang dan lebar. "

.

Tsunade menimbang-nimbang semua syarat yang Sasuke ajukan " Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan semua syaratmu, tapi kau dan Itachi harus mengabdi kepada desa. Dan kami akan menghukum-mu setelah sampai di konoha karena telah menghianati desa atas perbuatanmu yang terdahulu. Dan hukumannya adalah membantu warga konoha membangun dan membersihkan desa yang hancur akibat perang ini, apa kau setuju _gaki_ Uchiha? .

"Hn" Sasuke dan Itachi menjawab secara bersamaan.

Tsunade menengok ke arah Itachi dan menghampirinya " Dan kau Itachi selamat datang kembali, " lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hai hokage-sama," balas Itachi sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

.

Kemudian Gaara dan _nakama_ lainnya menghampiri SasuNaru untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Naruto..., Uchiha... selamat karena kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara" kata Gaara sambil berjabat tangan dan memeluk mereka satu persatu

"Hn"

"Ya sama-sama Gaara karena tanpa bantuanmu dan _nakama_ lainnya mungkin aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara, " balas Naruto ke Garaa, dengan senang, bangga dan rasa syukur.

'Kau sangat "SESUATU Naruto" aku jadi semakin mengagumimu, ' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Para shinobi pun mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka kepada Sasuke dan Naruto secara serempak setelah Gaara "_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU DESU_".

"Hn " Balas Sasuke dengan datar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto bahagia sekali karena di hadapan Naruto, semua orang yang Naruto sayangi berkumpul.

Para kage, Sasuke, Itachi, _nakama_ konoha seangkatan Naruto, para sensei yang terluka sehat dan hidup kembali.

"MINNA... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU DESU... , " Naruto berterima kasih kepada semua para nakama dan alisiansi shinobi dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

**Tanpa diduga-duga.**

Dhuakk.

Seseorang memukul Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan gemas. Para kage, Sasuke, Itachi, _nakama_ konoha seangkatan Naruto, para sensei dan shinobi lainnya yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan _sweatdrop._

"Kau benar-benar hebat _dattebane,_" kata seseorang yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sayang, saking rindunya.

"I'tai... siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku _dattebayo? _I'tai lepaskan pelukan yang terlalu erat ini aku tidak bisa bernafas _dattebayo,_ " Naruto mengadu kesakitan dan sesak nafas lalu memberontak agar bisa lepas dari pelukan maut seseorang yang telah berani memukul kepalanya, tapi usahanya gagal total karena pelukannya erat sekali.

"Diamlah Naruto! kaasan benar-benar bangga terhadapmu karena berhasil mengalahkan Madara, " ucap Kushina dengan nada mengancam sekaligus bangga kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah orang yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

SHOK, BINGUNG dan HERAN itulah gambaran perasaan Naruto sekarang "Kaasan? Kenapa kaasan bisa ada di sini? , " Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Minato.

"Otousan kenapa bukan wujud edo tensei lagi? . " lanjutnya makin heran karena Naruto baru sadar sekarang Minato sudah berubah menjadi manusia hidup, seperti dirinya bukan wujud edo tensei lagi.

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan keheranan juga ketidaktahuan Naruto, **"**Naruto ini sungguh keajaiban kaasan dan tousanmu bisa hidup kembali dan tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu, sehingga kami bisa menebus kesalahan kami terhadapmu. Karena kami tidak sempat merawat, melindungi, membimbing, dan memberi kasih sayang terhadapmu Naruto. " ucap Kushina terharu.

Naruto yang hampir kehabisan nafas pun memprotes "Se... sesak k ka... kaasan, tolong le pas sebentar. Aku tidak bisa ber... Nafas, " ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

.

Setelah mendengar keluh kesah sang anak, reflek Kushina melepaskan pelukannya "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi _dattebane_?, " bela Kushina atas perbuatannya yang tidak sengaja memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dengan wajah innocent.

"Hah... Ha... Hah... akhirnya aku bisa bernafas juga Dattebayo. " Naruto bernafas lega dan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Naruto terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis "Be.. benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Apa ini benar kenyataan? Akhirnya hiks... hik... Aku tidak sendirian lagi hiks... akhirnya ada yang menyambutku pulang ketika aku pulang ke rumah. Ini bagaikan mimpi, apa ini benar-benar terjadi? dan menjadi kenyataan? Jawab aku kaasan!.. jawab aku otousan!.. hiks... Hiks... "

Tanpa disadarinya Naruto menangis bahagia karena impiannya yang selama ini ingin hidup normal, bahagia, banyak teman dan menjadi hokage terwujud. Naruto sekarang tidak kesepian, sendirian dan sedih lagi karena Sasuke sahabat atau dia sudah anggap saudara mau pulang ke konoha, Itachi hidup kembali dan membuat Sasuke bahagia karena kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Dan kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba dengan keajaiban hidup kembali dan dia sekarang sudah mempunyai keluarga. Lalu semua shinobi sudah mengakui keberadaanya, impiannya yang akan menjadi hokage akan terwujud sebentar lagi, yah semua seperti impiannya yang selama ini yang dia angan-angankan akan terwujud (ralat sudah terwujud).

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto "Benar Naruto ini bukan hanya mimpi. Kalau ini mimpi kau tidak mungkin merasakan sakit ketika ibu tidak sengaja menjitak kepalamu tadi karena saking bahagianya kaasan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu. Dan kau tidak akan merasakan rasa nyaman ketika kaasan memelukmu seperti ini. " Kushina tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Naruto.

Minato menyusul Kushina untuk memeluk Naruto lalu menasehati Naruto "Semua perkataan yang dikatakan kaasan-mu itu semuanya benar, tenang saja sekarang kau tidak sendirian Naruto. Kami akan menjaga, merawat, dan melindungimu Naruto. " Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto saling berpelukan erat melepas rindu.

.

Setelah acara yang membahagiakan tadi usai, mereka semua kembali atau pulang ke desa masing-masing untuk membenahi semua kekacauan yang terjadi akibat perang. Dengan merenofasi rumah-rumah tempat tinggal mereka yang hancur, menyembuhkan nakama yang masi terluka, memulihkan tenaga dengan makan dan minum yang bergizi dan sehat, istirahat yang cukup, dan lain-lain.

Mereka yang pulang ke rumah setelah peperangan yang melelahkan pun disambut bahagia oleh keluarga yang ditinggalkan atau yang tidak ikut perang karena harus menjaga rumah, harta benda yang ditinggalkan ( anak-anak, istri, orang tua renta ), karena mereka pulang dengan selamat walau ada yang terluka parah pun tak mengapa asal mereka yang ikut berperang kembali dengan hidup.

**chap 1 end**

**Update 7 mei 2014**

**.**

**xxx referensi lagu xxx**

(Audi, Arti Hadirmu)

.

_**Jangan lupa review ya...**_

_**Berikan komentar, nasihat, kritik dan saran yang membangun agar aku bisa menjadi penulis yang handal,agar ceritanya menarik, enak dibaca dan disenangi para reader,karena aku baru belajar menulis cerita.**_

_**.**_

_**Semakin banyak yang review, ngefollow, ngefavoritaku akan semakin semangat menulis.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks Minna**

**.**

Chapter ini Naruto memang masih laki-laki tapi karena suatu hal nanti dia akan berubah jadi wanita, dan jadilah cinta segitiga antara Naruto dan dua Uchiha. Dan masih banyak kejutan yang lainnya. Kalau penasaran baca yah kelanjutan ceritanya! jangan lupa review, ngefavorit, ngefollow, memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun sehingga membuat saya yang baru belajar menulis ini bisa menulis ceita yang bermutu, menarik dan enak dibaca.

.

**Aku binggung mau pilih Uchiha Itachi atau Sasuke yang menjadi suami FemNaruto ?**

**.**

**UCHIHA ITACHI**

( Tampan, keren, kuat, kakak yang penyayang, dewasa, bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi, emosi atau perasaan walau diintimidasi oleh para tetua dan Danjo. Kakak yang sempurna, cinta damai, mantan ketua ANBU, kebanggan besar bagi klannya, kemampuannya yang begitu luar biasa, dikagumi oleh orang-orang sebagai yang terbaik dari generasinya, dan diakui sebagai seorang jenius yang berada di atas dari yang lainnya. Mementingkan kepentingan dan kedamaian desa lebih dari apapun juga, Pada usia 7 tahun Itachi lulus Akademi hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun dengan nilai tertinggi dari yang lain. Saat umurnya 8 tahun Itachi sudah dapat menguasai Sharingan_,_ lulus Ujian Chunin saat umurnya masih 10 tahun, dan menjadi ketua ANBU dalam usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 13 tahun. Bersikap misterius dan bertingkah seperti menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Itachi mampu mengontrol emosi dan perasaan dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya saat bertarung. Wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang dan "_dingin_", memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, Itachi juga memiliki kecerdasan yang juga tak kalah mengagumkan.

Itachi merupakan seorang Ninja yang sangat pintar dan jeli dalam menghadapi segala situasi. Ia juga pintar dalam mengambil keputusan, Itachi juga memiliki intuisi yang baik. Ia hampir tidak pernah tertipu oleh musuhnya, kalaupun iya, Itachi dapat dengan cepat menyadarinya. Menjelang akhir hayatnya, Itachi menyerahkan seluruh tekadnya kepada Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sasuke dan juga sekaligus melindungi Konoha. Itachi menghadiahkannya setengah dari kekuatannya kepada Naruto. Itachi sangat bahagia mendengar kebulatan tekad Naruto untuk terus melindungi Sasuke, dan tersenyum setelah mendengar respons dari Naruto. Itachi bahkan mempercayainya untuk bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan cahaya. Itachi mempunyai sikap rendah hati, mempunyai daya tahan dalam menghadapi kesulitan dan tantangan. Itachi adalah pahlawan sejati di balik layar. )

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Uchiha Sasuke (Tampan, keren, seorang ninja jenius dari sebuah klan terkemuka di Konoha yaitu klan Uchiha, shinobi yang sangat kuat, sifat yang pendiam, serius, dan penyenidri , sahabat dan rival Naruto, Di akademi banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya seperti teman setimnya Sakura Haruno dan Ino .Tampaknya Sasuke hanya menampilkan perhatiannya pada yang dikatakan Masashi Kishimoto bahwa Sakura adalah His Love dari Sasuke.).

**.**

**Sekali lagi** **MINNA... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DESU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M**** ( Vulgar / LIME )**

**.**

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)

.

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC,****MISTYPO(S) gaje,****Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary:

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, memfaforit, memfollow, yang suka, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:

.

**love kyuuuu****, ****astia aoi****, ****nakamoto yuuna****, ****Ryeolasoo****, ****tina uchiha****, ****kirei- neko****, ****Kujyou-san****, ****Atarashi ryuuna****, ****Ega EXOkpopers****, ****minyak tanah****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****reyvanrifqi****, ****Yuu-kio****, ****Sazumi Misako****, ****iche.****cassiopeiajaejoong****, ****Kuro to Shiroi****, ****yunaucii****.**

Mav saya tidak sempat membalas satu persatu (sok sibuk, padahal iya coz mau UAS malah dikasih banyak tugas sama dosen bukannya dikurangin, DOSEN TEGA) dan juga atas kesalahan penulisan nama.

.

**Chapter 2 kehidupan baru.**

Rombongan Naruto dan para shinobi konoha yang pulang ke desa konoha disambut dengan suka cita oleh warga yang tidak ikut perang di depan gerbang konoha. Naruto menuju ke arah Konohamaru karena Konohamaru selalu meneriaki namanya dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang lain seperti Shikamru dan Shikaku menuju ke arah Ibu dan istrinya yang menurut mereka itu merepotkan. Choji dan Choza menuju ke arah ibu dan istrinya yang melambaikan tangan dan membawa bekal yang banyak. Sakura menuju ke arah orang tuanya yang nyentrik. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata menuju ke arah Hanabi yang menyambut mereka bersama seluruh klan Hyuuga yang tidak ikut berperang, dan lain-lain. Mereka semua menuju ke tempat orang yang mereka sayangi yang telah menyambut mereka di depan gerbang konoha.

.

Konohamaru melambaikan tangan sekaligus meneriaki nama Naruto dengan semangat dan kencang "Naruto-niisan... Naruto-niisan... " lalu berlari menuju ke arah Naruto karena dia ingin memeluk Naruto.

"Yoo... Konohamaru, " Naruto membalas lambaian Konohamaru kemudian membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menyambut Konohamaru lalu memeluknya erat.

Konohamaru merasa lega bahwa Naruto pulang dengan selamat walau ada luka atau lebam sana-sini yang nanti akan sembuh dengan bantuan cakra milik Kyuubi "Niisan apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak terluka parah? , " tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah khawatir dan memeriksa ( mengamati ) tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto yang dikhawatirkan oleh Konohamaru pun merasa kikuk, bingung mau menjawab apa, bahagia karena ada orang yang peduli dan khawatir dengannya "Ehm yah, uh aku tidak apa-apa, tadi memang terluka parah dan hampir mati tapi karena aku diselamatkan oleh Rikudo-sennin dan cakra Kyuubi jadi sekarang aku hanya terluka ringan nanti juga akan sembuh. " jawab Naruto dengan cengir lima jari andalannya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

Kushina tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Konohamaru "Benar dattebane anak-ku dan Minato itu kuat jadi kau tak usah khawatir lagi bocah. " sambernya sambil memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dipeluk kaasan-nya di depan Konohamaru padahal dia sudah besar.

Dengan raut kaget karena Kushina tiba-tiba muncul di depan pandangannya dan keingintahuannya yang besar Konohamaru bertanya kepada Naruto "Naruto-Niisan wanita cantik yang memeluk Niisan ini apa benar kaasan-nya niisan? Bukanya kata niisan, niisan sebatangkara karena orang tua niisan sudah meninggal waktu niisan masih bayi? " heran Konohamaru terhadap wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi ibunya Naruto.

.

Kushina hanya tersipu malu karena dia dibilang wanita cantik padahal dia sudah mempunyai anak satu yang umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun.

"Kaasan lepaskan ... aku malu dattebayo, " Naruto mencoba lepas dari pelukan Kushina tapi Kushina tetap memeluk Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya, lalu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru dengan memilah-memilihnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa diterima bocah tersebut "Ehm i itu , it itu... benar kok wanita cantik yang memeluk-ku ini mememang kaasan-ku. Ceritanya sulit dijelaskan dan kalau diceritakan akan panjang. " Naruto kebingungan bagaimana cara menceritakan dan menjelaskan kepada Konohamaru kenapa tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya ada di sini padahal orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya karena dipuji cantik oleh Konohamaru Kushina pun menjelaskan kepada Konohamaru kenapa tiba-tiba dia dan Minato bisa ada di sini "Aku dan suami-ku dihidupkan kembali oleh Madara dengan menggunakan mata rinenngan (Rinne Tensei) dan kami juga masih punya keinginann untuk hidup kembali karena kami ingin membayar hutang kami ke Naruto untuk menjadi orang tua yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Aku dan suami-ku pun juga heran kenapa kami bisa hidup kembali tapi ini sungguh keajaiban. " Sambil tersenyum ramah lalu melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

Konohamaru mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya karena Naruto bahagia dengan mata membulat senang "Oh.. aku turut bersuka cita. Naruto-niisan aku senang kalau niisan bahagia karena kebahagian niisan adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku sangat senang dan kagum sama Naruto-niisan karena niisan pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan selamat. Oh yah, Nama baa-san siapa?, " tanya Konohamaru ke Kushina penasaran.

Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senang hati ke Konohamaru "Nama baa-san Kushina desu, salam kenal, " Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Konohamaru pun tidak mau kalah, dia juga memperkenalkan dirinya ke Kushina sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan mimik ceria dan sedikit malu khas anak-anak. "Perkenalkan namaku Konohamaru, aku adalah cucu dari hokage ketiga, dan cita-citaku akan menjadi hokage dan mengalahkan Naruto-niisan. "

.

Setelah acara saling memperkenalkan diri berakhir, Konohamaru melanjutkan perkataannya "Kushina baa-san Naruto niisan memang hebat. Walau agak ceroboh, mudah marah, dan bodoh makanya aku mengakui dia sebagai niisan, sensei dan rival-ku. Dia banyak mengajari aku banyak hal, dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat Naruto-niisan mengajariku jurus oiroke no jutsu dan harem no jutsu (jurus berubah menjadi gadis seksi) jurus itu sangat ampuh sekali untuk melumpuhkan lawan atau penjahat agar lengah atau terkapar tak berdaya, Naruto-niisan mengajari aku waktu aku masih kecil yaitu pada saat aku mau kabur dari latihan ebisu-sensei yang membosankan . " Konohamaru menceritakan betapa dia sangat mengagumi Naruto kepada Kushina tapi dia tidak menyadari telah membangunkan monster yang telah tertidur.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Hei Konohamaru kau itu mau memujiku atau mau menghinaku? ".

"Te.. tentu saja aku memujimu, Naruto-niisan saja yang mudah marah week ". Konohamaru meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia berbicara jujur dan apa adanya, memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto.

Dhuaak.

"I'tai dattebayo, kenapa kaasan menjitak kepalaku, " ucap Naruto sebal kepada kaasannya karena dia tiba-tiba dijitak kepalanya dengan sayang.

Kushina marah atau bisa dibilang kesal ke Naruto karena Naruto mengajarkan anak kecil jurus terlarang. "Itu karena kau mengajarkan jurus yang tidak-tidak kepada anak yang masih kecil dan di bawah umur. " .

"Itukan masa lalu kaasan... lagi pula aku tidak sengaja, " iba Naruto.

Sasuke mengintrupsi ucapan Naruto "Kalau kau tidak sengaja kenapa kau memakainya berkali-kali dobe, " cibir Sasuke, malangnya Naruto bukannya dibela malah dipersulit oleh Sasuke.

Naruto membela dirinya sendiri, melawan cibiran pedas Sasuke "Itu namanya strategi teme, untuk selalu mencoba membuat lawan lengah, " balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Hn, yah strategi konyol, " balas Sasuke mengejek Naruto dengan datar.

"Dasar TEME, jelek, MENYEBALKAN, " sembur Naruto.

"Hn, dobe, usuratonkachi, ".

Hawa atau aura yang tidak menyenangkan pun keluar dari Kushina, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk dan merinding disko "Hentikan tingkah kanak-kanak KALIAN..." Kushina berubah menjadi habanero lalu menjitak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Dhuaak

Dhuuaak

"i'tai kaasan, kau sungguh kejam, " Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil menangis lebay.

"Hn " Sasuke menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

Minato datang menghampiri Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke "Kushina hentikan! , tenangkan dirimu! . " Minato mencoba menghentikan keganasan Kushina kepada Naruto anak kandung mereka dan juga Sasuke temannya Naruto.

Konohamaru yang melihat Naruto disiksa oleh Kushina secara live di depan matanya menganga tidak percaya dan merinding ketakutan "Malangnya nasibmu niisan selalu saja berurusan dengan wanita galak yang kejam, " Konohamaru menatap Naruto dengan wajah simpatik, sambil membayangkan / mengkhayal masalalu ketika Sakura yang memarahi dan menghukum Naruto dengan cara memberi bogem mentah kepada Naruto.

Itachi mundur secara teratur, hanya jaga jarak aman agar tak terlibat ketika melihat nasib malang adiknya. Inginnya sih lari seribu langkah ( kabur ) tapi sifat pengecut tidak ada di KAMUS UCHIHA.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing Konohamaru merasa heran kenapa ada Sasuke dan juga orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang dulu pernah menyerang konoha (Itachi) di Konoha , ' Sasuke bukannya seorang missing-nin tapi kenapa dia ada di sini? Lalu kenapa penjahat yang dulu pernah menyerang konoha ada di sini juga? '.

Itachi yang sadar diperhatikan Konohamaru pun mendekati Konohamaru sambil tersenyum ramah.

Konohamaru yang didekati Itachi pun merasa was-was dan bersikap waspada.

"K kau siapa? Bukankah orang yang berjubah sama sepertimu pernah menyerang Konoha? Kenapa kau ada di sini?, " tanya Konohamaru dengan suara bergetar.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, aku kakaknya Sasuke. "

Itachi pun meneruskan perkataannya setelah melihat reaksi tidak percaya dari mimik Konohamaru "Ya dulu aku memang seorang akatsuki tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dan waktu itu aku tidak ikut menyerang desa yang kucintai ini. "

Konohamaru sanksi dengan jawaban Itachi "Benarkah dulu kau tidak ikut menyerang desa konoha? Apakah kau kesini mau menyerang desa konoha? Karena dulu kau tidak ikut membantu teman-teman penjahatmu menyerang desa?, " Konohamaru menuduh Itachi yang tidak-tidak.

Dhuak

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Konohamaru, itu tidak sopan, " dengan nada kesal Naruto menasehati Konohamaru, tak lupa disertai jitakkan sayang Naruto. ( ternyata benar. **buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya,** khas Kushina sekali, main jitak )

"I'tai... SAKIT kenapa Naruto-niisan tiba-tiba memukulku? " Konohamaru meringis kesakitan lalu berteriak marah ke Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan cinta dari Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan nasehatnya "Kau pantas mendapatkannya Konohamaru, kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan sekali! Seharusnya kau jangan menilai orang dengan hanya melihat kulitnya saja tetapi juga harus melihat dari isinya!, "

.

Konohamaru Bingung dan sekaligus heran atas perkataan Naruto yang menasehati dirinya. "Maksud niisan apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto-niisan maksudkan? Tumben sekali Naruto-niisan menasihati kata-kata bijak. " . Ejak Konohamaru.

Urat-urat kekesalan Naruto muncul di dahinya karena ejekan/ sindiran Konohamaru "HEI kau itu SALAH Konohamaru, aku dari dulu memang sering menasehati dan berkata bijak. Jadi dengar YA KONOHAMARU, walau Itachi-niisan memakai pakaian Akatsuki dia itu tidak jahat. Dia itu sebenarnya seorang pahlawan di balik layar yang sangat mencintai desa konoha dan cinta kedamaian, karena melindungi desa dia terpaksa harus mengorbankan klannya dan menjadi seorang mising-nin atau penjahat akatsuki. Jadi tidak mungkin Itachi-nii akan menghancurkan konoha yaitu desa yang sangat dicintainya itu." Naruto narsis dan bangga.

"Ternyata rumor yang beredar itu salah?, " Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya tentu saja, kalau aku menceritakan ceita yang sebenarnya akan memakan waktu yang lama, intinya Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke adalah korban siasat (kambing hitam) Madara."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade memerintahkan semua shinobi yang sehat atau terluka ringan untuk merenofasi rumah yang hancur dan memperbaiki fasilitas umum desa. Setelah itu beristirahat yang cukup, makan dan minum yang bergizi, dan yang terluka parah dibawa dan dirawat di rumah sakit agar lukanya disembuhkan. Setelah bangunan desa sudah membaik karena para shinobi konoha yang bergotong royong memperbaiki desa dibantu oleh Yamato akhirnya rumah dan semua fasilitas umum yang porak poranda atau bisa dibilang hancur dengan mudah cepat selesai. Semua shinobi konoha kembali atau pulang kerumah masing-masing bersama keluarga mereka untuk beristirahat dan agar bisa beraktifitas normal kembali pada esok hari, kecuali duo Uchiha. Mereka menumpang di rumah baru (baru dibuat Yamato) Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya.

.

Karena di distrik / mansion Uchiha itu luas dan telah lama tak ditinggali selama puluhan tahun sehingga distrik uchiha itu menjadi kotor, penuh debu, dan tak terawat, nah Uchiha bersaudara tidak sempat membersihkan distrik tersebut. Apalagi masih ada rumah dan fasilitas umum yang hancur akibat perang yang belum sempat juga diperbaiki atau direnofasi yang menjadi tugas atau hukuman mereka (tentunya nanti akan dibantu para shinobi lainnya yang tidak ada misi), jadilah mereka tinggal sementara di rumah Naruto. Mereka akan tinggal di rumah Naruto mungkin sampai desa konoha menjadi normal kembali seperti sedia kala, juga di distrik Uchiha tempat tinggal mereka setelah selesai direnofasi dan dibersihkan, kira-kira sebulan dua bulan. Kushina dan Minato dengan senang hati menerima mereka berdua, pasalnya mereka adalah anak dari sahabat Kushina dan Minato yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pagi-pagi di rumah keluarga Namikaze terdengar suara merdu Uzumaki Kushina atau bisa disebut Namikaze Kushina yang memekakan telinga, agar para penghuni rumah yang masih bergelung manja di balik selimut terbangun.

"NARUTO... SASUKE... BANGUN... SARAPAN SUDAH KAASAN SIAPKAN... " teriak Kushina kaasan Naruto dari dapur.

Minato yang sedang baca koran di meja makan hanya menggelleng kepala "Kau sepertinya semangat sekali membangunkan Naruto Kushina?, " Minato bertanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan tersenyum senang juga "Tentu saja dattebane ... karena sekarang aku merasakan menjadi seorang ibu yang sebenarnya, aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang terbaik untuk anakku tersayang, " Ucapnya penuh semangat kepada suaminya sambil menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

Ruang makan bersebelahan dengan ruang dapur, ruang makan terdiri dari sebuah meja persegi yang lumayan besar yang di atasnya diselimuti sebuah taplak meja bermotif bunga sakura dan ada tempat ditaruhnya sendok, garpu dan sumpit, beserta dua bangku yang menghuni di masing-masing sisinya, meja dan bangku tersebut berwarna coklat tua. Ruangannya lumayan luas dan dindingnya berwara krem atau putih gading dihiasi lukisan buah-buahan dan nanti akan menyusul lukisan, gambar dan foto-foto lainnya. Ruang dapur terdiri dari satu kitchent set (kompor, tempat cuci piring), di atasnya ada lemari tempat penyimpanan peralatan atau perabotan masak (panci, penggorengan, piring, gelas dll), dindingnya sama seperti ruang makan yaitu krem atau putih gading. Ruang makan dan dapurnya bersih, lumayan mewah dan elegan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membangunkan mereka berdua, " Ucapnya kesal karena Kushina dari tadi berteriak membangunkan mereka, mereka berdua tidak ada yang bangun satupun. Lebih parahnya lagi tidak ada yang menyahut teriakan Kushina, malah mereka masih asyik di alam mimpi.

"Kenapa hanya Naruto dan Sasuke? Bukankah Itachi... "

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kushina sudah menyelak pertanyaan Minato suaminya "Itachi sedang berlatih di halaman belakang, katanya kalau semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan dia meminta tolong agar panggilkan dia, " lalu Kushina bergegas pergi ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Minato lalu menyeruput secangkir kopi yang Kushina buatkan barusan, beberapa saat setelah Kushina pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu minato melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda yaitu membaca koran di pagi hari.

Tapi belum sampai menuju ke kamar Naruto atau Sasuke pada saat di tengah jalan menuju ke sana Kushina berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke "Ohayo Sasuke... kau sudah rapi dan wangi sebaiknya cepat bergegaslah ke meja makan lalu sarapan, baasan akan membangunkan Naruto dulu yang sepertinya susah kalau bangun pagi. " Kushina menyapa Sasuke dengan tersenyum hangat lalu setelah membicarakan Naruto, tiba-tiba Kushina mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Karena Sasuke tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan Kaasan-nya Naruto yang sepertinya marah/ kesal lebih baik dia mengambil langkah seribu menuju meja makan.

"Hn, " Sasuke menjawab Kushina dengan bergumam tidak jelas.

.

Kushina mendobrak pintu Naruto sambil membawa sendok sayur dan panci sehingga pintu kamar Naruto rusak, lalu Kushina menyibak selimut Naruto dan membuat suara yang memekakan telinga hasil dari tabrakan sendok sayur dan panci sehingga membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya secara tidak elit.

.  
Brak

''NARUTO... BANGUN... "

KLONTANG... KLONTANG... KLONTANG...

"Hah... ada apa?... ada apa?... " Naruto bangun dengan gelagapan dan berwajah bingung sekaligus panik.

"Apanya apa NARUTO? ... cepat bangun, cuci muka lalu sarapan, semua sudah menunggumu di meja makan hanya kau saja yang belum datang dattebane, dasar pemalas, " Kata Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto agar Naruto tidak mengantuk lagi.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto berucap "i iya kaachan... Se... Karrang... Tomp... long lemp... Pasm... kan pimp... pi ku dahulump, "

Kushina akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Naruto.

"Kaasan jahat sekali membangunkan aku dengan cara yang kejam, " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan meringis pelan, karena masih sakit akibat cubitan Kushina tadi.

"Kejam apanya? Kaasan membangunkan kamu dengan cara seperti tadikan karena ulahmu juga yang susah bangun pagi, jadi, jangan salahkan kaasan, " Kushina membalas Naruto dengan berkaca pinggang. Naruto pun menyerah lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu pergi menuju ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh kushina kaasan-nya dengan penuh cinta.

"Naru segeralah sarapan semua sudah menunggu ! , " Kushina mengingatkan sekali lagi kepada Naruto pada saat dia berada di daun pintu.

"Ok kaasan... kaasan duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul , ". kepala Naruto menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi dengan mulut yang penuh busa akibat sedang sikat gigi.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama kalau tidak mau kehabisan, " teriak Kushina karena dia sudah menjauh dari kamar Naruto dan menuju ke ruang makan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tak lama setelah Sasuke duduk di meja makan munculah Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari latihan lalu menuju ke meja makan.

"Dari mana saja kau baka aniki? " heran Sasuke karena pagi-pagi sekali tempat tidur yang ditempati Itachi tidur sudah kosong dan rapi.

Itachi menggeser tempat duduknya untuk memulai sarapan ''Baka otouto apa kau menghawatirkanku, hn? Aku tadi habis latihan di taman belakang, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi aku tak tega membangunkanmu karna kau tidur pulas sekali, '' Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jahil dan tersenyum sayang.

''Hn''

Kushina menghampiri Minato suaminya serta ke dua Uchiha bersaudara yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke '' Minna sebaiknya kita makan duluan saja nanti Naruto akan segera menyusul, ''

Kemudian Kushina membagikan nasi serta lauk pauk kepada semua orang yang ada di meja makan lalu duduk di tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Tak lama kemudian.

''Ohayo, MINNA, '' Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum lima jari kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang makan.

''Hn, ohayo Naruto, '' Itachi balas menyapa ucapan selamat pagi Naruto dengan wajah datar.

''Hn, kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah berubah dobe, selalu saja susah bangun pagi, '' Sasuke membalas sapaan Naruto sekaligus menghinanya.

''TEME, aku sudah berubah. Aku sengaja bangun siang karena hari ini adalah hari libur.'' balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dihina oleh Sasuke

''Kalian berdua hentikan sikap kanak-kanak kalian, '' Minato meleraikan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke agar tidak berlanjut lebih jauh lagi.

Itachi melirik Sasuke ''Apa yang dikatakan Minato jiisan benar otouto, dari pada kau memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto lebih baik kau habiskan saja sarapanmu lalu setelah selesai kau membantu nakama yang lainnya untuk mempersiapkan festifal nanti malam, '' Nasehatnya kepada Sasuke.

''Naruto kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan tousan-mu dan Itachi, sekarang duduk dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu, '' Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk segera menghabisjan sarapannya sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengeluarkan aura tubuh yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto pun dengan kecepatan kilat segera duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong dan menyusul lainnya yaitu untuk menghabiskan sarapannya, dari pada mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dari ibunya yang mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan.

.

Suasana sarapan di kediaman Namikaze terasa hening dan damai, tapi keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara Kushina "Kalian tahu waktu kaasan kalian masih hidup aku dan Mikoto ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan salah satu diantara kalian, sayang anakku lahir bukan seorang perempuan. Padahal aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang menantu salah satu dari kalian.'' Kata Kushina dengan raut senang lama-lama sedih.

Naruto merengeut kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat imut. ''Jadi kaasan tidak senang dengan aku yang lahir sebagai laki-laki?, ''

''Tentu saja tidak seperti itu Naruto, Kaasan senang dan menyayangimu apa adanya. Hanya saja kaasan dulu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dan telah berjanji untuk menikahkanmu dengan salah satu anak sahabat kaasan yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi takdir berkata lain sehingga kaasan tidak bisa menepati janji kaasan. Tenang saja Naruto kau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kau tetap anak kaasan yang kaasan sayangi sepenuh hati. Benarkan Minato?, '' Kushina menjelaskan kepada Naruto agar Naruto tidak salah paham, dan meminta pendapat Minato untuk mendukungnya agar Naruto percaya.

''Yah kau tetap anak kami Naruto walau kau lahir sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan, kami menerimamu apa adanya.'' Minato meyakinkan Naruto dengan bijak.

Dengan wajah tidak terima dan tidak yakin Naruto bertannya ke kaasannya "Kaasan apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau ingin menjodohkan aku diantara salah satu kedua Uchiha bersaudara Itachi-nii dan Sasu teme? "

Kushina mengangguk "Iya memang kenapa Naruto? Itu kan kalau kau lahir perempuan tapi sekarang kau lahir sebagai laki-laki, kaasan tidak mungkin akan menjodohkanmu dengan jeruk makan jeruk. Kan kaasan masih ingin mempunyai cucu yang cantik dan tampan untuk meneruskan keturunan kita." Kushina memutar matanya bosan atas pertanyaan konyol sang anak.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan raut antusias "Tenang saja kaasan akan membantumu agar kau menemukan istri yang cantik, baik hati, kuat, sayang kepadamu dan keluarga, dan menerimamu apa adanya. Dan yang paling utama kalian saling mencintai, karena kaasan tidak suka jika diantara kau dan istrimu hanya cinta saling bertepuk sebelah tangan".

.

Dengan antusias Naruto berkata kepada kaasannya "Arigatou kaasan karena mau membantuku untuk mencari istri, tapi seandainya aku lahir sebagai perempuan aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan yang berbau Uchiha. " ucapnya sebal sambil menunjuk kedua Uchiha bersaudara yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang makan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja Naruto itukan kewajiban orang tua jadi aku harus melakukannya agar kau tidak salah pilih istri, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha ? Dan hentikan tingkahmu yang tidak sopan itu Naruto tidak baik menunjuk-nunjuk orang. " Kushina menasehati Naruto dengan bijak kemudian marah karena tidak suka atas sikap Naruto yang kurang sopan lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

Dhuak.

"I tai... aduh duh sakit kaasan. bisa tidak, kaasan tidak selalu menyiksaku dattebayo?, " Naruto protes atas perlakuan Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Naruto, sepertinya kaasan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kau pinta karena itu gerakan reflek dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kaasan. Kau tak usah berlebihan Naruto nanti kau akan terbiasa. Makanya kalau kaasan tidak ingin memberimu pelajaran (menjitak) kau jangan nakal dan kurang sopan, sekarang jawab pertanyaan kaasan kenapa kamu tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha jika kau lahir sebagai perempuan?, " Kata Kushina dengan sebal dan penasaran.

"Kaasan tidak tahu saja Uchiha itu sombong, berwajah datar tanpa ekspreksi, pelit dan irit bicara, menyebalkan, bermulut pedas, kejam, suka mengataiku Dobe, mengerjaiku, keras kepala, egois dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku suka dengan orang yang seperti itu, " tunjuk Naruto ke para Uchiha lalu bersedekap dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tidak suka dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Naruto, tapi kau tidak suka dijodohkan dengan baka otouto-ku, karena tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu. Yang kau maksud tadi pasti ditujukan untuk Sasuke, yah karena semuanya hampir mendekati semua sifat baka otouto. Contohnya seperti suka memanggilmu dobe." Uchiha Itachi membela harga dirinya karena dia merasa sifatnya tidak seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak menerima perkataan Itachi "Baka aniki kau mau membela Uchiha atau mau menghinaku?, " Sasuke kesal kepada Itachi karena dia tidak mengakui bahwa dia mempunyai sifat hampir sama buruknya walau hanya sebagian saja dan tidak membela Sasuke.

"Hn, " Balasnya tidak nyambung.

"Yah memang kau tidak seperti itu, tapi Uchiha tetap uchiha-kan. Uchiha yang menyebalkan dan sombong." balas Naruto sengit.

"Hn... aku juga tidak suka denganmu dobe. Karena kalau kau jadi perempuan kau tetap saja dobe, berisik, ceroboh, pemalas, tidak pandai memasak, usuratonkanchi, dan masih banyak sifat burukmu yang lainnya. balas Sasuke karena tidak terima dikatai seperti tadi oleh Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah selesaikan sarapan kalian dengan cepat, karena kalian bertiga dipanggil oleh Hokage dan disuruh menghadap ke kantornya, " Minato lagi-lagi merelai pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya, lalu memberitahu pengumuman penting dari Tsunade.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kantor Hokage, mereka dipanggil karena Tsunade ingin memberitahu hal yang penting kepada mereka. Mereka sekarang berada tepat di hadapan Hokage tepatnya di depan meja Hokage.

" Ada apa baa-san memanggilku kesini? , aku kan ingin membantu yang lainnya mempersiapkan perayaan kemenangan." kata Naruto dengan raut bosan.

" Hn... apa ada hal yang penting orang tua?, " kata Sasuke datar dan kurang sopan.

" Maaf atas keterlambatan kami Hokage -sama, apa anda perlu bantuan sehingga Hokage-sama memanggil kita bertiga?, " Ucap Itachi sopan.

Braakk

"Seharusnya kalian belajarlah dari Itachi agar kalian berprilaku sopan-santun dan menghormatiku, " ucap Tsunade kesal sambil menggebrakan meja.

Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sabar "Naruto sesuai janjiku ketika di medan perang tiga bulan lagi aku akan pensiun menjadi Hokage dan aku sudah merekomendasikanmu menjadi Hokage penggantiku atau penerusku selanjutnya. Jadi kau harus mempersiapakan dirimu dengan berlatih dan belajar apa saja pekerjaan dan tugas yang dilakukan Hokage sebelum pelantikan. Kau Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi ketua anbu dan kau Itachi akan menjadi penasehat Naruto dan membantu Naruto dalam mengerjakan tugas sebagai Hokage apabila dia mengalami kesulitan atau ada halangan. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Perintah Tsunade kepada mereka bertiga.

"Hai Hokage-sama... aku akan berjuang keras agar menjadi Hokage yang hebat, " ucap Naruto senang.

"Hn, " kata Sasuke datar.

"Hn... baiklah aku akan bantu sebisaku, " kata Itachi ramah.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka bertiga yaitu: Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto setelah keluar dari gedung hokage kemudian membantu para nakama lainnya untuk mempersiapkan pesta, yaitu pesta perayaan kemenangan setelah perang ninja yang melelahkan. Setelah selesai membantu mempersiapkan pesta dengan wajah kelelahan merekapun mandi di onsen untuk melemaskan otot mereka yang kelelahan. Mereka bertiga pun tiba di pemandian air panas dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit area pribadi mereka yaitu bagian pinggang ke bawah setelah mereka mengganti pakaian mereka di ruang ganti. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan nakama-nakama lainnya diantaranya: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai merekapun berendam bersama.

"NARUTO... ayo bergabung, " teriak Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung untuk berendam bersama berserta nakama lainnya.

"I tachi-nii, Teme ayo kita bergabung berendam dengan teman-teman lainnya, " ajak Naruto.

"Hn, " balas mereka secara bersamaan.

Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke pergi menuju ke kolam yang dihuni oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka lalu mereka berendam bersama. Di sana mereka merilekskan tubuh mereka yang lelah dan tegang, ada yang mengobrol, bercanda, ada yang sedang mandi, ada yang sedang shampo-an dan lainnya.

.

Sai menghampiri Naruto "Naruto kau seperti tuan putri saja yang dikawal oleh dua pangeran, " kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Naruto yang lelah seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan karena menahan kesal setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sai "Tuan putri dari mana SAI, apa kau tidak lihat aku ini laki-laki jantan dan tulen?, " balasnya kesal.

Sai menepis perkataan Naruto "Yah tapi laki-laki jantan dan tulen milikknya tidak sekecil seperti milikkmu tentunya?, " Sai memanasi Naruto karena dia penasaran miliknya Naruto lebih besar, kecil atau sama. Karena dari buku yang dia baca laki-laki jantan atau tulen mempunyai barang yang besar dan dia ingin tahu Naruto jantan atau tidak karena walau Naruto maskulin tapi pada saat tertentu Naruto berwajah kawai dan manis.

Naruto pun kepancing dengan perkataan Sai yang memanas-manasi Naruto "Tentu saja milikku besar, " Sungut Naruto.

Sai masih penasaran Naruto itu jantan atau tidak, laki-laki atau perempuan dan tidak percaya dengan omongan Naruto yang tanpa adanya bukti "Benarkah aku tidak percaya Naruto, " Balas Sai.

"Sai kau benar-benar keterlaluan mana mungkin aku menunjukkan milikku padamu, itu sangat privasi tahu!, " marah Naruto sambil menunjuk Sai.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Memangnya kenapa kalau milikku kecil? Memangnya kenapa kalau milikku besar? Itu bukan urusan-mu kan, SAI?"

Sai berpikir keras "Iya memang benar itu bukan urusanku, tapi aku penasaran kau itu laki-laki jantan atau tidak. Karena dari buku yang aku pernah baca laki-laki jantan atau tulen mempunyai barang yang besar dan aku ingin tahu Naruto jantan atau tidak karena walau Naruto maskulin tapi pada saat tertentu Naruto berwajah kawai dan manis." Sai menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menga-nga lebar dan meremas kepalanya yang pusing karena pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Sai yang kurang kerjaan dan mengganggu privasinya "SAI... SUDAH HENTIKAN pertanyaan bodohmu itu, kau tambah membuatku pusing dan kesal, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini saja dan berendam di rumah dari pada menjawab pertanyaan anehmu itu" Naruto marah dan kesal kepada Sai yang menanyakan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, kan kecil atau besar dia tetap laki-laki jantan dan tulen. Apa maksudnya coba pada saat tertentu dia imut dan manis? Dia itu keren, tampan, dan maskulin.

.

Naruto beranjak dari acara berendamnya sambil mengumpat dan pergi menuju ke ruang ganti untuk memakai pakaian bersih lalu keluar dari onsen dan pulang menuju ke rumah untuk melanjutkan acara berendamnya.

Semua teman-teman Naruto yang melihat secara live adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sai hanya menga-nga lebar, syok, kesal dan mengantuk (yang satu ini Shikamaru tentunya).

Kecuali kedua Uchiha dan shino hanya diam menyaksikan acara tersebut, mereka sedang menikmati dan merilekskan badan mereka ketika berendam di air panas.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola mata bosan "Dasar dobe, kau benar-benar dobe, " Sasuke berkata seperti itu karena Naruto mudah sekali terpancing emosinnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Sai, Kau tahu kecil atau besar Naruto itu tetap laki-laki." Kiba marah kepada Sai sambil menasihatinnya.

"Yah... tapi aku heran kenapa sepertinya dia marah sekali kepadaku kalau kecil atau besar tetap laki-laki, padahal tinggal memperlihatkan sebentar saja apa susahnya? Miliknya Besar atau kecil, " kata Sai kepada Kiba Karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto marah.

"Mendokusai, " Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat unik Sai.

"Aku bertaruh kalau Naruto menjadi perempuan pasti dia manis sekali, apa lagi dengan sifat riang dan friendly nya pasti banyak yang jatuh hati kepada Naruto. Buktinya Naruto yang laki-laki saja pada saat tertentu berwajah kawai dan manis, apalagi kalau Naruto seorang perempuan, " Lee berandai jika Naruto seorang perempuan dan mempromosikan kepada teman-temannya agar mengkhayal yang sama seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba hidung Lee mengeluarkan darah (nosebleed) karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto melanjutkan acara berendamnya. Naruto berendam bersama Minato yaitu tousan nya, sedangkan Kushina kaasan nya iri dengan Minato karena suaminya itu bisa berendam bersama anaknya yaitu Naruto. Karena mereka sama laki-laki, Kushina hanya berandai-andai jikalau anaknya lahir sebagai perempuan pasti menyenangkan. Mandi dan berendam bersama, masak dan belanja bersama, saling tukar pakaian dan lainnya yang pastinya menyenangkan antara ibu dan seorang anak perempuan.

Rumah Naruto mempunyai dua kamar mandi yang satunya dipakai berendam oleh Naruto dan Minato, sisanya di pakai Kushina yang berendam sendirian sambil berandai-andai kalau Naruto lahir menjadi perempuan pasti mereka bisa berendam bersama.

''Pasti menyenangkan kalau Naruto adalah perempuan, aku bisa mandi, berendam, memasak, belanja dan tukar pakaian bersama. Saling curhat, kalau nanti menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha pasti aku dan Minato mempunyai cucu yang tampan dan cantik, manis dan imut, pandai, sehat, kuat (karena dari keturunan Uzumaki, Namikaze,dan Uchiha) kenkai genkai mereka pasti paling terkuat diantara para ninja lainnya, '' raut sedih terpeta diwajah Kushina.

Kushina pun berdoa ''Mudah-mudahan suatu saat nanti aku mempunyai seorang anak gadis, aku mohon dengan keajaiban apapun Naruto bisa menjadi perempuan, '' Pikir Kushina, yah walau mustahil siapa tahu dikabulkan. Bisa-bisa dari iseng-iseng mungkin nanti berhadiah, siapa yang tahu.

Secara bersamaan dengan doa atau permohonan Kushina ada bintang jatuh dari langit. Bintang jatuh itu datang setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, dan kalau beruntung pada saat bintang itu jatuh dan melakukan permohonan, permohanannya akan terkabul.

Ternyata bukan hanya Kushina saja yang mendoakan dan mengharapkan Naruto menjadi perempuan tapi para nakama yang masih berendam juga menginginkan Naruto berubah jadi perempuan. Walau dimulai dari berandai, mengkhayal hingga menimbulkan nosebleed, akhirnya mereka pun berdoa dan memohon agar Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari mereka berdoa dan memohon yang sama (agar Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan). Mereka beruntung sekali, mereka berdoa dan memohon bertepatan bintang yang jatuh setiap sepuluh tahun sekali dan bintang itu dapat mengabulkan doa dan permintaan apa pun.

Setelah mereka selesai berendam, mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yukata baju tradisional jepang untuk menyambut dan merayakan pesta kemenangan setelah perang yang melelahkan.

Pestanya meriah sekali, banyak stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam cemilan, makanan, minuman, pakaian, boneka, permainan dan masih banyak lainnya. Pesta itu diakhiri dengan warna-warni yang indah yang dilukiskan kembang api di atas langit.

Setelah pesta usai mereka semua yaitu warga konoha termasuk para shinobi pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka pulang karena sudah larut malam dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing di atas kasur yang empuk dan di dalam lindungan selimut yang hangat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Malam yang indah, meriah dan menyenangkan pun sudah terlewati. Matahari pagi pun muncul menyinari dan menghangatkan bumi. Di atas tempat tidur ada seonggok tubuh manusia yang masih bergelung di bawah nyamannya selimut. Manusia tersebut adalah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto menggeliat dan bangun dari acara tidurnya karena dia terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang membuat matanya silau. Karena jendela kamarnya sudah dibuka sejak pagi oleh Kushina kaasan nya dengan sengaja, agar Naruto cepat bangun tanpa harus mengomeli Naruto yang susah bangun pagi. Tanpa Naruto sadari Naruto sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Sekarang Naruto telah berubah menjadi perempuan sesuai dengan permintaan kaasan dan para nakama laki-laki lainnya. Dia tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut. Dulu rambutnya yang tadinya pendek dan jabrik sekarang tergerai panjang, halus dan lembut, bulu matanya semakin lentik, wajahnya tambah manis dan imut, bibirnya berwarna peach, tipis dan seksi, lehernya ramping dan jenjang, tubuhnya dulu yang berotot dan sixpack sekarang bagai biola spanyol, langsing, tinggi semampai dan ideal, dulu dadanya rata/ bidang sekarang menggelembung (dadanya tidak kecil/rata dan juga tidak besar seperti dada Tsunade, ukurannya sedang dan ideal dengan tubuh Naruto), kakinya jenjang, suaranya makin cempreng khas wanita. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan masih setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk. Lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang tersisa di tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah, seksi dan menggoda iman siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang ternyata di dalamnya ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang berendam bersama.

.

Braak (suara pintu kamar mandi digeser oleh Naruto)

Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang berendam bersama melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, memeriksa siapa yang ingin bergabung untuk berendam. Tapi tak disangka-sangka yang masuk adalah seorang gadis manis, imut, cantik, dan seksi bak malaikat turun ke bumi yang membuat iman mereka tergoda, tapi tertutupi dengan wajah datar mereka.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang tadinya memasang wajah datar langsung menganga tidak percaya " Si... si apa kau?, " tanya Sasuke syhok dan sedikit gagap.

"Nona sepertinya an anda salah masuk?, " kata Itachi tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke.

Walau mereka berusaha menutupi dengan wajah datar mereka tapi di wajah mereka muncul semburat merah dan mereka bertanya dengan nada gagap atau gugup kepada seorang gadis yang tersesat eh salah maksudnya seorang gadis yang mereka tidak/ belum kenal, salah masuk kamar mandi.

Naruto yang ditanya memasang raut kebingungan dan tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Sasuke dan Itachi "Hmm... maksud kalian apa? Sasuke? Itachi-nii?, " Naruto menyahut pertanyaan yang menurutnya salah, bukankah mereka sudah saling kenal? Sambil mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Itachi pov**

Aku dan baka otouto melihat ke arah pintu karena penasaran siapa yang mengganggu acara berendam kami, setelah aku melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka yang aku lihat adalah seorang gadis. Tidak dia bukan seorang gadis, apakah mungkin dia bidadari yang turun dari langit? tidak... tidak... percayalah aku tidak berbohong seperti apa yang sering otoutoku katakan bahwa aku adalah pembual ulung. Aku sekarang jujur, berkata yang sebenarnya. Kalau kalian tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri, badanya seksi, menggiurkan bak biola spanyol ideal dan sangat sempurna. Kakinya jenjang, rambutnya berwarna pirang tergerai indah bak emas mungkin halus dan lembut bila kau menyentuhnya, wajahnya imut, manis, sungguh cantik, bola matanya indah bak permata shapir dan dalamnya laut biru seperti akan menenggelamkan aku bila kau melihat bola matanya, bibirnya indah, tipis, berwarna peach, pasti sangat lembut jika kau melumatnya. Dan satu hal bidadari itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun, sehingga kau dapat melihat dadanya yang ranum dan menggiurkan serta sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa nikmat dan terbang ke langit ke tujuh diantara kedua kakinya.

Aku harus bertahan, tidak mungkin kan aku bertingkah konyol di depan bidadari seperti terserang nosebleed? bisa-bisa harga diriku hancur berkeping-keping.

Lebih baik sebelum terserang nosebleed mendadak aku berbalik badan saja, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menahan diriku agar tidak menyerangnya ditempat.

**Itachi pov end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Sasuke menghardik gadis yang telanjang yang ada di depan matanya dan Itachi "Kau perempuan mesum tidak kah kau sadar kau itu perempuan, berani-beraninya kau mengintip kami berdua? Dan kau juga tidak tahu malu mem.. memper li... lihatkan tubuh te.. te lanjang... mu kepada kami?, " Sasuke memberi tahu kepada gadis yang salah masuk kamar mandi sambil menahan nosebleed agar tidak mempermalukan harga dirinya.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya membalikan badannya agar tidak melihat tubuh gadis yang menggiurkan yang bisa menggoda imannya.

"Ha...perempuan? Mengintip? Telanjang? Apa maksudmu teme?, " tanya balik Naruto dengan wajah innocent, lalu Naruto berpikir keras dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan darah dan pingsan seketika.

Naruto pun sadar dari acara berpikir kerasnya ketika melihat Sasuke pingsan sambil nosebleed di bak pemandian atau tempat berendam. Sasuke yang pingsan pun di tolong Itachi. Ketika Naruto mau menghampiri Sasuke untuk menolongnya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat cermin yang berada dalam kamar mandi dan dia pun syok berat ketika yang dilihat bukanlah dirinya.

Itachi mendengar suara seperti orang yang tercebur pun menoleh kebalakang dan segera menolongnya karena mendapati adiknya pingsan dengan nosebleed di wajahnya.

"Otouto sadarlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?, " tanya Itachi khawatir.

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan cermin dan memperhatikan dirinya.

1 detik

3 detik

8 detik

10 detik

.

"WUUUAAAHHHH, " Teriaknya histeri. "A... ada apa ini? Kenapa rambutku... Wajahku... dan...?, " gadis itu memegang-megang dadanya.

.

Boing!

Boing!

.

"TIDAK... ", terikanya heboh.

"A... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi perempuan?, " tanya Naruto entah kapada siapa ?

.

**Chapter 2 end**

**Update 5 juni 2014**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**

Berikan komentar, nasihat, kritik dan saran yang membangun agar aku bisa menjadi penulis yang handal, agar ceritanya menarik, enak dibaca dan di senangi para reader, karena aku baru belajar menulis cerita.

Semakin banyak yang review, ngefollow, ngefavorit aku akan semakin semangat menulis.

**Thanks Minna**

Aku binggung mau pilih Uchiha Itachi atau Sasuke yang menjadi suami FemNaruto ?

.

**U****CHIHA ITACHI**

( Tampan, keren, kuat, kakak yang penyayang, dewasa, bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi, emosi atau perasaan walau diintimidasi oleh para tetua dan Danjo, kakak yang sempurna, cinta damai, mantan ketua ANBU, kebanggan besar bagi klannya, kemampuannya yang begitu luar biasa, dikagumi oleh orang-orang sebagai yang terbaik dari generasinya, dan diakui sebagai seorang jenius yang berada di atas dari yang lainnya, mementingkan kepentingan dan kedamaian desa lebih dari apapun juga, Pada usia 7 tahun Itachi lulus Akademi hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun dengan nilai tertinggi dari yang lain. Saat umurnya 8 tahun Itachi sudah dapat menguasai Sharingan_,_ lulus Ujian Chunin saat umurnya masih 10 tahun, dan menjadi ketua ANBU dalam usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 13 tahun, bersikap misterius dan bertingkah seperti menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Itachi mampu mengontrol emosi dan perasaan dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya saat bertarung, wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang dan "_dingin_", memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, Itachi juga memiliki kecerdasan yang juga tak kalah mengagumkan.

Itachi merupakan seorang Ninja yang sangat pintar dan jeli dalam menghadapi segala situasi, ia juga pintar dalam mengambil keputusan, Itachi juga memiliki intuisi yang baik, ia hampir tidak pernah tertipu oleh musuhnya, kalaupun iya, Itachi dapat dengan cepat menyadarinya, Menjelang akhir hayatnya, Itachi menyerahkan seluruh tekadnya kepada Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sasuke dan juga sekaligus melindungi Konoha, Itachi menghadiahkannya setengah dari kekuatannya kepada Naruto. Itachi sangat bahagia mendengar kebulatan tekad Naruto untuk terus melindungi Sasuke, dan tersenyum setelah mendengar respons dari Naruto. Itachi bahkan mempercayainya untuk bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan cahaya, Itachi mempunyai sikap rendah hati, mempunyai daya tahan dalam menghadapi kesulitan dan tantangan, Itachi adalah pahlawan sejati di balik layar. )

.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Uchiha Sasuke (Tampan, keren, seorang ninja jenius dari sebuah klan terkemuka di Konoha yaitu klan Uchiha, shinobi yang sangat kuat, sifat yang pendiam, serius, dan penyenidri , sahabat dan rival Naruto, Di akademi banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya seperti teman setimnya Sakura Haruno dan Ino .Tampaknya Sasuke hanya menampilkan perhatiannya pada yang dikatakan Masashi Kishimoto bahwa Sakura adalah His Love dari Sasuke.).

**.**

**Sekali lagi**** MINNA... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DESU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: ****Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M**** ( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, memfaforit, memfollow, yang suka, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:

.

**miszshanty05****. ****minyak tanah****. ****Uchiha****. ****desuka yorena****. ****Ryeolasoo****. ****Yuichi****. ****Guest****. ****xxxSN ****. ****Kaname****. ****Guest****. ****Name akira****. ****Rein-chan****. ****hanazawa kay ****. ****Dewi15****. ****Nichan-ah****. ****iche****, ****cassiopeiajaejoong****. ****Ayuni Yukinojo****. ****yunaucii ****. ****nanaleo099 ****. ****Lalu Andre ****. ****Ikanatsu ****. ****Neko Twins Kagamine ****. ****Ritsu Natsuki ****. ****rikudou uzumaki****. ****Yuu-kio****. ****uzumakinamikazehaki****. ****dark uzumakirin****.**

Gomen aku tidak sempat balas pesan minna reader satu persatu dan juga updatenya lama banget. Karena kepotong bulan ramadhan dan juga ini bukan laptop punyaku tapi punya tanteku. Jadi ngetiknya ngumpet2, kalau ada kesempatan, dan kalau ada waktu luang aja. Sebagai gantinya akan-ku beri hadiah kepada kalian semua yaitu aku update dua chapter sekaligus. Semoga kalian senang.

.

Semoga masih ada yang menunggu dan suka dengan cerita yang kubuat ini .^_^.

**.**

**Chapter 3 Menyesuaikan Diri**** part 1****.**

.

Naruto yang syok langsung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menuju ke kamarnya. Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar teriakan Naruto yaitu anak mereka, mereka langsung menuju ke sumber teriakan tersebut yang ternyata berada di kamar mandi.

Mereka pun berpapasan di depan pintu kamar mandi.

''Naruto ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak dattebane?, '' Kata Kushina khawatir.

''Naruto sebenarnya apa yang ter...,'' Ucapan Minato tertahan karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah

Naruto anaknya, tapi seorang gadis yang setengah naked.

Kushina yang melihat gadis yang telanjang bulat (yang mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Naruto anak mereka) didepan matanya dan Minato pun terkejut dan marah. Kushina pun mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, rambutnya berkibar-kibar dan siap-siap mengamuk seperti monster.

Naruto yang buta situasi (tidak merasakan aura berbahaya yang menguar dari Kushina yang siap mengamuk kapan saja) yang disebabkan syok berat malah bertanya kepada kaasan dan tousannya "Kaasan, tousan se sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?, " ujar Naruto panik sekaligus bingung.

Kushina berusaha menahan kekesalan dan amarahnya agar tidak meledak di tempat dan pada saat itu juga, dia pun bertannya ''Kau siapa dattebane? Seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang dengan naked seperti itu, dasar gadis mesum!, "

Minato menganga tidak percaya, mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga rumahnya didatangi seorang gadis cantik, seksi dan setengah naked. Sehingga muncul semburat merah diwajahnya dan tanpa sadar keluar darah dari hidungnya yang mancung (Nosebleed).

Dhuak  
Dhuak

Kushina yang tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya dan amarahnya malah melampiaskan ke Minato kesal dan cemburu Kushina memukul kepala dan kemudian menginjak kaki Minato.

''Dasar kau Minato laki-laki mesum, pervert!, berani-beraninya memandang wanita lain dengan mesum di depan wajahku. Apa gadis itu simpananmu ha?, '' tanyanya geram.

.

Minato meringis kesakitan karena dipukul dan diinjak Kushina. Lalu Minato mengelak dan membela dirinya sendiri supaya Kushina tidak salah paham. ''I'tai... dia itu bukan simpananku, aku juga tidak mengenalnya Kushina-chan. Kau kejam sekali kepadaku, padahal aku tidak sengajakan? Wajar saja bila aku mimisan kalau aku disuguhi gadis cantik, imut, manis, seksi setengah naked seperti dia, '' tunjuk Minato ke gadis seksi yang tidak ia ketahui siapa, yang ternyata adalah anaknya Naruto.

Naruto menyela pertengkaran antara suami istri tersebut ''Kaasan, tousan hentikan pertengkaran kalian! Apa kalian tidak mengenali aku? Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto anak kalian, '' frustasi Naruto meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia adalah anak kandung mereka.

Minato dan Kushina sangsi dengan perkataan gadis setengah naked tersebut ''Kau Naruto? Anakku itu laki-laki bukan seorang gadis sepertimu, benarkan Minato-kun?, '' balas kushina tidak percaya.

''Hn, '' Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto berpikir keras memikirkan cara supaya kedua orang tuanya percaya "Aku tau kalau Naruto anak kalian seorang yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi perempuan ketika aku bangun tidur. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Jawab aku kaasan ! Jawab aku tousan!, "

Minato dan Kushina masih tidak percaya kalau gadis yang setengah naked di depan mereka adalah Naruto anak kandung mereka yang mereka sayangi.

Naruto melanjutkan "Lihatlah aku dengan lebih teliti lagi, aku benar-benar anak kalian. Aku tidak tahu harus meyakinkan kalian bagaimana lagi kalau kalian masih tidak percaya, '' Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kepada kaasan dan tousannya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Minato dan Kushina pun meneliti gadis seksi tersebut.

.  
Rambut.  
Cek  
Pirang.

.  
Bola mata.  
Cek  
Saphir atau biru laut.

.  
Warna kulit.  
Cek  
Berwarna tan.

.  
Pipinya.  
Cek  
Ada tiga garis kumis kucing.

.  
Kesimpulannya walau perempuan tapi hampir semuanya mirip dengan Naruto anak mereka.

.  
"Kyaa. Yeah. Doaku terkabul, "

Kushina berteriak kesenangan ''Akhirnya doa yang aku pinta terkabul dattebane, '' Kushina

melompat-lompat bahagia sambil memeluk suaminya Minato.

''Ku.. kushi.. na le.. Lep.. Phas.. kan a ku she.. Shak (Kushina lepaskan aku sesak), '' Minato berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kushina karena wajah Minato terbenam di payudara Kushina.

Dengan watados Kushina meminta maaf kepada suami tercinta yaitu Minato ''Maaf Minato-kun, aku sungguh tidak sengaja karena aku sangat senang. Bahagia sekali doa dan keinginanku entah bagaimana terkabul, '' senang dan bahagia terpatri di wajah Kushina.

Minato yang penasaran bertanya kepada istrinya Kushina ''Memangnya kau meminta apa Kushina-chan?, '' heran Minato melihat tingkah laku Kushina.

Kushina-pun mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya (keluh kesahnya) '' Aku iri terhadap kalian berdua karena selalu bersama antar sesama laki-laki, seperti berendam bersama, berlatih bersama. Aku kan juga ingin bersama antar sesama perempuan, seperti memasak, belanja dll. Jadi aku berdoa mudah-mudahan secepatnya aku mempunyai anak perempuan,'' jawab Kushina.

Kushina melanjutkan ''Aku kira kita secepatnya akan memberikan Naruto seorang adik perempuan, ternyata Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan. ''

Naruto dan Minato hanya syok ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar curahan hati Kushina hanya mengerang jengkel, frustasi dan tak menerima nasib yang diterima olehnya yaitu nasib berubah menjadi perempuan "Oh jadi aku berubah seperti ini gara-gara doa kaasan yang menginginkan anak perempuan secepatnya? Terus aku harus bagaimana? Padahal tiga bulan lagi aku mau diangkat menjadi hokage dan aku juga masih menyukai perempuan kaasan. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa sih aku yang harus menjadi makhluk yang paling sial dan menderita di dunia?, '' Naruto bertanya dan menyalahkan nasib yang menimpanya entah kepada siapa dengan suara cemprengnya.

''Naruto kaasan juga tidak tahu kau berubah penyebabnya karena apa, kaasan hanya mengira-ngira saja. Apa kau lupa ingatan atau apa dattebane? Bukankah Tsunade adalah hokage perempuan? Kalau masalah kau masi menyukai perempuan suatu saat nanti juga berubah menjadi menyukai laki-laki dengan seiring waktu berlalu. Itu pun kalau kau berubah menjadi perempuan selamanya, mungkin saja kau berubah hanya untuk sementara, jadi kau tak usah khawatir berlebihan Naruto, '' jawab Kushina dengan bahagia.

" Benarkan Minato-kun?, " tanya Kushina ke Minato agar Minato mendukungnya.

"Hn, "

Wajah Naruto semakin merengut meratapi nasib masa depannya yang ia kira akan suram "Tapi kan... " Naruto mencoba protes tapi dielak oleh Kushina.

"Naruto lebih baik kau mandi dulu karena kaasan tahu kau belum sempat mandi, karena setelah kau baru sadar kalau berubah menjadi perempuan tadi pada saat kamu mau mandi kau tidak sempat mandi bukan? Nah... Setelah mandi kau harus memakai pakaian yang dipilih kaasan dan pergi ke kantor hokage untuk mencari tahu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Dan bertanya apakah selamanya kau menjadi perempuan atau hanya sementara, " nasihat Kushina bijak.

Selagi Naruto mandi, Kushina pun mempersiapkan pakaian yang nanti akan dipakai oleh Naruto anaknya. Sedangkan Minato sedang membaca koran paginya di teras.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto pun memakai pakaian yang dipilih kaasan nya (model pakainnya seperti model pakaian yang Kushina pakai waktu Kushina remaja atau muda tapi yang Naruto pakai berwarna oren ), Kushina dan Naruto pun berdebat.

"Aduh kaasan menyebalkan, aku tidak suka, ini sangat merepotkan dan memalukan sekali. Kenapa aku harus memakai bra(BH), dan pakaian wanita dattebayo?, " Naruto tidak suka pakaian yang dipilih Kushina untuk dia pakai. Karena menurutnya merepotkan dan memalukan, bukan seleranya dan masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahannya. Karena Naruto ingin memakai pakaian laki-laki yaitu pakaian yang biasa dia pakai.

Naruto melanjutkan sambil melempar semua pakaian yang disiapkan Kushina dan mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia pakai dalam lemarinya untuk iya pakai. Tapi Kushina dengan kesal merebut pakaian laki-lakinya dan mengomeli Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak suka Naruto? Kau itu akan terlihat cantik memakai pakaian ini, " balasnya dengan bangga, sambil memberi dan memaksa Naruto agar Naruto memakai pakaian perempuan.

"Aku TIDAK MAU dattebayo! Aku ini laki-laki masa harus memakai pakaian perempuan?, " Naruto berusaha berkelit dari Kushina.

"Yah dulu. Tepatanya kemarin kau masih laki-laki, tapi sekarang kau adalah perempuan. KAU HARUS MAU MEMAKAINYA NARUTO, ANAKKU YANG CANTIK, " Kushina berubah menjadi habanero yang menakutkan.

.

"I... 'tai baiklah kaasan menakutkan, " Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri dan sesegera mungkin memakai pakaian perempuan yang diberikan kaasannya kepadanya tadi.

Naruto menatap bingung bra yang ada di tangan kanannya, Naruto pun bertannya "Kaasan bagaimana cara memakai bra?, " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kepada Kushina kaasannya.

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto reflek memukul dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya dengan pelan, memutar kedua kelereng matanya bosan "ya... AMPUN Naruto. Caranya mudah, seperti ini nih. Pasang straps atau tali pada bahu terlebih dahulu, tahan tepi atau sisi bawah cup dengan kedua tangan. Bungkukkan badan ke depan agar seluruh payudara bisa masuk ke dalam cup. Kemudian pasang pengait bra pada bagian belakang. Masukkan jari ke dalam cup payudara kiri, lalu arahkan ke arah bahu sebelah kanan agar seluruh payudara sebelah kiri dapat terbungkus cup. Lakukan juga untuk untuk payudara sebelah kanan. Sesuaikan straps, panjang / pendek kan sehingga terasa nyaman. Coba gerak-gerakkan badan. Apakah sudah nyaman atau belum ? , " Kushina menjelaskan panjang dan lebar kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini sudah benar?, " Naruto memastikan dengan memamerkan dadanya ke kaasannya.

"Yah sudah benar, " kata Kushina sambil meneliti dada Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah Itachi menolong Sasuke yang pingsan di kamar mandi, sekarang Sasuke sudah sadar dan sudah memakai pakaian yang seperti biasanya. Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan juga kamar Itachi (satu kamar berdua), dia (Sasuke) sedang merenungkan apa yang terjadi tadi ketika sedang berendam.

.  
**Sasuke pov  
**Kenapa tadi aku pingsan?  
Sebenarnya siapa perempuan tadi?

Sepertinya aku tidak begitu asing dengannya.

Dia begitu seksi dan menggoda.

Dan begitu manis dan imut sehingga dia berhasil membuatku nosebleed dan pingsan di tempat.

Dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia harus menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya.  
**Sasuke pov end. **

**.****  
**Sasuke menyeringai senang dan memikirkan cara mendapatkan gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Itachi yang tadi tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis seksi yang dia tidak tahu itu siapa bersama Minato dan Kushina pada saat memindahkan Sasuke ke kamar mereka berdua, sekarang mengetahui identitas asli gadis seksi tersebut dengan kepala dan matanya sendiri bahwa gadis seksi yang muncul di dalam kamar mandi adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah Itachi memakaikan Sasuke pakaian yang layak pakai, Itachi pun pergi keluar. Sekarang Itachi sedang memikirkan kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan di atas atap rumah Naruto sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah dengan hiasan awan yang berarak.

**.**

**Itachi pov**

Kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan? Apa itu jurus oiroke no jutsu atau harem no jutsu (jurus berubah menjadi gadis seksi) ? Walau Naruto jahil, usil, ceroboh dia tidak mungkin sepanik tadi mengetahui kalau dia berubah menjadi perempuan kalau ingin mengerjai aku dan Sasuke.

Kalau dia mengerjai aku dan Sasuke tadi pasti dia akan tertawsa terbahak-bahak dan bilang.

"Haa... Ha... Haa... Kalian dua Uchia bersaudara lucu sekali, wajah kalian merona merah dan Sasuke adikmu pingsan ditempat karena aku kerjai, Haa.. Ha... ha..., " tapi nyatanya dia langsung panik dan kabur memberitahu ke kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia tidak tahu dan tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi perempuan.

Apa dia akan menjadi perempuan hanya sementara atau selamanya? Kalau selamanya, bagaimanapun caranya Naruto harus menjadi milikku.

Itachi menyeringai senang karena membayangkan jika Naruto menjadi milikknya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

**Itachi pov end**

**.**

Semerbak harum wangi nafasmu, membius syaraf di otakku.

Matamu telanjangi hasratku. Menembus jantung hati ini.  
Aku pun tenggelam di kedalamanmu. Kubenamkan diriku di dasar hatimu.  
Berlari mengelilingi bumi ini. Mencoba mengejar dirimu.

Melayang melintasi jagad raya, tuk meraih cinta di hatimu.  
Sekali ini baru kurasa, cinta sanggup butakan mata.

Percuma berbicara logika. Hilang sudah akal sehatku.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi tanpa mereka sadari terpengaruh dan terpikat oleh pheromon Naruto yang sangat menggoda dan kuat. Sehingga mereka tidak tahu, mereka mencintai Naruto dengan tulus atau hanya sekedar nafsu sesaat. Persaingan diantara mereka berdua pun tak dapat dihindari untuk mendapatkan Naruto sang bidadari yang jatuh dari langit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto mengikuti saran Kushina kaasannya agar menemui Tsunade untuk menanyakan penyebab Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan. Karena tidak mungkin-kan berubah tanpa sebab. Naruto pergi menuju ke kantor Hokage melewati jalan atau daerah yang dipenuh pemukiman warga seperti : perumahan, pertokoan, pasar dan lain-lain. Tapi ada yang aneh, ketika Naruto lewat hanya bisu, sunyi, sepi dan hening yang iya dapat bukan suara bising akibat keramaian. Bukan hanya itu saja, semua orang bengong, tercengang, tidak bergerak bak patung, serasa di sekitar Naruto waktu berhenti berjalan. Tanpa banyak berpikir Naruto lari seribu langkah karena dia merasa takut, dia berpikir semua orang kerasukan hantu atau ada yang menyihir/ mengutuk mereka semua menjadi batu. Setelah Naruto pergi, semua warga yang barusan bengong, penasaran, diam membisu, tercengang, terpesona, tidak bergerak bak patung saat melihat Naruto yang sangat cantik dan seksi bak bidadari kesadarannya pun kembali.

.  
Dan suara bising akibat keramaian pun kembali, yah sererti membicarakan seperti ini:

'' Tadi itu siapa?, ''

.

" I'tai aduh tanganku teriris, "

.

'' Kau mengenalnya, ''

.

" Tidak tahu, "

.

" Hei kalau jalan pakai mata, "

.

'' Mungkin bidadari, ''

.

'' Aku baru pertama kali melihat perempuan cantik dan semanis itu, ''

.

'' Aku tidak mengenalnya, kau kenal atau tahu dia berasal dari mana?, ''

.

'' Tidak, ''

.

" Kau laki-laki mesum di depan istri sendiri kau malah melihat perempuan lain!, "

.

" Kau jahat, Kita putus, "

.

" Maaf aku tidak sengaja, "

.

" I'tai jangan menjewerku, aku khilaf, "

.

dan sebagainya.

.

Semua warga mengagumi kecantikan, manis, imut, keseksian Naruto yang bagai bidadari. Sehingga pada saat Naruto tidak sengaja lewat tadi, mereka semua terdiam bagai patung saking terpesona dan kagum. Kenapa?

Karena selain Naruto cantik, manis, imut dan seksi, Naruto juga mengeluarkan pheromon yang berlebihan sehingga semua orang yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari Naruto akan terjerat akan pesonanya (terutama para laki-laki).

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
**Sesampainya di kantor hokage, Naruto mendobrak pintu kantor hokage dengan tidak berkepintuan, Naruto mendobraknya secara kasar.

Braak

Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa dokumen penting merasa terganggu dan siap memuntahkan amarahnya kepada orang yang dia sudah hapal betul selalu berbuat keributan ketika memasuki kantornya. "Hei gaki ! Jangan membuat keributan di kantorku aku lagi si..., " Tsunade yang tadinya mau marah dan memaki Naruto tiba-tiba perkataanya berhenti begitu saja. Karena yang mendobrak bukanlah Naruto yang biasanya bikin ribut ketika dia datang ke kantornya tapi seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mendobrak pintuku?, " ucapnya kesal dan penasaran, sambil mendeathglare gadis asing tersebut dengan aura membunuh yang menusuk. Padahal Tsunade sedang bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebagai hokage yang menumpuk dengan duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan serius.

"Baa-chan tidak mengenalku? Aku kira baa-chan mengenalku tadi, " Naruto berdiri di depan meja tsunade sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan raut tidak suka.

"Kau Naruto?, " Kata tsunade memastikan dan penasaran (asal nebak).

"Bingo, yeah akhirnya ada yang mengenalku, " kata Naruto senang.

Tsunade hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi tingkah konyol dan idiot Naruto. Tapi dia heran kenapa Naruto ke kantornya dengan berubah menjadi perempuan, memangnya dia kurang kerjaan apa? Dan ada urusan apa dia ke sini?

Naruto melihat raut wajah heran yang terpeta di wajah Tsunade, tanpa pikir panjang dia bertanya kepada Tsunade to the poin agar Tsunade tidak memasang wajah heran kepadanya.

"Tsunade-baachan apa kau tahu sesuatu kenapa tiba- tiba saja aku bisa berubah menjadi perempuan?, " Naruto bertanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku kira kau hanya kurang kerjaan saja datang ke kantorku dengan berubah menjadi perempuan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Naruto penyebab perubahanmu apa, tapi sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa terjadi? Ceritakanlah kepadaku mungkin aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu atau membantumu berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi, " perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto agar Naruto bercerita secara detail dan dia akan bantu cari cara jalan keluarnya.

Setelah Naruto bercerita panjang lebar dan secara detail kepada Tsunade tentang apa saja yang dia alami, dengar, dan ia ketahui, akhirnya Tsunade dapat pencerahan tentang penyebab perubahan Naruto.

Tsunade menganalisis dan membuat kesimpulan "Kau tahu Naruto , kemarin adalah waktu yang sangat langka karena kemarin ada bintang yang jatuh sepuluh tahun sekali. Dan bintang itu dapat mengabulkan permohonan apa saja, yah itu kalau seseorang beruntung memohon tepat pada saat bintang tersebut jatuh. Kemungkinan kaasanmu lagi beruntung kemarin sehingga permohonannya terkabul, " Tsunade menjelaskan penyebab Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan.

Naruto hanya cengok, dan menga-nga tidak percaya "Apa kau sedang bercanda? Apa kau mencoba mempermainkan aku baa-chan? Aku akui aku bodoh, idiot, tapi aku tidak mungkin tertipu dengan perkataan konyolmu itu, " balas Naruto marah karena dia merasa dibohongi, dipermainkan oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade kesal dengan jawaban/ tanggapan yang diberikan Naruto bahwa dia hanya mempermainkannya. Hell no... padahal dia hanya berkata jujur, apa adanya tidak menambahi atau mengurangi sesuatu apa pun "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu dan membohongimu Naruto, memang faktanya seperti itu. Lagi pula setelah aku mendengar semua ceritamu kau tidak makan dan minum, menggunakan atau memakai jutsu tertentu yang akan bisa merubahmu menjadi perempuan. Dan kemarin adalah hari di mana bintang jatuh sepuluh tahun sekali benar-benar datang dan terjadi. Jadi aku berkesimpulan seperti itu yaitu kau berubah menjadi perempuan karena kaasanmu tidak sengaja atau beruntung memohon pada saat bintang tersebut jatuh dan akhirnya kau seperti saat ini berubah menjadi perempuan, " balas Tsunade menjelaskan Naruto penuh kesabaran padahal dia ingin sekali memarahi Naruto karena dia tidak percaya kepadanya.

.

"Terus aku sampai kapan akan menjadi seperti ini (perempuan)?, " Naruto bertanya putus asa.

Tsunade menjawab dengan berterus terang dan datar "Sepertinya selamanya Naruto. Kalau kau berubah karena makan dan minum, menggunakan atau memakai jutsu tertentu yang akan bisa merubahmu menjadi perempuan mungkin kau tidak selamanya menjadi perempuan. Mungkin aku bisa membuat penawarnya untuk-mu. Dan kalau disebabkan seperti kasusmu Naruto, jujur saja aku tidak bisa membantumu. Terimalah dengan lapang dada, semakin waktu bergulir kau pasti akan terbiasa menjadi perempuan. "

Setelah mendengarkan kenyataan secara langsung dari Tsunade Naruto hanya menghela napas putus asa.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade memerintah Sizune untuk mengumpulkan rookie dua belas dan nakama seangkatan Naruto untuk berkumpul di depan kantor hokage karena dia akan mengumumkan atau memberi tahu tentang masalah Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan. Para rookie dan nakama seangkatan Naruto pun berkumpul diantaranya ada Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura.

Tak ketinggalan Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Mereka mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi, yaitu tinggal di desa konoha. Karin bekerja sebagai petugas medis karena kemampuan penyembuhannya yang hebat serta sebagai anbu. Juga dia sering sekali merayu Sasuke di mana dan kapanpun, tapi karena Sasuke sudah diambang batas kesabaran, akhirnya Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah perasaan Karin sehingga Karin patah hati dan tak mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Suigetsu dan Juugo bekerja sebagai shinobi konoha kadang kala mereka bekerja sambilan juga. Juugo kerja sambilannya sebagai dokter hewan dan ahli tanaman karena dia penyayang hewan dan tanaman. Sedangkan Suigetsu sebagai ahli atau guru pedang . Mereka tinggal di apartement sederhana mereka masing-masing. Kadang kala mereka melakukan misi bersama, kadang terpisah. Suigetsu yang melihat Karin patah hati pun merasa simpatik dan dari perasaan simpatik itu timbulah benih-benih cinta kepada Karin sehingga dia sering menggoda dan mengerjai Karin untuk mendapatkan hati Karin. Waktu pun bergulir cepat, hati Karin pun luluh atas perjuangan Suigetsu dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lalu tiba-tiba ketika Tsunade memulai pemberitahuannya, datang Itachi dan kedua orang tua Naruto, karena mereka juga penasaran tentang penyebab perubahan Naruto dan tak sabar ingin mendengar secepatnya.

''Ehm... Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?, '' kata Tsunade kesal karena dari tadi perkataannya diselak terus-terusan. Yang pertama oleh tim hebi, dan yang ke dua oleh Itachi dan kedua orang tua Naruto, lalu nanti siapa lagi? Mudah-mudahan tidak ada lagi yang menyelaknya karena kesabarannya sudah diambang batas.

''Hai hokage sama, '' Jawab mereka serempak.

Tsunade akhirnya mengumumkan perihal masalah Naruto ''Entahlah apa ini bisa dibilang pengumuman penting atau tidak tapi mungkin akan membuat kalian terkejut, '' kata Tsunade sambil menghela napas lelah.

Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya ''Naruto sekarang telah berubah, berubah menjadi sosok perempuan untuk selamanya, ''

Tsunade terdiam ingin melihat reaksi dan raut wajah para shinobi yang tidak percaya, menyeringai, sedih dan ada yang bahagia.

''APA?, ''

''Benarkah?, ''

"GADIS MUDA, SEMANGAT MUDA, " cring.

''Mendokusei, ''

''Aku tidak percaya, benar-benar terjadi, ''

DLL.

'Hn, kau akan menjadi milikku dobe'

'Hn aku tidak akan melepaskan mu rubah'

'N Na Naruto-kun...'

''Dari buku yang pernah aku baca kalau punyanya kecil berarti dia tidak jantan. Ternyata benar yah punya Naruto kecil? Sehingga Naruto bukan laki-laki jantan tapi dia perempuan,'' ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

''Naruto kau sekarang boleh keluar, '' perintah Tsunade.

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
**Dari tadi Naruto bersembunyi di kantor hokage karena dia tidak siap dan masih belum menerima kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya. Dengan wajah berkedut kesal dan marah Naruto keluar dari kantor hokage, karena tadi mendengar kata-kata tidak senonoh yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Naruto menghampiri Sai, dan menarik kerah Sai.

''Sai hentikan mulut besar dan pertanyaan bodohmu itu! Kan sudah ku katakan aku ini laki-laki jantan, '' Sai yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, langsung berubah bahagia serasa terbang kelangit ke tujuh (sejenak membulatkan mata lebar dan tersenyum bahagia, tidak tersenyum palsu). Karena dia begitu dekat dengan Naruto yang bak bidadari '' Kalau kau laki-laki jantan kenapa sekarang kau berubah menjadi perempuan yang cantik seperti ini Naruto?, '' Sai bertanya dan terpesona kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam membisu dan terpukul atas pertanyaan Sai, lalu mulai melepaskan kerah Sai.

Tsunade mengintrupsi ''Naruto berubah memjadi perempuan karena kemarin ada yang memohon Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan pada saat atau tidak sengaja secara bersamaan dengan bintang jatuh, yang jatuh 10 tahun sekali, "

Sakura menghampiri Sai ''SAI minta maaflah ke Naruto. Kau tahu Naruto itu sedang terguncang karena berubah menjadi perempuan, sekarang kau malah membuatnya semakin terguncang, '' Kata Sakura mengancam dan marah sambil menarik kerah Sai dan siap-siap memberi hadiah spesial untuk Sai (memukul / menghajar ).

Sai hanya bergidik ngeri, ia berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sakura yang sedang mengamuk. Sai segera minta maaf ke Naruto ''Naruto ternyata kau terguncang karena perkataanku tadi ya? Maafkan aku Naruto karena aku penasaran sekali kau laki-laki jantan atau bukan. Karena wajahmu pada saat masih laki-laki terkadang-kadang imut dan manis, apa lagi sekarang ( setelah berubah menjadi perempuan) kau sangat imut dan manis, '' kata Sai dengan raut datar terpeta di wajahnya setelah lepas dari cengkraman Sakura.

Naruto berusaha untuk berlapang dada ''Maaf Sai kau tak bersalah, yang salah aku. Karena aku masih belum menerima kenyataan. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menerima diriku apa adanya dan hidup lebih baik lagi, '' Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah bersalah dan sedih, kemudian tersenyum lima jari andalannya.

Semua mata memandang kagum dan terpesona ke arah Naruto.

''Kau benar Naruto?, '' Kata Sakura tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan dan bertanya balik '' Benar dattebayo... Apa aku sangat berbeda sehingga kalian tidak mengenaliku? Aku sangat jelek ya?, '' kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

''Tidak, '' Jawab serentak para nakama laki-laki.

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
**'Aku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto lebih cantik, imut, dan manis di banding aku, ' Kata Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Karin di dalam hati.

''Terus kenapa kalian melihat seperti ada kotoran di wajahku?, '' balas Naruto jengah ditatap seperti itu.

Kushina yang tidak tahan dengan kepolosan Naruto mencubit pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan dan kiri yang ia arahkan berlawanan arah ''Kau ini benar-benar tidak pekak atau bodoh dattebane?, '' kata Kushina kesal dan gemas karena anaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak peka.

''Kahf sahfn lefahskahn, mahksuf kahfsahfn fah biflangh akufh tifdahk fekafh? (Kaasan lepaskan, maksud kaasan apa bilang aku tidak peka?, '' kata Naruto bingung dan tidak jelas karena Naruto bicara sambil kedua pipinya dicubit.

''Kau tidak jelek Naruto tapi semuanya terpesona sama kecantikanmu. Dan kaasan sangat bahagia sekali karena kau menerima dirimu apa adanya, "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pada waktu yang bersamaan.  
**Hyuuga Hinata sangat sedih dan kecewa setelah mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Naruto laki-laki yang dikagumi dan ia cintai di depanya kini berubah menjadi perempuan selamanya, sangat terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya. Di kedua bola matanya terdapat kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam dan Hinata berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mau keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Bagaimana tidak kecewa dan sedih ketika orang yang kau kagumi, cintai, dan kau impikan menjadi pedamping hidupmu tidak bisa kau gapai, dapatkan. Dan nanti akan menikah dengan sejenisnya (laki-laki) karena sekarang dia berubah menjadi perempuan dan tak mungkin jadi laki-laki lagi seperti kemarin dan menikahinya yang lawan jenis (perempuan).

.  
**Hinata Pov.  
**Na Naruto-kun...  
I ini bo..bohong..khan?

Ini pas pash.. ti mimpi. Kalau ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

Tidak mungkin perempuan yang kulihat ini adalah Naruto-kun.

Tuhan tolong aku untuk dapat memahami, derita batinku ini.  
Tuhan bantu aku agar sanggup ku relakan, bila dia bukan untukku

segenap rencana denganmu kekasih  
tak mungkin terjadi tanpa kehangatanmu  
kau kini bagai orang asing di hidupku  
tiada lagi sapa rindu kurasa darimu, kasih

.

Pasti Naruto sedang bercanda atau mengerjai semuanyakan ? Dengan segala kecerdikan dan leluconnya.

Tapi kalau dia sedang bercanda atau mengerjai kita semua kenapa dia terlihat murung dan sedih?

Berarti ini kenyataan?

Kenapa harus sesakit ini?

Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng seperti yang Naruto-kun katakan kepadaku. Aku harus menahan air mata ini agar tidak keluar dan menjadi beban Naruto.

**Hinata pov end **

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah pemberitahuan atau pengumuman mengenai perubahan Naruto menjadi perempuan dan penyebab perubahannya di depan kantor hokage selesai, semua para shinobi pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau mengerjakan sesuatu lainnya, seperti pergi misi, latihan, membereskan rumah dll . Termasuk juga Hinata dia juga pulang kerumahnya tapi dengan wajah sedih, murung dan kecewa. Sesampainya di rumah Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya lalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Lalu dia berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan selimut, kemudian menangis dalam diam. Hinata mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar seharian penuh tanpa makan dan minum.  
Neji yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang mengurung diri di dalam kamar pun turut merasakan kesedihannya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata tidak sedih.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian berita tentang perubahan Naruto menjadi perempuan pun akhirnya tersebar luas ke sentaro konoha dan sampai keluar desa, termasuk sampai kedalam telinga Gaara Kazekage Suna. Gaara yang mendengar berita tersebut pun penasaran dan mememutuskan untuk mengunjungi konoha dan ingin menemui Naruto secara langsung ingin memastikan berita itu benar atau tidak.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pagi hari Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke mereka sedang berlatih di tempat latihan tim seven seperti biasannya. Mereka latihannya di bimbing oleh Kakashi sensei dan juga Itachi. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto mengalami perubahan dengan kekuatannya atau tidak setelah dia berubah menjadi perempuan. Mereka di suruh Tsunade untuk memastikan bahwa kekuatan Naruto apakah masi sama seperti Naruto yang masih laki-laki atau menurun atau berkurang atau hilang sama sekali. Jadi Naruto disuruh untuk melawan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai untuk memastikan kekutannya berubah atau tidak, sedangkan tugas Kakashi dan Itachi adalah membuat genjutsu pelindung agar kekuatan mereka tidak menghancurkan satu desa, jadi kekuatan mereka hanya akan menghancurkan tempat latihan saja karena tempat latihan mereka dikurung oleh genjutsu pelindung dan kerusakan tidak menyebar kemana-mana. Setelah merasa kelelahan mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat, dari latihan tersebut ternyata dapat disimpulkan bahwa kekuatan Naruto menurun sedikit mungkin karena efek samping dari perubahannya yang menjadi perempuan.

.

"Naruto sudah cukup !, dan kalian semuanya beristirahatlah, " perintah Kakashi kepada Naruto agar Naruto berhenti menyerang Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura karena hari sudah mulai siang jadi Kakashi menyuruh mereka istirahat..

"Hai Kakashi sensei, " Naruto menurut.

"Hn, " jawab duo Uchiha.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, " kata Sakura riang.

"Iya akhirnya sudah selesai, ternyata kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura ya Naruto ?, " kata Sai ambigu.

"Maksudmu apa Sai ?, " tanya balik Naruto ke Sai.

"Kau sama-sama wanita yang mempunyai kekuatan monster, walau kau perempuan tapi kekuatanmu sama seperti kekuatan monster, " Sai menjelaskan dengan wajah tersenyum palsu. Padahal maksud Sai memuji Naruto, bahwa kau hebat Naruto, kau adalah wanita tapi sangat kuat beda dengan wanita lainnya yang hanya bisa bergosip ria dan cengeng. Tapi dia mengungkapkannya dengan ambigu/ salah kalimat/ salah perkataan, sehingga terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"SAI, " ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan dengan wajah geram.

BAGH

BUGH

bagh

bugh

"SAI, Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu di depan wajahku, SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAKAN SEPERTI ITU LAGI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, " kesal Sakura.

"SAI seharusnya kau jaga bicaramu itu, jangan pernah bicara sembarangan, " sembur Naruto.

.

Sai yang lebam-lebam sehabis mendapat hadiah spesial dari Naruto dan Sakura meminta maaf "Hn, gomen Sakura, Naruto, " kata Sai menyesal walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura dan Naruto marah padahal dia hanya berkata jujur dan apa adanya.

Setelah Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Sai Naruto memutuskan minum air putih dan mengguyur wajahnya dengan air tersebut agar tenang dan bisa berpikir jernih. Karena musim ini adalah musim panas sehingga cuaca nya sangat terik dan panas, tanpa sadar karena kegerahan Naruto membuka jaket kebanggaannya (sekarang Naruto memakai pakaian yang seperti dia pakai biasanya yaitu pakaian laki-laki berwarna oren dan hitam) sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda karena dia setengah telanjang, yang menggiurkan adalah kedua payudaranya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun karena dia tidak memakai kaos di balik jaketnya gara-gara cuaca panas**.** Naruto memakai pakaian yang seperti biasanya karena dia tidak ingin memakai pakaian perempuan yang membuat dia risih dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

.

Crot

crot

CROT

.

Semua yang berada di sana menumpahkan darah dari hidung mereka kecuali Sakura, hingga terjadi banjir darah. Tak lupa wajah mereka yang merah padam semua, karena melihat keindahan tuhan yang mengiurakan.

Byuurr

ghok, uhugh, uhugh Sasuke yang melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada pada saat meminum minumannya tanpa sadar tersedak, dan menyemburkan air minum tersebut dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk.

.

"N NA Naruto cepat pakai pakaianmu kembali, " kata Kakashi shok dan terbata.

"Tidak mau Kakashi sensei. Lebih nikmat seperti ini, kalian semua cobalah buka pakaian yang kalian pakai ! Sama seperti yang aku lakukan, ini sangat sejuk, " kata Naruto dengan bangga dan nyengir lima jari.

Dhuak

Dhuak

Sakura yang geram dengan kelakuan bodoh plus konyol Naruto akhirnya menjitak kepala Naruto sekeras-kerasnya lalu memaksa Naruto agar memakai pakaiannya kembali agar tidak menjadi tontonan gratis, memperlakukan dan merendahkan martabat semua perempuan.

"I'tai Sakura kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku?, " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti padahal lagi menikmati kesegaran dan kesejukkan tiba-tiba dipukiul oleh Sakura dengan tidak jelas.

"Pakailah pakaianmu bodoh, kau memalukan sekali, " bukan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto Sakura malah memakaikan Naruto pakaiannya kembali agar tidak memperlihatkan auratnya.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan pakaianku kembali Sakura-chan ini sangat gerah, dan apa maksudnya aku memalukan, apa kau terpesona kepadaku ?, " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan ke pe de an.

"Kau itu ternyata sangat bodoh Naruto, apa kau lupa sekarang kau adalah perempuan. Dan kau dengan sengaja memperlihatkan tubuhmu yang bertelanjang dada, apa kau tidak malu terhadap laki-laki yang melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar dan wajah mesum seperti mereka, " Sakura menjelaskan ke Naruto dengan kesal lalu menunjuk ke arah Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Sai yang merah padam dan nosebleed berat.

Setelah Naruto mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura dia langsung berwajah syok, horor dan tidak percaya atas kebodohannya sendiri. Naruto lupa kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan, dengan gerakan patah-patah kemudian menjadi cepat, Naruto pun kabur dengan seribu langkah menjauhi tempat latihan tim seven. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain kabur dari situasi tidak mengenakan itu, dia sangat malu karena dengan bodohnya dia memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang berharga kepada orang-orang mesum seperti Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai.

Setelah Naruto kabur Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai yang terpesona dengan lekuk tubuh Naruto pun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya yanng liar. Mereka pun memutuskan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bangun dan menggembung yang berada di tempat antara kedua tungkai kaki mereka dan Sakura pergi kerumah sakit untuk bekerja sebagai perawat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tiga hari kemudian.****  
**Naruto dan para kunoichi (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Karin) sedang berbelanja keperluan Naruto seperti pakaian kunoichi, pakaian dalam, make up, perhiasan atau aksesoris. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau belanja, tapi gara-gara ancaman dari Kushina kaasannya terpaksa Naruto belanja. Karena dia tidak tahu mengenai apa-apa tentang perempuan jadi dia mengajak teman-teman kunoichinya untuk menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan perempuan. Tadinya Naruto ingin memakai pakaian seperti biasa yang dia pakai (pakaian pada saat dia menjadi laki-laki, hitam dan oren ), tapi Naruto dimarahin sama kaasan dan teman-teman kunoichinya, sehingga dia terpaksa memakai baju perempuan pilihan ibunya sekaligus teman-teman kunoichinya yang berselera sama .

Mereka sekarang berada di toko pakaian dan aksesoris. Mereka sedang memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk Naruto pakai sehari-hari dan juga mengobrol, karena tak mungkinkan Naruto sekarang yang perempuan memakai pakaian laki-laki.

.  
''Kalian melihat Hinata tidak akhir-akhir ini? Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, terakhir kali aku melihatnya pas 3 hari yang lalu pada saat pengumuman Naruto, '' Ino memulai pembicaraan.

''Aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia sakit?, '' kata Sakura.

''Aku juga tidak melihatnya'' Kata Karin.

''Wajar kau tidak melihat Hinata, kau kan sibuk kencan dengan Suigetsu, '' Sambar Ino. Karin hanya berblusing ria.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sakura berbicara di dalam hati.**

**Sakura pov**

Karin sungguh beruntung sekali sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sedangkan aku, Sasuke selalu dingin terhadapku. Kemudian aku menyerah dan ingin mencoba membalas perasaan Naruto. Tapi ada Hinata yang tulus mencintai Naruto. Lagi pula bukan Hinata saja yang sebagai sainganku ada Shion, Ranmaru dan Sarah. Dan sekarang mengharapkan cinta dari Naruto hanyalah tinggal harapan saja, karena sekarang Naruto sudah berubah menjadi perempuan selamanya. Bukan aku saja yang patah hati karena perubahan Naruto tetapi Hinata juga dan Hinata lebih beruntung dariku. Setidaknya dia patah hati dengan satu laki-laki sedangkan aku dua laki-laki sekaligus yaitu dari kedua teman se-tim ku (Sasuke dan Naruto).

Akhirnya kau pun pergi, biarkan ku disini.

Ternyata kau juga tak punya hati.

Di hati tak terperi.

Sedih ku telan sendiri.

Mau marah tapinya sama siapa?  
Kini aku disini, cuma sendiri.

Tiada yang mencari.

Sampai hati, sampai begini.

Kau tak peduli Ugh... TEGANYA ...

Apakah salah dan dosaku?

Mengapa s'mua tinggalkan ku ?

Mau marah, tapinya sama siapa?

Kau harus TEGAR Sakura!... Walau Naruto tidak bisa kau dapat untuk selamanya. Tetapi Sasuke mungkin bisa. Asal kau sabar, semangat, teguh seperti Naruto yang ingin memiliki hatimu, pasti hati Sasuke akan luluh juga seperti hatimu yang luluh dengan perjuangan Naruto. Ya... aku harus berjuang keras dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, agar Sasuke mencintaiku dengan tulus.

**Sakura pov end**

**.****  
**''Aku juga tidak melihatnya, sepertinya memang lagi sakit soalnya kata Neji dia sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya, '' Kata Tenten.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti ikut nimrung karena tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka.

''Ada apa dengan Hinata?, '' kata Naruto penasaran.

Naruto memakai baju yang dia coba barusan seperti model yang Ino pakai, tapi berwarna hitam, perutnya tidak kelihatan dan celana sepanjang lutut.

''Kami akhir-akhir ini tidak melihat Hinata, sepertinya dia sakit dan juga kata Neji dia sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar, '' jawab Tenten.

''Naruto sepertinya Hinata bukan mengalami sakit fisik tetapi batin, '' ucap Sakura.

''Maksudnya?, '' balas Naruto tidak mengerti.

Dhuak

Dhuak

''I'tai kenapa kalian mengeroyokku dattebayo?, '' Kata Naruto kesakitan.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak pekak atau bodoh NARUTO?, " marah Sakura.

"Ternyata benar yah, apa yang dijuluki Sasuke kepadamu bahwa kau dobe. Kau itu memang benar-benar dobe, " kesal Karin.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Naruto, ku kira setelah menjadi perempuan sifatmu / kepintaranmu juga berubah ternyata masih sama saja, " Geram Ino.

"Maksudnya sakit batin adalah sakit hati Naruto, lebih tepatnya patah hati olehmu, " Tenten memberi informasi ke Naruto dengan penuh tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Patah hati? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menolak pernyataan Hinata, jadi tidak mungkin aku pelakunya. Dan mana mungkin Hinata menyukaiku karena setiap aku dekat dengannya dia selalu pingsan, mungkin karena aku buruk rupa, " bantah Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan "Lagi pula kalau aku tidak berubah menjadi perempuan, aku dan kaasan akan memilih perempuan untuk dijadikan sebagai calon istriku dan kelak akan menjadi pedamping seumur hidupku. Calonnya adalah kalian, Hinata, Shion, Ranmaru, Sarah. Jadi mana mungkin aku menolak Hinata yang mungkin saja menjadi istriku nanti, " kata Naruto sendu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu yah? Sebenarnya Hinata sangat mengagumi dan mencintaimu dengan tulus , bahkan Hinata mencintaimu dari kita masih genin dulu, " Sakura memberitahu perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungimu melawan pain dan pada saat perang. Dia sangat mengagumi semangatmu, sifatmu, kekurangan dan kelebihanmu Naruto, " kata Ino.

"Hinata pingsan bukan karena kamu buruk rupa Naruto, tetapi karena dia sangat malu, mencintaimu, senang dekat denganmu. Saking senang dan semangatnya dia tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak tersebut dan Hinata menjadi pingsan bila berdekatan denganmu, " Tenten menjelaskan kenapa Hinata sering pingsan bila berdekatan dengan Naruto.

''Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan Hinata yah? Sebenarnya wajah Hinata bersemu dan bicara terbata-bata hanya ketika bertemu atau berada di dekatmu, '' jengkel Karin dengan ketidak pekaan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba hati Naruto menjadi sesak dan berwajah murung. ''Benarkah Hinata mencintaiku? Benarkah apa yang kalian katakan kepadaku barusan? Kalian tidak berbohongkan?, '' tanya Naruto berturut-turut.

Mereka mengangguk berbarengan, menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
Narutn pov  
**Kenapa?

kenapa aku sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan Hinata?

Kenapa setelah aku berubah menjadi perempuan, aku mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini? Ini sudah terlambat. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal pasti aku tidak akan kecewa dan kacau seperti ini. Aku pasti sudah menikah dengan Hinata dan menjadi laki-laki sejati, bukan menjadi perempuan seperti ini. Hinata pasti sedih dan kecewa sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Baiklah aku akan menemui Hinata setelah berbelanja.  
**Naruto pov end **

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
**''Terima kasih minna karena kalian aku jadi mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya, tenang saja setelah ini aku akan ke rumah Hinata untuk bertanggung jawab agar Hinata kembali seperti dulu, '' kata Naruto penuh syukur dan semangat.

''Syukurlah Naruto akhirnya kau mengerti juga, '' kata mereka.

Karin mengintrupsi "Chotto matte apa kalian tidak lelah? Bagagaimana kalau habis belanja kita berendam bersama di onsen, apa kalian setuju?, '' usul Karin.

''SETUJU'' jawab mereka serempak.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu, " Naruto mengintrupsi para kunoichi yang sedang semangat ingin pergi ke onsen.

"Apa lagi Naruto?, " tanya Karin sambil memutar bola mata bosan.

"A ap apa kalian mengijinkan a aku ikut berendam bersama kalian? Se sebenarnya walau tubuhku perempuan tapi ji jiwaku masih laki-laki, jadi apa kalian yakin mengajakku?, " tanya Naruto heran karena mereka mengajak Naruto berendam juga, karena dia masih trauma pada saat tidak sengaja mengintip Sakura mandi sehingga dia berakhir babak belur.

"Kami tidak keberatan Naruto, kan hokage bilang kau berubah menjadi perempuan selamanya dan tidak akan berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi. Jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan kau harus dibiasakan agar menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Mana mungkin kau yang sekarang perempuan harus berendam bersama dengan laki-laki? Itu kan sangat berbahaya, ibarat seekor kelinci masuk ke kandang segrombolan srigala, " Sakura menjelaskan ke Naruto kenapa mereka mengijinkan Naruto ikut berendam

"Terima kasih minna, " kata Naruto bahagia sambil menubruk dan memeluk mereka semua.

**Chapter 3 end.**

**Tanggal 28 september 2014.**

**Nantikan cerita selanjutnya yaa bila ada yang penasaran dan suka ficku (dasar author GE ER)**

**.**

**xxx referensi lagu xxx**

( ari lasso. Cinta Buta)

(BCL, Mengapa Harus Terjadi)

(Tangga, O Teganya)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M**** ( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

**.**

**Chapter 4 Menyesuaikan Diri Part 2.**

Naruto tiba di onsen dan sedang mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti karena tadi dia menaruh belanjaannya terlebih dahulu di rumah. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Karin sudah berendam duluan di onsen khusus perempuan. Lalu Naruto pergi menuju ke tempat pemandian air panas untuk berendam. Tapi...

Sreek... (suara pintu digeser / dibuka )

''Minna gomen aku terlambat, '' Kata Naruto riang.

Semua mata yang ada di sana memandang ke arah Naruto.

Croot

Croot

Croot

Naruto membuat tempat pemandian air panas yang tenang dan damai kini dipenuhi keriuhan dan menyebabkan semua orang bersemu merah dan nosebleed.

''Na Naruto sedang apa kau di sini?''

''Mendokusei''

''Kawai''

"Oh... Indahnya"

"Hn... Terjadi lagi"

"Hn ... Aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya melihat Rubah**ku** yang indah, "

Dsb.

Kekacauan seperti apa?

Kita lihat.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**Naruto masuk ke tempat onsen dengan rambut panjang tergerai indah, handuk menutupi pinggang sampai lutut memperlihatkan paha dan tungkai kaki yang menggiurkan, dan yang membuat mereka nosebleed dan bersemu merah adalah Naruto tidak menutupi atasannya sehingga payudara ranumnya yang bergoyang indah terekspos sempurna. Dan yang melihat keindahan itu adalah para nakama laki-laki seangkatan Naruto. Naruto lupa kalau dia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi PEREMPUAN SELAMANYA. Sehingga dia salah masuk onsen dan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya saja. Seharusnya dia masuk ke onsen khusus perempuan, karena lupa atau belum terbiasa jadinya Naruto masuk ke onsen yang khusus laki-laki.

.  
''Kyaa ... A aku lupa kalau aku adalah perempuan, '' Syok Naruto sambil berusaha menutupi kedua payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena baru menyadari dia salah masuk onsen, seharusnya dia memasuki onsen khusus perempuan bukan laki-laki.

Mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan tatapan MESUM dan LAPAR.

''Hei kalian jangan lihat, tutup semua mata kalian, '' Naruto berteriak memperingatkan dengan suara cemprengnya dan berusaha kabur dari sarang para srigala mesum dan lapar.

Tapi pada saat Naruto berbalik, Naruto menabrak benda bidang yang lumayan berotot yang ternyata adalah dada bidang Itachi. Kemudian tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos merasakan kehangatan karena sudah ditutupi atau dipakaikan jubah atau baju mandi punya Itachi oleh Itachi sendiri.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii, karena Itachi-nii menutupi tubuhku yang terekspos tanpa sengaja karena aku belum terbiasa dengan perubahan ini, " Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Itachi dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Hn, Naru-chan, " Balas Itachi datar.

Itachi memojokan Naruto sehingga posisi Naruto berada diantara tembok onsen yang ada di belakang tubuhnya (yaitu tembok yang ada pintunya, pintunya ada di pojok tempat Naruto masuk tadi) dan tubuh Itachi yang menawan dan terpahat sempurna. Itachi mengurung Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berbisik seduktif di dekat telinga Naruto dan menghirup wangi citrus yang menguar dari ceruk leher Naruto.

''Kau sengaja menggodaku dan yang lainnya Naru-chan?, '' Ucap Itachi seduktif.

''Itachi-nii apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak menggoda, hanya saja aku lupa kalau sekarang aku perempuan, '' Naruto membalas pertanyaan Itachi dengan menjauhkan wajahnya karena Naruto merasa risih.

''Benarkah? Walau kau lupa tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka bila tubuhmu terekspos untuk orang lain selain untukku Naru-chan, '' Kata Itachi memberi peringatan.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto bersemu merah setelah mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan dan juga karena jarak mereka semakin dekat (Naruto bergerak menjauh, Itachi bergerak mendekat).

Itachi melanjutkan ''Wajahmu memerah Naru-chan, kau terlihat semakin manis kalau seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku sehingga bila kau berada dekat denganku kau bersemu merah?, '' Tanya Itachi memulai aksinya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mulai risih terhadap perlakuan Itachi mencoba lepas atau keluar dari kurungan Itachi, tapi Itachi tidak membiarkan hal itu.

''Itachi-nii minggir aku mau keluar dari sini!, '' Naruto berkata sambil terus berusaha lepas dari kurungan Itachi.

''Baiklah aku akan lepaskan kau, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dahulu yang tadi Naru-chan, '' Balas Itachi tidak mau mengalah.

''Pertanyaan yang mana?, '' Jawab Naruto.

''Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?, '' Itachi mengulangi perkataannya tadi sambil memutar bola mata bosan, karena ke dobe-an Naruto.

''SUKA? Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, tidak akan pernah. Berhenti memanggilku Naru-chan, itu tidak enak didengar. Lagi pula jiwaku ini masih laki-laki jadi aku masih menyukai perempuan tidak mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki, apalagi laki-laki sepertimu UCHIHA ITACHI MESUM, '' Kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil menginjak kaki Itachi dengan kuat.

Itachi yang kakinya diinjak oleh Naruto dengan kuat, menahan rasa sakitnya sebisa mungkin agar tidak merendahkan harga dirinya dan agar Naruto tidak bisa kabur dari kurungan kedua tangannya.

''i'tai...Kau NAKAL dan LIAR sekali rubah, baiklah aku akan membuatmu lurus ke jalan yang benar. Sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi perempuan SELAMANYA. Perempuan harus menyukai laki-laki dan laki-laki itu adalah aku. Bukan perempuan menyukai perempuan karena itu adalah perbuatan menyimpang melawan hukum alam, '' Nasihat Itachi bijak setelah dirasa rasa sakitnya sudah mendingan.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lalu Itachi menggeser wajahnya yang tadi berada di ceruk leher Naruto menuju bibir peach Naruto, mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Mencoba merasakan rasa manis bibir milik Naruto, bibir milik Itachi sekarang sudah menempel di bibir milik Naruto. Itachi mengecup, kemudian menjilat bibir atas bawah Naruto. Naruto memberontak dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar lidah Itachi tidak bisa masuk untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya dan memberontak sambil mendorong dan memukul dada bidang Itachi. Tapi Itachi tidak membiarkan pemberontakkan Naruto berlangsung lama. Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala Naruto dengan satu tangan, .

"Ahn... Ternyata benar dugaanku, bibirmu lembut, manis, sangat menggairahkan dan membuatku begitu candu. " Kata Itachi saat berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan mencicipi bibir ranum Naruto yang lezat. Sehingga lidah Itachi masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulut Naruto. Itachi beradu lidah dengan Naruto, menjilat dan menghisap lidah Naruto dengan lembut juga beringas hingga membuat Naruto terlena dibuatnya.

"Le... Lepash.. Hah... Ahn... Kahn, " Naruto memberontak dengan menggelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Itachi yang seksi dan bringas.

''Apa kau menikmatinya Naru-chan?, '' Tanya Itachi yang sedang asik menikmati berciuman dengan Naruto sambil menarik atau memegang dagu Naruto agar Naruto bisa menikmati ciuman mereka tanpa berontak lagi.

''Hmmph... Hah ha hemh tihkhan I ih ta aah chi (hentikan Itachi), '' Naruto berontak dan mencoba lepas dari ciuman memabukan yang Itachi berikan kepadanya.

Para nakama laki-laki yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya, syok, cemburu, tak suka, kepingin, mesum, lapar dan lain-lain. Wajah mereka dipenuhi rona merah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah.

Pada saat yang sama Sasuke yang sedang berendam mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan 'Aku takkan membiarkan Naruto milikku direbut olehmu baka aniki, aku akan merebutnya kembali dan Naruto akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, ' kata Sasuke di dalam hati sambil melihat adegan ItaNaru dengan kedua bola mata yang merah menyala.

Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh pada tubuhnya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Hati, jiwa dan pikirannya tidak menginginkan ini tapi tubuhnya melawan. Tubuhnya menikmati semua perlakuan Itachi dari lumatan di bibir peachnya, jilatan diseluruh rongga mulut, hisapan di lidahnya, serta Vaginanya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti mau pipis.

''Kumohon hah...haah.. hentikan hiks... hiks... hiks...'' Ucap Naruto memohon dan matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menangis karena dia merasa direndahkan, masa laki-laki mencium laki-laki. Yah walau tubuhnya perempuan tapi jiwanya masih laki-laki dan Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahannya yang menjadi perempuan dan tubuh barunya. Dia masih menganggap dirinya laki-laki sejati bukan perempuan. Itachi yang melihat Naruto menangis dan mendengarnya memohon pun menghentikan aksinya.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naru-chan apa kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis? , " Tanya Itachi sambil menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya

**Plak **

Naruto menampar pipi Itachi penuh kebencian. Itachi yang dipenuhi napsu dan tanpa sengaja terpikat oleh pheromon Naruto pun tersadar dengan tamparan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, Itachi pun merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa katamu! Karena kau telah merendahkanku Itachi. Kau tahu aku masih belum terima dan terbiasa dengan perubahan yang menyebalkan ini! Aku masih menyukai perempuan, dan tiba-tiba saja kau melakukan ini terhadapku. Walau tubuhku perempuan tapi jiwaku masih laki-laki, KAU TAHU! Ini sungguh MENJIJIKAN, " Naruto berteriak marah dan mendorong Itachi lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar memakai lengan jubah mandi milik Itachi.

Itachi baru menyadari kesalahannya dan dia sangat menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan Naruto agar menjadi milikknya, seutuhnya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Itachi semua sih yang tidak bisa menahan hawa napsunya, karena pheromon Naruto yang merayu, memabukkan dan menggoda sehingga tanpa sadar dan pikir panjang Itachi menyerang Naruto di onsen.

Naruto melanjutkan "Bahkan kalau aku seorang perempuan dari lahir aku juga tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau menodai kesucianku Itachi, kau mengotoriku, kau membuatku rusak. Karena seorang perempuan hanya ingin melakukan yang kau lakukan tadi pada saat setelah menikah, dengan suami sahnya yang dia cintai dan saling mencintai. Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan Naru-chan lagi aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Kau orang yang paling MESUM, PERVET, BRENGSEK, TIDAK BERPRASAAN YANG MERENDAHKAN MARTABAT PEREMPUAN, MENJIJIKAN." Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya ke Itachi dengan mencaci maki dan mengumpat.

"Naru maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menahan hawa napsuku. Tiba-tiba saja ketika aku berada di dekatmu aku tidak bisa menahan godaanmu Naru-chan. Kau membuatku buta dan aku terjerat akan pesonamu, lihat saja wajah nakama lainnya di penuh semburat merah dan nosebleed bila kau tak percaya kepadaku, " Kata Itachi penuh penyesalan sekaligus membela dirinya.

Itachi melanjutkan di dalam hati 'Maaf aku sungguh keterlaluan kepadamu Naru, tapi itu demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus berubah menjadi menyukai dan mencintai laki-laki, karena takdirmu menjadi perempuan selamanya. Dan laki-laki itu adalah aku. Hidupku tanpa cintamu, bagai malam tanpa bintang. Cintaku tanpa sambutmu, bagai panas tanpa hujan. Jiwaku berbisik lirih, kuharus memilikimu! Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta, kepadaku. Beri sedikit waktu, biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa. Simpan mawar yang kuberi, mungkin wanginya mengilhami. Sudikah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu ! Sebelum kau ludahi aku. Sebelum kau robek hatiku. ' (by Dewa, Risalah Hati)

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku membencimu Itachi, " Balas Naruto lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Itachi pun mengejar Naruto yang pergi keluar dari onsen khusus laki-laki.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah Naruto keluar dari onsen laki-laki dan berada di ruang ganti, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan membawa atau menarik Naruto kedalam pelukkannya. Seseorang itu kemudian mencium Naruto dengan beringas dan menuntut, karena dia sangat cemburu ketika semua orang melihat tubuh setengah naked orang yang ia cintai yaitu Naruto yang seharusnya hanya dia saja yang boleh melihatnya. Dan juga ketika kakaknya mencium bibir dan meremas dada Naruto, seseorang tersebut yang mencium Naruto dengan beringas dan menuntut adalah Sasuke.

Bukan hanya bibir saja yang menjadi korban kebringasan Sasuke tetapi leher Naruto pun tak luput dari jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan penuh napsu Sasuke

"Ahn Sa... Sah... Shu.. Ke, ah jangan, hentikan TEME, " Marah Naruto atas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Enakkan mana antara aku dan baka aniki Naruto? Ahn, " Balas Sasuke yang sedang menikmati bibir dan leher Naruto yang menggoda iman.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pada waktu yang sama.**

Itachi pun datang menyusul Naruto dan melihat perlakuan Sasuke ke Naruto dan secara kebetulan Sakura yang ingin menghampiri Naruto di ruang ganti karena lama sekali datangnya pun melihatnya juga.

Naruto sangat terkejut sekali ketika dia tahu bahwa Itachi dan Sakura melihat adegan tak senonoh antar dirinya dan Sasuke, dan Naruto melihat wajah Sakura yang kecewa, sedih, dan menahan tangis. Lalu Sakura pergi keluar (bisa dibilang pulang kerumahnya) lebih tepatnya lari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi saja.

Naruto memberontak dengan kekuatan entah dari mana dan akhirnya terlepas dari Sasuke. Karena tenaga Sasuke kuat sekali sehingga dari tadi dia sulit lepas dari jerat napsu Sasuke.

**Plak**

Naruto menampar Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Kurang ngajar kau teme, hah... Hah... Hah... Kalian dua Uchiha bersaudara sama BRENGSEKNYA, AKU BENCI KALIAN, " Marah Naruto kemudiian lari menyusul Sakura yang patah hati.

"SAKURA TUNGGU, KAU SALAH PAHAM, " Naruto berlari hanya memakai jubah handuk berusaha mengejar Sakura, setelah berada di jalan (depan gedung onsen) Naruto di bawa ke dalam gang sempit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ne Neji kau mengagetkanku saja, " Ucap Naruto penuh kelegaan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?, " Tanya Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto, soalnya mendesak. Ini tentang masalah Hinata-hime, " Ucap Neji to the point, sambil susah payah menahan semburat merah dan napsunya karena terpesona dan terpikat pheromon Naruto, dan agar tak lepas kendali sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi, Sasuke di dalam onsen tadi.

"Oh iya... Aku hampir lupa gara-gara dua Uchiha brengsek tadi. Ya aku sudah mengetahui keadaan Hinata dari Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Dan Karin. Aku akan menjenguk Hinata dan akan menyelesaikan masalahku, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi tidak sekarang karena ada sedikit masalah dan urusan, mungkin besok pagi aku akan menyelesaikan masalah antara aku dan Hinata, "

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tak kasat mata Neji, lalu pergi pulang kerumah.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit berdebat.

"Ternyata kau menyukai Naru-chan juga baka otouto? Bukanya katamu kau tidak akan menyukainya?, " Tanya Itachi.

"Hn, Setelah kupikir-pikir aku sudah terjerat begitu dalam akan pesonanya jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukainnya, " Balas Sasuke.

**Mereka berucap bersamaan.**

Baiklah kita bersaing secara adil dan Naru-chan / dobe yang akan memilih diantara kita.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi dan Sasuke tiba terlebih dahulu dari Naruto, karena Naruto tadi ada urusan terlebih dahulu dengan Neji tanpa sepengetahuan mereka (secara ngumpet di gang sempit). Mereka pun tidur, dan Itachi memimpikan Naruto (tepatnya dia dan Naruto sedang melakukan adegan dewasa dengan beringas dan erotis), kalau Sasuke hanya dia saja yang tahu (sebelas dua belas dengan apa yang dimimpikan oleh Itachi) . Setelah dua Uchiha bersaudara tidur dan mimpi indah, Naruto baru pulang. Naruto memutuskan pulang ke rumah karena Naruto yakin Sakura butuh ketenangan dan ingin sendiri dulu. Lalu Naruto menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur dan beristirahat, melupakan kejadian di tempat onsen. Dan mempersiapkan agar bangun pagi menjenguk Hinata untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan masalah Hinata, dan juga kesalapahaman antar Sakura dan dirinnya (Naruto) karena tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang mencium paksa dirinya (Naruto).

Sedangkan Karin, Ino, Tenten yang sedang berendam di onsen sambil menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena mereka menunggu Sakura dan Naruto dengan lama dan tidak datang-datang juga.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.  
**''Naru.. Naru.. Narutoo, '' Teriak Itachi yang terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena sesak napas (iya lah secara dibekap bantal sama Sasuke).

''Kau memimpikan apa aniki? Sampai mengigau Naru.. Naru.., '' Tanya Sasuke kesal dan tak merasa bersalah karena tadi membekap wajah Itachi. Sasuke sungguh tidak rela dan cemburu dengan Itachi memimpikan yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto, firasat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Itachi memimpikan adegan dewasa dengan Naruto sama seperti yang dia mimpikan tadi. Terbukti dengan igauan atau desahan yang dikeluarkan Itachi yang memanggil-manggil Naruto seperti pada adegan persetubuhan saat klimaks.

''Hn, bukan urusanmu baka otouto. Apakah masalahmu dan Sakura sudah selesai?, '' jawab Itachi kesal karena mimpi indahnya bersama Naruto buyar seketika gara-gara dibangunkan secara paksa oleh otouto tesayangnya, lalu bertanya balik. Padahal Itachi memimpikan dia dan Naru yang sedang melakukan adegan ranjang sampai beronde-ronde, pada saat klimaks wajahnya dibekap bantal oleh Sasuke sehingga dengan terpaksa Itachi terbangun dari mimpi indah dan erotisnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan atas jawaban kakaknya, percuma memaksa kakanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, nanti malah berakhir dengan adu jotos, mau dibuktikan ? Coba lihat saja dari raut wajahnya yang kesal gara-gara dibangunkan secara paksa.

''Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Sakura, dia hanya pengganggu hubungan antara aku dan Naruto, '' jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan ''Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap-siap lalu pergi ke kantor hokage, karena kita mendapatkan misi, ''

''Hn''

'Sasuke ternyata melakukan segala cara apa pun untuk mendapatkan Naruto sampai tidak perduli dengan wanita lain yang mencintainnya dengan tulus lalu mencampakan wanita tersebut. Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu otouto, aku tidak akan melepaskan / membiarkan Naruto untukmu dan memberi kesempatan Naruto menjadi milikkmu, ' Itachi mengucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh di dalam hati.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.  
Pagi menjelang siang tepatnya jam 8 pagi Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untu membersihkan tubuhnya (mandi dan berendam). Pada saat Naruto membuka celananya, Naruto pun syok berat. Kenapa? Karena di celananya terdapat darah yang masih segar dan dia pun melihat lantai kamar mandi yang dipenuhi genangan darah yang menetes dari vagina milikknya.

"Kyaa...! Kaasan, tousan aku BERDARAH, " teriak Naruto sehingga membuat semua penghuni rumah terburu-buru menuju sumber teriakkan tersebut.

"Ke kenapa milikku berdarah? A apa aku akan mati? Ba bagaimana ini? bisa-bisa aku mati muda karena kehabisan darah. Ayo berhentilah jangan mengeluarkan darah lagi, " Kata Naruto dengan panik sambil membersihkan vaginanya dengan air bersih berharap darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Naruto ada apa ? Kenapa kau membuat keributan dipagi hari dattebane, ? " Tanya Kushina sambil memegang codet karena Kushina sedang membuat sarapan pagi untuk keluargannya kemudian meninggalkan masakkannya dengan terburu-buru karena mendengar teriakkan panik dan ketakutan yang berasal dari suara Naruto.

Tak ketinggalan Minato tousannya yang datang sambil membawa koran pagi yang baru di bacanya sedikit dan juga dua Uchiha bersaudara yang berpakaian jounin lengkap dan rapi karena mau berangkat menjalankan misi tapi tertunda karena terburu-buru datang ke asal suara Naruto yang berteriak panik dan ketakutan.

Naruto yang berada dalam kamar mandi pun melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah horor, ketakutan, panik, syok dicampur menjadi satu, dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetaran.

"Ada apa Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga kau berwajah pucat dan tubuhmu gemetaran?, " Tanya Minato tousan Naruto penasaran, karena sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Dobe kenapa kau berteriak ketakutan? Dan apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku? , " tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersalah (pura-pura lupa kalau Naruto marah dengannya karena menciumnya dengan paksa).

"Hn" gumam Itachi.

Itachi tidak berani bertanya ke Naruto karena dia masih merasa bersalah mencium Naruto dengan paksa akibat terjerat dan terpikat pheromon Naruto.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan dengan keberadaan Uchiha bersaudara dan hanya meminta pertolongan kepada kedua orang tuannya saja.

"Kaasan, tousan a aku berdarah, apa aku akan mati muda karena aku terus-terusan saja mengeluarkan darah?, " tanya Naruto penasaran sekaligus takut sambil memasang wajah horor, takut, panik menjadi satu.

"Darah ? Apa maksudmu Naruto?, " tanya balik Kushina tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya.

"Vaginaku mengeluarkan darah kaasan, a apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak mati mudakan?, " Naruto mengkonfirmasi pertanyaannya lagi ke kaasannya.

"Itu namanya datang bulan atau bisa disebut menstruasi Naruto, itu sudah terbiasa terjadi dan dialami seorang perempuan pada saat sebulan sekali. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dan kau tidak akan mati muda, " Kushina menjelaskan kepada anaknya dengan ekspresi maklum.

Sasuke menyela "Hn, Ternyata kau benar-benar dobe Naruto, masalah sepele seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau dijuluki laki-laki mesum dan hentai? Memalukan sekali, "

Dengan geram dan kesal Naruto membalas perkataan pedas dan menyindir dari Sasuke "SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM SAJA DASAR TEME, aku tidak bertanya kepadamu ! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku sangat benci denganmu dan juga kakakmu, KALIAN SAMA BRENGSEKNYA, "

Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang marah dan membentak Sasuke hanya saling memandang dengan pandangan bertannya.

'Ada apa dengan Naru? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia sangat marah sekali sama Itachi dan Sasuke?, '

Minato menjawabnya sambil mengedikan bahu ' Aku juga tidak tahu kushi-koi, '

Naruto melanjutkan "Terus aku harus bagaimana dengan masalah menyusahkan seperti ini (menstruasi dadakan)?, " tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas meminta bantuan ke kaasannya.

"Kau mandilah seperti biasa, tak usah berendam nanti kaasan akan menyiapkan pembalut untuk kau pakai, " ucap Kushina dengan santai.

"Terima kasih kaasan, tousan aku lega sekali tidak terjadi hal-hal yang membahayakan terhadap diriku, " kata Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya masalah perempuan, " ucap Minato dengan memutar kedua bola mata bosan lalu pergi untuk melanjutkan membaca koran paginya. Sedangkan Kushina melanjutkan dengan acara masaknya karena Kushina merasakan firasat tidak enak terhadap masakannya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hn, ternyata kau masih marah kepadaku dan otoutoku akibat kejadian kemarin di onsen Naru? Aku mohon maafkan aku dan otoutoku, karena aku dan otoutoku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang kuat menjeratku hingga aku lepas kendali dan lupa diri. Hampir saja aku akan menidurimu disaat itu juga sampai kau menyadarkanku dengan tamparanmu, aku sungguh sangat bersyukur. Sedangkan otoutoku kurasa dia sangat cemburu karena melihat kau dan aku melakukan kegitan panas di depan matanya, sehingga dia melampiaskan rasa cenburunya dengan cara menciummu secara paksa, " Itachi bertanya, meminta maaf dengan tulus dan sekaligus menjelaskan, berharap Naruto mau memaafkan perbutan yang dilakukannya dan adiknya kemarin.

.

"Kau sebenarnya mau membelaku atau mau mampermalukan-ku di depan Naruto baka aniki?, " Sasuke kesal sekaligus malu karena kakaknya Itachi membeberkan semua tentang rahasianya di depan Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Itachi atas kekesalan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Itachi melanjutkan " Mulai dari sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan perubahanmu Naru, kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah menjadi perempuan. Kau harus mengubah orientasimu terhadap perempuan walau susah, kau harus menyukai laki-laki mulai dari sekarang. Tenang saja Naru, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati agar kau bisa menyukai laki-laki. Karena cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, kekasihku, pendamping hidupku, ibu dari anak-anaku dan kita akan saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya. "

"Itu hanya dalam mimpimu baka aniki, seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah aku. Karena dobe adalah milikku, kekasihku, pendamping hidupku, ibu dari anak-anaku dan kita akan saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya dan tidak ada yang boleh memiliiki dobe selain aku, termasuk kau baka aniki, " Kata Sasuke dengan mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap kakanya untuk mempertahankan perempuan yang dia cintai yaitu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang mendengarkan pertanyaan, permintaan maaf, penjelasan Itachi dan Sasuke serta perdebatan atau pertengkaran antara Uchiha bersaudara hanya syok berat. Karena dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dua Uchiha bersaudara ternyata menyukai atau mencintai dirinya dan sedang memperebutkan dirinya. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa, belum masalah Hinata dan dirinya yang saling mencintai, dan Sakura yang cemburu terhadap dirinya karena kepergok tengah dicium paksa Sasuke selesai, sekarang ditambah masalah baru yaitu dua bersaudara Uchiha yang mencintai dirinya dan dirinya menjadi rebutan.

.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG KALIAN, aku ini bukan barang yang bisa diperebutkan dan dimilikki seenaknya !

Baiklah aku akan memaafkan kesalahan kalian waktu itu, anggap saja aku lagi berbaik hati terhadap kalian. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian lagi bila kalian melakukan untuk kedua kalinya. Kalian harus tahu tanpa kalian suruh pun aku akan merubah orientasiku agar tidak menyukai perempuan lagi dan laki-laki yang aku cintai tentu saja yang pasti bukan KALIAN. Karena AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCINTAI DAN SANGAT MEMBENCI UCHIHA YANG MESUM, BRENGSEK, EGOIS, MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI KALIAN BERDUA, " kata Naruto ke Itachi dan Sasuke dengan kesal dan menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima tantanganmu Naru / dobe. Kau akan bertekuk lutut dan mengemis cinta kepadaku. Kau rubah/usuratonkanchi akan menyesal telah mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap Uchiha, " Balas Itachi dan Sasuke menantang secara bersamaan dan menyeringai senang.

"Oh ya? Kalian percaya diri sekali. Baiklah kita akan bertaruh kalau aku tidak mencintai kalian apa kalian mau menjauh dan pergi dari pandanganku selamanya ?, " Kata Naruto menyeringai dengan percaya diri yang menggebu-gebu, berharap Uchiha di depannya lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Kalau kami menang apa hukuman untukmu dobe?, " Sasuke menantang balik.

"Terserah kalian, " balas Nauto.

"Hn, kau harus mau menikah secepatnya dan memuaskan kami selama seminggu diatas ranjang . Dan menjadi kekasih dan ibu yang sempurna, penuh kasih sayang untuk kami dan untuk anak-anak kami tentunya setelah kau memilih diantara kami yang kau cintai Naru, " Balas Itachi ke Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Dobe kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Bukankah kau pantang dengan melanggar janjimu bila kau sudah janji?, kau pasti akan menepati janjimu kan DOBE? , " tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sasuke menyeringai senang dan bersyukur karena Naruto dianugrahi ke-dobe-an sehingga termakan dengan siasat mereka berdua (Uchiha bersaudara, karena Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti akan kalah telak.

"A apa ? Ten tentu saja aku tidak akan mundur. Kalian yang akan menyesal Uchiha karena telah bertaruh denganku. Aku kan sangat benci kalian dan jiwaku ini masih laki-laki, jadi tidak akan mudah dan tidak akan pernah terjadi aku mencintai salah satu dari kalian, " bela Naruto tidak yakin.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dobe, kalau tidak kau akan aku makan sekarang juga, " kata Sasuke dengan wajah menyeringai mesum.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku Naru, apa kau mau mengulangi lagi seperti semalam ?, " Tanya Itachi dengan wajah mesum.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan dengan lari seribu langkah Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan acara mandinya yang tertunda.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sesampainya Kushina di dapur, Kushina hanya menyesali atau merutukki perbutannya yang ceroboh. Dia lupa untuk mengecilkan kompornya sehingga masakan yang ia masak gosong. Dengan penuh penyesalan masakkan yang ia buat dia buang ke tempat sampah dan membuat masakkan yang baru untuk disantap pada saat sarapan. Tak beberapa lama dua Uchiha bersaudara masuk ke ruang makan dan melihat, prihatin kemalangan masakkan Kushina yang GATOT. Itachi dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menggantikan Kushina untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan menyuruh Kushina menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kebutuhan Naruto seperti menyiapkan pembalut, menjelaskan cara memakai pembalut, dan mendandani Naruto dengan cantik.

Naruto selesai dari kegiatan acara mandinya, menuju ke kamar. Di dalam kamar Naruto bertemu dengan Kushina kaasannya. Kushina pun mengerjakan tugasnya yaitu menyiapkan pembalut, menjelaskan cara memakai pembalut ke Naruto, dan mendandani Naruto dengan cantik. Serta tak lupa menjelaskan tentang masalah seputar menstruasi seperti cara membersihkan pembalut, diganti berapa kali, kapan menstruasi datang lagi, tanda-tanda datangnya menstruasi, harus hati-hati terhadap laki-laki (agar tidak hamil diluar nikah) Dll.

.

Setelah selesai Naruto dan Kushina menuju ke ruang makan, di sana ada Minato, Itachi, Sasuke yang sedang duduk rapi dan tenang menikmati sarapan. Naruto dan Kushina pun menyusul mereka untuk sarapan, kemudian setelah selesai Naruto pergi ke rumah Hinata dan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya agar cepat selesai. Kushina bersih-bersih rumah lalu menuju ke Rs. Konoha bekerja sebagai perawat sampai sore , kalau ada misi Kushina ikut misi untungnya sekarang tidak ada. Minato, Itachi, dan Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan misi tingkat S tapi mereka harus menghadap ke hokage dulu tentunya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesampainya di kediaman klan Hyuuga. Naruto bertemu dengan Neji, kemudian Neji mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di bangku taman lalu pergi untuk memanggil Hinata. Naruto pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga karena ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, juga menghiburnya agar sehat kembali.

"Hai Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?, " tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman kediaman Klan Hyuuga. Naruto ingin memberi kenangan perpisahan yang terindah dan tak terlupakan untuk Hinata.

"Na naruto-kun ada apa kemari?, " Tanya Hinata dengan terbata dan wajah merah merona walau Naruto sudah berubah menjadi perempuan. Ada sedikit perubahan dari Hinata, wajah Hinata semakin pucat dan berat badannya menurun, sangat terlihat sekali dari tubuhnya yang padat, berisi dan ideal tiba-tiba sedikit kurus.

"Hmmm... A aku, a aku maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku yang bodoh, idiot, dan tidak pekak ini. Maafkan aku yang baru tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, aku kira kau tidak suka kepadaku karena kau sering pingsan bila di dekatku." Naruto berkata dengan nada menyesal sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang miris (wajah Hinata semakin pucat dan berat badannya menurun) semakin merasa bersalah.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya lagi " Aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu Hinata, maaf karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintai-mu baru-baru ini. Tapi sekarang sudah sangat terlambat aku bilang kepadamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu karena aku bukan diriku yang dulu, sekarang aku adalah perempuan dan kita tak bisa bersatu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Hinata aku sangat menyesal, " Naruto menatap kedua bola amethyst Hinata dengan sorot mata yang sungguh-sungguh dan meyakinkan.

"Hiks... hiks... Terima kasih Naruto, karena kau sudah membalas perasaanku. A aku sangat senang dan bahagia sekali, aku kira aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja, " Hinata menangis terharu karena mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang berterus terang.

.

" Hinata apa kau mencintaiku?, " tanya Naruto.

E hmm, Hinata hanya mengangguk kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hidup sehat, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak makan dan minum. Lupakanlah aku, hiduplah lebih baik lagi dengan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan kalian harus saling mencintai. Jangan mengharapkan aku Hinata, karena aku sudah berubah menjadi perempuan untuk SELAMANYA dan kita tidak mungkin untuk bersatu walau aku sangat ingin bersatu denganmu, " Naruto menasihati Hinata agar berhenti patah hati dan sedih karenanya.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata saja, karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan menjadi kenyataan, bahwa dia harus berpisah dengan Naruto karena perubahan Naruto yang menjadi perempuan.

"Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan. Semua tak 'kan mampu mengubahku, hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku. Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta. Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah, kau tak akan terganti. Aishiteru Hinata, aishiteru, " Naruto melanjutakan perkataannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta tanpa ada pikiran kotor dan nafsu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Hinata pov**

Naruto mau menciumku?

Bagaimana ini a aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. Bolehkah aku berharap Naruto berubah kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu yaitu seorang laki-laki. Jika ia aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Oh tuhan ku cinta dia, ubahlah Naruto menjadi laki-laki. Takkan ku sakiti dia, hukum aku bila terjadi.  
Aku tak mudah mencintai. Aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta. Aku tak mudah mengatakan, aku jatuh cinta.  
Senandungku hanya untuk cinta, tirakatku hanya untuk engkau. Tiada dusta sumpah ku cinta, sampai ku menutup mata.

**Hinata pov end**

.

**Cup**

**Poff**

Hinata yang menikmati ciumannya dengan Naruto membuka kedua matanya, kemudian kedua mata Hinata terbelalak terkejut dan bahagia. Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto dan berkata dengan wajah gembira.

"N Na Naruto-kun syukurlah kau berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi..." Hinata tersenyum bahagia karena doanya terkabulkan.

.

**Chapter 4 end**

**Update 28 sep 2014.**

**.**

**xxx referensi lagu xxx**

(Marcell, Tak kan Terganti)

(Acha Septriasa Sampai Menutup Mata)

**Reader minna tolong bantu aku yah ! Please.**

**.**

**Mav ya minna kelamaan coz q update nya di warnet, coz pakai modem gak bisa.**

**Itu kenapa ya?**

**Kenapa buka fanfic di laptop pake modem selalu gak bisa? Sedangkan buka fanfic di warnet bisa.**

**Pakai kartu apa ya biar bisa buka fanfic di laptop pakai modem.**

**Atau cara / tips / trik agar bisa buka fanfic di laptop menggunakan modem?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M**** ( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer: Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.**

.

Pairing : SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

**Reader minna tolong bantu aku yah ! Please.**

**.**

**Mav ya minna update nya kelamaan banget coz abis UAS n q update nya di warnet, coz pakai modem gak bisa (kartu tri).**

**Minna yang punya ide tentang kencan naru dengan itachi/ sasuke/ gaara/ sai/ shikamaru salurkanlah melalui PM/ kotak review ya. Mudah-mudahan dengan ide cemerlang kalian saya punya inspirasi gimana dan ngapain aja pada saat naru lagi kencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Coz lgi butuh inspirasi.**

**Thanks MINNA.**

**.**

**Itu kenapa ya?**

**Kenapa buka fanfic di laptop pake modem selalu gak bisa? Sedangkan buka fanfic di warnet bisa.**

**Pakai kartu apa ya biar bisa buka fanfic di laptop pakai modem?**

**Atau cara / tips / trik agar bisa buka fanfic di laptop menggunakan modem?**

**Di hp pake kartu 3 juga g bisa buka fanfic.**

**Caranya gimana ya biar di hp n di laptop bisa buka ?**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, memfa****v****orit, memfollow, yang suka, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya ****semakin**** semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:**

1) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **yunaucii** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Narunya laki-laki tapi akibat keajaiban bintang jatuh n permohonan Kaasan dan para nakama, jadinya naru berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen.

2) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Kuro to Shiroi**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Terima kasih udah kasih tau cara menulis yang baik n benar seperti: klo sesudah koma pake spasi, dll. Dan ceritanya dibilang menarik.

3) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **iche.****cassiopeiajaejoong**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

4) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Sazumi Misako** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Salam kenal juga :-) dan thanks ficnya udah dibilang keren.

5) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Yuu-kio** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

6) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **reyvanrifqi** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

7) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **uzumakinamikazehaki** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks ficnya membuatmu sampai terharu.

8) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Neko Twins Kagamine** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

9) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **minyak tanah** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Ok thanks udah mw menunggu.

10) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ega EXOkpoper**s sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Narunya laki-laki tapi akibat keajaiban bintang jatuh n permohonan Kaasan dan para nakama, jadinya naru berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen.

11) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Atarashi ryuuna****, **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah penasaran.

12) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Atarashi ryuuna**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

13) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **yamada koyuuki** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Narutonya perempuan permanen.

14) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Kujyou-san**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

15) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **kirei- neko**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

16) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **tina uchiha**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Oke diusahakan cepat.

17) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ryeolasoo** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks ficnya dibilang bagus.

18) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **nakamoto yuuna**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah suka.

19)Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak**astia aoi**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks atas kritik dan nasihat yang membangun.

20) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **love kyuuuu** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks atas kritik dan nasihat yang membangun.

21) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **dark uzumakirin** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Ini udah lanjut.

22) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **uzumakinamikazehaki** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Lanjutannya rahasia, nanti juga tahu. Yang pasti SERU. Author ke **ge er ran.**

23) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Yuu-kio**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Rahasia, entah Itachi, entah Sasuke dan juga masih banyak pair yang menyusul.

24) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **rikudou uzumaki**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

25) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ritsu Natsuki **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Liat aja nanti Itachi atau Sasuke. Piss v.

26) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **1tubuh tak berjiwa** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

27) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Neko Twins Kagamine **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

28) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ikanatsu**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks dibilang bagus n suka.

29) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak**Lalu Andre **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Kita liat aja nanti coz rahasia.

30) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **nanaleo099 **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

31) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **yunaucii **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks aku senang ada yang bahagia karena baca ficku

32) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Naluto romi ucumaki **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

33) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ayuni Yukinojo**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Tenang bukan hanya Gaara saja yang terpesona dengan Naru masih banyak lagi laki-laki tampan, keren, kuat n pintar yg suka sm Naru.

34) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak**iche**** . ****cassiopeiajaejoong**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

35) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Nichan-ah** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

36) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak**Dewi15**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah penasaran sm fic-ku. Ini udah lanjut.

37) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **hanazawa kay**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

38) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **1 ****hanazawa kay ****. **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

39) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Rein-chan**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

40) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Name akira**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah kasih kritik n nasehat yang membangun. Mav maksudnya seperti ini: Naruto bilang ke Konohamaru-nya tidak sampai terdengar oleh semua orang karena semua orang / para nakama sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing2 dengan keluarganya karena pulang dengan selamat.

41) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Guest**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Sasuke atau Itachi tunggu cerita selanjutnya.

42) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Kaname**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Bener q jg bingung coz sm2 suami idaman.

43) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **xxxSN **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. AMIN, Sasuke atau Itachi tunggu cerita selanjutnya.

44) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Guest**** yukiko SENJU **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Tenang ada kok adegan romantisnya.

45) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Yuichi**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah menunggu

46) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Ryeolasoo** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

47) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **desuka yorena** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

48) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Uchiha**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Ya sama2 mav baru sempet bales.

49) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **minyak tanah**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Banyak donk yg rebutin Naru.

50) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **miszshanty05**sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Mungkin bisa.

51) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak** lizzy. Gregory** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Iklan bngt, yah.

52) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Mio hazuki uchia chan **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Ini udah lanjut.

53) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Hina Devilujoshi** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Mungkin bisa.

54) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **guest** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

55) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **Dewi15** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks sarannya, ntar mw nyoba pake kartu smartfren. Tapi paket internet yg sehat bwt kantong gtw caranya gmn?

56) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **mifta cinya** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

57) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **miszshanty05** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

58) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **neko twins kagamine** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

59) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **5niezza neko-chan** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks kritik dan nasehat yg membangun.

**Pertanyaan:**

Kenapa pake spasi antara " sama huruf dalam dialog? Contoh **" H**ai MINNA, ".

**Jawaban **

bukan memperbanyak word, karena saya kira akan ilang **kata / word** setelah dan sebelum titik kalau abis titik trus tidak dispasi seperti kalimat ini contohnya: Naruto lupa kalau dia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi PEREMPUAN **SELAMANYA****.****Sehingga** dia salah masuk onsen dan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya saja. (kata **selamanya dan sehingga** ilang klo abis titik gak di spasi sedangkan abis titik dispasi kata / wordnya gak ilang). Ternyata klo **"** terus sama **kata depan dialog** dispasi atau tidak ternyata gak ilang kata / wordnya.

**Jawaban ke 2 dan 3 : **gomen masih amatir, maklum belajar nulis.

60) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **8uzumakinamikazehaki** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

61) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks baru pertama kali bikin lemon / LIME, jadi klo banyak kekurangan maklumi y.

62) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **hanajawa kay s**udah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks sarannya. Tapi VPN caranya gmn yg benar? Q udah coba gagal.

63) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **ren. Takahasyi** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Itachi atau Sasuke ? rahasia.

64) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **yunaucii **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks saranya pilih unblocknya dmn? Q udh buka mozila, ketik . , lalu ketik fanfiction, pas di klik gak bisa. Pilih unblocnya dmn setelah masukin alamat fanfic?

Jawaban jadi cowo atau tidaknya ada di chap ini.

65) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **2Hina Devilujoshi** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Thanks udah nunggu. Jawaban jadi cowo atau tidaknya ada di chap ini.

66) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak** 7yuzuru nao** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Jawaban jadi cowo atau tidaknya ada di chap ini.

67) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **reyvanrifkqi** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

68) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **ollanara511** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

69) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **ryeolasoo** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^. Terkabul jadi perempuan lagi (kan Naruto udah berubah permanen)

70) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **widiya** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

71) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **kitsune **sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

72) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **blue ice** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

73) Gomen lama update :-( Terima kasih banyak **mu** sudah memberi semangat, kritik n saran yang membangun .^_^.

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam tulisan, perkataan dan jawaban. Karna saya hanyalah manusia biasa yg kadang berbuat salah, disengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5 ****Rival**

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Hinata pun merasa sangat bersalah ''Benar Hinata sekarang aku sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki,'' kata Naruto meyakinkan dengan wajah sendu, karena dia berbohong pada Hinata.

Hinata yang bahagia karena Naruto bukan perempuan lagi dengan semangat dia memeluk erat Naruto. Wajah Hinata yang bersemu bahagia sekarang berada di dada bidang berotot Naruto yang harum maskulin. Naruto pun mengelus sayang ubun-ubun Hinata.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataan yang tertunda tadi karena ingin melihat Hinata yang terkejut bahagia tapi tega tidak tega, sengaja atau tidak sengaja Naruto pasti akan memusnahkan wajah bahagia itu ''Tapi Hinata ini hanya sementara saja, karena sekarang aku menggunakan henge no jutsu atau hanya jurus perubahan saja (Perubahan menjadi laki-laki). Kau tahu bukankah ganjil dan tak enak dilihat bila sesama perempuan saling berciuman mesra," Naruto menjelaskan dengan salah tingkah sekaligus bersalah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tubuh yang masi berwujud laki-laki.

POFH

BOFH

Naruto pun wujudnya berubah kembali lagi mentadi perempuan. Karena Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan untuk selama-lamanya alias sudah permanent, tidak bisa balik lagi ke wujud laki-lakinya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang memeluk erat Naruto pun melepaskan dan berontak dari pelukan Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat sedih dan kecewa, karena perubahan Naruto menjadi laki-laki lagi hanyalah tinggal harapan saja.

Naruto yang mengelus kepala Hinata dan memeluknya pun terpaksa atau refleks menghentikan elusan dan melepaskan pelukannya, karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata berontak lepas dari pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, bukannya aku hanya memberi harapan palsu kepadamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberi sebuah kenangan perpisahan saja sebelum kita menjadi sahabat, karena kita tak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih " jelas Naruto kepada Hinata.

Naruto diam sejenak. Tangan Naruto menangkup wajah ayu Hinata yang sedih dan menghapus anak sungai yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi setelah ini maukah kau melupakan aku, maukah kau melupakan rasa cintamu kepadaku sebagai kekasih dan mencari laki-laki yang lebih layak dari pada aku untuk menjadi kekasih dan pendamping hidupmu, mau kah kau menjadi sahabatku Hinata-chan?, " tanya Naruto dan sekaligus memohon.

.

_Hey, __Hinata..._

_Malam ini ku takkan datang__. _

_Mencoba tuk berpaling sayang dari cintamu__. _

_Hey, __Hinata... _

_Malam ini ku takkan pulang__._

_T__ak usah kau mencari aku, demi cintamu __. _

_Hadapilah ini__, k__isah kita takkan abadi__._

_Slamat tidur kekasih gelapku__._

_Smoga cepat kau lupakan aku__. _

_Kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup__untuk melupakanmu__. _

_Slamat tinggal kasih tak terungkap__._

_Smoga kau lupakan aku cepat__._

_Kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup__untuk meninggalkanmu__._

_Hinata..._

_Jangan pernah panggil namaku__. _

_Bila kita__bertemu lagi di lain hari__. _

_Hadapilah ini__, k__isah kita takkan abadi__._

**_.  
_**

Hinata memegang ke dua tangan Naruto yang bertengger di atas pipi chabinya yang putih, halus, lembut lalu menjauhkan (melepaskan) dari wajahnya (pipinya). Kini tangan Naruto berada di kanan kiri tubuh Naruto "B baiklah Na Naruto a aku akan menjadi sahabatmu, a aku akan makan dan minum yang bergizi dan teratur, a aku akan se sehat dan semangat lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menghilangkan rasa cinta kepadamu Na Naruto, karena aku tetap mencintaimu untuk selamanya dan akan ku simpan baik-baik di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, " kata Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto sungguh-sungguh sambil menyeka air matanya, berusaha menghentikan tangis dan berusaha tegar.

.

_Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu__. _

_Mengajakku untuk bertahan__, d__i kala sedih__._

_Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku__, h__anya untuk aku seorang__. _

_Sekarang kau di sini hilang rasanya__, s__emua bimbang tangis kesepian__. _

_Kau buat aku bertanya__, k__au buat aku mencari__. _

_Tentang rasa ini__, a__ku tak mengerti__? _

_Akankah sama jadinya__, b__ila bukan kamu__?_

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku__... _

_Kau cinta __PERTAMA __dan __TERAKHIRKU..._

_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku__, t__ertawa sendiri di kehidupanYang kelam ini__._

_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu__, m__embagi kisahku saat ada yang mengerti__._

_Sekarang kau di sini__,__ hilang rasanya__, s__emua bimbang tangis kesepian__._

_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi__._

_Jangan paksa aku 'tuk cari yang lebih baik__._

_Karena senyummu menyadarkanku__._

_Kaulah cinta __PERTAMA __dan __TERAKHIRKU..._

**.  
**

Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya setelah dia berhasil menata hatinnya "Tentu saja Naruto a aku akan berusaha menerima pedamping hidupku, dan suatu saat nanti a aku pasti akan bahagia, " ucap Hinata meyakinkan Naruto dengan lirih. Terus Hinata barkata di dalam hati ' Disini kau dan aku, terbiasa bersama. Menjalani kasih sayang, bahagia kudenganmu. Pernahkah kau menguntai, hari paling indah. Ku ukir nama kita berdua, disini surga kita. Bila kita mencintai yg lain, mungkin kah hati ini akan tegar? Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah sayang ku akan hilang. If you love somebody, could we be this strong. I will fight to win, our love will conquer all. Wouldn't risk my love, even just one night. Our love will stay in my heart. My heart. '

"Terimakasih Hinata karena kau mau menjadi sahabatku, hidup sehat dan juga bahagia. Karena aku sedih dan kecewa bila kau terpuruk, tidak punya gairah hidup karena disebabkan olehku. Kalau sampai itu terjadi dalam waktu yang lama a aku pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku Hinata, tidak akan memaafkan diriku untuk selamannya" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya, benar-benar mengekspresikan rasa sakit dan sedihnya. Lalu menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata, berpelukan antar sahabat.

**Naruto pov**

Sungguh kusesali. Nyata cintamu kasih, tak sempat terbaca hatiku, malah terabai olehku. Lelah ku sembunyi, tutupi maksud hati, yang justru hidup karenamu dan bisa mati tanpamu. Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua. Pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu, menjagamu, memberimu segenap cinta.

Kusadari tak selayaknya selalu penuh kecewa. Kau lebih pantas bahagia, bahagia karena cintaku. Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua. Pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu, menjagamu, memberimu segenap cinta. Kau bawa bersamamu, sebelah hatiku, separuh jiwaku, yang mampu sempurnakan aku.

Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua. Pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu, menjagamu, memberimu segenap cinta.

**Naruto pov end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Setelah masalah Hinata yang patah hati karena dirinya selesai, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan menuju kerumah sahabatnya atau teman setimnya yaitu Haruno Sakura. Naruto ingin mengklarifikasi atau menjelaskan kepada Sakura bahwa kejadian menyebalkan dan memalukan di onsen waktu itu hanyalah salah paham. Naruto tidak ingin Sakura cemburu terhadap Naruto karena Naruto adalah korban pada waktu itu, dan juga tidak ingin Sakura berpikiran bahwa dia (Naruto) akan merebut Sasuke dari Sakura. Itu imposible sekali kalau Naruto ingin merebut Sasuke dari Sakura, karena sekarang Naruto sedang kesal dan benci terhadap yang namannya berbau Uchiha. Bukan hanya itu alasan Naruto benci dengan Uchiha (tepatnya kepada Sasuke). Alasan lainnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke telah mencampakan perempuan yang dia cintai yaitu Sakura, Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar tapi cintanya tak terbalaskan. Itu dulu, Naruto mencintai Sakura. Sekarang hatinya hanya ada Hinata seorang, sedangkan Sakura sudah lama dia anggap hanya sebagai sahabat. Sedangkan Hinata baru bisa dianggap sebagai sahabat pada saat Naruto sudah berubah jadi perempuan secara permanen. Cinta Naruto kepada Sakura sudah lama tergantikan oleh cinta Hinata, yah Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata.

.  
Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menguntitnya dan seorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Naruto pun meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kepada Sakura bahwa kejadian di onsen adalah semua salah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menciumnya dengan paksa, juga dia tidak mungkin mencintai Sasuke karena dia masih memiliki jiwa laki-laki, belum terbiasa dengan perubahannya. Dan dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mempersatukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto pun merasa bersalah, menyesal dan akhirnya Sakura meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

.  
"Maafkan aku Naruto karena aku marah terhadapmu hiks... Hiks... , kau tidak salah akulah yang salah hiks... karena telah cemburu buta. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksut marah kepadamu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya hiks... Hiks... Hiks... dan laki-laki yang meninggalkanku pertamakali itu adalah kau Naruto, " aku Sakura dengan terisak-isak.

Naruto yang mendengar alasan Sakura hanya memandangnya tidak percaya, karena dia mendengar Sakura ternyata mencintainya ?

Benarkah Sakura mencintainya?

Sedangkan Sakura sering kali menolak ajakan kencannya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau mencintai Sasuke? Ja jadi itu tidak mung.. , " Naruto mencoba memastikan sambil memegang pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan serius dan penasaran.

Sakura menyela perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai, sambil menyeka air matanya agar berhenti mengalir, sekaligus menata hatinya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus Naruto karena kau sudah berjuang dengan sabar merebut hatiku agar menerima dan mencintaimu, dan akhirnya aku pun luluh dengan kebulatan tekadmu itu. Aku menyerah dan lelah dengan mencintai Sasuke, karena menurutku dicintai olehmu adalah kebahagian tersendiri untuku. Tapi karena sekarang kau berubah menjadi perempuan selamanya dan aku tau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku karena kau mencintai Hinata, hidupku hancur berkeping-keping. Akhirnya aku bangkit dan aku akan bertekad mendapatkan cinta Sasuke sama sepertimu yang bertekad mendapatkan cintaku. Aku berharap Sasuke akan luluh dengan tekadku sama sepertiku yang luluh dengan tekadmu Naruto, " Sakura menjelaskan alasannya sambil menangkup wajah manis, imut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura melanjutkan "Ketika aku melihat kau dan Sasuke berciuman akhinya aku pun cemburu buta terhadapmu. Aku benar-benar putus asa karena kedua laki-laki yang kucintai, semuanya pergi meninggalkan aku. Kau karena perubahanmu dan Sasuke karena menciummu dan juga dia sangat cuek, menolakku dan semua perempuan, "

Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Sakura dan mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang menggantung di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura tidak lagi menangkup wajahnyan karena tadi dia yang melepaskannya." Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati SasuTeme, itulah janjiku. Dan terimakasih aku sangat senang sekali kau telah menerima dan mencintaiku, sayang sekali ya aku berubah menjadi perempuan. Ternyata nasibku benar-benar buruk dan tidak beruntung, ditembak dua perempuan yang mencintaiku dengan tulus setelah berubah menjadi perempuan untuk selamanya. Kalau saja aku masih Naruto yang dulu (seorang laki-laki) aku pasti sangat senang karena beruntung di tembak dua wanita cantik sekaligus, aku pasti akan menjadikan keduannya sebagai istriku, haa... Haa... haa... " kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat hingga terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan NARUTO, karena itu hanya khayalan dan mimpimu saja. Kalau itu terjadi maka tamatlah riwayatmu, " ucap Sakura marah sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya bersiap-siap ingin menghajar Naruto, karena berani-beraninya Naruto ingin berpoligami. Sedangkan Naruto yang lagi berkhayal hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saja, lalu kembali merajuk pura-pura sedih.

Setelah itu, Sakura yang melihat Naruto merajuk pun menghibur Naruto " Naruto yang berlalu sudahlah berlalu, mungkin kau tidak ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan perempuan melainkan berjodoh dengan laki-laki. Kan tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi umatnya. Naruto terimakasih ya, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dan orang yang kucintai. Terimakasih karena kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, " kata Sakura penuh rasa syukur sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Tidak usah sungkan, kita kan sahabat.. He.. He.. , " Naruto mengatakannya dengan tersenyum tulus.

.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berbicara empat mata tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka dicuri dengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang memyembunyikan diri dan hawa keberadaannya di balkon rumah Sakura. Sasuke yang mencuri dengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura hanya menggeram kesal. Karena mendapatkan hati Naruto ada halangannya yaitu Sakura. Pantas saja Naruto menerima tantangan taruhan dia dan kakaknya karena dia mempunyai rencana tersembunyi yaitu membantu Sakura agar dia (Sasuke) jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, Sasuke benci itu. Padahal dia mencintai Naruto tapi kenapa dia harus dijodohkan dengan Sakura oleh Naruto perempuan yang dicintainya.

Setelah selesai berpelukkan, tiba-tiba ada ide cemerlang yang merasuki otak Naruto."Sakura bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku pergi ke gerbang konoha untuk mengantar kepergian tousan-ku untuk menjalani misi tingkat S? Disana ada SasuTeme loh, " Naruto mengajak Sakura sambil mempromosikan Sasuke.

Sakura menimang-nimang ajakan Naruto "Baiklah aku ikut, karena Sasuke mendapat misi tingkat S memakan waktu lama untuk pulang dari misi aku mau puas-puasin melihat Sasuke. Soalnya Sasuke setelah perang, pulang ke konoha dia selalu menghindar dari namanya perempuan. Tapi aku mau ganti baju dan siap-siap dulu, tunggu ya Naruto, " Sakura menyetujui perkataan Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri karena tidak sabar untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ajakan Naruto agar Sakura mau ikut mengantar kepergiannya untuk melakukan misi, akhirnya pun pergi dari balkon rumah Sakura menuju gerbang konoha. Agar tidak ketahuan mencuri dengar dan tidak sengaja menguntit Naruto. Karena pada waktu itu dia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto dan juga dia sedang malas ke gedung hokage untuk mengurusi hal yang sepele sebelum berangkat misi, karena penasaran dan merasakan firasat buruk jadi dia menguntit Naruto. Dan voila, ternyata firasatnya BENAR.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, di sana ada Minato dan Itachi yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"Dari mana saja kau otouto? Kenapa kau tidak hadir ke kantor hokage?, " tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu baka aniki, " jawab Sasuke dengan aura gelap dan tampang kesal, karena masih marah dengan tingkah Naruto yang mau menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang, kemudian Naruto menghampiri tousan-nya untuk mengantar kepergian tousannya, juga tak lupa sebelumnya mendorong Sakura agar berbicara ke atau mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai beraksi untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sakura hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian Sasuke pun merencanakan siasat agar usaha Naruto yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan Sakura GAGAL. Itachi yang mengetahui bahwa ide licik Naruto setelah melihat gelagat Naruto yang mau menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura akhirnnya mendesah lega karena tidak ada saingannya lagi. Tapi setelah melihat atau memperhatikan tidak ada yang beres dengan otoutonya (sudah tahu Sasuke punya rencana untuk mendapatkan Naruto) Itachi harus berpikir ulang dia harus waspada di mana pun, kapan pun dan harus membuat rencana yang matang agar Naruto perempuan yang dicintainnya tidak jatuh ke tangan Sasuke ataupun orang lain selain dirinnya tentunnya.

.

"Nah Sakura-chan aku mau menghampiri tousan-ku dulu ya untuk memberi semangat agar misinya berhasil dengan sukses, sekarang kau mengobrol saja dulu dengan SasuTeme ya?! " pamit Naruto riang menuju tousan-nya sambil mengedipkan matannya memberi kode kepada Sakura agar mulai beraksi.

Sebelum menghampiri tousannya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke terlebih dahulu " Teme sepertinnya Sakura ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan-mu, sebaiknnya kau temani dia. Oh ya kau jangan pernah mencoba menghindar ataupun mengelak dengan alasan apapun teme. Kalau kau tidak mau, kuhajar kau. Biar kau rasakan betapa sakitnya diabaikan oleh temanmu sendiri. " ancam Naruto ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menanggapi ancaman Naruto dengan wajah bosan dan tak perduli, Sasuke menganggap ancaman Naruto hanya sebagai angin lalu saja "Hn, tak usah kau perintah dobe, aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Sakura, " kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai licik.

"Hmm, terserah kau sajalah teme, aku tidak peduli. Dah aku mau menghampiri tousan dulu. Wweee... " Naruto mengucapnnya sambil melambai pergi menuju tousannya, tak lupa sambil mengejek Sasuke dengan memeletkan lidahnya dan menarik kebawah salah satu kantung matanya.

.

"Umm Sa.. Sasuke-kun a aku... , " Perkataan Sakura yang grogi diselak oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintai dobe Sakura, tanpaku sadari aku mencintainnya dari dulu. Tapi dulu aku mencoba menganggap, mencintainnya, hanya sebagai teman, sahabat, saudara dan rival saja. Karena tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesama lelaki, karena hal itu lebih tidak bermoral, keji dan hina dari binatang apa pun di dunia ini. Sekarang dia berubah menjadi perempuan permanen, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikan aku untuk mendapatkannya. Dan Naruto akan menjadi milikku , bagaimanapun carannya. Jadi mau kah kau merestuiku Sakura dan membantuku mendapatkan hati si dobe ? " dengan gaya angkuh Sasuke berkata panjang kali lebar untuk pertama kali kepada Sakura dengan raut wajah serius dan mengintimidasi agar Sakura menyetujuinnya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan, bisa disebut juga pertannyaan atau perintah terselubung dari Sasuke hanya diam termangu. Bergetar menahan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang menghancurkan hatinnya berkeping-keping, luluh lantah diterjang rasa yang sangat menyakitkan. Karena dugannya tepat bahwa Sasuke ternyata mencintai Naruto. Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Yah Sakura sangat kecewa dengan Sasuke. Untuk apa selama ini dia bersabar, menunggu dan mengejar cinta Sasuke? Kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya.

.

_Telah lama aku bertahan  
Demi cinta wujudkan sebuah harapan  
Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu  
Semua rasa tlah hilang_

_Sekarang aku tersadar__, c__inta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu__, b__ila kamu tak cinta lagi_

_Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu__, s__emua rasa tlah hilang_

_Dahulu kaulah segalanya  
Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku  
Namun sekarang aku mengerti  
Tak perlu ku menunggu sebuah cinta yang __SEMU..._

.

"Apa artinya pengorbananku selama ini Sa Sasuke? Kau sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menunggumu hingga sampai saat ini. Dan kau selalu saja dingin, cuek, mengabaikanku, beranggapan hidup di dunia ini seperti hanya hidup sendirian saja dan menganggap tidak ada yang mengerti penderitaanmu. Sehingga kau selalu menolak semua perempuan yang mencintaimu, termasuk aku. Sekarang kau meminta restu dan bantuanku Sasuke? Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan Sa Sasuke? Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita berdua, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Sasuke, " mohon Sakura berharap Sasuke memberi kesempatan kepadanya yaitu menerima Sakura sebagai kekasih sekaligus pendamping seumur hidup.

.

_Kutatap dua bola matamu__, t__ersirat apa yang kan terjadi._

_Kau ingin pergi dariku__, m__eninggalkan semua kenangan__, m__enutup lembaran cerita._

_Oh sayangku...__Aku tak mau... _

_Ku tau semua akan berakhir._

_Tapi ku tak rela lepaskanmu._

_Kau tanya mengapa aku tak ingin pergi darimu._

_Dan mulutku diam membisu..._

_Salahkah bila diriku terlalu mencintaimu._

_Jangan tanyakan mengapa__, k__arena aku tak tau._

_Aku pun tak ingin bila__, __kau pergi tinggalkan aku._

_Masihkah ada hasratmu?__tuk mencintaiku lagi__?_

_Apakah yang harus aku lakukan.?__tuk menarik perhatianmu lagi..._

_Walaupun harus__ m__engiba agar kau tetap disini._

_Lihat aku duhai sayangku..._

_._

Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura hanya sebagai angin lalu " Pengorbanan? Kau lucu sekali. Apakah yang kau sebutkan tadi pengorbanan Sakura? Kau tidak berkorban apa-apa untukku. Yang berkorban banyak adalah Naruto, kau selama ini hanya mengandalkan lebih tepatnya memanfaatkan Naruto. "

.

Alasan Sasuke menolak Sakura karena Sakura memanfaatkan Naruto dengan meminta bantuan kepada Naruto untuk mendapatkannya. Seperti dulu Sakura meminta kapada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Sedangakan Sakura sendiri hanya duduk manis di Konoha dan seolah-olah hanya Sakura seorang di dunia ini yang mengerti tentang Sasuke dan penderitaan Sasuke. Padahal TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, Sakura tidak mengerti Sasuke dan penderitaan yang Sasuke alami. Karena Sakura masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan kerjaannya hanya menunggu, menangis dan berharap. Sedangkan Naruto tidak mempunyai kedua orangtua/ keluarga, sendirian dan kesepian sama seperti dirinya (Sasuke) dan lebih parahnya lagi Naruto juga dibenci oleh para penduduk desa. Naruto juga terus berjuang mencari dan membujuk Sasuke hingga sekarat dan hampir mengorbankan nyawa. Benar apa yang Sakura katakan, Sasuke selalu dingin dan menolak semua perempuan. Sasuke melakukannya karena semuanya memang tidak ada yang pantas untuknya, termasuk SAKURA. Yah Sasuke menolak mereka semua karena dia sudah menyukai Naruto dari dulu. Karena hanya Naruto seorang yang mengerti dirinya, melindunginya, memperjuangkannya, membahagiakannya, membuat Sasuke kesal, rindu dan keluar dari karakternya, dll. Tapi Naruto pada saat itu adalah laki-laki jadi dia tidak mungkin mencintai Naruto seperti laki-laki dewasa mencintai perempuan dewasa, jadi dia menganggap cintanya hanya sebagai cinta antar sahabat dan saudara, tidak lebih. Dan pada saat itu tepatnya setelah Sasuke kembali pulang ke konoha sebelum Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen, Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke memilih Hinata karena kurang lebih Hinata mirip dengan almarhum kaasanya. Dan Sasuke akan menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sakura. Dia ingin membahagiakan Naruto walau sekaligus juga menyakiti hati Naruto karena dia akan merebut Hinata dari Naruto. Dan Naruto terpaksa atau tidak, rela atau tidak rela, ikhlas atau tidak ikhlas harus menikah dengan Sakura dan merelakan Hinata untuk dirinya. Alasannya karena Sasuke tahu Naruto selalu menembak Sakura dan selalu ditolak oleh Sakura. Tapi seorang Sakura yang sekarang sepertinya sudah berubah, tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Sakura untuk Naruto dan berusaha melupakan dirinya yaitu Sasuke. Ya walau Sasuke tahu dengan pasti walau ada benih-benih cinta untuk Naruto Sakura masih saja tetap mencintainya, tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kan?.

Beda dengan sekarang, Naruto berubah menjadi PEREMPUAN secara PERMANEN. Sasuke pun tidak akan membuang kesempatan yang sangat langka seperti ini. Dan dia Sasuke membuang semua rencana di atas yang telah dia pikir baik-baik, Sasuke bertekad akan menikahi Naruto. Bagaimanapun caranya, Naruto akan menjadi miliknya.

.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya " Bukankah si dobe mau menjodohkan kau dengan aku ?, " tanya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Sakura hanya terbelalak kaget karena Sasuke mengetahuinnya.

"Terlihat sekali dari tingkah bodohnnya tadi yang mencoba menyuruhku untuk berbicara denganmu, mendekatimu dan raut kagetmu itu, " (padahal hasil dari curi dengar, / BOXING deh / plus analisis sikon juga).

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuku Sakura. Jadi maafkan aku Sakura aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, sahabat, adikku, dan tak akan lebih dari itu. Jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku. Maafkan aku, mau kah kau membantuku imutou? " Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Sakura, tak lupa mengejek kebodohan Naruto yang kentara dan memohon agar Sakura berhenti berharap padanya dan meminta agar Sakura membantunnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Dan menjelaskan rasa cinta Sasuke ke Sakura hanya sebatas rasa cinta kakak kepada adiknya, teman dan sahabat saja.

"A aku ..." Sakura dengan terbata-bata sambil mengenggam kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada untuk menguatkannya dan wajah yang menahan tangis, penuh kekecewaan. Mencoba berbicara sesuatu kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menyela Sakura begitu saja tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura berbicara.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak permintaan atau perintah mutlak Sasuke agar membantu dia mendapatkan hati Naruto, tapi sayang sekali perkataan-nya yang baru saja keluar hanya satu kata sudah diselak / didahului oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku tahu dari dulu kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya Sakura. " dengan penuh penyesalan Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Sakura dengan raut penuh penyesalan kemudian berubah dengan raut kagum dan ceria "Tanpa aku sadari aku begitu sangat mencintai Naruto dan itu dari dulu aku mencintainya. Naruto sudah banyak berkorban, berusaha, dan sabar agar bisa membawaku pulang ke konoha. Hanya dia yang mengerti aku dan menerima aku apa adanya, dia selalu menghiburku dengan kekonyolan dan kedobanNya. Begitu pun aku sebaliknya aku menyukai kedobeannya, keceriaannya, keberisikannya, kecerobohannya dan semuanya tentang Naruto. Kelebihan atau pun kekurangan Naruto, aku menerimanya dengan tulus "

"Jadi mau kah kau merelakan aku kepada Naruto? Dan membantuku agar aku memiliki hati Naruto? " Sasuke berkata dengan wajah serius dan penuh harap.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun karena dia masih hanyut dengan kesedihannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya "Mau atau tidaknya kau membantuku mendapatkan Naruto, Naruto tetap akan menjadi milikku. Kau jangan mencoba menghalangiku, kalau kau menghalangiku aku akan mengabaikanmu dan menganggapmu tidak ada di dunia ini. " Sasuke mempringati Sakura lebih tepatnya mengancam, penuh intimidasi , tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh.

Sakura yang mendengar ancaman Sasuke mau tidak mau akan melaksanakan perkataan dan kemauan Sasuke. Karena perkataan dan kemauan Sasuke itu adalah mutlak, dan Sakura tidak ingin diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada oleh Sasuke. Lebih baik Sasuke memakinya, memarahinya, membunuhnya dari pada diabaikan dan dianggap tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Sa Sasuke, kau berhak memilih perempuan yang kau cintai dan aku akan merelakan kau untuk Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta kepadamu Sa Sasuke. Aku akan menyimpannya di dalam lubuk hatiku, dan tenang saja aku akan membantumu sebisaku untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Ten ten tu saja jika kau masih menganggapku ada." Sakura menjawab terbata-bata dan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan sebisa mungkin dengan memunculkan wajah cerianya.

.

_Biarlah ku sentuhmu__._

_B'rikanku rasa itu__, p__elukmu yang dulu__ p__ernah buatku__._

_Ku tak bisa paksamu__,__'tuk tinggal di sisiku__. _

_Walau kau yang selalu sakiti__ a__ku dengan perbuatanmu__._

_Namun sudah kau pergilah__, j__angan kau sesali__._

_Karena ku sanggup walau ku tak mau__, b__erdiri sendiri tanpamu__. _

_Ku mau kau tak usah ragu__ t__inggalkan aku__, __kalau memang harus begitu__._

_Tak yakin ku kan mampu__, h__apus rasa sakitku__. _

_Ku 'kan selalu perjuangkan cinta kita__, n__amun apa salahku__. _

_Hingga ku tak layak dapatkan kesungguhanmu__._

_Tak perlu kau buat aku mengerti__ t__ersenyumlah karena ku sanggup_

.

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura, kau adalah sahabat terbaik dan imutouku. " Sasuke menanggapi sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. Sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian berubah menyeringai senang. Yah, Sasuke lebih maju satu langkah dari pada aniki-nya yaitu Itachi.

'Hn, kau akan menyesal bersaing denganku baka aniki, ' Sasuke menyeringai licik.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Di waktu bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. **

"Hm, tousan curang. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut pergi misi? Kan jarang-jarang sekali aku mendapat misi tingkat S, " Naruto cemberut, berkoar sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang chabi jadi keliatan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau bukannya tidak boleh ikut Naru, karena tousan rasa sudah lebih dari cukup dengan kekuatan tousan dan dua uchiha, " Minato menjelaskan dengan sabar ke Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke kan bisa diganti olehku... " Naruto mencoba membela dirinya dan membujuk tousannya agar iya bisa ikut dalam misi.

Sedangkan Itachi yang berada di samping Minato dan Naruto yang berhadapan dengam tousanNya hanya diam mengamati dan menganalisis apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Sasuke agar bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

'Hn, ternyata kau mencari sekutu ya otouto. Sangat menarik, persaingan ini akan semakin memanas. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memiliki Narutoku otouto, ' Itachi memandang Sasuke tajam dan penuh dengan rencana agar dapat memenangkan Naruto untuknya, agar Naruto menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

"Hn, betul apa yang dikatakan Naru tousan, biarkan Naru menggantikan Sasuke mengikuti misi. Tenang saja aku pasti akan melindungi Naru dengan sepenuh jiwaku, " Itachi berkata sambil melihat Naruto seolah-olah menelanjangi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Itachi pun menyembur Itachi "Tousan kau bilang? Dia itu tousanku bukan tousanmu. Sejak kapan tousanku jadi tousanmu? Dengar ya aku tidak perlu perlindunganmu, lebih baik aku tidak ikut misi saja, " tolak Naruto secara kasar.

"Tentu saja Minato jii-san tousanku karena kau adalah istriku Naru, jadi otomatis tousanMu adalah tousanku juga, "

"Oh yeah? Tentu saja itu dalam mimpi dan khayalanmu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kepadaku. Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak peduli, "

"Jadi, kau menggantikan Sasuke atau tidak? , " Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak, selama ada salah satu diantara kalian yang mengikuti misi, " Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Itachi.

"Baka otouto sudahilah bicaranya kalau tidak mau aku dan Minato jii-san meninggalkanmu, " Itachi menoleh dan berseru agak kencang ke Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis bila ditinggalkan sendirian, Baka aniki, " ucap Sasuke kesal dan matanya mendelik galak ke arah Itachi.

"Hn, ternyata kau sudah dewasa yah. Tidak seperti Sasu yang dulu (yang selalu mengikuti Itachi, Kesal bila di tinggal Itachi, yang manja dengan Itachi), " kata Itachi sambil mengenang masa lalu.

Sasuke yang enggan menyudahi pembicaraan empat matanya dengan Sakura menghampiri tempat Itachi, Minato dan Naruto. Karena dia belum sempat memberitahu / membicarakan rencana untuk mendapatkan Naruto ke Sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu lah baka aniki, " ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hn" gumam Itachi tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya Itachi mengajak Naruto itu adalah strateginya agar Naruto menolak mengikuti misi supaya Sasuke menunda buat rencana dengan Sakura barusan untuk merebut Naruto darinya. (kalau Sasuke diganti oleh Naruto dalam mengikuti misi, pasti Sasuke akan banyak waktu membuat strategi / rencana dengan Sakura soalnya Sasuke tidak ikut misi karena diganti oleh Naruto). Karena Naruto tidak ikut misi / tidak mau menggantikan Sasuke maka Sasuke tidak sempat membuat strategi dengan Sakura. Terbukti kan Sasuke dan Sakura belum membuat strategi apa pun. Liat saja dari raut wajah Sasuke yang kesal ketika pembicaraannya dengan Sakura diinstrupsi oleh Itachi ketika Itachi mengajak Sasuke segera pergi melakukan misi. Itachi akan berusaha mengulur waktu, menunda, menghalangi dan menghancurkan strategi yang akan Sasuke buat agar GATOT dalam mendapatkan Naruto.

Cup.  
Cup.

Itachi dan Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto secara bersamaan.

"KALIAN. Menyebalkan, brengsek, mesum, aku benci kalian, dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Awas ya kalian kalau kembali nanti, akan ku habisi kalian berdua !, " Naruto mencak-mencak / mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke duo Uchia yang berani-beraninya memcium pipinya.

"Hn, jangan khawatirkan aku Naru. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya !, " teriak Itachi tidak nyambung dari kejauhan sambil berlari dan melambai tanpa menololeh ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi, hanya perkataan nya saja yang berbeda. "Dobe, jangan merindukanku ya ! Akan ku usahakan pulang secepat mungkin, "

"TERSERAH APA KATA KALIAN, AKU TIDAK PEDULI, " teriak Naruto ke duo Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
Sedangkan Minato yang sedang berlari juga hanya mendengus kesal, kesal karena kecolongan dengan duo Uchia yang sudah mencium pipi Naruto. Minato merasa gagal menjadi ayah karena tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi Naruto, yaitu anak gadisnya. Yah, Minato sangat protektif terhadap Naruto anak gadisnya yang menjadi incaran para srigala lapar. Dia harus ekstra posesif dan hati-hati agar tidak kecolongan lagi. Dan dia harus memberi pelajaran ke duo Uchia bersaudara nanti setelah selesai misi.

Setelah kepergian Minato, Itachi, dan Sasuke, Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura. Karena pasti Sakura tadi melihat Sasuke mencium pipinya. Tapi setelah Naruto berbalik kebelakang dan ingin meminta maaf ke Sakura atau menjelaskan yang tadi (Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto), ternyata Sakura tidak ada. Hanya ada kotetsu dan ijumo yang ada di pintu gerbang. Naruto ingin pergi mencari Sakura, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan Gaara, Temari, Kankuro datang / baru tiba dan sedang melapor ke / diperiksa oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo. Naruto yang melihat mereka pun menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang Gaara, Kankuro, Temari . Ada apa kalian kemari?, " Naruto menyapa sambil melambai ke arah Trio Sabaku.

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro yang mendengar / merasa ada seseorang yang menyapa mereka, mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka heran ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru mereka lihat dan mereka tidak kenal menyapa mereka.

"Kau siapa? Kau kenal kami? Aku rasa kami bertiga baru bertemu kau sekarang, jadi kami tidak mengenalmu, " tanya Temari kepada Naruto sekaligus menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Gaara, dalam diam sedang mengingat-ingat dan meneliti intens gadis tersebut dari atas ke bawah, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, untuk memeriksa apakah dia mengenali dan mengingat gadis tersebut. Karena Gaara sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan saudaranya.

Kankuro yang melihat Naruto, hanya terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

"Kalian tidak mengenalku ? Coba lihat baik-baik, aku ini Uzumaki Naruto lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto, " katanya dengan percaya diri Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Temari, Gaara, Kankuro.

Temari yang melihat Naruto dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki pun mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Karena ciri fisik Naruto perempuan dan Naruto laki-laki tidak jauh beda, bedanya cuma Naruto yang perempuan memiliki tonjolan atau bisa dibilang kemolekan tubuh perempuan yang sempurna " Kankuro sebaiknya kita cepat melapor ke kantor hokage dan mencari penginapan, dan kau Gaara bersenang-senanglah dengan Naruto-mu yang baru, "

.

"Begitulah ceritanya Gaara itulah penyebab aku berubah menjadi perempuan, " Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Gaara dan Naruto sekarang berada di hutan kematian tepatnya di sebuah pinggiran danau. Yah mereka sedang jalan-jalan menghilangkan rasa bosan. Apalagi Naruto, selain menghilangkan rasa bosan dia juga ingin menghilangkan rasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin meminta maaf dan menyelesaikan masalahnya kepada Sakura. Tapi dia tidak enak jika meninggalkan Gaara yang jauh-jauh datang ingin bertemu dirinya, jadi Naruto memutuskan menemani Gaara. Dan menunda menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, yang sengaja mencium dirinya di depan mata kepala Sakura.

Hari pun sudah petang tanpa disadari Naruto waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan mengajak Gaara juga, itu kalaupun Gaara mau. Karena Naruto ingin memperkenalkan Gaara ke kaasannya dan memperkenalkan rumah barunya juga.

"Gaara tanpa terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat ya, tiba-tiba sudah sore sudah waktunya kita pulang. Kau mau tidak ke rumahku akan ku perkenalkan kau ke kaasanku !, " ajak Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pada saat waktu yang sama. **  
.

**Gaara pov.  
**Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku di dekat Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan tiba-tiba terasa nyaman, maksudku dulu pada waktu Naruto masi laki-laki juga nyaman tapi nyaman kali ini berbeda. Entah apa nama perasaan ini. Kenapa Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu yaitu pada saat Naruto berubah memakai jurus oiroke no jutsu dan harem no jutsu (jurus berubah menjadi gadis seksi). Naruto yang sekarang, apa ya? Begitu cantik dan indah. Yah lebih indah dibanding Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan memakai jurus oiroke no jutsu dan harem no jutsu (jurus berubah menjadi gadis seksi).  
**Gaara end. **

**.****  
**"Hei Gaara kau dengar tidak?, " Naruto memanggil dan mencoba menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke kanan, ke kiri di depan wajah Gaara.

Gaara yang melamun pun sadar dan menjawab "Yah kau memang indah Naruto, " katanya enggak nyambung.

"Kau bicara apa Gaara? aku tidak mengerti? Jawabanmu tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku barusan, " Naruto bertanya karena bingung sekaligus menjelaskan kepada Gaara bahwa jawaban yang dia jawab tidak nyambung.

Gaara yang tersadar dari lamunannya memperbaiki jawabannya "Ehm... Maksudku lain kali saja Naruto. Aku ingin langsung pulang ke penginapan dulu hari ini. Mungkin besok, bagaimana?, " Gaara menjawab ulang pertanyaan Naruto dan dia balik nanya.

Naruto memaklumi penolakan Gaara "Um.. Baiklah, mungkin kau butuh istirahat setelah perjalan yang jauh. Tapi besok datang ya, sesuai apa yang kau katakan tadi?, " Naruto memastikan ke Gaara.

"Hn, "

"Gaara bisa tidak jawabanmu jangan hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti 'HN' . Karena kalaau aku mendengar hal itu membuatku kesal saja, " Naruto mencak-mencak tidak jelas sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa kau... " Gaara baru ingin bertanya kepada Naruto kenapa dia kesal pada saat mendengar gumaman 'HN' , tapi pertanyaan nya terpotong akibat teriakan Naruto.

"Kyaa.. Gaara, " teriak Naruto meminta pertolongan Gaara.

"Naruto... "

Tiba-tiba di pinggir danau yang agak licin karena di sana ada lumut Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tergelincir lumut yang Naruto pijaki. Gaara pun menolong Naruto yang hampir jatuh terlentang. Tapi akibat berat gravitasi tidak bisa dilawan dan Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan juga, akhirnya Gaara ikut terjatuh. Naruto jatuh telentang di tepi danau hanya merasakan sakit sedikit di bagian pantat saja, karena punggung dan kepalanya dilindungi tangan Gaara dengan penuh protektif. Karena Gaara jatuh sambil memeluk Naruto untuk melindungi kepala dan punggung Naruto agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan diderita Naruto nanti. Setidaknya hanya pantatnya saja yang sakit, kepala dan punggungnya tidak. Entah sial atau beruntung, wajah Gaara jatuh atau mendarat di dada tepatnya payudara Naruto yang ranum, kenyal, empuk, lembut, dan wangi.

"Go gomen Naruto aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan?, " tanya Gaara sambil membantu Naruto berdiri dengan eksresi bersalah sekaligus khawatir, tak lupa dengan bersemu merah tapi tidak kentara karena tertutupi oleh wajah super datarnya.

"Ehm.. Yah aku tidak apa-apa. I itu tadi.. Aku tau kau juga tidak sengaja. Untung saja kau menolongku. Kalau tidak, aku pasti merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Terimakasih Gaara " kata Naruto maklum sekaligus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan gaya salah tingkah.

"Apa boleh aku tau kenapa kau tidak suka atau kesal dengan gumaman HN, atas jawabanku tadi? " tanya Gaara dengan rasa ingin tahu nya.

"Sudah lah Gaara itu tidak penting, anggap saja kau tidak melihat dan mendengarnya tadi. Yang paling penting kau besok harus berjanji untuk berkunjung ke rumahku ya? , " jawab Naruto dengan tampang bosan lalu dengan semangat Naruto memaksa Gaara agar berjanji untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya esok hari.

"Baiklah, " Gaara menjawab sambil mengangguk.

Gaara dan Naruto berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Gaara menuju ke tempat penginapan yang dia dan saudaranya sewa untuk menginap beberapa hari ke depan, sedangkan Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura untuk menjelaskan kesalapahaman yang tadi.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di sebuah kamar penginapan yang terbilang nyaman Gaara sedang termenung. Gaara sedang duduk di jendela yang terbuka sambil melihat pemandangan luar, seperti keramaian desa konoha pada malam hari dan langit pekat bertabur bintang.

Kankuro dan Temari yang baru datang dari urusan masing-masing pun bingung dengan tingkah laku Gaara yang lain dari biasanya. Karena mereka melihat Gaara yang gelisah serta kebingungan. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara apa yang terjadi, apa ada sesuatu yang menyebabkanmu gelisah? Ceritakanlah kepada kakak-kakakmu ini !, " kata Temari khawatir sambil mendekati Gaara sekaligus memegang pundak Gaara.

"Benar yang dikatakan Temari nee-san, kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah kepada kami Gaara, " Kankuro mengatakan hal yang sama juga, agar Gaara mau menceritakan penyebab kegelisahannya.

Gaara pun menoleh kearah kakak-kakaknya, lalu menceritakan penyebab kegelisahan dan kebingungannya.

"Aku seumur hidupku tidak pernah merasakan sakit, kalaupun ada itu hanya karena bertarung dengan shinobi yang kuat. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang, rasanya seperti ingin keluar atau pecah saking kencang dan cepatnya. Aku juga merasakan kenyamanan yang berbeda serta perasaan aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan saat bersama Naruto yang sekarang dibanding yang dulu. Aku bingung dengan perasaan ini, apa kalian tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk kan? , " Gaara menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang dengan jujur, lalu bertanya kepada kakak-kakaknya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Temari dan Kankurou menghela napas lega. Mereka kira terjadi sesuatu yang bahaya dan buruk pada Gaara, ternyata Gaara hanya mengalami jatuh cinta saja pada Naruto. Itulah kesimpulan yang mereka pikirkan setelah mendengar curahan hati Gaara.

"Nah sebaiknya aku pergi mandi dulu lalu memesan makan malam, Kankuro kau saja yang menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Karena akan lebih leluasa berbicara antar sesama laki-laki. Jaa... , " Temari pun pergi.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Gaara kau sebenarnya tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Wajar saja kau merasakan perasaan itu, aku pun juga merasakannya pada saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, " ucap Kankurou bangga kalau dia juga cinta dengan Naruto.

"Benarkah kau jatuh cinta juga kepada Naruto?, " tanya Gaara dengan hawa membunuh.

Gaara melanjutkan "Ciri-ciri jatuh cinta seperti apa tepatnya? Apa hanya jantung berdetak dan rasa nyaman saja bila didekat dengan nya, ?, "

Kankuro menjawab sambil bergidik ngeri terhadap Gaara yang bertanya sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh "Yah bi bisa dibilang seperti itu Gaara. Tapi ada yang lainnya seperti saat ini kau merasa kesal, sakit hati atau cemburu bila ada seorang laki-laki lain yang menyukai Naruto, juga kau seperti ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau jangan khawatir aku hanya kagum saja dengan kecantikan Naruto tidak lebih. Jadi bisakah kau menghentikan hawa seperti ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup Gaara? , "

Kankurou harus berpikir ratusan ataupun sampai ribuan kali bila ingin bersaing dengan Gaara untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Baru bilang kepada Gaara saja kalau dia juga jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, Gaara mengeluarkan aura seperti ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Apa lagi bila bersaing dengan Gaara, pasti dia akan benar-benar dibunuh.

**Gaara POV  
**Jadi ini yang disebut perasaan cinta ? Jantung bedetak kencang dan cepat serasa mau keluar, nyaman bila bersama atau dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai, kesal / sakit hati / cemburu bila ada laki-laki lain yang suka dan dekat dengannya selain dirimu sendiri dan juga rasa ingin memiliki untuk dirimu sendiri seutuhnya. Hanya diriku yang boleh memilikinya, dekat dengannya, cinta dan menyentuhnya. Bukan orang lain atau siapapun juga selain aku. Aku bersumpah Naruto, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, kita akan saling mencintai dan aku akan menikahimu, kita akan hidup bersama di Suna, mempunyai keturunan dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.  
**Gaara POV end. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.****  
**Pada waktu yang bersamaan Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sakura yang ternyata ada di taman. Sakura sedang sendirian bermain /duduk di ayunan. Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura setelah ditolak oleh Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke mencium Naruto pun pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Sakura menuju rumah sakit untuk menghibur perasaannya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja. Setelah waktu bekerja selesai, dia memutuskan menata hatinya di taman. Tanpa diduga-duga Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Sa Sakura-chan gomen, tadi Sasuke tidak bermaksud... , " Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan raut bersalah dan tidak enak hati. Tapi Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto gomen tadi aku pergi terburu-buru karena ada keperluan mendadak di rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahu atau berpamitan denganmu dan juga semuanya, " Sakura berbohong kepada Naruto supaya Naruto percaya bahwa dia tidak melihat Sasuke dengan sengaja mencium Naruto /dia sudah pergi sebelum melihat kejadian tersebut. Padahal Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas. Sakura melanjutkam perkataannya.

"Naruto ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah kepadaku? Seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah kepadamu, karena aku pergi tanpa memberi tahumu, "

'ternyata Sakura-chan tidak melihatnya ya? Untung Sakura-chan sudah pergi, sebelum kejadian yang menyebalkan itu terjadi, ' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan lega. Padahal Naruto sudah kemakan atau terjebak dengan kebohongan Sakura.

"Uhm aku ke sini hanya khawatir kepadamu, apa tadi kau berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke? Tadi aku ingin menjelaskan Sasuke tidak bermaksud kasar dan dingin kepadamu, jadi kau harus lebih bersabar dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, " kata Naruto berbohong untuk menyemangati Sakura.

Padahal tadi Naruto mau bilang bahwa Sasuke hanya iseng atau hanya mengerjaiku saja jadi kau tak usah ambil hati atau cemburu.

" Hm... Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia selalu saja menjauh dan bersikap dingin terhadap semua wanita. Kalau Sasuke playboy baru aku khawatir karena dunia sudah terjungkir balik aka kiamat, " Sakura tersenyum maklum.

.

Sakura sengaja membohongi Naruto karena Sakura sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk membantunya, walau hatinyalah yang menjadi korban. Sakura akan senang apabila orang yang dia cinta dan sayangi bahagia juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir penyebab Sakura patah hati memang sebagian karena salah Sakura sendiri. Patah hati karena Naruto: disebabkan dia selalu, sering menolak kencan dan pernyataan cinta Naruto sehingga Naruto berpaling ke Hinata. Sedangkan patah hati karena Sasuke: kerjaannya waktu itu Sakura hanya menangis dan berharap, yang berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah Naruto. Sehingga Sasuke mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Dari dulu Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto, tapi dulu tidak ada kesempatan karena Naruto seorang laki-laki. Jadi Sasuke mengubur cintanya dengan mencintai Naruto sebagai sahabat, rival dan saudara karena dia harus membangkitkan KLAN nya. Dan sekarang Naruto seorang perempuan, cinta Sasuke yang terkubur pun bangkit dan hidup lagi. Sasuke pun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hari pun berlalu begitu cepat, tepatnya seminggu sudah berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Minato, Itachi dan Sauke dari misi. Mereka bertiga sedang istirahat di tengah hutan untuk melepaskan rasa haus dan lapar mereka.

"Aku lihat dari tingkah laku kalian sepertinya kalian sedang jatuh cinta pada Naruto, apakah benar?, " tanya Minato pada dua orang yang bermarga Uchiha, dengan wajah serius.

"Hn, " mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Apakah kalian sedang memperebutkan anakku Naruto?, " tanya nya sekali lagi.

"Hn, jii-san aku mencintai Naruto dengan tulus dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Naruto, " Itachi menjawab dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Sasuke juga tidak mau mengalah "Hn, aku mencintai NaruDobe dan aku akan mendapatkannya apa pun yang terjadi, "

"Maaf saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku Naruto pada salah satu dari kalian ataupun laki-laki lainnya dengan begitu mudah, karena Naruto adalah anakku satu-satunya. Dia harus mendapatkan suami yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto dari lahir maupun batin. Selain itu bisa melindungi dan saling mencintai dengan tulus, menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan Naruto. Apakah kalian sanggup melakukan itu semua? Oh ya aku lupa, selain itu kalian harus melangkahi mayatku dahulu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, " Minato memberitahu syarat-syarat untuk mendapatkan Naruto, kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Syarat-syarat tersebut mudah sekali bagi mereka yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke untuk memenuhinya, tapi ada satu syarat yang cukup sulit yaitu harus melangkahi mayat Minato dahulu baru bisa mendapatkan Naruto anaknya. YANG BENAR SAJA? Sebelum mereka melakukan hal tersebut pun, mereka pasti sudah dibantai Naruto duluan karena berani-beraninya mereka mau melangkahi mayat tousannya yang ia sayangi dan ia impikan (mempunyai keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia).

Semenjak Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan, Minato pun semakin posesif untuk melindungi dan menjaga anaknya. Tidak terkecuali melindungi dari para lelaki yang ingin mempersunting anaknya, sehingga dia memberikan syarat yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Hm, bagaimana? Apakah kalian sanggup memenuhi syarat tersebut?, "

"Semuanya aku sanggup, tak terkecuali harus melangkahi mayatmu jii-san, "

"Hn, Naruto akan menjadi milikku dan aku akan menghabisi siapa pun yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Naruto,"

Itachi dan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan serius, sungguh-sungguh dan penuh kebulatan tekat.

"Yah, kalian boleh melakukannya setelah Naruto memilih pedamping hidup dari salah satu diantara kalian. Dan jangan lupa, bukan kalian saja tapi banyak laki-laki lain yang mencintai Naruto. Ingat harus saling mencintai, bukan hanya cinta sepihak, " Minato memberi Nasehat dengan bijak sana.

"Hn, " jawab mereka secara bersama-sama.

Istirahat mereka pun selesai, mereka pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang ke konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di konoha ternyata bukan hanya Gaara yang terpikat pesona Naruto / mencintai Naruto. Tetapi ada Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka mencintai Naruto bukan karena kecantikan aura/ pheromon Naruto yang memikat yang dimilikki Naruto, mereka mencintai Naruto dengan mempunyai alasan masing-masing.

Gaara mencintai Naruto karena Naruto seorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Naruto teman pertama yang mengerti dirinya dan mereka memiliki pengalaman pahit yang sama. Tak lupa mereka juga sama-sama seorang jinjuriki tempat penampungan / segel monster berekor. Jadi mereka saling mengerti satu sama lainnya.

Sai mencintai Naruto karena Naruto teman pertama yang dia milikki setelah kakak angkat nya meninggal. Naruto mengajarkan Sai bagaimana cara berteman dan tidak menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dirinya. Dan Naruto menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sai juga sangat senang menjahili Naruto, ya menjahili Naruto merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Neji mencintai Naruto karena Naruto mengajarkan kepada dirinya bahwa takdir bisa berubah dengan usaha dan tekat yang kuat, dan dia (Neji) tidak sendirian karena ayahnya meninggal dengan cara mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Hinata, masih ada teman-teman dan para sensei yang sayang dengan nya. Dan Naruto selalu menyemangatinya dan bilang kalau Neji adalah ninja yang kuat.

Shikamaru mencintai Naruto karena Naruto seperti matahari yang memberi kehangatan, seperti pemandangan langit biru yang indah, dan Naruto beda dengan perempuan kebanyakkan, Naruto sangat menghibur dan penuh dengan kejutan, pasti menikah dengan Naruto tidak akan membosankan.

Mereka berempat Gaara, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru pun dengan berbagai cara memperebutkan Naruto dengan cara masing-masing. Dan sekarang mereka berempat sedang berada di kedai ichiraku, mereka sedang mengepung Naruto yang sedang menikmati nikmatnya ramen ichiraku yaitu ramen favoritnya.

.

"Naruto, putuskan kau mau ikut denganku, Neji, Sai, atau Shikamaru?, " Gaara bertanya untuk memastikan Naruto mau berkencan dengan siapa , dengan aura intimidasi ke Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, secara Naruto tidak pekak sama sekali dan orientasinya belum berubah alias masi suka perempuan. Naruto heran tiba-tiba saja selama seminggu ini mereka berempat selalu mengajaknya (sehari bisa empat kali pergi menemani salah satu di antara mereka , di tempat berbeda, waktu berbeda dan berbeda orang pula"bergiliran") dan sekarang entah kebetulan atau sedang sial mereka para laki-laki mengajak Naruto secara bersamaan, tetapi di tempat berbeda. Dan mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, saling mengeluarkan aura posesif, intimidasi dan membunuh.

"A aku... "

Ternyata ada yang menyelak perkataan Naruto.

"Kau perempuan nakal Naru, selama aku pergi ternyata kau sudah selingkuh dengan empat orang laki-laki , " Itachi berkata dengan datar tetapi dengan tatapan cemburu dan intimidasi yang amat sangat yang arah tatapannya tepat ke empat orang laki-laki yang sedang mengepung Naruto.

"Kau dobe, tega sekali kau menghianatiku. Kau belum memilih diantara salah satu dari kami (Sasuke dan Itachi) dan kau berani-beraninya selingkuh dengan empat laki-laki sekaligus. Kau tahu, kau itu hanya milikku, tidak satupun yang boleh memilikkimu selain aku. " Sasuke mengklaim Naruto dengan mendeathglare Gaara, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menggebrak meja ichiraku dengan kuat saking kesalnya, untung tidak sampai menghancurkan kedai tersebut, kalau ia bisa gawat.

BBRAAAKK.

"Hentikan kalian semua ! ... " geram Naruto.

"Aku bukan barang atau benda yang seenaknya saja bisa kalian milikki atau diperebutkan. Bisa tidak kalian menjauh dariku sehari saja ! dan sekarang kalian BUBAR, karena aku ingin menikmati makan siangku dengan tenang !, " Naruto mengusir mereka dengan wajah garang dan seperti ingin makan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Baiklah tapi masalah kita belum selesai dobe / Naru dan kau harus memberi alasan yang tepat untuk semua ini ! , "

"Terserah apa kata kalian, PERGI ! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI !, " usir Naruto pada semua laki-laki yang memperebutkannya.

"Mendokusei, walau aku ini seorang yang pemalas tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu Naruto "

"Ternyata benar, dari buku yang pernah aku baca kalau perempuan lagi marah ternyata sangat menyeramkan, tapi tidak apa-apa kau malah tambah imut Naru. "

"Naruto gomen, aku akan pergi sesuai kemauanmu dan besok aku akan menemui-mu lagi karena aku akan memundurkan jadwal kepulanganku ke Suna untuk mendapatkanmu Naru. Kuharap kau akan memilihku dan menjadi milikku selamannya. Aku akan pulang ke suna setelah aku mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, "

"Maaf Naruto karena aku mengganggumu. Oh ya, kau dapat salam dari Hinata, aku akan memperjuangkanmu dan aku tidak akan pantang menyerah agar kau menjadi milikku, "

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah / pergi dengan urusan masing-masing Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru berdebat memperebutkan Naruto.

"Berani sekali kalian ingin merebut dobe dariku !, kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal plus aura membunuh.

"Maksudmu apa Uchiha? Naruto milikmu? Jangan harap, Naruto adalah milikku! Jadi kalian tidak berhak mengklaim Naruto, " Gaara juga mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto ditakdirkan menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua merebutnya dariku, " dengan percaya diri, Neji pun tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian semua tidak pantas untuk Naruto, yang pantas adalah aku, " Kata Sai dengan wajah datar, tak lupa senyum palsu andalannya.

"Mendokusei. Hentikan kalian semua! Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto akan memilih siapa diantara salah satu dari kita. Sebaiknya kita bersaing dengan adil, " Shikamaru melerai pertengkaran dengan bumbu-bumbu aura saling membunuh, sambil menguap bosan. Yah Shikamaru dengan sifat pemalasnya sangat benci dengan pertarungan fisik yang melelahkan dan merepotkan, itu menurutnya.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Nara Shikamaru, kita tidak boleh membuat keributan di sini. Sebaiknya kita bersaing secara adil. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil hati Naruto (kencan) selama 3 hari secara bergilir dan diantara kita tidak boleh mengganggu sedikit pun, setelah itu Naruto memutuskan akan memilih siapa diantara kita? . Ucap Itachi bijaksana dan tegas.

"Apa kalian setuju?, " tanya Itachi.

Mereka pun mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah kita undi dengan suit batu, gunting, kertas, " usul Shikamaru.

setelah melakukan undian urutan kencannya adalah Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji dan terakhir Sasuke.

**Chapter 5 end**

**tgl 4 februari 15**

**.**

**xxx referensi lagu: xxx**

_(Sheila on 7, Sephia)_

(Sherina, Cinta Pertama )

(Acha Septriasa dan Irwansyah, My Hearth)

(Tangga Kesempatan Kedua)

(Raisa, Apalah Arti Menunggu)

(Ratu, Salahkah Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu)

(Agnes, Karena Ku Sanggup)

_._

**Reader minna tolong bantu aku yah ! Please.**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Minna yang punya ide tentang kencan naru dengan itachi/ sasuke/ gaara/ sai/ shikamaru salurkanlah melalui PM/ kotak review ya. Mudah-mudahan dengan ide cemerlang kalian saya punya inspirasi gimana dan ngapain aja pada saat naru lagi kencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Coz lgi butuh inspirasi.**

**Thanks MINNA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:****Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M**** ( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing : **SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: **OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

**Chapter 6 trouble date part 1**

Setelah melakukan pengundian mereka pun yaitu Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru , dan Neji pergi berpencar untuk melakukan urusan masing-masing. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri pergi menuju ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang sudah Itachi, Sasuke dan Minato selesaikan dengan baik. Sasuke sendiri pergi menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja karena dia ingin meminta tolong dan membuat strategi untuk mendapatkan Naruto bersama Sakura. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Sasuke langsung meminta tolong ke Sakura agar membantu dia mendapatkan Naruto, dia pun memberitahu strateginya ke Sakura agar mendapatkan Naruto tetapi ...

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai melapor di kantor hokage dan sedikit latihan di suatu tempat Itachi dijegat oleh Sakura. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di taman di depan sekolah genin, sedang berbicara empat mata, saling berhadapan.

.

"Itachi-san gomen mengganggumu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu mungkin tidak penting untukmu.," kata Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Hn, katakanlah, " balas Itachi datar. Padahal di hatinya ( ' apakah mungkin Sasuke sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Naruto dengan meminta bantuan Sakura? ' )

"Apakah Itachi-san menyayangi Sasuke? Kalau ia kenapa Itachi-san tega merebut Naruto dari Sasuke?, "

"Apakah kau mau membuatku bimbang dengan memilih antara Naruto dan Sasuke?, " tanya Itachi menutupi kegusaran, dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus memilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi kau harus suka rela menyerah dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Kau tahu Itachi-san, dari dulu Sasuke sangat menderita, kesepian dan penuh dendam. Hanya Naruto saja yang dia punya. Naruto adalah temannya, rivalnya, selalu mengerti, menghibur dan memberi semangat kepada Sasuke, Naruto yang menyadarkan Sasuke sehingga dia kembali pulang ke Konoha. Hanya Naruto dan kau Itachi-san yang Sasuke punya. Tolong jangan rebut Naruto dari dirinya, karena aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang menderita, kesepian, sedih, terpuruk dan penuh dendam seperti dulu, "

.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Sasuke?, " tanya Itachi heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura begitu merelakan Sasuke untuk Naruto padahal dia sendiri sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Ya, aku memang mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus tapi aku tidak mau kalau Sasuke memaksakan dirinya berpura-pura untuk mencintaikku padahal dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Karena cinta itu bukan paksaan ataupun kepura-puraan. Aku sangat bahagia apabila kedua sahabatku bahagia, karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagianku juga. Bukankah kau ada untuk menebus kesalahanmu dengan cara membahagiakan Sasuke? Jadi relakan Naruto untuk Sasuke!, " dengan wajah memohon Sakura meminta Itachi agar merelakan Nauto untuk Sasuke.

"Apakah ini rencana Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto dengan mengirimmu berbicara mengenai masalah ini kepadaku ?, " Itachi bertannya dengan maksud menuduh.

"TIDAK... Sasuke tidak merencanakan seperti yang kau tuduhkan Itachi-san. Aku ... Aku melakukan ini atas inisiatifku sendiri. Sasuke... Yang Sasuke rencanakan adalah..., "

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

Pada saat Itachi pergi melapor ke kantor hokage Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit konoha untuk menemui Sakura yaitu temannya atau juga bisa disebut sahabat sekaligus adik barunnya. Sasuke menemui Sakura untuk meminta tolong kepada Sakura dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Tak lupa Sasuke pun menceritakan tentang Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara dan Neji yang juga menyukai Naruto dan ingin merebut Naruto dari dirinnya. Juga tentang kencan secara bergiliran untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura apa kau mau menolongku?, " Kata Sasuke datar sedikit berharap agar Sakura mau membantunnya.

"Gomen Sasuke, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu dan memanas-manasin Naruto sehingga dia cemburu dan menyadari bahwa dia mencintaimu, "

Dengan raut kesal Sasuke membentak Sakura "Kenapa tidak bisa?! Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang mudah?, " heran Sasuke.

"Memang mudah Sasuke, tapi strategi yang kau rencanakan itu pedang bermata dua bisa menguntungkanmu dan juga bisa merugikanmu, " Sakura mencoba menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menolak membantu Sasuke agar berhasil mendapatkan Naruto.

"Hn, maksudmu?, " tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Alasannya, aku takut kalau Naruto tidak cemburu pada saat kita pura-pura pacaran dan Naruto berbalik mendukungmu agar kau harus mencintaiku dan menikahiku. Kau tahu bukan Naruto itu mempunyai sifat lebih mementingkan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi daripada mementingkan dirinya sendiri? Dia pasti akan memilih mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk orang lain , "

"Hn, gomen Sakura karena si dobe aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi aku hanya bisa memikirkan atau memiliki strategi yang buruk / tidak menguntungkanku. Jadi apa kau memilikki strategi lain agar aku bisa mendapatkan si dobe?, "

Sakura memberi saran ke Sasuke dengan tulus "Kau hanya harus bersabar, bersikap apa adanya dan tunjukan seberapa besar dan tulus kau mencintai Naruto, kelak Naruto pasti akan menyadari dan membalas cintamu Sasuke, "

.

Sasuke berterima kasih ke Sakura karena Sakura memberi saran yang bagus kepadanya, tapi dilubuk hati Sasuke masih tertinggal keraguan dan tidak yakin saran dari Sakura akan berhasil dalam mendapatkan Naruto "Thanks Sakura, tapi apa berhasil? Aku merasa tidak yakin karena saingan terberatku adalah si baka aniki. Dia lebih sempurana segala-galanya dariku, dan aku selalu kalah bertarung dengannya, " Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil menerawang / mengingat masa lalunya yang selalu kalah dalam melawan Itachi yang sangat sempurna, menurutnya.

"Kau harus yakin dan bertekat dengan kuat Sasuke. Kalau dari dirimu sendiri yang tidak yakin dan putus asa, maka mendapatkan hati Naruto itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, " Sakura berusaha menyemangati Sasuke. ' Tenang saja Sasuke aku akan membantumu secara diam-diam bagaimanapun caranya agar kau berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto dan bahagia. Karena kebahagiaanmu dan Naruto merupakan kebahagiaanku juga. Nanti aku akan berbicara empat mata ke Itachi-nii agar dia melepaskan Naru secara sukarela, aku jamin dan sangat yakin kau akan berhasil mendapatkan Naruto. Tunggu dan yang sabar ya Sasuke, ' tambah Sakura di dalam Hati.

**FLASHBACK END **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Sakura bertanya penuh harap agar Itachi dengan sukarela melepaskan Naruto setelah Itachi mendengarkan alasan yang dia berikan ke Itachi "Jadi apa keputusanmu Itachi-nii?, "

Itachi sedang merenungkan pilihannya, apakah dia harus merelakan Naruto untuk Sasuke atau memperjuangkan Naruto agar Naruto menjadi miliknya "Hn, Sasuke memang mencintai Naruto dengan tulus aku tahu itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto mencintai Sasuke juga? Aku rasa yang bisa memutuskannya hanyalah Naruto seorang. Jadi simpan saja alasan, pertanyaan dan wajah memohonmu itu Sakura! Karena cepat atau lambat akhirnya nanti kau tahu juga, "

Itachi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ke Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang ditinggal oleh Itachi hanya berharap dan berdoa semoga Itachi bisa berpikir jernih sehingga dia memutuskan untuk merelakan Naruto untuk Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke agar mendapatkan Naruto.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pada saat awan mengeluarkan warna orange menyedapkan mata memandang dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat terbang dedaunan dan menyegarkan desa konoha. Itachi sampai di rumah Naruto, Itachi memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap rumah keluarga Namikaze. Itachi memilah memilih apa dia harus mengikhlaskan Naruto dan membantu Sasuke agar bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto atau berjuang agar Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Kan bukan hanya Sasuke yang mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, dia pun mencintai Naruto tidak ada maksud tertentu (udang di balik batu), dia juga tidak hanya mencintai fisik Naruto saja seperti yang kalian kira, TIDAK sama sekali. Karena waktu itu dia terjerat dengan PHEROMON Naruto yang kuat dan memikat, tapi sekarang dia bisa mengendalikannya. Itachi tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan fatal itu lagi, dia tidak mau membuat Naruto menangis dan membencinya lagi.

Memang semua laki-laki mencintai perempuan yang pertama kali dilihat adalah fisiknya, itu FAKTA. Tapi itu nomor sekian bagi Itachi. Itachi mencintai Naruto pertama kali ketika Naruto masih genin, pada waktu Itachi dan kisame berburu kyuubi di konoha, tepatnya pada saat Naruto belajar rasenggan dengan Jiraya. Pertama kali Itachi bertemu Naruto di tempat penginapan itulah muncul ketertarikan dia terhadap Naruto, walau masih sedikit. Itachi kagum dengan Naruto karena Naruto adalah teman, sahabat, saudara dan rival adik tersayangnya.

.

Yah cinta Itachi mirip seperti seorang duda yang mempunyai anak yang butuh akan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan anak tersebut sangat menyayangi Naruto karena Naruto memberi kasih sayang seorang ibu. Nah karena Itachi melihat anaknya sangat senang dan sayang kepada Naruto dan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai ibunya, dia pun sebagai seorang ayah akhirnya ikut senang juga. Karena Itachi sangat mencintai anaknya dan anaknya suka dengan Naruto sebagai ibunya, Itachi pun terpengaruh juga dan akhirnya mencintai Naruto.

Cinta Itachi semakin bertambah ketika pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang kedua dan ke tiga yaitu pada saat ke dua di hutan, pada saat Itachi menyerahkan mata milik Shisui ke Naruto untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke. Ke tiga pada saat Itachi berubah jadi edo tensei, pada saat itu Itachi sedang memapah/ bersama dengan Nagato menuju ke medan perang dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Itachi tambah kagum karena di dekat Naruto dia terasa nyaman sekaligus hangat dan bahagia, tekad dan cita-cita Naruto yang kuat sepeti dirinya yang ingin melindungi, menjaga Sasuke dan desa, sangat menghibur karena tingkah konyolnya, masa lalu dan kehidupan Naruto yang kelam, sedih dan semua kelebihan dan kekurangan Naruto dia terima apa adanya. Pada waktu itu Itachi mencintai Naruto hanya sekedar harapan saja karena Naruto seorang laki-laki, ibarat di dunia ini selamnya hanya ada malam saja tanpa adanya siang sehingga dunia ini gelap dan dingin , di dunia ini selamanya hanya ada siang saja tanpa adanya malam sehingga dunia ini sangat panas akibat setiap hari terbakar Matahari . Dan sekarang Naruto adalah seorang perempuan, ibarat ada siang dan malam, saling mengisi/ berkolaborasi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, sehingga Itachi tidak akan melepaskan dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

**Itachi pov**

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku pilih? Ini sungguh sulit bagiku, memilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Perkataan gadis pink itu memang ada benarnya, aku ada dan hidup karena aku ingin membahagiakan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin melihat baka otouto sedih, pendiam, dendam, dan kesepian lagi.

Tapi Apakah aku bisa melepaskan Naruto? Perempuan yang telah berani mencuri dan mewarnai hatiku.

Aku tak percaya lagi dengan apa yang kau beri. Aku terdampar disini tersudut menunggu mati. Aku tak percaya lagi, akan guna matahari. Yang dulu mampu terangi sudut gelap hati ini. Aku berhenti berharap dan menunggu datang gelap, sampai nanti suatu saat tak ada cinta kudapat.

Kenapa ada derita? Bila bahagia tercipta.

Kenapa ada sang hitam? Bila putih menyenangkan.

Aku pulang.

Tanpa dendam.

Ku terima KEKALAHANKU.

Aku pulang.

Tanpa dendam

Kusalutkan KEMENANGANMU.

Kau ajarkan aku bahagia. Kau ajarkan aku derita. Kau tunjukan aku bahagia. Kau tunjukan aku derita. Kau berikan aku bahagia. Kau berikan aku derita.

Aku berhenti berharap dan menunggu datang gelap. Sampai suatu saat, TAK ADA CINTA KUDAPAT.

**Itachi pov end**

.

Selagi Itachi bergalau ria di atas atap rumah keluarga Namikaze, pada saat di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda yaitu di ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan para Namikaze sedang berkumpul tepatnya mengobrol santai.

Minato pertama kali yang memulai obrolan tersebut "Naruto sekarang kau bukanlah seorang laki-laki lagi, kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi perempuan secara PERMANEN. Jadi tousan minta kau harus berhati-hati dalam bergaul dan mencari pedamping hidupmu., " kata Minato sambil menekan pada kata permanen.

Naruto tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan tousannya "Maksud tousan?, " tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Minato memperjelas apa yang dikatakannya tadi "Tousan sudah tahu bahwa kau setelah berubah menjadi perempuan banyak para laki-laki yang jatuh cinta kepadamu dan ingin merebutmu dari tousan dan kaasan dengan cara menikahimu. Tousan hanya berharap kau bisa menjaga diri, jangan ceroboh dan lupa, kau harus ingat kau adalah perempuan. Jangan sampai hal yang sudah-sudah terulang lagi seperti tanpa sengaja memasuki onsen khusus laki-laki dengan hanya menutupi area pinggang dan bertelanjang dada pada saat istirahat setelah selesai latihan. Sehingga kau memperlihat kan tubuhmu yang berharga kepada para srigala lapar. Oleh karena itu tousan sangat berharap banyak kepadamu, kau harus merubah sifatmu Naruto! Kau harus terbiasa dengan perubahanmu dan lakukan hal-hal yang perempuan lakukan. Dan jangan lupa kau harus memilih pedamping hidup yang bisa membahagiakanmu, membuatmu nyaman dan kalian saling mencintai, dan hidup bahagia selamanya., "

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh tousanmu dattebane, jangan sampai kau melakukan / mengulangi kecerobohan bodohmu itu. Bisa-bisa kau akan hamil diluar nikah dattebane! Semoga hal buruk dan memalukan seperti itu tidak terjadi kepadamu Naruto, " Kushina menambahkan dan membenarkan perkataan suaminya Minato.

Dengan rasa bersalah, malu dan menyesal Naruto meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya " Gomen tousan, kaasan karena aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaanku yang berubah menjadi perempuan, sehingga aku memperlihatakan dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada para srigala lapar. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan ?, "

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai pakaian perempuan, belajar berdandan, merawat diri dan memasak. Jangan lupa juga keluarkan sifat feminim seorang perempuan tapi jangan berlebihan dan belajarlah / ubahlah orientasi sex-mu menjadi menyukai laki-laki. Kau tidak seperti dulu lagi Naruto, jadi walau sangat susah dan berat untukmu Naruto kau harus sabar, semangat, berjuang dan berusahalah!, " nasihat Kushina penuh harap sekaligus semangat.

Naruto yang tadinya ingin menolak mentah-mentah mengurungkan niat tersebut dan akhirnya Naruto menerimanya dengan pasrah nasehat kedua orangtuanya, karena cepat atau lambat dia harus melakukan dan melaksanakan apa yang dinasihati oleh kaasan dan tousannya.

"Umm... Baiklah tousan... Kaasan... Mohon bantuannya dan bimbinglah aku menjadi anak perempuan yang sesungguhnya. "

.

**Hari Kencan Itachi**

Terbitnya mentari pagi yang cerah memberikan sinar hangatnya ke desa konoha, burung berkicau membuka hari yang indah, tentram, dan damai di desa tersebut. Di sebuah rumah lebih detailnya rumah keluarga Namikaze, mereka sedang berkumpul menyantap sarapan pagi dengan suasana campur aduk.

Inilah penyebab suasana tersebut. Pada saat itu Namikaze/ Uzumaki Naruto berusaha menjadi perempuan seutuhnya yaitu dengan belajar memasak ( membuat sarapan pagi dengan bersusah payah ). Pada saat Naruto selesai memasak dan menatanya di atas meja untuk membuat sebuah kejutan kepada kedua orangtuanya, semua penghuni rumah tersebut yang tak lain Minato tousan Naruto, Kushina Kaasan Naruto, dan Uchiha bersaudara yaitu Itachi &amp; Sasuke pun sudah tiba untuk sarapan. Mereka semua yang tiba di ruang makan tersebut ada yang terkejut, bahagia, bangga, heran dan pucat pasi. Minato dan Kushina sangat terkejut, bangga dan bahagia karena Naruto sudah bersusah payah berubah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya dan mendengarkan/ menuruti nasihat mereka. Itachi terkejut dan heran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bersusah payah membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua, karena setahu Itachi Naruto masih belum ikhlas menerima takdirnya sebagai perempuan (masih menganggap dirinya laki-laki). Sasuke hanya memasang wajah pucat pasi dan heran, Karena Sasuke sangat tahu Naruto hanya bisa masak ramen saja, tidak bisa memasak masakan yang enak, masakan Naruto sebelas dua belas dengan Sakura yaitu tidak enak dan beracun hingga membuatnya sakit selama seminggu.

.

"Minna... Silakan mencicipi sarapan yang telah aku buat dengan bersusah payah, " Naruto mempersilahkan semua orang yang tiba di ruang makan untuk mencicipi masakan yang dia buat dengan bersusah payah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan rasa puas dan bangga.

Kushina yang saking senangnya langsung menubruk dan memeluk Naruto dengan bangga dan bahagia.

"Apa benar semua makanan ini kau yang masak Naru? kaasan tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak dattebane, kaasan sangat bahagia dan bangga karena kau bersusah payah dan berusaha menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Benarkan Minato?, " tanya Kushina meminta dukungan.

Minato membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja dattebayou semua makanan ini aku sendiri yang memasaknya dan dengan bersusah payah, jadi harus dihabiskan ya!, " Naruto memamerkan dengan bangga dan percaya diri.

Mereka semua pun duduk di bangku masing-masing, ingin mencicipi makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Naruto dan mengenyangkan cacing-cacing yang bernyanyi di dalam perut mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah dan bimbang pasalnya dia berada di posisi seperti keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya. Kalau Sasuke makan dia pasti sakit perut, dan mual karena masakan Naruto yang tidak enak rasanya. Kalau tidak dimakan raut senang, bahagia dan bangga Naruto pasti menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah kesal dan Naruto pun makin benci terhadap dirinya, sehingga mendapatkan Naruto semakin susah. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah memutuskan untuk makan makanan yang di masak oleh Naruto. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan bukan? Siapa tahu masakan Naruto rasanya sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

.

Itachi yang merasakan rasa kegelisahan di diri Sasuke bertanya dengan berbisik "Ada apa otouto? Kenapa kau sangat gelisah?, "

"Bukan urusanmu baka aniki, " Sasuke pun menjawab dengan berbisik sekaligus ketus. Tadinya Sasuke ingin memberi tahu ke Itachi kalau masakan Naruto itu tidak enak, tapi tidak jadi karena dia ingin mengerjai Itachi. Yah Itachi harus merasakan masakan Naruto dan sama-sama sakit perut seperti dirinya.

Minato, Kushina, Itachi dan Sasuke pun mencicipi semua masakan Naruto satu per satu, Naruto hanya melihat dan ingin mendengar komentar masakan yang telah ia buat enak atau tidak dari mulut mereka langsung.

"Minna bagaimana rasanya? Enak atau tidak?, " tanya Naruto ke Minato, Kushina, Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab sambil bersusah payah menelan makanan yang telah Naruto buat agar tidak muntah di tempat "Hn, Sangat enak. Tak kusangka masakan-mu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dobe, maksudku Naruto, " balas Sasuke memasang raut sangat menikmati dan suka dengan paksa.

Sedangkan Itachi menjawab dengan jujur yang halus dan memberi masukan yang positif ke Naruto dan berusaha tidak memuntahkan sup yang ia cicipi ke westafel " Masakan-mu lumayan. Alangkah sebaiknya kau memasak nasi airnya sedikit dikurangi agar tidak terjadi seperti ini lagi, tengahnya lembek seperti bubur. Dan memasak telur mata sapi apinya sedang sehingga tidak gosong, diberi garam secukupnya jadi tidak keasinan, dan sup kau harus membaca resepnya dengan teliti agar rasanya menjadi lebih enak dan memotong sayuranya jangan besar-besar sehingga seperti ini ada yang sedikit mentah. "

.

Minato yang mencicipi semua masakan anak kesayangannya pun bersusah payah menaha mual dan tidak pergi menuju ke westafel untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ia cicipi dengan memakan buah jeruk yang tersedia di atas meja. Sedangkan Kushina , pergi terburu-buru menuju ke westafel yang ada di dapur untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ia cicipi. Kushina kembali dari acara muntahnya menuju ke ruang makan dengan raut kesal dan aura monster ingin mengamuk.

"Masakanmu SANGAT TIDAK ENAK DATTEBANE! Kau mau meracuni kaasan dan semuanya?, " marah Kushina tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto tidak mencicipi terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain menjadi korbannya.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan kaasan-nya "Benarkah? Tapi kata Sasuke masakanku sudah lebih baik , kata Itachi lumayan walau sedikit lembek dan keasinan, tousan dan mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya, "

Kushina yang kesal karena Naruto tidak percaya dengan perkataannya pun menasehati semuannya "Seharusnya kalian semua harus jujur dattebane! jangan berbohong! Kalau kalian berbohong untuk menjaga perasaan Naruto, Naruto pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memasak masakan yang enak. Naruto itu sama sepertiku tidak bisa memasak tetapi karena semua orang sekitar-ku berkata jujur jadi akupun bisa memasak masakan yang enak walau dengan bersusah payah dan bekerja keras. "

"Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya kali ini tertuju ke Naruto" Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja cicipi masakan-mu sendiri! Nasi sama telurnya yah lumayan kekurangannya cuma lembek seperti bubur, asin dan hampir setengahnya gosong, tapi yang tidak tertolong itu sup nya! Rasanya sangat tidak karuan dan sayurannya dipotong besar-besar jadi masih agak mentah membuat kaasan mual. "

Naruto mencicipi satu per satu masakannya. Memang perkataan kaasannya dan Itachi benar, nasi tengahnya seperti bubur, telurnya agak gosong dan asin, sedangkan sup yang ia buat rasanya tidak karuan dan sayurannya agak mentah, Naruto langsung menuju ke wastafel.

Naruto pun sangat menyesal dan mengakui bahwa masakannya gagal total alias sangat tidak enak, yah mau bagaimana lagi selama ini dia hanya makan dengan membeli makanan jadi (matang) dan paling sering dimakan adalah ramen kesukaannya. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat dan merasakan kemurungan, kesedihan Naruto menasehati dan memotivasi Naruto agar Naruto tidak pantang menyerah. Dan menyarankan Naruto harus belajar menjadi perempuan seutuhnya dengan temannya (diajari sama temannya), menjaga diri. Karena Minato dan Kushina hari ini pamit dan akan pergi menjalani misi ke suna selama setengah bulan. Tak lupa Kushina meminta Itachi dan Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto sedangkan Minato mengancam Uchiha bersaudara agar tidak berbuat macam-macam ke Naruto selama dia dan istrinya menjalani misi.

.

.

Setelah kedua orangtua Naruto pergi menjalankan misi pada siang hari yang cerah namun sejuk tidak seterik musim panas, Itachi dan Naruto sedang memasak makan siang bersama. Lebih tepatnya Itachi sedang mengajarkan Naruto dan Naruto sedang belajar memasak dari Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Gaara mereka semua sedang melakukan kesibukan masing-masing seperti melakukan misi, berlatih, dan bersiap-siap dengan acara kencannya masing-masing nanti dengan Naruto setelah tiba waktunya. Atau ' mungkin ' sedang membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan kencan masing-masing rival yang menghalangi untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Itachi sudah memutuskan dia akan mengajarkan, merubah, membantu Naruto supaya menjadi perempuan tulen dan seutuhnya. Dan dia akan membaagiakan orang yang sangat dia cintai yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan juga 'Sasuke' adik kesayangannya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya, serta alasan kenapa Itachi ingin hidup di dunia lagi. Itachi tidak boleh egois, benar kata Sakura ia hidup kembali untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Jadi dia harus merelakan Naruto dan membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Walaupun sangat sulit untuk merelakan Naruto, Itachi sangat sadar dia harus berkorban untuk memenuhi janji dirinya yang telah dia buat sendiri yaitu membahagiakan Sasuke.

.

Kalau Naruto jodoh Sasuke yang ditakdirkan tuhan, itachi mungkin akan melanjutkan masa depannya dengan hidup melajang seumur hidup. Jadi yang melanjutkan dan membangkitkan klan uchiha hanya dari garis keturunan Sasuke saja. Atau menikah dengan seorang wanita lalu membuahinya dengan cara bayi tabung, setelah berhasil dan hamil Itachi akan menceraikannya/ hidup mengembara membantu melindungi desa konoha dari balik layar.

Cinta bagi itachi adalah sekali seumur hidup, dia mencintai Naruto dengan tulus dan tak ada siapa pun yang bisa menggantinya. itachi tidak boleh mundur, karena ada saatnya cinta itu tidak bisa dimiliki.

Sekarang itachi sedang mengajarkan cara memotong yang benar, rapi, indah dan cepat. Itachi mencontohkan dan Naruto mengikuti, tangan Itachi dan Naruto tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan pada saat mengambil daun bawang secara bersamaan. Telapak tangan itachi yang menggenggam daun bawang sedangkan tangan Naruto memegang atau bersentuhan dengan punggung telapak tangan milik itachi.

.

"Gomen tak sengaja, " ucap Naruto terkejut karena tak terduga tangannya lebih tepat telapak tangannya bersentuhan/ menggenggam telapak tangan milik itachi yang seharusnya adalah daun bawang.

"Hn, "

" Naruto aku ingin berbicara tentang kebenaran kepada-mu, "

"Kebenaran apa? Maaf saja yah aku tidak butuh rayuan dan gombalan-mu tahu, " balas Naruto yang ke-ge-er-an dan pe-de-nya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali naru? aku tidak sedang ingin merayu atau menggombalimu, " balas itachi sakarstik.

Naruto memutar kedua permata birunya bosan sekaligus malu "Baikkah aku yang salah, jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?, " tanya Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, ya dalam arti laki-laki mencintai perempuan. Waktu itu aku hanya tergoda dengan pheromonmu saja, jadi tanpa sadar aku ingin memilikimu. Setelah aku renungkan, ternyata aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai adik. aku berharap kau mau menerimaku sebagai saudara. "

.

"Uhm baiklah, tidak buruk juga menjadi saudara. Aku sangat senang sekarang aku punya saudara, " Naruto berucap senang, walau ada perasaan hampa dan sedikit sakit hati mungkin? yang menggrogiti hatinya. Bayangkan! Sudah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya (Naruto) tapi katanya itu hanya karena mabuk/ terhipnotis oleh pheromon miliknya. Tiba-tiba bilang dia hanya cinta sebagai saudara. Jadi selama ini hanya KEPALSUAN? Apa semua laki-laki lainnya seperti Itachi juga? Semua palsu, tidak serius, dan tulus?

"Hn, terimakasih imutou. " Balas Itachi sambil mengusap dikepala lalu memeluk Naruto dengan sayang. Di dalam hati Itachi merasa senang karena dia diterima sebagai saudara, sekaligus sedih karena dia tidak bisa mencintai Naruto seperti laki-laki mencintai perempuan. Yah dia harus mengikhlaskan Naruto demi kebahagiaan Sasuke adik kesayangannya.

.

"Hmm.. Kau berhasil dengan baik Naruto, rasanya enak tidak seburuk tadi pagi. Kau harus banyak berlatih memasak berbagai macam masakan (makanan) sehingga kau menjadi terbiasa dan ahli dalam masak memasak. " puji Itachi setelah mencicipi masakan Naruto dengan bangga sambil tersenyum menawan, sangat bersyukur karena Naruto berhasil memasak dan rasanya enak.

.

Tiba-tiba ada aura yang tidak mengenakan lebih tepatnya auara kesal, cemburu, dan iri "Kau caper sekali baka aniki, " cibir Sasuke cemburu. Sasuke pulang tepat setelah masakan Naruto selesai. Dia baru pulang dari kerja bakti.

"Berisik kau teme, bilang saja kau iri. Apa kau tidak suka kalau masakanku enak?... Oh ya hampir lupa... arigato itachi-nii atas bantuannya mengajariku memasak sehingga masakan ku terasa enak. Jangan dihiraukan perkataan si teme anggap saja angin lalu, " Naruto mencibir Sasuke, berterimakasih sekaligus membela itachi.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mendengus kesal, tidak mau cari ribut dengan calon kekasih sekaligus istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti

.

karena Naruto berhasil memasak dengan baik, dalam artian terasa enak. Itachi pun memberi apresiasi ke Naruto dengan mengajaknya berbelanja yaitu membelikan Naruto yukata yang berbahan sutra bermotif bunga matahari, mahal, indah, lembut, dan nyaman dipakai.

"Bagaimana ?, " tanya Naruto meminta pendapat itachi berharap itachi menilainya. Berlenggak lenggok bak model.

Itachi yang dimintai pendapat oleh Naruto hanya terpesona memandang nya. "Ya kau sangat cantik Naru, yukatanya sangat pas di badanmu, " puji itachi tulus sambil tersenyum dengan wajah kagum, tanpa diketahui Naruto itachi sedih di dalam hati 'tapi hanya saat ini saja aku bisa mengagumi keindahanmu' .

"Arigato itachi sangat baik, " Naruto berterimakasih sambil tersenyum lima jari. 'kenapa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdebar-debar saat aku melihat Itachi-nii tersenyum. Mungkinkah aku bahagia karena sekarang aku mempunyai kakak? Ya pasti karena itu. '.

Naruto yang terbang ke langit ketujuh atas pujian dari Itachi pun terjatuh, lebih tepatnya hampir terjatuh beneran kalau tidak Itachi selamatkan dengan memeluknya dari depan sehingga wajah Naruto mendarat di dada bidang Itachi. Naruto terjatuh ke depan karena ada pegawai toko yang sedang membawa kardus berbeban berat yang tak sengaja menabrak tubuh bagian belakang Naruto, sehingga Naruto terhuyung ke depan hampir jatuh jika tak diselamatkan oleh Itachi. Tanpa sepengetahuan satu sama lainnya Itachi dan Naruto sama-sama bersemu merah dan jantung berdetak dengan bertalu-talu. Dan semua orang yang sedang berbelanja di toko tersebut pun saling berbisik-bisik.

''Wah serasi sekali ya mereka. "

"Mesranya, aku jadi iri. "

"Mereka pasangan yang ideal. Duh romantisnya."

"Dasar sepasang suami istri muda zaman sekarang bermesraan di mana saja dan kapan pun mereka mau. Jadi bernostalgia dengan masa lalu."

Bla... Bla... Bla...

.

Inilah inner Naruto pada saat dipeluk/ diselamatkan oleh Itachi 'Hmm... Nyaman dan hangat sekali dipeluk sama Itachi-nii. Ternyata ini rasanya dipeluk oleh saudara? Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku bersemu merah? Ini malah semakin kencang debarannya dari yang tadi pada saat aku melihat Itachi-nii tersenyum. Apa aku sekarang sedang demam? Sepertinya ia, buktinya jantung berdetak cepat dan kencang, wajahku bersemu merah, tenaga hilang entah kemana sehingga ingin sekali lebih lama bersandar kalau perlu digendong saking tidak kuat walau hanya untuk berdiri tegak. '

Mari lupakan kegalauan bisa juga keTIDAK PEKAAN yang menimpa Naruto. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Naruto dan Itachi yang jadi bahan omongan mereka pun jadi semakin merah wajahnya dan salah tingkah. Karena orang-orang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sepasang suami istri muda yang menggumbar kemesraan mereka di tempat umum. Itachi yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya pun tersadar bahwa dia tidak boleh lupa diri. Sekarang dia dan Naruto merupakan saudara, bukan sepasang kekasih, apalagi sepasang suami istri yang nikah muda. Itachi harus melupakan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya dan membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Kesempatan kencan ini dia gunakan untuk mengajari Naruto agar bisa memasak terlebih dahulu, urusan dandan, merangkai bunga, menari dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan perempuan dan ibu rumah tangga akan menyusul cepat atau lambat. Sekaligus kesempatan kencan ini digunakan Itachi untuk memberi hadiah perpisahan dan merasakan bagaimana memiliki/ menjadi kekasih Naruto untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

.

Sore hari pada saat Naruto selesai mandi, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun menuju ke lemari tempat menaruh handuk dan baju mandi. (Tata letaknya yaitu sebelum kamar mandi ada ruangan tempat untuk menyuci pakaian, menaruh pakaian kotor di dalam bak, tempat penyimpanan handuk dan jubah mandi yang disimpan di dalem lemari) . Selagi Naruto mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut panjang, indah yang ia miliki dengan handuk, tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Itachi yang tak sengaja masuk karena pintu ruang ganti/ tempat keluar masuk berlalu lalang ke kamar mandi lupa di kunci oleh Naruto. Itachi yang masuk pun terkejut karena tak menyangka ada seseorang yang ternyata Naruto sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan setengah naked/ **TELANJANG**** ( **setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya Naruto melilitkannya dengan handuk, lalu baru mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk satunya lagi **)****.** Itachi kira yang ada di ruangan itu adalah Sasuke karena di kamar mandi yang satu lagi pintunya dikunci yang Itachi sangka di dalamnya adalah Naruto, ternyata di pakai oleh Sasuke yang tidak ingin di ganggu acara mandinya. Jadi Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi satunya lagi yang tak dikunci yang Itachi kira Sasuke yang ada di dalam. Sialnya yang memakai kamar mandi tersebut adalah Naruto yang lupa mengunci pintunya, dan sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai paha.

Naruto yang bersenandung sambil mengeringkan rambut menoleh ke arah Itachi datang karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang masuk. Ketika Naruto melihat dan seseorang itu adalah Itachi, Naruto detik itu juga menghentikan kegiatannya dan melingkari/ membungkus pundak sampai dada dengan handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sambil terburu-buru. Ya tentu saja, mana mungkin dia mau menjadi tontonan dan memamerkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang indah bak biola secara gratis? Tubuhnya dipersembahkan hanya untuk suaminya seorang , yang akan menjadi pendamping seumur hidup sekaligus ayah dari anak-anak yang dilahirkannya nanti.

.

.

"Itahi-nii kenapa kau masuk ke kamar mandi ini? Bukankah kau tahu kalau pintunya dikunci berarti ada seseorang yang memakai nya! Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya! Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata laki-laki yang seperti ini. Dasar TUKANG MENGINTIP, MESUM, MATA KERANJANG! , ? " sembur Naruto kesal sekaligus memarahi Itachi yang dengan seenaknya masuk sembarangan.

Itachi yang dituduh macam-macam oleh Naruto pun hanya menatap bosan dan datar kelakuan Naruto tersebut. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto sangat ceroboh sekali, dan karena kecerobohannyalah orang lain yang dipersalahkan "Aku TIDAK seperti yang kau pikirkan NA-RU-TO ! Semua ini bukanlah kesalahanku Naru, kenapa kau SANGAT CEROBOH sekali sehingga kau lupa mengunci pintunya? Sehingga aku memasukinya tanpa tahu ternyata ada kau di dalam/ yang memakainya dan bukan Sasuke yang berada di sini. Karena kecerobohanmu sendiri orang lain yang kena batunya. Bukankah sangat berbahaya bagimu yang seorang perempuan kalau kau terlalu sering melakukan kecerobohan? Mulai dari sekarang hilangkanlah sifat burukmu itu, karena bisa merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain, " Itachi membela diri karena dia tidak rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Inikan bukan kesalahanya, kalau itu kesalahannya Itachi pasti akan mengakuinnya. Juga Itachi sekaligus memberi nasehat kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar balasan Itachi, hanya diam membantu dan merasa bersalah. Naruto sangat malu karena dia menuduh yang tidak-tidak padahal semuanya karena kecerobohannya, bukan kesalahan Itachi.

.

Naruto pun menjadi salah tingkah "Go.. Gomen Itachi-nii, baiklah aku tarik semua perkataanku tadi. Yah semua memang kesalahanku karena aku lupa mengunci pintunya, a aku masih belajar untuk membiasakan dalam keadaanku sekarang. Tenang saja dattebayo! Aku akan berusaha agar tidak ceroboh lagi, " kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan tiba-tiba menjadi semangat.

"Ini pakailah, di dalam kamar mandi!, " Itachi memberikan baju handuk kepada Naruto yang barusan ia ambil di dalam lemari. Karena Itachi sangat mengerti, Naruto risih dengannya/ tidak suka dilihat tubuhnya yang terekspos.

"Hai, " Naruto dengan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. ' Ternyata Itachi-nii gentleman sekali, aku jadi semakin menghormatinnya ' padahal di hati yang terdalam tanpa diketahui Naruto tumbuh benih-benih cinta untuk Itachi.

Setelah memberikan jubah handuk ke Naruto Itachi pun keluar dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi sebelahnya, ingin memastikan Sasuke sudah keluar/ selesai atau belum. Di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke sedang menyeringai senang, yah dia sedang membuat taktik untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

.

**Sasuke pov**

Bersenang-senang dan nikmatilah masa-masa kencan dengan jangka waktu 3 hari dengan Naruto baka aniki. Aku dan yang lainnya berjanji dan tidak akan melanggar kesepakatan kita bersama agar tidak akan mengganggu dan menghancurkan kencan masing-masing. Tapi kalau kau licik, aku pun juga sama dan jika kau jujur aku pun juga akan jujur. Kita lihat kencan siapa yang paling mengesankan antara kau, panda, senyum menyebalkan, pemalas, rambut panjang, dan aku sendiri. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah aku, dan aku akan mendapatkan dan memiliki Naruto. NaruDobe akan memilihku dengan tulus, kalian semua pasti akan menyesal karena bersaing denganku.

**Sasuke pov end**

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari pukul 08:30 Itachi mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan lebih tepatnya kencan dengan piknik di taman bunga yang indah. Sambil menikmati keindahan alam dan makanan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dengan pengawasan Itachi sehingga makananya terasa enak. Naruto memakai dress piknik panjangnya selutut, tanpa lengan, berwarna pink polos, berbahan katun, dan memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Sedangkan Itachi memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu. Pada saat piknik mereka bukan hanya sekedar makan masakan buatan Naruto saja, tapi Itachi mengajari Naruto cara merangkai bunga serta memberi hadiah sebuah mahkota bunga yang indah untuk Naruto yang terbuat dari bunga rose merah, rose putih dan bunga globe amaranth. (artinya menyatakan cinta, cinta yang suci, abadi dan tak tergantikan).

"Buatanmu lumayan Naru, wajar saja inikan pertama kali untukmu," Itachi memuji kalung bunga rangkaian Naruto sambil tersenyum senang dan bangga.

"Tentu saja dattebayo, aku kan hebat, " balas Naruto tak kalah senang dan bangga atas usahanya yang berhasil merangkai bunga.

"Ini... Kau seperti tuan putri kerajaan, sangat manis dan cantik, " Itachi memakaikan mahkota bunga yang ia rangkai dengan indah ke kepala Naruto.

"Nani? , " Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, karena Naruto tidak sadar pada saat Itachi memakaikan mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan tidak mengerti Naruto, Itachi hanya menunjuk/ memegang kepalanya. Naruto pun memegang kepalanya dan melepasnya untuk melihat, lalu memakainya lagi di ke kepalanya.

"Mahkota bunganya rapi, bagus, dan indah sekali. Arigatou nii-san... , " Naruto sangat senang sekali atas mahkota bunga yang Itachi berikan kepadanya, Naruto merasa menjadi seorang putri.

"Hn, tapi kau harus banyak berlatih lagi agar bisa merangkai bunga menjadi apapun yang kau mau, "

"Oh... Aku baru tahu ternyata Itachi-nii pandai dalam hal sogok-menyogok ya?, " heran Naruto tak habis pikir, ternyata Itachi memberikannya mahkota bunga untuk menyogoknya agar lebih rajin belajar lagi dalam hal rangkai-merangkai bunga.

Itachi menyilangkan tangannya seperti huruf x sambil menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri "Itu hadiah untukmu Naru. Karena kau berhasil merangkai bunga dengan baik, kau seharusnya positif thinking! Buat apa aku menyogokmu?, "

"Asal kau tahu arti dari rangkaian bunga (bunga rose merah, rose putih dan bunga globe amaranth) berbentuk mahkota yang kau pakai adalah persaudaraan yang abadi. Aku berharap kita menjadi saudara yang rukun dan bahagia, " tambah Itachi sekaligus berbohong. Karena arti bunga yang ia berikan bukan persaudaraan abadi melainkan cinta, cinta yang suci, abadi dan tak tergantikan).

Naruto memanggutkan perkataan Itachi " Benar juga ya, dattebayou! tentu saja kita akan hidup rukun dan bahagia. Hmm.. Itachi-nii bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke pantai? Ku rasa sekarang cuaca sangat panas, pasti sangat menyenangkan bermain di pantai, berenang, memancing, dll. Nii-san mau gak?, " Naruto menyarankan dan mengajak Itachi pergi ke pantai, karena dia sudah sangat gerah dan ingin segera kepantai untuk menyegarkan dan menyejukan dari cuaca yang sangat panas.

"Hn, Mungkin ide bagus. Tidak ada salahnya pergi ke pantai, " Itachi menyetujui ide Naruto.

.

Siang hari Naruto kepanasan sehingga Naruto mengajak Itachi ke pantai, sesampainya di pantai Itachi dan Naruto langsung berenang sekaligus bermain air. Oh ya, ada yang ketinggalan Sasuke juga ikut. Jadi sebelum pergi ke pantai Itachi dan Naruto pulang terlebih dahulu untuk membawa baju renang, dan alat memancing sekaligus mengajak Sasuke yang baru pulang menyelesaikan misi kelas D. Itachi dan Sasuke berenang dengan hanya memakai celana boxer berwarna hitam dan bertelanjang dada. Sedangkan Naruto memakai baju renang surf suit berwarna orange di bagian samping + kuning di bagian tengahnya. Baju renang surf suit itu pakaian renang yang dipakai oleh para peselancar dan dipakai karena tidak ingin tampil terlalu terbuka. Mirip pakaian yang sering Lee pakai tapi berlengan pendek, dan bagian bawah panjangnya sepaha.

"Dobe kenapa kau memakai baju renang dengan model seperti itu? Apa kau TIDAK PUNYA pakaian renang seperti one piece, bikini atau apapun itu yang sering para gadis lainnya pakai? Atau kau kurang percaya diri?, " goda dan tantang Sasuke ke Naruto, rindu dengan pertengkaran sepele mereka yang romantis.

"Sebenarnya ada sih, aku baru beli beberapa hari yang lalu bersama para kunoichi lainnya. Tapi sengaja aku tidak pakai, kalau aku pakai keenakan kau teme!, " sindir Naruto.

tambah Naruto "Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh, cool, tidak peduli terhadap sekitar, egois hanyalah seseorang yang brengsek, mesum, mata keranjang dan pervert tingkat tinggi ya? " cibir Naruto dengan raut wajah menggoda.

Sasuke yang merasa dipermalukan oleh Naruto pun mencipratkan air laut ke arah Naruto.

"Hn, rasakan ini! Kau sangat menyebalkan dobe! Rasakan... Rasakan... Balas kalau kau bisa... Ternyata kau lemah ya sehingga tidak bisa membalasku? "

.

Naruto yang sudah naik darah membuat rasenggan ingin menyiram Sasuke dengan banyak air, tapi bukan Sasuke yang kena melainkan Itachi. Naruto syok dan salah tingkah, dia meminta maaf ke Itachi, Itachi balas tersenyum lalu menyiram Naruto membalas serangan Naruto kembali. Itachi juga menyiram air ke arah Sasuke bermaksud menggoda adik tersayangnya, mereka bermain siram menyiram dan bersenang-senang bersama. Itachi menyiram ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke menyiram ke arah Naruto dan Itachi, dan Naruto menyiram ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Setelah kelelahan bermain perut mereka terasa lapar, mereka pun berlomba memancing ikan yang banyak sebagai menu makan mereka nanti selesai memancing/ istirahat dan juga makan malam.

Hari sudah senja mereka pulang melewati pasar malam. Naruto yang melewati pasar malam tersebut sangat senang dan memasang wajah kepengen beli ini itu kemudian berganti dengan wajah murung dan sedih karena dia lupa membawa dompet kodok kesayangannya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah mupeng Naruto ingin menawari membelikan yang Naruto inginkan, tetapi nasib beruntung tidak memihak ke Sasuke. Itachi terlebih dahulu yang menawari Naruto.

.

"Dobe..."

"Naru, Sasuke Apakah kalian ingi membeli sesuatu? Kalau ia belilah! Aku yang teraktir, "

"Hontouni?, "

Itachi mengangguk tersenyum senang karena melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri, tidak seperti tadi yang murung.

"Yeah Itachi-nii sangat baik, beruntung sekali aku mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi-nii. Ayo Nii-san, Sasuke ke kedai takoyaki, dango, gulali, dan bla.. bla..., " ajak Naruto semangat menarik Itachi dan Sasuke ke semua toko/ kedai yang menjual jajanan ringan.

"Dobe kau tidak takut gemuk? Apa kau bisa menghabiskan semua jajanan sebanyak itu? Apa kau lupa nanti malam masih ada ikan bakar dan sushi yang akan kita buat bersama-sama, " lirik Sasuke ke semua jajanan Naruto yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto dan kedua tangan Itachi.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan panggil aku dengan dobe!? Namaku Naruto, jadi panggil aku Naruto atau Naru juga boleh. Tenang saja aku bisa menghabiskan semua jajanan ini dan juga makanan makan malam nanti, percayalah kepadaku. Aku tidak takut gemuk, kalau gemuk masalah buatmu? , " balas Naruto bangga serta meledek.

"Hn, kau rakus sekali dobe, semoga saja perutmu nanti tidak meledak gara-gara kau kebanyakan makan, " Balas Sasuke ketus.

"Biarin, we... " Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya tak lupa menepuk pantatnya di depan wajah Sasuke, bermaksud membuat Sasuke jengkel.

'Kalau saja kau sekarang adalah istriku, akan ku jilat dan hisap lidahmu yang lezat, kenyal dan juga ku remas pantatmu yang montok dan menggiurkan itu sampai puas NaruDobe, '

.

Itachi yang melihat pertengkaran spele dan konyol SasuNaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir mereka sudah dewasa tapi sangat childish dan Itachi sangat miris dengan nasib dompetnya yang dikuras habis oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi tak apa uang sangat mudah dicari lagi, yah Itachi sangat senang bisa membahagiakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena mereka sangat berharga bagi Itachi.

Kaki Naruto terkilir akibat main kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke dan sekarang dia digemblok (gendong belakang) oleh Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke membawa perlengkapan memancing, ikan serta belanjaan dan jajanan mereka bertiga, itu sebagai hukuman dari Naruto (maksud Naruto biar Sasuke susah dan ribet sendiri) . Tadinya Naruto ingin berjalan kaki saja, toh hanya terkilir sakit yang ringan . Bahkan dia pernah mendapatkan luka yang sangat parah dan hampir meninggal., Tapi karena mendapatkan ancaman dari Itachi yaitu tidak mendapatkan jatah makan malam, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan digendong Itachi.

'Hmm.. Nyamannya punggung milik Itachi-nii sangat lebar dan kokoh, bau tubuhnya juga harum. Aku serasa tidak ingin turun dari gendongan nii-san. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? (wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar-debar) dan sekarang seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang yang ada di perutku? Apa ini sakit? Kalau memang sakit, sakit apa ya? Mudah-mudahan tidak parah dan berbahaya. '

.

'Apa ini? Lembut, kenyal dan hangat. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Itachi karena Naruto sekarang adikmu sendiri dan dia adalah milik Sasuke. Kau harus tenang dan biasa saja, kau harus menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa menjaga, menyayangi dan membahagiakan kedua adikmu. '

"Naru?, "

"Ya nii-san? "

"Tak kusangka kau sangat ringan sekali walau kau napsu makannya banyak, sebaiknya kau... "

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, maaf saja yah kalau aku berat. Aku kan tadi sudah menolak agar tidak digendong, Itachi-nii saja yang memaksa! Adik sama kakak sama saja tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama menyebalkan " jengkel Naruto tidak terima dibilang maruk, rakus, berat dan teman-temanya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku sedang tidak menyindirmu tapi kau memang benar ringan, kau harus makan yang banyak, sehat dan bergizi, dan jangan melakukan diet yang pada umumnya sering perempuan lakukan. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan sampai selesai jangan menyela sehingga menjadi salah paham, kau mengerti? , "

"Habis ku kira nii-san sedang menyindirku yang selalu makan banyak sama seperti si teme, kalau begitu gomen ne. "

"Hn, "

'Itachi-nii sangat dewasa, beribawa, bertanggungjawab, pengertian, sabar, pandai dan penyayang. Terimakasih tuhan karena kau memberikan Itachi-nii kapadaku, di adalah kakak yang sangat sempurna. ' senang dan sangat bersyukur.

.

Sesampainya di rumah (kediaman Namikaze) mereka membersihkan diri dengan mandi agar tubuh mereka sehat dan segar. Lalu pada saat makan malam pukul 18.00 mereka membuat sushi dan ikan bakar, memakannya dengan menikmati dan lahap. Acara makan malam pun berakhir, mereka semua pergi tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Malam pun pergi digantikan datangnya pagi, hari ini Itachi akan mengajak Naruto ke distrik Uchiha sedangkan Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua anbu.

.

Sekarang distrik Uchiha sedang dalam renovasi dan dibersihkan, Itachi akan menempati mansionnya (rumah) yang terdahulu sebelum terjadi pembantain besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Dan rumah-rumah kosong yang lainnya akan disewakan sebagai apartemen, penginapan, restoran, kedai-kedai, toko-toko, dan lain-lain.

Rumah Itachi sangat luas mereka Naruto, Itachi beserta para klonnya sedang membersihkan mansion Uchiha. Ada yang membersihkan debu dan jaring laba-laba yang berada di jendela, langit-langit dengan kemoceng, tembok dicat, menyapu lantai, setelah itu jendela dilap, lantai dipel, tanaman yang ada di halaman Uchiha dipotong dan dirapikan. Diberi pupuk lalu di siram.

Pada saat Itachi dan Naruto asli menyapu lantai atas tepatnya di lorong tempat kamar Sasuke dan Itachi berada, tiba-tiba asbes yang di atas jatuh mau menimpa Itachi. Asbes itu jatuh karena sudah rapuh dan paku yang menopang hidupnya sudah karatan. Naruto yang melihat itu pun mendorong Itachi supaya tidak kena runtuhan asbes. Itachi pun selamat tidak kurang suatu apa pun dan juga tidak terluka, karena diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Tubuh Itachi terlentang di atas lantai sedangkan Naruto sang penyelamat ada di atas tubuh Itachi sedang tengkurap, dan wajahnya tepat berada di dada bidang Itachi yang sedang bertalu-talu gemuruh ingin melompat keluar. Wajah mereka berdua memanas, jantung milik Naruto pun sama saja seperti Itachi sebelas dua belas. Naruto pun mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajah Itachi ingin memastikan kalau Itachi tidak kenapa-napa.

.

"Itachi-nii kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? Kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?, " tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan-mu Naru?, "

"Naru juga tidak apa-apa. "

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, mengagumi keindahan wajah masing-masing. Tanpa disadari keduanya wajah mereka mendekat sendirinya, mereka menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang manis.

10cm

7cm

4cm

1cm

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Naruto memejamkan kedua kristal shapir indah miliknya bersiap-siap merasakan sentuhan bibir sexy dan lembut milik Itachi. Itachi yang tersadar dari rasa kekagumannya segera menyadari Naruto, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia sekarang adalah kakaknya Naruto, sebagai kakak adik tidak pantas dan tidak boleh berciuman, apalagi Itachi sudah mengikhlaskan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Itachi tidak boleh mengkhianati adik tersayangnya, dia harus membahagiakan Sasuke.

.

"Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa Naru, jadi bisakah kau bangun dari atas tubuhku? Aku sungguh tidak menyindir tentang masalah berat badan, hanya saja merasa tidak enak (canggung) dengan posisi seperti ini. Takut terjadi kesalah pahaman dan hal yang tak diduga, "

"Uhm... Ya, benar sekali pasti orang yang melihat akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, " balas Naruto dengan salah tingkah dan sangat malu.

"Hn, Arigatou Naru... Karena kau telah menyelamatkan-ku..., "

"Haa.. Ha.. Ha... Itachi-nii tidak usah sungkan. Kau bahkan lebih banyak dan sering membantuku, itu tidak seberapa dari pada dengan nii-san yang selalu ada dan menolongku... , " tawa Naruto salting dan nervous.

"A aku mau ke toilet dulu.. Jaa.. "

.

Itachi menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyirami tanaman "Naru, Apa kau kelelahan?, " tanya Itachi khawatir .

"Tenang saja dattebayou Naru tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah sedikit. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, " balas Naruto penuh semangat dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Istirahatlah dulu Naruto! selagi kau beristirahat aku akan memasak untuk makan siang kita nanti, " nasehat Itachi, tidak mau Naruto memaksakan dirinya.

"Uhm.. Baiklah aku akan istirahat. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih khawatir lebih dari ini, " balas Naruto tidak mau membuat Itachi semakin cemas. Lalu semua klon milik Naruto menghilang, hanya ada klon-klon milik Itachi yang sedang merapikan, memotong dan menyirami tanaman.

.

Sehabis membersihkan diri (mandi) dari debu, kotoran, keringat mereka berdua makan siang bersama. Lalu tidur siang bersama di lorong samping rumah yang terbuka dengan pemandangan sebuah taman yang indah karena mereka sangat kelelahan. Mereka saling bersandar, Naruto tidur di bahu Itachi sedangkan Itachi bersandar di kepala Naruto. Senja muncul di barat, mereka bangun dengan raut segar. Naruto sangat senang sekali karena bisa membantu membersihkan rumah Itachi kakak anagkatnya. Walau tadi ada kejadian yang tak terduga Naruto berusaha melupakannya, dan dianggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Sedangkan Itachi merasa sangat sedih, karena sekarang adalah hari terakhir dia kencan dengan Naruto, hanya selama 3 hari dia menganggap Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Besok dan seterusnya dia akan menganggap Naruto sebagai adik perempuan yang sebenarnya, dia akan melenyapkan rasa cinta dan sayang sebagai kekasih dan menggantinya menjadi saudara.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah Naruto Itachi memberikan sebuah hadiah kenang-kenangan kepada Naruto. Hadiah itu adalah milik mendiang ibunya Mikoto yang diberikan kepada Itachi.

.

"Naru chotto matte!, "

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?, " heran Naruto kenapa Itachi menyuruhnya menunggu.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari mendiang ibuku yang diberikan kepadaku, cincin ini sekarang adalah milikkmu. Aku harap kau menjaganya baik-baik karena ini adalah simbol dan ikatan persaudaraan kita, " Itachi pun memakaikanya ke jari manis tangan kanan Naruto. 'Kuharap kau dan Sasuke bahagia dan saling mencinta.,Dan maaf selama tiga hari ini aku telah membohongimu dengan bilang menganggapmu sebagai saudara, nyatanya aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasih. Aku janji besok dan seterusnya akan menjadi kakak yang sebenarnya untukmu, aku akan menganggapmu saudara seutuhnya dan memusnahkan cinta terlarang ini seumur hidupku. '

Cincin Itu diberikan Mikoto ke anak-anaknya yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke agar menjadi mas kawin yang diberikan ke calon istri mereka masing-masing. Cincin itu sangat mahal bila dijual, berharga, kuat dan mempunyai kekhususan tertentu. Cincin Itachi memiliki kekhususan menyembuhkan (penyakit) dan melindungi seperti tameng yang kuat dari serangan apa pun, sedangkan cincin milik Sasuke mempunyai kekhususan menyembuhkan (luka akibat serangan musuh) dan menyerang mengeluarkan chidori. Karena Itachi mencintai Naruto dia pun memberikan cicin yang sangat berharga tersebut ke Naruto. Itachi tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah semua perempuan selain Naruto yang memakainya. Itachi memberikan cincin kepada Naruto sebagai hadiah perpisahan, simbol akan selalu setia dan mencintai Naruto walau esok hari cintanya akan ia gantikan dengan cinta sebagai saudara. Ciri fisik cincinnya yaitu cincin emas murni 24 karat, dan di atasnya ada diamon stone saphire berbentuk oval yang dikelilingi permata black pearl berbentuk segi empat kecil . Cincin tersebut pas, sangat cocok dan indah dipakai oleh Naruto. Sedangkan milik Sasuke cincin emas murni 24 karat di atasnya ada diamond black pearl berbentuk segi empat, di kelilingi permata saphir berbentu bulat kecil.

.

"Cincin ini indah sekali, pasti mahal. Apa benar ini untukku? Aku rasa akan sangat cocok jika diberikan ke calon istri nii-san. Kalau hanya untukku sih, yang biasa saja aku juga sangat senang. " Naruto tidak enak hati dengan calon istri Itachi di masa yang akan datang nanti. Masa hanya simbol sebagai saudara saja diberikan benda yang sangat berharga seperti ini?

"Jadi kau tidak suka? Jadi selama ini persaudaraan kita tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu? " tanya Itachi sekaligus pura-pura kecewa dan sedih. Itachi sangat tahu Naruto itu rendah hati pasti dia tidak enak hati dan lebih mementingkan kebahagian orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, cincin mendiang ibunya harus Naruto yang memilikinya.

"Bukan.. Maksudku bukan seperti itu..."

"Kalau bukan, terima dan pakailah! Lagi pula cincinnya sangat pas di jarimu, tidak kegedean, tidak kekecilan. Kalau kau menolak berati benar persaudaraan kita selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa, " tantang Itachi.

"Baiklah aku terima, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. "

"Hn, aku beritahu cincin ini mempunyai kekhususan menyembuhkan (penyakit) dan melindungi seperti tameng yang kuat dari serangan apa pun. Jadi selain indah cincin ini sangat bermanfaat untuk diri sendiri dan orang yang membutuhkan, " jelas Itachi dengan bangga.

"Aku jadi keenakan selalu diberi hadiah dan ditraktir terus oleh nii-san. Aku harus bagaimana supaya bisa membalas semua kebaikan nii-san? " Naruto merasa tidak enak dan ingin membalas budi.

"Itu tidak perlu. Kau sehat dan bahagia saja nii-san sangat senang. "

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU Itachi-nii, Naru janji akan sehat dan bahagia selalu. "

**Chapter 6 end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**xxx referensi lagu xxx**

(sheila on 7, berhenti berharap)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing :**SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, dan NejiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: FemNaruto, HalfCanon, OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Vulgar, T+ , ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto..."

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka?...

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

**GOMENASAI MINNA, q updatenya sangat lama, pake banget.** In the real world q ga sempet ngetik coz selama bulan mei q kuliah pulang malem terus n sekarang lagi ppl. Untung ada waktu liburan semester walau hanya seminggu, jadi ngebut ngetiknya. Nah sekarang baru sempat publish.

.

**Chapter 6 trouble date part ****2**

Kencan dengan Itachi pun selesai. Berakhir dengan Itachi yang mengikhlaskan Naruto untuk kebahagiaan adik tersayangnya dan tanpa Naruto sadari tumbuh benih-benih cinta terhadap Itachi, Itachi pun juga tidak menyadarinya.

Sekarang hormon dan jiwa Naruto 100% sudah mengarah ke arah perempuan sesungguhnya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak menyadarinya, dia masih menganggap dirinya sendiri perempuan yang belum sempurna seutuhnya dan juga masih mencintai perempuan. Padahal dia sudah bisa mencintai laki-laki, INGAT Naruto belum menyadari hal itu. Ya.. ini berkat keuletan Itachi yang dengan sabar merubah sifat Naruto yang jahil, pemalas, berandal, jorok, urakan, tidak disiplin, menjadi feminim dan rajin, dan Naruto menyukai Itachi. Tapi Naruto menyangkal hal itu, dia menganggap cintanya hanya sebatas saudara saja. Karena Naruto baru pertama kali mempunyai saudara dan ia tidak bisa membedakan cintanya kepada Itachi sebagai saudara atau laki-laki.

Hari ini saatnya Gaara kencan dengan Naruto. Gaara sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Dengan meminta bantuan kakak-kakaknya, Gaara berencana mengajak makan malam Naruto di tempat penginapannya.

**Flashback**

Gaara berada di atas atap penginapannya, sedang melihat Itachi dan Naruto pulang ke kediaman Namikaze setelah selesai bersih-bersih di mansion Uchiha. Gaara melihat Naruto sangat bahagia bersama Itachi, dan dia benci itu. Dia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana dia mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tapi kendalanya Gaara tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali tentang kencan, merayu, mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan dan hal-hal lainnya yang berbau cinta dan perempuan. Sedangkan saingannya banyak dan berpengalaman menurut Gaara.

"Oi.. Gaara.. Sedang apa kau di atas atap?... " teriak Kankuro menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Gaara, Kankuro pun menyusulnya ke atap.

"Gaara?... "

"Nii-san... Aku tidak ingin Naruto direbut oleh orang lain. Apa nii-san bisa membantuku untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto? Karena kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman tentang cinta dan perempuan. " Gaara mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan memohon agar Kankuro bisa membantunya mendapatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah aniiki dan neesan akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Naruto, nah kapan tiba giliranmu berkencan dengan Naruto?, "

"Besok, dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Karena aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, "

"Baiklah... Tenang saja kau pasti akan mendapatkan Naruto. Nah besok kau harus... Psst.. Psst... nanti aku akan berunding lagi dengan Temari nee-san dan memberitahukan kepadamu lebih rinci lagi tentang kencan besok, " Kankuro memberi tahu cara berkencan kepada Gaara dengan berbisik di telinga Gaara dengat semangat dan bahagia. Kankurou sangat bahagia karena adiknya bahagia.

**Flasback end**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hari ini tiba giliran Gaara berkencan dengan Naruto. Perasaan Gaara campur aduk, senang karena bisa bertemu dan bersama Naruto, takut dan cemas kencannya akan gagal karena tak ada pengalaman kencan sebelumnya. Gaara mengunjungi rumah Namikaze untuk menjemput Naruto, dengan alibi kepada Naruto ingin mengajak Naruto berlatih bersama. Setelah sampai di kediaman Namikaze...

"Hn. Jangan berharap banyak Sabaku karena Naruto akan menjadi milikku, " ancam Sasuke ke Gaara dan sengaja menyenggol/ menabrak pundak Gaara dengan pundaknya. Setelah melakukan itu Sasuke pergi untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua anbu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto muncul dari dalam rumahnya untuk menemui Gaara yang berdiri menunggu Naruto di depan pintu.

"Itachi-nii aku pergi latihan bersama Gaara, jaa-nee..."

Itachi pun menghampiri Naruto juga Gaara dengan memakai apron, karena Itachi baru saja selesai mencuci piring bersama Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke tadi merapikan meja makan dan membawa piring kotor ke wastafel.

'Chotto matte... _hitai-ite_ milikku ketinggalan di ruang baju ganti' (ruangan di depan kamar mandi tempat penyimpanan handuk, jubah mandi, cermin dan wastafel tempat cuci muka &amp; gosok gigi, tempat ditaruhnya pakaian kotor, tempat mencuci pakaian).

"Nee Gaara aku ke dalam dahulu ya, ada yang ketinggalan. Tunggu sebentar, tidak akan lama dattebayo..."

"Gaara boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu, " tanya Itachi serius.

Gaara menghampiri Itachi."Ada apa sulung Uchiha? Apa kau ingin mengancamku?, " Gaara mengatakan dengan suara datar dan sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengancammu karena itu sangat tidak berguna. Aku hanya ingin memberi nasihat saja. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Naru kau harus membiasakan Naru sebagai perempuan. Yah, seperti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan yang biasa dilakukan perempuan lainnya. Naruto butuh bantuan agar dia terbiasa menjadi perempuan. Jadi bantulah Naruto, demi kebaikan Naruto dan semuanya. " balas Itachi tak kalah datar

Gaara menimbang-nimbang perkataan Itachi dan Gaara memutuskan membantu Naruto. Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya, akan menguntungkan semua orang dan juga demi kebaikan Naruto.

"Hn baiklah, tanpa kau beritahu cepat atau lambat Naruto akan terbiasa menjadi perempuan. Karena Naruto akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku." jawab Gaara percaya diri.

"Kau sungguh sangat percaya diri sekali Sabaku, aku patut ancungi jempol atas usahamu itu. "

Itachi melanjutkan "Sudah lupakan saja yang barusan ku katakan. Aku akan fokus demi kebaikan Naruto, aku sudah mengajarinya masak, merangkai bunga, dan bersih-bersih rumah. Kalau kau ingin mengajarkan hal yang sudah aku sebutkan tak masalah, alangkah sebaiknya kau mengajari Naruto hal lainnya selain yang sudah ku sebutkan. Itu lebih bagus karena keterampilan Naruto akan bertambah dan Naruto akan menjadi perempuan sesungguhnya, " saran Itachi dengan tulus.

"Hn, " balas Gaara.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Naruto dan Gaara menuju ke tempat latihan, Naruto mengawali percakapannya dengan Gaara "Ne Gaara tadi kau dan Itachi-nii sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali, " tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Bukan apa-apa Naru, " balas Gaara datar.

"Jadi kau mau kita latihan di mana?, " tanya Naruto antusias

"Bagaimana di hutan, dekat dengan danau?, " saran Gaara.

"Boleh juga, saran yang bagus, " jawab Naruto penuh semangat, karena Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin latihan.

.

Sesampai di hutan Gaara dan Naruto pun mulai berlatih bersama. Naruto menerima / bersedia berlatih bersama Gaara karena ia ingin memastikan kekuatannya sudah pulih seperti dulu, masih sama (berkurang sedikit) / tambah menurun akibat perubahannya sebagai perempuan.

"Nah Naru sekarang bagaimana kalau kau mencoba dengan menggunakan mode Kyuuby?, " saran Gaara.

"Yosh... Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya, " semangat Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di bawah alam sadar milik Naruto, lebih tepatnya berada di tempat / ruangan yang menyegel Kyuubi. Yah itu dulu pada saat Kyuubi masih monster jahat dan penuh kebencian sehingga disegel. Tidak dengan Kyuubi yang sekarang, yang sudah tidak jahat dan penuh kebenciaan, sekarang dia sudah berteman akrab dengan Naruto. Bukan Kyuubi seorang saja yang berteman dengan Naruto tapi monster berekor lainnya yaitu dari satu sampai delapan pun berteman dengan Naruto. Kyuubi yang sedang tidur panjang pun karena kelelahan atau sedang dalam tahap pemulihan sehabis perang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei Gaki... Kau menggangguku saja, ada apa kau menemuiku? Dan juga kau seperti kurang kerjaan saja menemuiku dengan memakai jurus oiroke no jutsu (dengan berubah menjadi perempuan), " heran Kyuubi dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangatlah konyol.

"Hiee... Kyuu-chan tidak tahu kalu aku sudah berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen? Aku kira kau sudah tahu dan menyadari perubahanku. " seru Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan bocah? Aku pasti salah dengar, mungkin karena aku masih setengah sadar karena baru bangun setelah tidur panjangku. Bisa kau ulangi lagi!, " perintah Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak menggunakan jurus oiroke no jutsu, aku sudah berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen, " jawab Naruto sebal karena Kyuubi memintanya mengulangi perkataannya barusan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Jadi seperti itu. Sehingga kau berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanent. Kau adalah manusia yang banyak kejutan ya. Mungkin saja nasibmu jelek atau kau sangat beruntung. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuu-chan" sebal Kyuubi yang tidak suka Naruto memanggilnya Kyuu-chan. Hello dia adalah monster yang harus ditakuti karena kuat dan menyeramkan, bukan binatang peliharaan yang unyu-unyu.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Kyuu-chan karena kau sepertinya juga sedang meledekku karena aku berubah menjadi perempuan permanent, " balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa kau kemari sehingga membangunkan aku dari tidur yang panjang?. "

"Kyuu pinjamkan aku sedikit kekuatanmu, aku ingin mengetahui kekuatanku sudah kembali atau masih belum stabil atau tambah berkurang dengan latihan bersama Gaara. " ucap Naruto serius.

"Baiklah, barsiap-siap lah. "

"Hm."

.

"Nah Naru apa sekarang kau sudah siap?, " tanya Gaara.

"Yosh... Aku sudah siap. " semangat membara keluar dari Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah bertarung, lebih tepatnya berlatih, kekuatan Naruto dinyatakan oleh Gaara dan kyuubi sudah kembali pulih. Kekuatan Naruto yang dulu pada saat latihan bersama tim tujuh dan Itachi berkurang disebabkan perubahn Naruto sehingga kekuatan Naruto tidak stabil. Sekarang kekuatan Naruto sudah kembali seperti dulu. Walau kekuatan Naruto seperti dulu tetap saja dia perempuan yang pasti ada titik kelemahannya, tidak seperti dia yang seorang laki-laki. Karena sekuat apapun perempuan, fisik laki-laki lebih kuat dibanding fisik perempuan.

.

Kruyuk

kruyuk

"Apa kau lapar?, " tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Gomen Gaara perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, membuatku malu saja." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau makan apa Naru biar aku yang teraktir." tawar Gaara.

"Hontouni? Tapi tidak usah Gaara, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." tolak Naruto halus, tidak enak hati (tidak mau merepotkan Gaara).

"Ayo, "ajak Gaara sambil mengandeng aka menyeret Naruto.

Naruto yang diseret Gaara kebingungan " Nani.. Kenapa kau menyeretku? Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?, " tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Jadi ayo pergi makan siang!, " Gaara menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba iya menyeret Naruto.

.

Sesampainya di ichiraku, Naruto dan Gaara duduk di bangku dan meja yang tersedia sambil menunggu pesanan yang mereka pesan. Gaara dengan porsi biasa dan Naruto porsi jumbonnya. Pesanan siap disajikan dan diantarkan oleh Ayame putri dari Teuchi ke Naruto dan Gaara.

"Wah tumben kazekage-sama berkunjung ke konoha dalam waktu cukup lama, apa karena ada bidadari di konoha yang turun dari langit sehingga kazekage-sama betah. " goda Ayame ke pasangan GaaNaru.

Gaara tanpa sadar merespon dengan semburat merah dimukanya, tapi tidak kentara karena dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan wajah poker face andalannya.

"Kalian sangat serasi sekali, Gaara kazekage pemimpin Suna dan kau Naru Hokage pemimpin Konoha, " lanjutnya.

"Jangan didengarkan Gaara! Ayame-neechan memang biasa menggodaku terus. Neechan jangan menggodaku terus aku jadi tidak enak dengan Gaara, mana mungkin seorang kazekage menyukaiku? Aku saja baru jadi perempuan setengah bulan yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum terbiasa dengan perubahanku, yah bisa dikatakan jauh dari keriteria Gaara. Lagi pula kita berdua adalah sahabat dekat jadi tidak mungkin seperti yang Ayame-neesan pikirkan, benarkan Gaara?, " jelas Naruto, biar Ayame tidak salah paham.

"Hn, "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara hanya merespon dengan sekenanya saja pertanyaan Naruto, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri 'Mata ini indah melihatmu. Rasa ini, rasakan cintamu. Jiwa ini, getarkan jiwamu. Jantung ini, detakkan jantungmu. Dan biarkan aku menyimpan sejuta harapan, aku padamu. Rasa ini tulus padamu, takkan berhenti sampai nanti ku mati. Biarkan aku jatuh cinta, pesona ku pada pandangan saat kita jumpa. Biarkan aku 'kan mencoba, tak perduli kau berkata'tuk mau atau tidak. Kau begitu naif Naruto. Tentu saja aku sangat mungkin menyukaimu, kau hanya terlalu rendah hati. Padahal kau adalah perempuan yang sangat sempurna untukku dan anak-anakku kelak. '

Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki sifat rendah hati, pikir Naruto Gaara tidak mungkin mencintainya karena banyak alasan dan bukti bahwa Gaara tidak mungkin mencintainya:

1\. Naruto masih menyukai perempuan, yah menurutnya padahal sudah bisa menyulkai laki-laki. 2. Belum terbiasa dengan perubahannya sebagai perempuan (hanya sedikit bisa memasak, tidak bisa dandan, dan hal-hal perempuan lain lakukan). 3. Mereka sahabat. 4. Kriteria Gaara yang pasti bukan Naruto, yah karena Naruto merasa banyak kekurangan. Masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik, feminim, anggun, baik dan pantas untuk Gaara. Secara Gaara seorang kazekage jadi dia akan memilih/ menyukai perempuan yang lebih sempurna dibanding dirinya (Naruto). 5. Dan lain-lain.

.

Gaara dan Naruto menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Ada apa Gaara?, " tanya Naruto kaget tiba-tiba saja Gaara mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari miliknya (milik Gaara).

"Ini..." sambil menunjukan kuah ramen yang belepotan, yang sudah dibersihkan oleh ibu jari Gaara. Lalu Gaara menjilatnya. 'Hn nikmat, ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat Gaara menjilat ibu jarinya pun tercengang, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Gaara tersebut lalu dia memarahi Gaara "Gaara kenapa kau menjilatnya? Seharusnya kau mengelapnya! Itu kotor dan jorok dattebayo, "

"Kotor? Jorok? Itu tak mungkin, tadi itu nikmat. Kecuali kau rabies, Naruto. Apakah kau rabies?, " tanya Gaara menjahili Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, " jawab Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Naru, " balas Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, muncul semburat merah di wajahnya karena jarak Naruto dan Gaara begitu dekat.

'Kawaii, kau seharusnya tidak usah memperlihatkan wajah seperti ini Naru. Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk menyerangmu sekarang juga, ' batin Gaara.

"Kau seharusnya makan dengan pelan-pelan, sehingga tidak berlepotan seperti tadi, " lanjut Gaara setelah selesai mengacak rambut Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Pada saat bersamaan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto berada, alias kedai ramen ichiraku. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menuju ke arahnya pun, membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu dan voila taruhannya akan dimenangkan olehnya (Naruto). Tanpa diketahui Naruto hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kandas, dan sekarang hubungan mereka hanya sebagai teman, sahabat dan saudara, tidak lebih (poor Naruto sungguh polos).

Sasuke pun memasuki kedai ramen dan dia tidak senang dan cemburu melihat Naruto dan Gaara sedang makan bersama.

.

"Sasuke sedang apa kau ke sini?, " tanya Naruto basa basi.

"Membeli kue dobe, " balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Benarkah?, " tanyanya memastikan.

"Paman apa paman menjual kue juga? Aku baru tahu kalau paman selain menjual ramen paman juga menjual kue, " tanya Naruto polos.

.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar dobe ya, dasar dobe. Tentu saja mau beli ramen. Kalau beli kue aku akan pergi ke toko kue, dobe payah, " balas Sasuke kesal. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Naruto kesal, Sasuke reflek melakukan hal tersebut karena dia sangat cemburu.

"Yak...Aku juga tahu hal itu teme, tapi apa salahnya kalau aku ingin memastikan saja." bela Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau bisanya hanya cari alasan saja dobe. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau kau benar-benar dobe., "

"Hei teme asal kau tahu saja ya aku menanyakan hal tersebut ada alasannya. Karena mie ramen buatan paman Teuchi adalah ramen yang paling 'enak sedunia' , mungkin saja kue buatan paman Teuchi juga enak. Dan aku juga ingin membeli dan mencobanya. " balas Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan pada saat mengatakan ramen paling enak sedunia.

.

"Matte... Hei teme kau selalu saja mengataiku dobe... Dobe.. Dobe... . Aku itu tidak dobe, aku ini ninja jenius, dattebayo. Coba saja kau katakan sekali lagi, akan ku hajar kau. " kata Naruto kesal.

"Boleh, kau boleh menghajarku di ranjang cinta kita. Akan aku katakan sebanyak kau mau, dasar dobe... Dobe... Dobe..., " balas Sasuke meledek, ingin melihat wajah cantik Naruto ketika Naruto marah dan kesal.

"Bungsu Uchiha sekali lagi kau menghina Narutoku kau akan merasakan akibatnya, " ancam Gaara dengan aura mengintimidasi, panas melihat keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto-ku, kata mu? Dia Naruto-ku, " balas Sasuke menantang, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat bilang Naruto-ku..

"Naruto-ku kau bilang? Kau hanya bermimpi teme. Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain, yang pastinya bukanlah dirimu. Benarkan Gaara-kun?, " Naruto memanas-manasi Sasuke dengan memeluk lengan Gaara. Sambil mengedipkan mata memberi kode ke Gaara, supaya membantunya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Naruto.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke yang tahu Naruto mencoba memanas-manasinya bersikap tak peduli, Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan memesan mie ramen ke paman teuchi.

"Sudahlah anata jangan meladeni orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia, lebih baik kita melanjutkn acara kencan kita yang sudah diganggu oleh seseorang yang menyebalkn seperti teme. " lanjutnya.

Gaara mengernyit heran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bersandiwara, tapi tak lama kemudian Gaara mengikuti alur Naruto. Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu alasannya, kenapa Naruto melakukan sandiwara.

"Hn, "

"Gaara-kun aaa..." Naruto menyuapi mie ramen ke mulut Gaara, dan Gaara menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Karena kali pertama dia merasakan disuapi oleh Naruto perempuan yang dia cintai.

"Apakah enak Gaara-kun? , " tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Hn, Kalau kau yang suapi semua makanan akan terasa enak, " jawab Gaara.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Gaara hanya mendengus geli 'Kalau kau yang suapi semua makanan akan terasa enak? Katanya? Coba saja kau katakan setelah mencicipi masakan dobe sebelum dia sama sekali belum pernah belajar masak-memasak. Akan ku pastikan rasanya tidak enak, beracun, berakhir muntah dan ke rumah sakit. '

Naruto menghentikan acara romantis dadakannya dengan Gaara (menyuapi Gaara) dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri ? Memang ada yang lucu, " ucap Naruto tersinggung. Bukannya termakan jebakannya sehingga Sasuke cemburu, kesal. Malah Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri usuratonkanchi, " ejek Sasuke ke Naruto.

.

Pesanan yang dipesan Sasuke matang dan diantar ke Sasuke. Sasuke siap menyantap mie ramen ekstra tomat yang dipesannya tapi diganggu oleh Naruto. Sehingga ramen yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya tidak ia santap, dan kembali ke asalnya (mangkuk).

"Terserah kau sajalah... Ne teme, sesuai perjanjian akulah yang menang. Jadi kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu. KAU harus menepati janjimu, kau saja yang harus pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku. Hus... Hus... Pergi sana... " tantang Naruto percaya diri kalau dia sudah menang dari taruhannya. Sambil menggerakan tangannya ke atas ke bawah hendak mengusir.

"Maksudnya kau saja apa dobe? Dan kau menang? Buktinya apa dobe?, " tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti pernyataan Naruto yang berkata KAU SAJA yang pergi. Bukankah seharusnya dia dan Itachi? Bukan hanya dia seorang (Sasuke yang pergi dari kehidupan Naruto tanpa Itachi/ Itachi tidak diusir oleh Naruto. Sedangkan yang taruhan berebut cinta Naruto mereka berdua bukan Sasuke seorang diri).

"Pertama karena Itachi-nii sudah ku anggap kakak kandungku begitupun sebaliknya, jadi kau seorang diri saja yang pergi dari kehidupanku. Kedua apa kau tuli dan buta? Tidak melihat kemersaan antara aku dan Gaara? Aku sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu Uchiha. Orang lain yang kumaksud adalah Gaara, Gaara adalah kekasihku. Kami sangat serasi, benarkan Ayame-neesan?, " jelas Naruto dan diakhiri meminta dukungan dari Ayame.

"Benarkah? Bukannya tadi kau bilang..., " heran Ayame.

"Tentu saja benar dattebayo, " sela Naruto, gelagapan takut ketahuan berbohong. (Padahal sudah ketahuan, Naru saja yang tidak tahu).

.

.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Dasar baka, dobe, usuratokanchi. Kau tahu, buaya itu tidak bisa dikadali Naruto. Kau itu SANGAT PAYAH dalam hal berbohong dan berakting dobe. Terserah kau mau berbicara apa, aku tidak akan mempercayainya "

"Maksudmu apa hah? Kenapa kau berpikir aku sedang membohongimu?, " tantang Naruto.

"Pertama tadi aku melihat kau memberi kode ke mata panda, dobe. Kedua dari jauh aku melihat kau bertingkah laku biasa saja dan ketika aku sampai didekatmu tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi mesra, ketiga walau dia benar-benar kekasihmu pun kau harus kencan dengan 4 orang lagi termasuk denganku dan setelah itu kau boleh memilih diantara kita. Jadi itu mustahil kau kekasih dia." jelas Sasuke membongkar kebohongan Naruto.

Naruto berdecak kesal lalu berubah ke mode on memohon "Baiklah aku mengakuinya, aku memang berbohong. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin kau bahagia Sasuke, jadi menikahlah dengan Sakura. Dia itu sudah...,"

.

Perkataan Naruto diselak oleh Sasuke "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, hubungan kami sekarang tidak lebih dari teman, sahabat dan saudara. Sakura sudah menerimanya dengan ikhlas, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Dan hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu dobe! Dengan mencoba menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Sakura. Apa kau buta? Sakura SAMA SEKALI TIDAK mencintaiku, dia hanya kagum dan terobsesi terhadapku, dan dia TIDAK mengorbankan apa-apa. Jadi jangan mendramatisirkan keadaan dobe."

'Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh teme? Sakura-chan tidak mencintai teme? Aku belum bisa mempercayainnya, kapan-kapan aku akan berbicara empat mata dengan teme. ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi kau jangan merasa lega dulu ya teme. Nanti akan ku buktikan ucapanmu itu dengan bertanya kepada Sakura-chan secara langsung. Dan kapan kau melakukan hal tersebut? (menolak cinta Sakura) Sakura-chan tidak bilang apa-apa kepadaku." ucap Naruto lega sekaligus penasaran.

"Urusai, itu bukan urusanmu dobe, " balas Sasuke.

Naruto yang dibalas ketus oleh Sasuke hanya menggembungkan pipinya imut pertanda kesal. Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara memakan ramen yang tertunda dan menghabiskannya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Chotto matte, nande? Aku kencan dengan 4 orang lagi? Dan apakah kau menolak Sakura-chan dengan baik-baik? Tidak secara kasarkan? Kau tidak membuatnya menangis dan menyakiti hatinya kan?, " tanya Naruto berturut-turut tidak mengerti dan khawatir setelah dia, Sasuke dan Gaara sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya.

"Aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh mu dobe, jadi aku menolaknya dengan cara baik-baik dan memberinya pengertian. Maksud dari kau harus kencan dengan 4 orang lagi adalah kau harus berkencan dengan baka aniki, panda, pemalas, senyum bodoh, rambut panjang dan terakhir adalah aku dobe. Setelah itu kau harus memilih diantara kita untuk menjadi suamimu, dan kau umumkan pada saat kau dilantik menjadi hokage kalau perlu. " jelas Sasuke.

"Orangnya kan ada 6, tapi kenapa aku harus kencan dengan 4 orang lagi? Sejak kapan aku sudah berkencan? Baka aniki adalah Itachi, lalu yang lain siapa? Kau memberi nama mereka dengan julukan yang tidak-tidak teme. " tanya Naruto.

"Hn, " balas Sasuke malas menjelaskan secara detail kepada Naruto yang menurutnya sangat dobe.

"Jawab dengan benar teme! Jangan bergumam tidak jelas, "paksa Naruto.

Gaara pun menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak direspon oleh Sasuke "Keenam orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, aku, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, dan bungsu Uchiha. Kami semua mencintai dan menyukaimu Naru. Agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah dan peperangan kami memutuskan membuat kesepakatan setiap individu dari kami secara bergilir/ bergantian kencan bersamamu selama tiga hari. Setelah semuanya kebagian kencan denganmu, kau harus memutuskan memilih salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi suamimu. Dan kau sudah berkencan dengan Itachi, sekarang adalah giliranku, sisanya 4 orang lagi, "

"Kalian semua benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja kalian melakukan kesepakatan tanpa memberi tahu kepada ku dahulu, dattebayo. Aku adalah aku, bukan sebuah barang yang hendak kalian perebutkan dan dimilliki. Siapa dalang yang mengusulkan aku harus berkencan dengan 6 orang secara bergilir? Aku harap HENTIKAN lelucon yang tidak lucu ini (Naruto tidak mau berkencan bergilir). Masalah jodoh, suami atau pasangan hidup aku bisa mencarinya dan memilihnya sendiri."

"Apakah kau tidak dengar? Kami bersepakat untuk berkencan denganmu secara bergiliran. Dengan kata lain kami semualah dalang tersebut yang mengusulkan kencan secara bergiliran. Benarkah dobe? Kau yakin? Kalau kita semua menghentikan kencan bergilir cepat atau lambat akan terjadi peperangan antar klan-klan yang ada di konoha, bahkan sampai luar desa. Apa kau mau itu terjadi dobe?, " ucap Sasuke menakut-nakuti Naruto.

Naruto jadi kepikiran dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Dari pada terjadi peperangan lebih baik dia saja yang mengalah. Lagi pula setelah selesai kencan tinggal menolaknya saja bukan? Ya itu kalau tidak menyukai semua 6 laki-laki tersebut, jodoh mana ada yang tahu "Kalau aku tidak memilih diantara kalian dan memilih orang lain bagaimana? Kalian berdua tahukan cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, mungkin saja hatiku berlabuh bukan diantara kalian (Itachi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke)." tanya Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara menjawab secara bersamaan "Dengan caraku sendiri, aku akan menilai orang lain tersebut cocok atau tidaknya dengan dirimu Naru/ dobe. "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Gaara yang secara bersamaan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tak habis pikir kenapa mereka ingin sekali ikut campur dalam segala hal pribadinya.

"Ne paman berapa semuanya?, "

"Aku saja yang bayar semuanya dobe, " putus Sasuke seenaknya.

"Nani? Akulah yang seharusnya yang bayar uchiha bungsu. Karena sekarang adalah giliran KENCANKU, " balas Gaara tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua saling berebut siapa yang akan membayar ramen, tanpa mereka sadari Naruto sudah memesan satu porsi lagi untuk dibawa pulang yang nanti akan dikasih ke Itachi. Setelah memesan Naruto pun membayar semua pesanan yang ia makan dan juga ramen untuk Itachi, beserta ramen yang dimakan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Minna jaa ne.. " kata Naruto tanpa berniat menghentikan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Gaara yang sepele menurut Naruto, lalu pergi dari kedai ichiraku menuju ke rumahnya.

"Hei hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua! Lihat! Tanpa kalian sadari Naruto sudah membayar semuanya dan dia sudah pergi." kata paman Teuchi.

"'NANI?... NARU/ DOBE chotto matte!, " ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Gaara dan Sasuke berhasil menyusul Naruto, "Dobe kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang terdahulu kepadaku? Kau berani sekali membayar semua ramen yang telah kita makan, padahal aku sudah bilang aku yang traktir. " ucap Sasuke intimidasi ke Naruto, karena harga dirinya sudah direndahkan oleh Naruto. Seharusnya laki-laki yang mentraktir bukan perempuan yang mentraktir.

Sekarang gantian Gaara yang memprotes kepada Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto berhenti berjalan "Berhenti Naruto, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Dan bukankah sekarang giliranku yang berkencan denganmu? Jadi aku yang seharusnya mentraktirmu ramen. Ini terimalah, " kata Gaara sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang ke Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, menoleh atau memutar badan ke belakang dan melepas tangan Gaara "Tidak usah Gaara, kau tak usah sungkan kepadaku. Aku membayar semua ramen karena aku tidak ingin warung ramen ichiraku favoritku hancur karena pertengkaran tidak jelas kalian, juga aku sudah berpamitan kepada kalian berdua. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja kepada paman Teuchi. Kalian berdua saja yang tidak dengar, asyik dengan pertengkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya. "

"Baiklah tidak apa kalau kau menolak traktiranku kali ini, tapi nanti malam kau tidak boleh menolaknya Naruto. Nanti kau harus datang ke penginapanku untuk makam malam bersama. Ingat TIDAK ADA PENOLAKKAN. " ucap Gaara datar memaklumi Naruto sekaligus mengajak Naruto makan malam.

"Umm... Baiklah akan aku usahakan. " balas Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Gaara.

"Arigatou Naru karena kau telah bersedia datang ke kediamanku (penginapan sementara). Jaa ne... Naruto, "

Setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke beradu pandang dan mengeluarkan deathglare mematikan milik masing-masing.

'Hm.. Kau yang akan kalah pantat ayam Uchiha.'

'Hn... Dalam mimpimu panda Sabaku.'

'Akulah yang akan mendapatkan hati dobe/ Naruto' ucap mereka bersamaan di dalam hati.

' Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya yang terbaik untukmu Naru, ' lanjut Gaara di dalam hati.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

"Ya akan ku usahakan katamu? Kau seperti orang sibuk saja dobe." ejek Sasuke memulai pertengkaran yang merupakan kesenangan &amp; hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak mud meladenimu teme, jaa... Aku duluan, " pamit Naruto menuju ke rumahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyusul di belakang Naruto.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di rumah kediaman Namikaze bisa dikatakan rumah Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari Itachi, tanpa Naruto ketahui ternyata Itachi sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah. Pada saat bersamaan Itachi masuk kedalam rumah dengan berpakaian jounin lengkap.

"Tadaima.. , " teriak Naruto.

"Itachi-nii aku membawa makan siang untukmu. Kau ada di mana?, " lanjut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjawab salam Naruto dari belakang setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah ( Itachi masuk ketika baru saja Sasuke masuk duluan ke dalam rumah Namikaze, lalu menjawab salam Naruto yang terdengar olehnya sampai di luar rumah). "Okaeri nasai... Kau imouto yang sangat perhatian , tak 'seperti' seseorang tentunya... Terima kasih Naruto... " kata Itachi mengakhiri dan menghampiri Naruto untuk menerima ramen pemberian Naruto untuk makan siang dirinya.

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir menjawab sambil mendengus kesal "Hn.. Sedang menyindirku? Aku tak perduli. Baka aniki nanti setelah aku mandi aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. " Sasuke pun menuju dan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk istirahat sejenak.

Naruto mempersiapkan makan siang Itachi dengan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk dan menungunya diruang makan selagi Itachi cuci muka.

"Itachi-nii ini makanlah, sudah ku persiapkan semuanya, " kata Naruto agar Itachi segera ke ruang makan.

ItachI tiba di ruang makan lalu duduk di samping Naruto "Ada acara apa? Kenapa Naru mentraktir nii- san?, "

"Tidak ada acara apa pun, hanya saja karena Itachi-nii selalu mentraktir ku jadi aku akan membalasnya juga dengan mentraktir ramen. " jawab Naruto.

Lanjut Naruto " Lagi pula ini tidak seberapa dengan semua yang pernah Itachi-nii berikan kepada Ku. Jadi tak perlu sungkan, nah sekarang aaa, " Naruto ingin menyuapi Itachi.

"Nii-san Bisa sendiri Naru, kau tak usah menyuapi nii-san. " Itachi menolaknya dengan halus.

"Demo..… Aku ingin menyuapi nii-san. Kalau nii-san tidak suka Naru suapi ya sudah, Naru pergi saja. " ucap Naruto kecewa, bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto kecewa pun menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto duduk kembali.

"Kau jangan pergi, baiklah lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi apa alasannya Naru ingin mensuapi nii- san?, " tanya Itachi.

" Apa tidak boleh seorang adik ingin bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya? " tanya Naru.

"Tentu saja boleh, " jawab Itachi.

" Nah sekarang aaa.,.."

**Sasuke pov (Selagi di kamar mandi).  
**

Benarkah yang ku dengar dari Naruto kalau hubungannya dengan Itachi-nii hanya sebagai saudara? Bukankah Baka aniki juga sangat mencintai Naruto? Apa ini strateginya untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Berpura-pura menjadi saudara sehingga dia bebas bersama Naruto dan mendapatkan Naruto pelan-pelan. Atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja berkorban demi kebahagiaan diriku, dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan dirinya. Awas saja kalau hal itu terjadi lagi (Itachi mengorbankan kebahagiaannya/ melindunginya demi Sasuke). Aku tidak rela Itachi-nii berkorban dengan cara merelakan Naruto untukku. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang Itachi-nii terima selama ini, aku tidak ingin menambahinya lagi. Bukankah dia bilang dan berjanji akan memperebutkan Naruto secara adil? Tapi kenapa dia bertindak bodoh. Aku tahu baka aniki sangat sayang kepadaku tapi kalau mengorbankan perempuan yang ia cintai dengan merelakan dobe untukku, itu akan membuatku seperti PECUNDANG. Aku tidak butuh pengorbanan, pertolongan, belas kasihan darimu BAKA ANIKI. Kalau benar kau berkorban untukku, aku akan menghajarmu liat saja nanti.

**Sasuke pov end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

"Kalian mesra sekali, aku sampai cemburu melihatnya, " sindir Sasuke, ketika melihat Naruto menyuapi Itachi.

"Kau baka otouto kekanakan sekali, kau seperti seorang suami yang sedang cemburu ketika istrinya menyuapi anaknya sendiri, " balas Itachi.

"Nani.. Nani... apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? " bingung Naruto.

"Hn, " jawab mereka barengan.

"Terserah kalian lah, aku mau mencuci piring dahulu. "

"Dobe.. aku akan membantumu, ".

.

prang...

"Itai... jari telunjukku berdarah. Bagaimana ini.." panik Naruto.

"Dasar dobe. Sini biar cepat sembuh. " Sasuke mencabut pecahan piring dan menghisap jari tangan Naruto.

"Hentikan Suke!... itu jorok. " kata Naruto dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak menghisapnya kau akan mati kehabisan darah dobe, " balas Sasuke menakut-nakuti Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan si Teme, Kenapa dia tiba-tiba baik kepadaku? Biasanya dia sangat menyebalkan. Hangat sekali ketika jariku berada dalam mulut si teme. kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang? Apa karna masih kaget karena kejadian tadi. (Jari manis terkena pecahan piring)'

"Hn sudah selesai. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dobe! Jangan selalu ceroboh! kau selalu membuatku khawatir saja. " marah Sasuke karena khawatir.

Naruto reflek memeluk Sasuke saking bahagianya "Arigatou Suke, karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku, "

"Hn, "

.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Naruto pergi ke rumah Sakura memastikan perkataan Sasuke benar atau tidak dia menolak Sakura dengan halus, tanpa menyakiti Sakura.

"NANI? Jadi benar kau sudah menyerah dengan si teme? Dan dia benar-benar menolakmu dengan baik-baik tanpa menyakiti hatimu?, " heboh Naruto, setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya dari orangnya secara langsung.

"Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi aku tak akan segan-segan memberimu benjolan di kepalamu Naru, walau kau telah berubah menjadi perempuan sekalipun aku tidak akan mengurangi kekuatanku agar pikiran lemotmu menjadi lancar. Ya, benar aku sudah menyerah dan ikhlas karena Sasuke mencintaimu Naruto. Kau perempuan yang tepat untuknya. Dan dia menolakku dengan baik-baik. Hubunganku sekarang dengannya hanya sebatas teman, sahabat dan saudara, bisa dianggap aku adik perempuan baginya, " jawab Sakura dengan sabar.

"Sakura kau tidak perlu berkorban untukku. Kau harus bahagia dengan si teme. Aku sungguh tidak mencintai Sasuke, '

"Cukup Naruto! Semua ini sudah keputusanku, aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia. Kalian berdua sebenarnya saling mencintai. "

Lanjut Sakura "Jawab aku Naru, benarkah kau membawa Sasuke hanya sekedar menepati janji kepadaku? Bukan karena keinginan hati kecilmu? Kau tahu, kau sungguh banyak berkorban agar Sasuke kembali pulang ke desa konoha. Apa kau yakin tidak ada dasar cinta sama sekali. Cinta antara perempuan dan laki-laki dewasa? Pikirlah baik-baik Naruto buat apa kau ditaktirkan menjadi perempuan selamanya kalau bukan kau dan Sasuke ditakdirkan bersama. Kau sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke, lebih tepatnya saling mencintai. Tapi kau adalah orang yang sangat kurang peka terhadap hati kecilmu yang mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus. Kau terus menyangkalnya Naruto, kau menutup hatimu terhadap Sasuke karena kau sudah berjanji terhadapku dan tidak ingin menyakitiku. Jadi kau tak perlu berkorban demi aku Naruto. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku akan membencimu kalau kau terus mengorbankan dirimu demi kebahagian orang lain, apalagi orang tersebut adalah diriku." jelas Sakura pura-pura kesal. Sakura ingin membantu Sasuke agar Naruto menyukai Sasuke tanpa paksaan.

"Bahkan pada saat kau masi laki-laki dan bertengkar konyol dengan Sasuke kau kelihatan sangat mesra dan kau menikmatinya kan? Kau menyukai ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah-ubah pada saat bertengkar konyol tersebut. Kau tahu Sasuke banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi ketika hanya pada saat bersamamu saja, sedangkan selain dirimu dia hanya berekspresi dingin dan datar. Kau tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinyakan Naruto? Kau sudah kehilangan Hinata dan apakah kau mau kehilangan Sasuke orang yang selama ini tanpa kau sadari, kau cintai dengan tulus?, " lanjut Sakura.

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura Naruto berpikir keras 'Benarkah aku selama ini mencintai Sasuke? Bukan sekedar cinta sebagai teman, sahabat, rival , dan saudara?, '

"Naruto jangan bengong... Tenang saja aku akan mendukungmu 100%. Kalau kau sudah memilih Sasuke orang yang harus kau kasi tahu pertama kali adalah aku, ok. Tentunya setelah kedua orang tua-mu. Aku sudah tahu kok tentang perebutan cintamu dengan kencan bergilir. Aku harap kau memilih Sasuke Naruto. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan hidup dan bahagia bersama pada saat perang, agar Sasuke pulang ke desa konoha. kau adalah sahabat baiku Naruto bahkan sudahku anggap kau saudara, aku ingin kau bahagia dan mendapat yang terbaik. Laki-laki yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, menerima-mu apa adanya, dan mengerti kelebihan dan kekuranganmu luar dan dalam. Laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke, aku jamin kalian akan saling mencintai dan bahagia sampai akhir hayat "

"Um... Baiklah akan ku pikirkan baik-baik. Sakura aku pulang dulu ya, karena sekarang waktunya aku berkencan dengan Gaara. Jaa..., "

"Baiklah aku akan memikirkannya. Apa aku mencintai Sasuke atau tidak, "

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii? " tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Itachi-nii tidak ada hubungannya. " balas Naruto tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tadi menyebutnya Itachi-nii dengan nii-san? Hubunganmu dengannya apa sekarang? Kekasih kah ? (panggilan sayang sebagai kekasih, ya walau kekasih tetap memanggil nii-san) Teman kah (karena umur Itachi lebih tua dari Naruto panggilan sopannya nii-san)? Atau kakak? (panggilan adik kepada kakaknya, angkat atau pun kandung). " tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku memanggilnya nii-san karena dia adalah kakakku yang paling hebat sedunia memangnya ada apa Sakura-chan? "

"Hanya bertanya saja memang tidak boleh, "

' Rencanaku berhasil untuk membahagiakan kedua orang yang kusayangi. Terima kasih Itachi-nii kau adalah kakak yang sempurna bagi Sasuke. Kau benar-benar menyayangi Sasuke dengan merelakan Naruto untuk Sasuke, walau sebenarnya kau sama tulusnya dengan Sasuke yang juga mencintai Naruto.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap sebelum kencan dengan Gaara.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dikediaman Namikaze terjadi pertengkaran uchiha bersaudara, tepatnya di taman samping rumah. Sasuke terus menyerang Itachi dengan taijutsu, sedangkan Itachi terus menangkis dan menghindar. Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto menyaksikan semua pertengkaran tersebut sampai akhir sehabis pulang dari rumah Sakura. Ya itu menurut Naruto menyaksikan hingga akhir. Tapi karena Itachi mengetahuinya jadi Itachi mencegahnya dengan memberi genjutsu ke Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak tahu semuanya.

"Naruto bilang kau sudah dianggap saudara olehnya. Juga bahwa kau tidak mencintainya sebagai kekasih tetapi hanya mencintainya sebagai saudara. Mau mu sebenarnya apa baka aniki? Apakah kau mau merelakan Naruto untukku tanpa bersaing dengan adil? Mengorbankan cintamu untukku?, " kesal Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangku? Ada apa baka otouto? Maksudmu apa? Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaran yang tidak jelas seperti ini! , " balas Itachi

"Che... kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku baka ITACHI. Kau sebenarnya menganggap aku apa hah? Apa kau menganggapku sampah? Orang yang tak berguna? Pecundang? Sehingga aku harus menerima belas kasihanmu agar bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto?, "

Tanpa disadari Sasuke dan Naruto Itachi memberi genjutsu ke Naruto, agar rencana mempersatukan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berantakan.

.

**Di dunia nyata**

Sasuke masih saja menyerang Itachi tapi Itachi terus bertahan dan menghindar.

"Maksudmu aku mencintai Naruto dan berkorban dengan merelakan Naruto untukmu Sasuke? Aku tidak seperti itu, "

Sasuke berhenti menyerang Itachi "Benarkah? Bukankah selama kau hidup kau terus berbohong? Membohongi dirimu sendiri dan juga berbohong demi melindungiku? Dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak mengorbankan dirimu demi aku? Omong kosong... Kau hanya berkata jujur ketika kau mati saja dan sekarang kau hidup, kau pasti sedang berbohong. "

"Buktinya apa? Dan bisakah kita berbicara dengan santai tidak ada yang menyerang dan bertahan seperti ini!, " usul Itachi.

"Aku tahu dari tatapan dan tingkah lakumu, kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Tapi karena tujuanmu hidup kembali adalah memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu yaitu untuk membangun klan Uchiha dan membahagiakanku, kau berkoban demi aku. Kau berkorban dengan merelakan Naruto, perempuan yang kau cintai untukku dan membantuku secara diam-diam untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Kau mencoba menutup hatimu dengan cara mencintai Naruto sebagai saudara. Dan dengan cara tersebut peluang ku dalam mendapatkan Naruto semakin banyak, karena sainganku dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto hilang satu. Bukankah seperti itu?, "

"Mengaku sajalah!, " lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi seperti itu kau menganggapku selama ini (tukang bohong). Benar... Aku melakukan hal tersebut, "

Bukh

"Hn... Kau pantas mendapatkannya. "

Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi dengan memukul (menonjok) wajah Itachi tepat di pipi kiri itachi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Itachi dengan sengaja tidak menghindarinya karena merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

Itachi menyeka darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya akibat tak sengaja tergesek pada saat sasuke memukul pipinya "Ya, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi aku mengundurkan diri sekarang atau nanti apa bedanya. Lagipula aku sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto mencintaimu dan kalian saling mencintai. Jadi aku mengundurkan diri dari mendapatkan hati Naruto, dan mengubahnya hanya cinta sebatas saudara saja. Ketahuilah Sasuke aku sama sekali tidak berkorban dan membantumu. Dan kau bukanlah seorang pecundang, akulah yang pecundang karena menyerah sebelum berperang. "

"Ternyata benarkan dugaanku selama ini. Berhentilah kau berkorban untukku baka aniki, aku sudah dewasa bukan seorang bayi. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas semua kekacauan ini, kau harus tetap berkompetisi dalam mendapatkan hati dobe secara adil. Kalau tidak aku akan membencimu dan tidak akan memaafkanmu. Jadi sia-sia saja kau hidup kembali karena kau hanya merendahkan harga diriku, kau sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia, kalau kau tetap mengorbankan perempuan yang kau cintai untuk diriku"

"Ingat Itachi asal Naruto bahagia dengan siapa pun selain dengan diriku dan juga mereka saling mencintai, aku juga turut merasakan bahagia dan aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Jadi bersungguh-sungguhlah mendapatkan hati si dobe. "

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Sebelum itu maukah kau memaafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini?, " sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta maaf. ' Hn, aku akan melakukan rencana B untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Maafkan baka aniki otouto, ini ku lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu. ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hn, "

Mereka berdua pun berpelukkan.

.

**Di dunia Naruto, tanpa disadari Naruto karena Naruto sudah diberi genjutsu oleh Itachi.**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangku? Ada apa baka otouto? Maksudmu apa? Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaran yang tidak jelas seperti ini! , " balas Itachi

"Che... kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku baka ITACHI. Kau sebenarnya menganggap aku apa hah? Apa kau menganggapku sampah? Orang yang tak berguna? Pecundang? Sehingga aku harus menerima belas kasihanmu agar bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto?, "

Sasuke pun menghentikan penyerangannya.

"Maksudmu aku mencintai Naruto dan berkorban dengan merelakan Naruto untukmu Sasuke? Aku tidak seperti itu, "

"Buktikan!, "

"Aku hanya menguji kalian berdua, dengan berpura-pura mencintai Naruto. Apakah kau dan Naruto saling mencintai atau tidak, dan ternyata kalian memang saling mencintai. Naru saja yang tidak pekak, dia memang begitu orangnya. Tapi nasib sial menimpaku yaitu aku terjebak oleh pheromon Naruto dan terjadilah kecelakaan yang tak terduga (ciuman). Tapi aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya dan sekarang aku akan mencintai Naruto dengan setulus hatiku, sebatas saudara tentunya. "

"Dan kau tidak usah terlalu berlebihan dan cemburuan baka otouto, " lanjut Itachi.

Genjutsu yang mempengaruhi Naruto sudah berakhir begitu juga dengan pertengkaran dua bersaudara Uchiha. Hari sudah sore, Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk berkencan dengan Gaara.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto pergi ke penginapan Gaara dengan memakai baju dress berwarna biru muda dan rambut yang tergerai karena ia baru saja habis keramas dengan jepitan bunga matahari di jidat kirinya. Ketika sampai di penginapan Naruto disambut dengan hangat oleh kankurou (wajah kankurou tanpa dilukis) dan juga Temari. Naruto digiring ke ruang makan yang sederhana dengan makanan dan minuman yang mewah. Ketika sampai di ruang makan Gaara menyambut Naruto dengan mengandeng tangan Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk untuk segera menikmati makanan dan minuman yang sudah disediakan.

"Wah banyak sekali makanannya, pasti enak-enak. " semangat Naruto dengan wajah berbinar bersiap-siap ingin menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman yang terhidang di meja makan.

"Hn... Naru, kau sekarang sangat cantik, " puji Gaara.

Naruto pura-pura merengut kesal untuk menjahili Gaara "Jadi cuma sekarang saja aku cantik dan waktu lainnya (tadi, kemarin, kemarin lusa, minggu lalu) aku jelek?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku bukan seperi itu, jangan salah paham. Waktu lainnya kau juga cantik tapi sekarang lebih cantik karena aku pertama kali melihatmu memakai dress. "

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Kau lucu sekali Gaara, tadi aku hanya bercanda. kau ternyata tidak memiliki rasa humoris sekalipun. Gomen ne, " ucap Naruto memeriahkan suasana.

"Hn, "

Gaara dan Naruto pun makan malam bersama, Kankurou dan Temari sudah pergi duluan entah ke mana tidak ingin mengganggu kencan Gaara. Naruto memakan daging steaknya dengan berantakan, Gaara pun menyuapi Naruto, mereka saling menyuapi. Setelah acara makan malam mewah plus romantis selesai Gaara mengajak Naruto berdansa.

"Mau kah kau berdansa denganku Naruto!, " ajak Gaara, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nani berdansa?, "

"Hn, "

"Gomen Gaara aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa dattebayo, "

"Aku akan mengajarimu Naruto, tak perlu sungkan, "

"Baiklah. "

Naruto dan Gaara berdansa bersama, wajah mereka dekat sekali hingga bisa merasaka terpaan nafas meraka masing-masing. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati dansa mereka, terkadang Naruto tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Gaara dan Naruto pun segera minta maaf.

Sekarang adalah acara puncak kencan Gaara, Gaara akan melamar Naruto secara pribadi. Niat Gaara setelah lamarannya diterima oleh Naruto ketika kedua orang tua Naruto pulang selesai misi, ia akan melamar ke hadapan kedua orang tua Naruto dan memboyong Naruto ke suna untuk menjadi istrinya.

Kini Naruto sedang berada di atas balkon sendiri tak lama kemudian Gaara datang menghampiri Naruto.

Gaara memegang (menggenggam) tangan Naruto.

"Gomen Naru aku tidak bisa memberikan kencan yang terbaik untukmu karena aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman tentang hal tersebut."

"Kau tidak usah merendah Gaara aku jadi merasa enak jadinya, " canda Naruto.

Gaara melihat tangan Naruto lebih tepatnya jari manis telapak kanan Naruto. Gaara melihat jari manis tersebut dilingkari cicin emas, di atasnya ada diamon stone saphire berbentuk oval yang dikelilingi permata black pearl berbentuk segi empat kecil. Sangat cocok dipakai Naruto.

"Cincin ini apakah milikmu Naru?, " tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Iya cincin ini miliiku, Itachi-nii yang memberikannya kemarin sore. "

"Jadi kau sudah memilih si Uchiha sulung sebagai calon suamimu?, "

"Nani? Memilih apa? Mana mungkin Gaara, Itachi dan aku sekarang adalah adik kakak. Itachi-nii bilang dia hanya terpengaruh pheromonku saja, sebenarnya dia mencintaiku hanya sebatas saudara saja. Dia kakak yang sempurna, beruntung sekali aku memiliki kakak seperti dirinya. Jadi tidak mungkin. Buktinya adalah ini, ini adalah simbol persaudaraanku dan Itachi-nii, " Naruto menunjukan cincinnya di hadapan Gaara agar lebih jelas melihatnya, lalu menurunkannya kembali.

'Kau memang terlalu naif Naruto, orang buta saja tahu kalau Uchiha sulung mencintaimu dengan tulus sama seerti diriku. Buktinya dia yang antusias sekali membantumu sehingga kau menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. ' kata Gaara di dalam hati sambil memutar kedua bola mata bosan.

Gaara mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya, lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto lalu berlutut di depan Naruto seperti seorang pangeran yang melamar putri yang dicintainya.

"Naruto maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?, " kata Gaara menyatakan cintanya (melamar) ke Naruto.

"Baiklah sebelum aku menjawab pernyataanmu, aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Kenapa kau mencintaiku Gaara? Aku orang aneh, tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi perempuan, kekuranganku banyak, apa kau mencintaiku hanya karena terpengaruh oleh pheromonku seperti Itachi-nii?, " tanya Naruto.

Gaara bangun/ berdiri dari berlutut di depan Naruto seperti seorang pangeran yang melamar putri yang dicintainya. Sambil tetap memegang kotak yang berisi cincin di tangan kanannya.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu bukan karena terpengaruh oleh pheromonmu Naruto. Karena bila dekat denganmu aku terasa nyaman dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Dan pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini. Kau dan aku saling mengerti satu sama lain, merasakan pahitnya kesendirian dan dibenci orang lain. Kau adalah seorang yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaanku. Teman pertamaku, mengajari bagaimana caranya berteman, menerima kelebihan dan kekuranganku. Kaulah yang merubahku Naruto, Aku yang seperti ini yaitu dihormati, diakui dan diberi kasih sayang melimpah oleh penduduk Suna pun itu karenamu Naru. Kau jangan terlalu merendah Naru, aku akan menerima kelebihan dan kekuranganmu sama seperti kau menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ku milikki. Kau tidak aneh, kau adalah orang yang spesial yang telah merebut hatiku. Dan kita mempunyai cita-cita yang sama yaitu mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Masalah tempat tinggal, aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi Kazekage dan akn tinggal di Konoha. Aku akan bersamamu, melindungi, mencintai dan membahagiakanmu Naruto. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk mengungkapkan kenapa aku mencintaimu. Apa semua itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu? , " ucap Gaara menakhiri.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, karena masih banyak waktu untuk kau memutuskan hal tersebut. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu, memilih antara aku dan lainnya siapa yang akan jadi suamimu kelak. Ikutilah kata hatimu Naruto, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal. Aku tunggu jawabanmu pada saat pelantikanmu Naruto dan setelah kau selesai berkencan dengan lainnya juga. Aku akan berusaha membuat kencan 2 hari kedepan tidak mengecewakanmu dan membosankan seperti ini. "

**xxx referensi lagu xxx**

( St12, biarkan jatuh cinta )

**Chapter 7 end  
**

**(Minngu, 16 agustus 2015)**

**Minna kasi pencerahan atau ide bagaimana acara kencan GaaNaru untuk 2 hari kedepan ya dan pair NejiNaru juga! versi ninja. **

**klo GaaNaru lagi keabisan ide, lum ada atau nemu inspirasi lagi. klo NejiNaru pair ini kan jarang banget. Kalau Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke udah ada edi.  
**

**terima kasih banyak udah baca, nunggu, dan mau memberi inspirasi :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)  
**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing :**SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, dan NejiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: FemNaruto, HalfCanon, OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Vulgar, T+ , ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto..."

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka?...

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah

memberi saran yang membangun, memfavorit, memfollow, yang suka, yang menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini.

Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:

_**akira lia. aprilianyArdeta. fire. ice. namikaze bersaudara. guest. , halifah. hanazawa kay. hikaru no onihime. dewi 15. aiko michishige. ai764. yuki akibaru. choikim1310. uzumaki prince dobe-nii. kizu583. yuko. luka otueku. shutimboel. kaila wu. girlshewomen. echi kazahana. mao-tachi. SNL. borutosatan. hina devilujoshi. jasmine daisynoyuki. mizuki hoshiro. intan, pandini. reyvanrifqi. annisa, ajja. me gusta lol. dewi15.**_

**Gomen bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

**Chapter 8 pengorbanan.**

Hari pagi nan cerah dihiasi oleh kicauan burung nan merdu. Raja siang bersinar dengan riangnya menandai pagi yang indah. Di sebuah kamar, seorang gadis cantik, manis dan imut bernama Naruto bangun dengan tidak nyenyaknya (berteriak lebih tepatnya). Kenapa tidak nyenyak? Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen, harus terbiasa dengan perubahannya, dan ditambah lagi menjadi perempuan yang diperebutkan banyak laki-laki. Mereka semua tiba-tiba ingin menjadi pasangan hidup, lalu harus menseleksi mereka dengan kencan secara bergilir.

**Naruto pov**

Aaaaaaaaaaahkk semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, gara-gara memikirkan kesepakatan egois mereka (Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji. Itachi tidak termasuk karena Naruto sudah dikelabui atau termakan kebohongan yang Itachi buat.) Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih hidupku sendiri? Kenapa hidupku semakin rumit?

**Naruto pov end**

.

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan mandinya, Naruto pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Naruto memakai pakaian bermodel seperti dulu ketika masih laki-laki tapi sekarang yang dipakai adalah versi perempuannya. Dengan rambut dikuncir dua ekor kuda di samping kanan kirinya.

Tapi ketika sampai di sana ia melihat Itachi dan Shizune sedang menata sarapan. Shizune berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze karna ingin mengantarkan dokumen penting milik Uchiha Itachi, dan Itachi memanfaatkan Shizune untuk memanas-manasi Naruto agar menjauh darinya dan berpaling ke Sasuke. Itachi melakukan rencana B, seolah-olah ia ikut memperebutkan hati Naruto melainkan dia ingin menjauhi Naruto. Itachi mencoba membuat Naru patah hati sebelum Naru menyadari perasaanya ke Itachi, sebelum perasaan Naruto jauh lebih dalam mencintai Itachi, dan Naruto harus menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandung/ kakaknya. Misi ini jangan sampai gagal dan ketahuan oleh Sasuke, karna ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh adik tersayangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri pergi entah ke mana, mengurusi urusan yang penting.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii... Eh ada Shizune-neechan. Kenapa Shizune-neechan ada di sini?, " sapa Naruto dengan nyaring (teriak dengan suaranya yang cempreng) sekaligus bertanya.

Itachi dan Shizune membalas ucapan selamat pagi Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola mata bosan "Ohayou juga Naruto/ Naru, " secara bersamaan.

"Aku ke sini karana ingin mengantarkan suatuhal ke Uchiha-san, tapi Uchiha-san memaksa agar aku ikut sarapan bersama. Jadi aku membantu Uchiha-san mempersiapkan makanan di ruang makan, " jawab Shizune.

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan ber-OH ria.

"Itachi-nii ada yang bisa Naru bantu? Sepertinya nii-san sibuk?, " Naruto menawari bantuan ke Itachi.

"Tak usah Naru, kau duduk saja di meja makan, sebentar lagi sarapan akan selesai dihidangkan, " balas Itachi menolak bantuan Naruto.

"Ita'i..." teriak Shizune kesakitan.

Shizune tanpa sengaja memegang panci berisi sup yang masih panas yang ia kira tidak panas pada saat ia ingin membawa panci tersebut ke ruang meja makan dari dapur. Itachi pun segera menolong shizune dengan membawa Shizune ke wastafel dan menyiram tangan Shizune dengan air keran yang dingin agar sakitnya mereda dan tidak melepuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi, " kata Itachi.

Naru yang melihat mereka berdua dari belakang, melihat posisi Itachi seperti memeluk Shizune dari belakang. Tanpa Naruto sadari dia tidak menyukai adegan roman picisan tersebut. Kemudian setelah tangan shizune disiram dengan air keran yang dingin, tangan Shizune disembuhkan oleh chakra penyembuh milik Shuzune. Luka bakar milik Shizune sudah mendingan, mereka semua setelah selesai menata makanan dan minuman di meja makan pun akhirnya sarapan.

Itachi mempersilakan shizune duduk di kursi ala tuan putri dengan memundurkan kursi tersebut lalu memajukan kursi pada saat Shizune hendak duduk.

"Itachi-nii Naru tidak diperlakukan seperti itu juga?, " tanya Naruto ke Itachi, Naru juga ingin dipersilakan duduk seperti tuan putri.

"Bukankah kau bisa sendiri? Gomen nii-san sudah terlajur duduk, "

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Itadakimasu..., " ucap mereka semangat.

"Hn..., " Itachi menyodori sendok yang berisi nasi beserta lauknya di depan mulut Shizune hendak menyuapi Shizune.

Shizune yang mengerti bahwa Itachi hendak berniat menyuapi (menolong) merasa tidak enak, ia pun menolak dengan halus "Arigatou Uchiha-san aku bisa sendiri, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Itachi-san, "

"Makanlah! Semua ini adalah salahku karena tidak memberitahu mu kalau panci berisi sup masih panas. Bukankah tanganmu masi sakit?, "

"Demo..., "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan!, " tegas Itachi.

"Baiklah, tapi semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu seluruhnya. Sebagian juga adalah salahku karena aku tidak bertanya terdahulu kepadamu. Jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah, kalau iya aku pasti akan lebih merasa bersalah seumur hidupku, "

Naruto yang melihat kebersamaan, kemesraan Itachi dan Shizune merasa dirinya seperti obat nyamuk pun merasa kesal sendiri. Naruto merasa dirinya tidak dianggap dan tidak ada. Padahal jelas-jelas Naruto ada di depan mereka berdua dan berada di satu ruangan dan satu meja.

Naruto pun mencari perhatian Itachi. "Itachi-nii aku juga mau disuapi sama seperti Shizune-neesan. Aaaa, " Naruto membuka mulutnya bersiap-siap menyambut suapan dari Itachi.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Naru! Kau seperti anak kecil saja minta disuapi, apa tanganmu sakit juga sehingga kau ingin disuapi olehku?, " Itachi memberi pengertian ke Naruto.

Naruto yang kesal karena gatot mengambil perhatian Itachi menggembungkan pipinya imut, sambil cemberut "Baiklah aku akan makan sendiri, "

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shizune nyaris seperti mau mencium Shizune. Tapi...

"Ini sedikit berlepotan..." ucap Itachi setelah mengusap pinggir bibir Shizune yang sedikit berlepotan.

"Arigatou, " kata Shizune gugup karena terpana akan ketampanan dan perhatian Itachi.

Naru yang melihat adegan tadi hampir jantungan, bagaimana tidak dia melihat adegan ciuman secara live. Untung saja itu hanya pemikiran bodoh Naruto, karena Itachi hanya membersihkan sudut bibirb Shizune yang sedikit berlepotan.

"Itachi-nii biar aku saja yang membantu nii-san mencuci piring, bukankah tangan Shizune-neesan masih sakit, "

"Hn, "

'Yeay... Akhirnya aku bisa merebut perhatian Itachi-nii, ' senang Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku akan mengantar Shizune pulang ke rumah sampai dengan selamat. Jaa Naruto, " pamit Itachi.

"Naru gomen merepotkan. Jaa.. " sesal Shizune karena tidak bisa membantu Naruto mencuci piring, sekaligus berpamitan ke Naruto.

.

**Naruto Pov**

NANI?...

Berarti aku yang mencuci piring sendirian?

Tidaaaaaak...

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Itachi-nii?

Kenapa dia seperti menghindariku?

Apa aku punya salah terhadapnya?

Setelah dipikir-pikir sih aku tidak berbuat salah kepada Itachi-nii. Apa tidak ada sangkut pautnya terhadapku?

Atau jangan-jangan Itachi-nii punya hubungan spesial dengan Shizune-neesan?

Tapi tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja ada hubungan spesial atau tidaknya juga tidak ada urusannya denganku.

Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit, sakit ketika Itachi-nii menghindariku? Aku seperti seorang kekasih yang dicampakan saja.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku dan Itachi-nii kan saudara. Apa aku terkena penyakit yang namanya sister komleks ya?

Mungkin ia, ini mungkin adalah rasa cemburu seorang adik terhadap kakaknya yang tidak mau bermain dengan adiknya. Ya pasti seperti itu.

**Naruto Pov end**

**.**

Pada saat bersamaan Sasuke ternyata pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk melabrak Sakura, karena telah berani membuatnya seperti pecundang dan membuat kakanya menderita (berkorban dengan tulus untuk Sasuke). Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, Sakura tidak ada, akhirnya Sasuke mencari Sakura ke Konoha Hospital.

Braakk...

Sasuke membuka pintu kantor Sakura dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau seperti sedang marah saja, " kaget Sakura.

"DIAM SAKURA! Berani-beraninya kau membuatku seperti pecundang dihadapan kakak ku, Naruto dan rival-rivalku dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto."

"A _Aapa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak mengerti, " Sakura heran dengan Sasuke karena datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memarahinya.

"JANGAN pura-pura bodoh! Bukankah kau yang menyuruh baka aniki untuk merelakan Naruto untukku? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU SAKURA? KENAPA?, " marah Sasuke.

"Itu karena agar Naru..., "

Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura "Agar Naruto menjadi milikku? Benar begitu?, "

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepadamu agar membantu ku mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tapi TIDAK dengan mengorbankan ITACHI-NII. Apa kau tahu baka aniki sudah berkorban banyak untukku, dan sekarang dia ingin berkorban dengan mengorbankan perempuan yang ia cintai untukku. Itu sangat tidak adil untuknya, dia sudah banyak menerima penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan hati Naruto dengan cara adil, TIDAK KOTOR SEPERTI RENCANAMU!, "

"Gomen sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, tapi bantuanmu TIDAK BERGUNA SAMA SEKALI. Aku harap kau tak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku lagi. Ingat Sakura JANGAN PERNAH MENUNGGUKU LAGI! Karena aku muak dan membencimu! Aku hanya mencintai NaruDobe. Walau Naruto memilih orang lain menjadi pedamping hidupnya, jangan pernah berharap kau akan menikah denganku. Karena aku akan mencari gadis lain selain dirimu, " diam Sasuke.

'yah mungkin bisa walau itu tidak mungkin, karena hatiku adalah milik Dobe seorang' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ja... Jangan mem... Hiks...benciku hiks... Sasu.. Hiks... Sasuke! Tidak cukupkah pengorbananku agar kau bahagia dengan Naruto walau hati ini sakit sekalipun. Aku mencoba membantumu sebisaku, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Yang ku dapat hanyalah kebencianmu. " Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau benar-benar suka berkhayal yah SA_KU_RA? Aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu, MENGERTILAH! KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!, KAU hanya kagum dengan ketampanan, kekuatan dan kepopuleranku. Kau hanya terobsesi terhadapku! KAU Berkorban? BERKORBAN APA? Kau kerjanya hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis saja. Oh aku lupa kau juga hanya bisa menyesali diri sendiri dan meminta bantuan Naruto setelah kau mencampakannya berkali-kali. KAU adalah perempuan jahat! Kenapa? Tidak terima kau dipanggil seperti itu? , " Sasuke mengeluarkan semua kemarahan dan rasa tidak sukanya ke Sakura.

Kenapa Sasuke bilang Sakura perempuan jahat? Karena Sakura hanya mencintai laki-laki dari segi fisik dan kepopulerannya saja. Juga Sasuke tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura yaitu Sakura pada saat waktu genin selalu mencemooh, mencaci dan menganggap Naruto sebelah mata. Sering Naruto menolong Sakura hingga hampir kehilangan nyawanya tetapi yang didapat Naruto hanyalah caciannya dan menganggap dirinyalah (Sasuke) yang menolong Sakura. Sakura sering mempermalukan dan merendahkan Naruto dengan menolak kencan Naruto didepan umum. Tapi dengan tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri Sakura meminta pertolongan Naruto sekali seumur hidup harus membawa pulang dirinya (Sasuke) dengan selamat. Dan sekarang Sakura hanya pura-pura membantunya karena setelah Naruto tidak memilih dirinya (Sasuke) Sakura pasti akan menikah dengan dirinya (Sasuke). Sakura pikir setelah membantu Sasuke, Sasuke akan menganggapnya perempuan yang baik dan setia, padahal TIDAK. Sakura hanya menunggu kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Aku tahu maksud kenapa kau menolongku agar mendapat hati Naruto, karena setelah aku tidak terpilih oleh Naruto pasti aku akan merasa tersentuh atas pengorbananmu yang merelakan aku dan Naruto bahagia. Kau hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Akui saja, Sakura! Aku tahu kau adalah seorang yang mempunyai sifat keras kepala dan penuh obsesi terhadapku secara berlebihan. KATAKANLAH YANG SEBENARNYA ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!, "

"Go.. men-ne Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan membenciku. Aku mengakui... A.. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sung... sungguh aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu dengan cara merelakan kau dengan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu karena cinta pertama tidak pernah terlupakan dengan begitu mudah. Jadi aku pikir dengan merelakanmu dengan Naruto aku memungkinan akan mendapatkanmu kembali dengan presentase 50%. Itu jika Naruto menolakmu, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Jika Naruto tidak memilihmu, 100% aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Benar aku memang perempuan jahat seperti katamu, tapi itu wajar Sasuke karena aku mencintaimu., "

"Setelah kau mengetahui rencanaku ini (Busuk, ada udang di balik bakwan) dan setelah aku mendengar perkataanmu tidak akan menikah denganku walau Naruto tidak memilihmu. Aku kali ini benar-benar menyerah dan merelakan Naruto untukmu, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan lagi darimu. Jadi... A aku harap kau tidak membenciku, aku harap kau masih mau berteman denganku. Bagaimana keputusan mu sasuke-kun?, "

"Kau tahu aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adikku, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Hubungan kita hanya teman saja tidak lebih. Aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, juga kau harus melupakanku dan mencari seorang laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Cobalah dengan si Sabaku, atau Hyuuga, Aburame juga, mereka hampir mirip denganku. Mungkin dengan si alis tebal dia juga lumayan kuat., " saran Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan memikirkannya, arigatou sudah memberi kesempatan kepadaku Sasuke... "

.

Sekarang adalah hari kedua Gaara berkencan dengan Naruto. Gaara menjemput Naruto di rumahnya dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, ya Gaara ingin melanjutkan kencannya.

"Gomen-ne Gaara, sehingga membuat mu menunggu lama. Aku tadi sedang mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah sendirian (menyapu lantai saja tidak lebih) , " Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Gaara menunggu lama.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Naru, ini terimalah, " Gaara memaklumi sifat Naruto, kemudian memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang indah dan harum ke Naruto.

"Hmm... Indah dan harum. Arigatou Gaara. " ucap Naruto tersipu malu, sambil mencium bunga mawar.

"Sekarang terserah kau Naruto... Maksudku mungkin kau mempunyai saran untuk acara kencan kita harfi ini. Aku takut pilihanku membosankan dan kau tidak menyukainya."

"Mungkin kita pergi ke... " saran Naruto terpotong oleh deheman seseorang.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua datang Shikamaru yang ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan penting dari hokage.

'Ck merepotkan... Kenapa aku harus melihat hal yang sangat merepotkan' kata Shikamaru di dalam hati cemburu melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang bermesraan.

"Ehmm.." Shikamaru berdehem memecahkan kemesraan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Gomen tidak sengaja menghancurkan kemesraan kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari hokage, " jeda sejenak.

Shikamaru melanjutkan "Kazekage-sama kau harus mengikuti rapat darurat dengan para kage. Rapat mengenai kerja sama antar desa, juga kau Naruto aku diberi tugas untuk mngajarimu apa saja yang dikerjakan hokage. Bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan di angkat menjadi hokage?, "

"Apa ini hanya akal-akalan mu? " curiga Gaara kepada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau memang perkataanku benar (ada rapat) kau harus menyerah dalam memperebutkan Naruto, kalau aku berbohong aku yang akan menyerah dalam memperebutkan Naruto. Bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak setuju? " Shikamaru tidak terima tuduhan Gaara yang mengira dia bermain curang dalam memperebutkan hati Naruto. Curang yang dimaksud adalah menyelak kencan Gaara (Shikamaru mau kencan duluan dengan Naruto tidak mau menunggu giliran) dan mengganggu atau menghancurkan kencan Gaara.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Nara. Naru kencan kita akan ditunda hingga esok hari, karena ada rapat mendadak. Gomen-ne " Gaara percaya perkataan Shikamaru bahwa Shikamaru tidak bermain curang dan juga meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena kencanya ditunda.

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sekarang berada di kantor hokage tepatnya di ruangan bagian penyimpanan dokumen-dokumen penting. Shikamaru adalah penasehat ke dua setelah Itachi, jadi Naruto mempunyai dua penasihat. Shikamaru mengajari Naruto pekerjaan hokage misalnya mengenai dokumen rahasia, dokumen mana saja yang harus ditanda tangani hokage dari yang penting dan tidak penting, memperkenalkan sejarah konoha, jutsu-jutsu konoha, klan-klan konoha dan lain-lain.

"Awas Naruto! " teriak Shikamaru khawatir.

"Kyaah..., " kaget Naruto mencoba menghindar dari tumpukan gulungan dokumen yang terjatuh namun gagal.

Shikamaru berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto, mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto jatuh terlentang, kepala dan pantatnya dilindungi telapak tangan Shikamaru agar tidak terlalu sakit ketika terjatuh. Sedangkan Shikamaru berada di atasnya menibani Naruto, melindungi tubuh Naruto dari tumpukan gulungan yang terjatuh ingin menimpa Naruto dengan tubuh Shikamaru.

Tumpukan gulungan dokumen yang berada di rak pun terjatuh semua menimpa Naruto tepatnya ke tubuh Shikamaru setelah Shikamaru berhasil melindungi Naruto. Semua dokumen terjatuh karena Naruto mengambil gulungan di rak yang paling atas tapi gulungan yang bawah, karena kurang seimbang terjadilah semua gulangan dokumen terjatuh.

'Syukurlah aku masih sempat melindungimu Naru. Ternyata dari dekat kau sungguh sangat indah, bukan hanya fisik tapi hati mu pun tak kalah indah. ' batin Shikamaru ketika melindungi Naruto dan tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Naruto. Kemudia mencium telapak tangan kan Naruto yang mengelus wajahnya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit akibat tertimpa dokumen.

'Aku baru menyadari di balik sifat malasnya, wajah lesunya Shikamaru ternyata seorang laki-laki yang gentleman, dan tampan. Pasti Shikamaru kesakitan karena melindungiku, aku harus mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terlalu merasa sakit, ' Naruto terpesona dengan Shikamaru dan mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit shikamaru dengan mengelus wajah Shikamaru dengan tangan kanan Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi dan pinggir bibir Shikamaru, Shikamaru menggeser sedikit wajahnya dan mencium mesra telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aishiteru Naruto, " kata Shikamaru sambil mencium telapak tangan Naruto.

.

Shikamaru bangun mencoba menyingkirkan tumpukan dokumen yang berada atau menimpa punggungnya, lalu melihat keadaan Naruto "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Ck merepotkan, sudah ku bilang hati-hati kalau ingin mengambil dokumen! Untung aku masi sempat melindungimu kalau tidak bagaimana?, " marah Shikamaru karena khawatir. (posisi Shikamaru sekarang seperti bayi yang merangkak tapi di bawahnya ada Naruto)

"Gomen-ne Shika, seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu, jadi tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. A_aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bukankah kau yang tertimpa dokumen-dokumen untuk melindungiku? Arigatou Shika karena kau telah melindungiku, " ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Hm.. Meskipun merepotkan, lebam-lebam ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, " balas Shikamaru tersenyum senang karena merasa lega perempuan yang ia cintai tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Shikamaru... " jeda sejenak.

"Hn, ada apa Naruto?, " balas Shikamaru menunggu lanjutan Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku. Tapi bi_bisakah... KAU. SINGKIRKAN. TANGAN. MU. DARI PANTATKU ! Ini sungguh tidak nyaman., " pinta Naruto ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan frontal Naruto wajahnya menjadi merah padam menahan malu "E_eto aku sungguh tidak sengaja Naruto, jangan salah paham dan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang aku. Gomen, sekarang bangunlah!, " ucap Shikamaru salah tingkah dan membantu Naruto bangun (duduk).

"Oh.. Ok tidak apa-apa, aku akan menganggapnya angin lalu. Berbaliklah aku inngin melihat keadaan punggungmu yang tertimpa dokumen-dokumen, " Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"ASTAGA! Tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu gimana? Punggungmu lebam-lebam begini, kau harus berobat dan menyembuhkan semua lebam-labamnya Shikamaru. "

Shikamaru ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa karena Naruto tidak mengijinkan hal tersebut "Tidak ada penolakkan, atau aku akan membencimu karena tidak membiarkanku bertanggung jawab kepadamu, "

.

Lebam-lebam Shikamaru sudah selesai diobati, Shikamaru mengajak Naruto makan siang. Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Naruto memulai pembicaraan "Tadi aku sempat mendengar pada saat kau melindungiku sepertinya kau bilang AISHITERU , benarkah kau bilang seperti itu? Kalau ia, alasannya kenapa kau mencintaiku? Shikamaru kau kenapa? Makanya kalau minum itu pelan-pelan agar tidak tersedak seperti ini! Hei jawab Shikamaru, "

Shikamaru yang mendengar pernyataan atau pertanyaan Naruto tepat pada saat kata AISHITERU, pada saat Shikamaru meminum minumannya pun tanpa sengaa tersedak, "Uhuk... Uhuuk... Uhuk... Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya tersedak biasa... Terima kasih Naruto, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya... Tidak tersedak lagi, " Shikamaru menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah merasa baikan.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Naruto lupa dengan peryataan atau pertanyaannya yang tadi karena Shikamaru belum siap menjawab "Tumben sekali kau tidak makan dengan semangat seperti bisanya Naruto, " kata Shikamaru mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sih makan seperti bisanya. Tapi aku sedang berusaha membiasakan makan dengan baik dan benar. Aku kan sekarang perempuan. "

"Kau orang yang penuh kejutan ya. Aku yakin kau pasti cepat atau lambat akan menjadi istri dan ibu idaman. Kau sudah bisa apa saja Naru?, "

"Memasak, merangkai bunga, bersih-bersih rumah, makan dengan baik dan benar. Tahu tentang datang bulan, tahu memilih dan memakai pakaian perempuan. Terus apalagi ya? Hei Shika kau barusan sedang menyindir ku atau memujiku, "

"Tentu saja memujimu, menang bagian sebelah mananya aku sedang menyindirmu? Kau bersih-bersih rumah tidak bisa juga?, " Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Bisa sih tapi aku malas membersihkannya, sekarang sudah rajin dan bisa diandalkan. "

'Mendokusei, aku harus mengajarkan kepadanya keahlian apa? Naruto sudah bisa berdandan atau tidak ya?, ' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

" Apa kau sudah bisa berdandan? , " tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

" Ha... Ha... Ha... Aku baru tahu ternyata orang sepertimu bisa berdandan Shika? Ternyata kau orang yang jenius di bidang apapun ya?, " ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Ck, merepotkan. Bukan aku yang mengajarimu aku akan membawamu ke seseorang yang ahli dibidang tata rias. Kau mungkin bisa menebaknya karena dia dekat denganku, "

"Chotto matte, siapa ya?, "

"Mendokusei, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu lalu aku ajak kau untuk menemuinnya, " kata Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

.

Makan siang romantis antara Shikamaru dan Naruto berakhir. Naruto dibawa Shikamaru ke rumah Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru meminta Ino mengajari Naruto bagaimana cara berhias dan memilih model pakaian. Ino dengan senang hati mengajari Naruto. Naruto tadinya menolak tapi dia kalah dengan kegalakan Ino yang sangat antusias mengajari dirinya bagaimana berhias dan memilih pakaian.

Hari menjelang sore, Naruto mengerti bagaimana cara berhias dan memilih model pakaian. Setelah belajar berhias Shikamaru mengajak Naruto ke atas bukit untuk melihat pemandangan langit sore yang indah. Sekarang mereka sedang tidur-tiduran sambil menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan melihat pemandangan langit sore yang indah di atas lantai rumput yang nyaman untuk ditiduri.

"Shika kenapa kita ke atas bukit?, " tanya Naruto.

"Naruto apa kau suka dengan pemandangan matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam ? " Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan bertanya.

"Suka. Hei jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau menjawab dengan pertanyaan?, "

Shikamaru menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, Shikamaru hanya butuh jawaban dari Naruto " Kenapa kau menyukainya?, "

"Ck, kau menyebalkan Shikamaru. Kenapa pertanyaanku tidak segera dijawab? Dan juga pertanyaanku pas makan siang dialihkan olehmu sehingga kau tidak menjawabnya juga. " Naruto menggerutu karena kesal semua pertanyaan dia tidak dijawab-jawab.

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau tadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan? Mendokusei sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, jawab saja semua pertanyaanku! Nanti kau akan menemukan jawabanmu sendiri. " saran Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaan mu yang tadi? Soalnya aku tidak ingat, " tanya Naruto minta Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Huh kau ini?, " heran Shikamaru dengan kapasitas otak Naruto. "Kenapa kau menyukai pemandangan matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam?, " lanjut Shikamaru.

"Karena dua-duanya memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pemandangan matahari terbit membuat mu merasa semangat dan segar dan kalau pemandangan matahari terbit membuatmu terasa nyaman, sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, penuh mistis karena waktu pergantian siang ke malam. Umm apa lagi ya?... Pemandangan indah matahari terbit dan terbenam masih ada banyak lagi tidak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, " jawab Naruto dengan antusias.

"Naruto itulah jawabanku. " hening, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Karena tidak mendapat respon Shikamaru meneruskan perkataannya "Jawabanku... Maksudku alasan kenapa mencintaimu... "

"Nani?... Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Shika?" Naruto memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

'Kau benar-benar menghiburku dan sangat merepotkan Naruto. Gomen Naruto aku tidak menjelaskanmu dengan penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti olehmu.' batin Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Kau benar-banar mendokusei Naruto, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dengan kata yang mudah dimengerti olehmu. Tadi pas makan siang kau bertanya, alasannya kenapa aku mencintaimu, bukan? Dan kau bertanya juga tentang kenapa aku membawamu ke sini melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam? Alasanku ialah aku menyukai mu seperti melihat pemandangan matahari terbit dan terbenam makanya aku membawamu kesini. Maksudku kau selalu membuat seseorang yang berada di dekatmu menjadi semangat, terhibur, nyaman, dan kau penuh dengan kejutan, itulah alasanku aku mencintaimu."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba bangun dan memerangkap Naruto, Naruto yang dikurung Shikamaru merasa terkejut. Shikamaru posisinya merangkak bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya memegang kedua tangan Naruto agar tidak membrontak.

"Jadi maukah kau menikah dengan ku Naruto?, "sambil mendekati wajahnya hendak mencium Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pegangan Shikamaru sangat erat di kedua tangannya. Naruto terkejut dan terpanah oleh raut wajah Shikamaru yang sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh ketika melamarnya secara mendadak. Wajah Shikamaru dari dekat ternyata tampan, menawan, penuh kharisma, tegas dan bijaksana, berlawanan dengan raut wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya. Raut wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya memperlihatkan wajah lemas, lesu, malas, hidup enggan dan mati tidak mau.

Kreek

Seseorang berlari menjauh.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Temari melihat, mendengar semua yang dilakukan dan diucapkan Shikamaru ke Naruto. Tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ranting dan menimbulkan suara sehingga Shikamaru menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat, mendengar perbuatan dan ucapannya kepada Naruto. Temari berlari menjauh sambil menangis, dia merasa sangat kesal, marah dan cemburu hebat. Tapi menurut Temari semua itu sia-sia karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis karena semua itu sudah terlambat.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang bagus, ia pun menendang perut Shikamaru yang sedang lengah.

Bruuk

"Rasakan itu! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan pelecehan sexual kepadaku!, " Shikamaru yang ditendang Naruto mengerang kesakitan, dan terjungkal sehingga Naruto lepas dari kurungan Shikamaru. Naruto pun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Shikamaru? Pergi ke mana akal sehatmu? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu ini, aku sangat kecewa kepadamu!, " Naruto marah dan kecewa.

Shikamaru pun berdiri setelah rasa sakit di perutnya merasa mendingan sambil memegang perutnya "Memang semua ini kesalahanku Naruto, gomen-nasai. Sudah ku putuskan kau tidak usah menjawab lamaranku. Aku akan menyerah dalam mendapatkanmu Naruto, karena aku sangat tidak pantas menjadi suamimu. Ya, aku sangat tidak pantas karena aku tidak menjaga dan melindungimu dengan baik. Maafkan aku Naruto tadi aku sempat hilang kendali dan hendak menciummu, hampir saja aku merusakmu."

"Sekarang terserah padamu kau ingin memilih siapa yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak. Tapi kusarankan kau harus memilih sesuai dengan kata hatimu, seseorang yang melindungimu, menjagamu, berkorban demi kebaikanmu Naruto. Aku menyerah karena DIA lebih pantas mendapatkanmu, dia selalu menjaga dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. " ucap Shikamaru menyerah, ambigu di akhir kalimat dan menekan pada kata DIA.

"Maksudmu dia itu siapa?, " tanya Naruto.

'Ck mendokusei aku kelepasan, ' batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Anggap saja kalimat yang terakhir tak pernah keluar dari mulutku, lupakan saja! Itu tidak penting. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu. Terima kasih sudah berkencan denganku Naruto, sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman, penasehat yang membantu pekerjaan hokage, dan sahabat, maukah kau menerima ku kembali?. " mohon Shikamaru.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, lain kali terjadi lagi aku akan benar-benar membencimu dan tidak akan memaafkannya. Tentu saja aku menerimamu kembali Shikamaru, kita kan teman. TIDAK... Lebih dari itu kita adalah sahabat, kalau tidak ada kau akan jadi apa desa ini? Hokage tanpa penasehat yang jenius dan menyia-nyiakannya?" balas Naruto memaafkan dan menerima Shikamaru kembali menjadi sahabatnya.

'Sebenarnya DIA itu siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud Shikamaru yang pantas menjadi suamiku? Hingga dia mengalah karena dia kurang pantas untukku?, ' batin Naruto menerka-nerka.

Mereka pun berjabat tangan, Shikamaru mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah itu Shikamaru pergi ke penginapan para Sabaku tinggal untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Temari. Shikamaru sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Temari, dia tidak masuk karena Temari menguncinya dari dalam. Dahulu Shikamaru sudah menembak Temari, tapi Temari menolak Shikamaru dengan halus. Menolak dengan alasan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan desa Suna dan mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Temari juga enggan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Shikamaru, masih menerka-nerka dia mencintai Shikamaru atau tidak. Tapi setelah dia melihat Shikamaru berkencan dengan Naruto dan melamarnya, hancurlah hati Temari berkeping-keping. Dia baru menyadari selama ini dia sangat mencintai Shikamaru, karena keegoisannya lah ia selalu membohongi hatinya bahwa ia tidak mencintai Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang ditolak dengan halus oleh Temari setelah kejadian itu bingung ingin memilih siapa diantara Temari dan Naruto. Apakah ia harus kembali memperjuangkan cintanya ke Temari? Atau bersaing dengan yang lain untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto?

Setelah tahu Temari ternyata mencintainnya, Shikamaru memutuskan memilih Temari. Karena ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi suami Naruto selain dirinya. Dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan orang ITU, jadi Shikamaru pun menyerah dengan lapang dada.

Shikamaru dengan otak jeniusnya bisa menganalisa bahwa orang itu sangat mencintai Naruto, bayangkan saja dia memohon agar Naruto pada saat kencan dengannya harus diajari keterampilan baru lagi yang bermanfaat dan demi kebaikan Naruto. Tanpa sengaja Shikamaru mengetahui/ melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa orang ITU selalu melindungi Naruto dari jauh dengan berbagai cara tanpa melukai sedikitpun orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan Naruto. Melindungi Naruto dari bahaya para srigala lapar yang juga terjerat pheromon Naruto, mereka mencintai Naruto hanya berdasarkan hawa nafsu saja tidak dengan tulus. Melindungi Naruto dari para damiyo, penjahat, bandit, raja yang haus kekuatan, kekuasaan. Mereka merebutkan/ mengincar Naruto dan ingin menikahinya karena semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Naruto itu, cantik, kuat, seorang pahlawan, kelak keturunan salah satu diantara mereka akan mempunyai kekei genkai yang kuat. Selain dari orang-orang tersebut orang itu juga melindungi Naruto dari fan's klub Naruto, yang selalu ingin berfoto ria dengan Naruto. Karena Naruto sangat terkenal di seantaro dunia ninja. Banyak hal yang dilakukan orang itu demi kebaikan Naruto, dan semua itu hanya Shikamaru yang tahu berkat kejeniusannya

.

"Temari maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kecewa dengan menduakanmu. Aku memang sangat bodoh, jahat, dan seorang bajingan yang tidak bisa diampuni oleh-mu. Tapi dengan cara itu aku mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku. Juga dengan cara itu kau sadar bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku dan kau tidak bisa membohongi hatimu lagi. Ya kau cemburu bukan ketika aku berkencan dengan Naruto?" kata Shikamaru menyesali perbuatannya, juga lega dengan cara berkencan dengan Naruto Shikamaru mengetahui ternyata Temari sangat mencintainya. Ya, karena Temari menangis dan cemburu ketika melihat ia dan Naruto berkencan di atas bukit sambil melihat pemandangan langit.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Tapi aku sudah memilih diantara kau dan Naruto. Aku memilih kau... Aku memutuskan akan tinggal di desa Suna, dan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai penasehat Hokage. Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau menerimaku lagi? Kalau kau menolak, tidak apa-apa. Karena semua itu adalah kesalahanku yang tidak sabar menunggu hingga hatimu sadar bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tidak memberimu kesempatan kedua untukmu berpikir dan menyadari mencintaiku atau tidak. Jika kau mencintaiku (menerima dan memaafkan) aku harap kau membuka pintu kamarmu ini dan jika tidak mencintaiku kau tak usah membukanya, bukalah setelah aku pergi dari sini (penginapan)."

Shikamaru menunggu jawaban Temari, karena tidak ada jawaban Shikamaru pun menyimpulkan bahwa Temari tidak menerimanya lagi. Hubungan mereka berakhir sebelum dimulai "Baiklah... Aku pergi..."

Braak...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, Temari mencegah Shikamaru pergi dengan menggenggam tangan Shikamaru.

"Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu Shika, semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu egois dan tidak peka terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena telah menolakmu dengan alasan yang sangat konyol. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari perasaanku setelah kau berkencan dengan perempuan lain. Sungguh ketika kau bersama dengan Naruto hatiku sangat hancur berkeping-keping, aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya, tidak mempunyai kesempatan memilikki-mu. Kau tak perlu berkorban untukku, bukankah kita bisa bergantian antara tinggal di Suna dan konoha?, " Temari menyesali sifatnya yang tidak peka, bingung mencintai Shikamaru atau tidak.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengulanginya dengan cara yang pantas, " Shikamaru bergaya seperti pangeran yang melamar sang putri, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin "Maukah kau menjadi istriku?, "

Temari menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

**chap 8 end minggu, 20 september 2015.**

**Gomen minna lama update nya. Ni saya lagi usahain ngebut ngerjainnya, makanya skrng bisa update. klo gak ngebut mungkin 2 bulan lagi baru kelar.**

**Yang penasaran Naruto milih siapa?**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, dan Neji sm siapa? **

**Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya!**

**Klo Shikamaru kan udah jelas sm Temari.**

**Semua pair sudah saya tentuin dari awal, hanya saja akan keluar/ ketahuan seiring berjalannya waktu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing :**SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, dan NejiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: FemNaruto, HalfCanon, OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Vulgar, T+ , ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto..."

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka?...

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

**Chapter 9 pengorbanan part 2.**

Pada malam hari pukul 08.00 pada saat Sasuke sedang mandi tepatnya sedang berendam di bathub tanpa diduga-duga Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang di tempati oleh Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke janjian dengan Itachi untuk berendam bersama, sehingga pintu kamar mandi sengaja ia tak kunci karena kata Itachi nanti dia akan menyusulnya. Sasuke kira yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi adalah Itachi jadi Sasuke menghiraukan saja, dan ternyata yang masuk adalah...

.

**Flasback **

Naruto baru saja mengahabiskan 3 cup ramen tanpa tersisa, dia sangat kengen dengan makan ramen karena dari kemarin-marin dia selalu makan-makanan yang sehat dan bergizi buatan rumah. Naruto pada saat itu sedang bengong bisa dibilang berpikir keras. Dia penasaran dengan seseorang yang dikatakan Shikamaru yang selalu melindunginya, dan berkoraban untuknya. Selagi Naruto sedang berpikir keras, tanpa disadari Naruto ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruang makan, dan orang itu adalah Itachi. Itachi menyuruh Naruto agar segera mandi karena tidak sehat mandi terlalu malam, dan Itachi menyarankan agar memakai kamar mandi no 1. Tanpa Naruto ketahui Itachi punya maksud terselubung agar Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut. Maksud terselubung Itachi adalah mangurung Sasuke dan Naruto di kamar mandi agar mereka berbuat yang ia ia, kalian pasti tau lah...

**Flasback off**

**.**

**Sreek...**

Suara pintu di geser, Naruto masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya kembali.

**Sreekk..**

**.**

Di waktu bersamaan dari luar Itachi dengan sengaja mengunci pintu kamar mandi SasuNaru.

**.**

**Cklek...**

**Cklek... **

**.**

Dengan santainya Naruto membuka kunciran ekor kuda miliknya di sisi kanan kirinya sehingga rambut pirang indahnya tergerai. Lalu membuka pakaian luarnya dan tinggal dalaman nya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Pada saat bersamaan ketika Naruto hendak membuka bra, Sasuke menoleh kesamping hendak memprotes Naruto yang ia kira Itachi "Ck, kau lama sekali baka ani..., " Sasuke tak melanjutkan karena sangat terkejut.

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang menoleh kesamping juga. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, coretkagumcoret, dan terkejut.

"Kyaaaa..., " teriak Naruto sambil melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya.

"DOBE, ".

"TEME, ".

.

Naruto yang terkejut pun langsung dengan senang hati melempari Sasuke dengan peralatan kamar mandi yang bisa dijangkau oleh Naruto. Seperti: gayung, sabun, sikat gigi, odol, shampo dan menyemprotkan air shower ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya pun reflek menghindar serangan dari Naruto yang membabi buta, semua bisa dia hindar kecuali semprotan air dari shower.

"Keluar kau dari kamar mandi TEME Mesuuum! Berani-baraninya kau mengintipku! Dasar pervet..., MANIAK... " Teriak Naruto marah tidak terima kalau ada orang yang mengintipnya sambil melempar banda apa saja agar Sasuke pergi keluar dari kamar mandi yang akan ditempatinya.

.

Sasuke sadar dari rasa terkejutnya pun reflek menghindar.

"STOP, dobe... Bagaimana aku bisa keluar kalau kau terus saja melempari barang-barang kepadaku? " ucap Sasuke tidak terima dikatai hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Dan seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, bukannya kau. Apa kau tidak sadar siapa yang masuk duluan dan siapa yang masuk belakangan?, "

Naruto yang sadar dari kebodohannya pun merasa bersalah dan sangat malu, kalau ada jurang dia ingin melompati jurang itu sekarang juga. "Me memang semua salahku, " Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri "TIDAK, semua ini bukan salahku. Tapi KAU TEME!" tunjuk Naruto ke wajah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa? Kenapa salahku? " tanya Sasuke sambil menyengirt heran. " Kau yang masuk dan mengintipku dasar DOBE. MESUM. Usuratonkanchi, PERVERT." bela Sasuke

"Tentu saja kau yang salah, kau tidak mengunci kamar mandi. Ha... Haa... Ha... Baru aku tahu ternyata seorang uchiha bisa ceroboh juga rupanya." ledek Naruto.

"Ck.. Urusai NaruDobe... Aku sama sekali tidak ceroboh, aku sengaja tidak menguncinya karena baka aniki akan menyusulku ke sini untuk mandi dan berendam bersama. Tak ku sangka kau ingin ikutan juga rupanya? " balas Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku berendam, aku kan sedang datang bulan. Kalau tidak datang bulan juga aku tidak sudi berendam juga mandi barsamamu temeJelek! Hentikan pandangan mesumMu itu, itu sangat membuatku muak, " balas Naruto merinding karena tak terbiasa ditatap mesum oleh orang lain, yang biasanya dialah yang menatap mesum ke orang lain (perempuan).

"Kalau tidak ingin kupandangi, sebaiknya kau memakai jubah handukmu lalu pindah dari kamar mandi yang sudah kutempati ini. Hus... Hush... " usir Sasuke, mengusir Naruto.

"Baiklah, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan pergi dari sini, " balas Naruto kesal tak sudi diusir, karena rumah ini adalah miliknya berarti kamar mandi juga adalah miliknya tapi kenapa harus Naruto yang diusir oleh Sasuke bukan sebaliknya. Sambil memakai jubah handuk walau tubuhnya sudah dililit oleh handuk untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang lain agar tidak terekspos.

.

Ketika Naruto ingin membuka kamar mandi hendak keluar dan pindah kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi tidak bisa dibuka. Naruto heran padahal ia belum sempat mengunci pintu kamar mandi tapi kenapa pintunya terkunci? Apa pintunya macet pikir Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kesulitan pun membantu Naruto, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bisa saja ia atau Sasuke merusak pintu kamar mandi dengan kekuatan yang mereka milikki, tapi masi ada jalan menuju roma bukan? Sehingga mereka tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Kalau mereka merusak pintu berarti mereka sangat tidak berkepintuan, baru saja pintu itu dipasang (rumah Naruto masi baru jadi semua masi baru) masa harus dirusakkin?

Mereka berdua teriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu meminta tolong agar Itachi membukakan mereka.

"Kau apakan pintunya dobe sehingga pintunya tidak bisa terbuka?, " tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apakan, pintunya saja yang tiba-tiba macet tidak bisa terbuka, " bela Naruto.

.

**Tok.. Tok.. Took... tokk...**

**Tok... Tokk... Toook... **

**Tok ... Tok... Tookkkk... **

"Itachi-nii/ baka aniki tolong bukakan pintunya, "

.

Itachi yang mendengar kegaduhan dari arah kamar mandi hanya menghiraukan saja, ia berniat membukakan pintu setelah 1 jam kemudian.

"Ke mana sih, si baka aniki? Kenapa dia belum datang untuk membukakan pintu kamar mandi menyebalkan ini, " umpat Sasuke.

"Oh iya aku lupa, " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat. "Sebelum Itachi-nii menyuruhku mandi dia berpesan akan pergi belanja untuk memenuhi sarapan besok. " lanjut Naruto.

.

'Pasti ini kerjaan si baka aniki, dasar kakak yang menyebalkan. Awas kau nanti! Akan ku balas.' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke sadar bahwa pintu kamar mandi tidak rusak atau macet, karena dia menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah kerjaan Itachi yang ingin mempersatukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sudah terlanjur begini bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja sambil menunggu Itachi-nii pulang, " ajak Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila? Aku sekarang perempuan dan kau laki-laki, itu tidak akan terjadi dasar teme cap pantat ayam MESUM... PERVERT..., " maki Naruto tidak sudi mandi bersama, memangnya dia perempuan murahan apa?

"Kau yang mesum bakaDobe. Maksud 'bersama' itu aku di bathub dan kau di bawah shower, aku akan menutup atau memisahkannya dengan tirai agar kita tidak melihat tubuh masing-masing, " jelas Sasuke dengan menekan kata bersama.

Naruto masih ragu menerima usulan Sasuke yaitu menunggu pintu dibukakan dengan pertolongan Itachi. Dengan cara mereka mengahabiskan waktu dengan mandi bersama, dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh tirai.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip-mu dobe, karena cepat atau lambat kita akan sering mandi bersama seperti ini setiap harinya, " gombal Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu teme! " balas Naruto sarkastik.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bersumpah kalau aku mengintipmu ketika sekarang kita mandi bersama. Aku berjanji dengan lapang dada akan menjadi budakmu selama satu bulan penuh. Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. " Sasuke bersumpah agar Naruto percaya.

'Hn… untuk sekarang saja dobe . Tapi lain kali…., ' kata Sasuke di dalam hati sambil berkhayal adegan dewasa, tak lupa dengan seringai mesum.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto menyetujuinya. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto mandi bersama, Sasuke di bathup dan Naruto di sampingnya di bawah shower dengan pembatas tirai sehingga mereka tidak bisa saling melihat tubuh masing-masing.

.

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, " kata Sasuke dengan serius walau Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena terbatasi oleh tirai.

"Katakan saja SasuTeme aku tidak tuli, " balas Naruto acuh tak acuh karena dia ingin segera cepat selesai dari acara mencuci pembalut akibat menstruasi dan acara mandi. Walau Naruto akui Sasuke menepati janjinya agar tidak mengintip tapi tetap saja tidak enak, bayangkan MANDI BERDUA, LAKI-LAKI DENGAN PEREMPUAN? Kalau pintu kamar mandi tidak rusak/ macet (itu menurut Naruto, Naru kan polos/ klo Sasuke tahu ini kerjaan Itachi ) Naruto dengan senang hati akan pergi dari kamar mandi ini secepatnya.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengatakan kepada Naruto "Itachi..." diam sejenak "Sebenarnya Itachi berbohong kepadamu dobe... Dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Dia sebenarnya sengaja mengundurkan diri, demi aku. Dan aku mencegahnya untuk mengundurkan diri, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi pecundang. " aku Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Aku katakan kepadanya kalau dia mengundurkan diri demi aku, aku akan membencinya seumur hidup. Jadi kau jangan tertipu oleh kebohongannya! Dia tetap akan berkompetensi untuk mendapatkanmu. Jadi kau harus memilih dengan kata hatimu diantara aku, baka aniki, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Sai untuk menjadi pedamping hidupmu Naru. " lanjut Sasuke memerintah Naruto agar tidak tertipu oleh kebohongan Itachi dan memilih diantara lima orang yang Sasuke sebutkan termasuk dirinya agar menjadi pedamping hidup Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyebutkan Shikamaru karena Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru akhirnya memilih Temari dari pada Naruto.

.

Naruto yang sedang menyabuni tubuh indahnya berhenti sejenak, dia tidak percaya bahwa seorang Itachi ternyata berbohong kepadanya. Naruto sekarang mengetahui ternyata Itachi berbohong karena dia ingin berkorban demi adiknya. Pantas saja tadi pagi dia menganggap Naruto tidak ada, berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Ya nanti akan ku hajar Itachi, karena telah berani membohongiku. " balas Naruto kesal karena dibohongi Itachi. Entah kesal karena dia tidak akan punya seorang kakak lagi, atau kesal karena Itachi berusaha menghindar dengan cara menganggapnya menjadi adik dan pura-pura bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.

.

Sekarang Naruto sedang membilas tubuhnya dengan air pancuran shower sedangkan Sasuke sedang berendam karena Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

"Dobe?, " panggil Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Hmm... Ada apa kau memanggilku lagi?, " tanya Naruto sebal acara mandinya akan diganggu lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu barusaha membawaku pulang ke konoha? Apa benar hanya demi permintaan Sakura? Atau dari lubuk hatimu?, " ucap Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan nyawa dan dirimu sendiri agar aku pulang ke konoha dobe? Katakan alasannya? " tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, mungkin Naruto tidak mengerti maksudnya pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan menyederhanakannya lagi agar kau mengerti. Intinya kau mencintaiku atau tidak, walau hanya sedikit saja?, " tanya Sasuke berharap Naruto menjawab dia mencintainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, " jawab Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk dan memikirkan, mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Naruto yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya "Asal kau tahu dobe, aku menerima ajakanmu pulang ke konoha demi dirimu seorang. Kau orang pertama yang mengerti diriku, karena kau pun merasakan hal yang sama kurasakan. Bila bersamamu terasa nyaman, kau merubahku menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya. Jadi aku akan memperjuangkanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk menjadi istriku, " klaim Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

.

Akhirnya Itachi kembali dari acara belanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ketika sampai ia pun membukakan pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja ia kunci agar SasuNaru bisa bersatu. Naruto yang dibukakan pintunya oleh Itachi sangat bergembira karena ia berhasil keluar dengan diselamatkan oleh Itachi, sekarang Itachi adalah seorang pahlawan dadakan bagi Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke keluar dengan memasang wajah kesal dan memberi tatapan deathglare andalannya yang sangat tajam, yang mengatakan 'Kalau kau ulangi sekali lagi tamat riwayatmu' kepada Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya membalas dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Naruto sedang bersantai di ruang TV lebih tepatnya duduk di atas sofa, Sasuke menghampiri, duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ini buat mu, " sambil memberikan sesuatu yang lumayan panjang yang bisa digenggam, serta dibungkus kado.

Srek... Sreek...

"Coklat?, " kata Naruto sambil membuat mimik wajah bertanya 'Buat apa kau memberiku coklat?'

"Bukankah kau sedang PMS? Jadi agar kau rileks makanlah coklat yang ku berikan ini! " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kasat mata Naruto.

"Wah, Suke baik. Hmm... Lezat. Sankyu, " balas Naruto senang mendapat coklat dari Sasuke.

.

Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah dan sedang beromantis ria di rung TV. Sedangkan Itachi sudah pergi ke pulau kapuk sendirian.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, menatap Naruto bersungguh-sunguh "Kau seperti coklat Naruto. Penuh cinta, rasa manis, terkadang pahit dan memabukan, lembut, lezat, banyak yang menyukaimu, " gombal Sasuke hendak mencium.

"A-apa sih kau teme, " Naruto menjadi salah tingkah mencoba menghindar dari tatapan maut yang memikat milik Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa seakan Naruto tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Kenapa kau mencoba menghindar NaruDobe? Kau Grr sekali. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan coklat yang ada di sudut bibirmu saja dengan tangan." Ucap Sasuke menahan tawa sambil menjauh dan mengusap coklat yang belepotan di sudut bibir Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Sialan kau Teme membuatku malu, " maki Naruto menahan malu.

.

Coklat Naruto sebelum dimakan panjangnya ada enam kotak, sekarang hanya tinggal dua kotak. Naruto ingin menghabiskan semuanya. Ketika Naruto mengigit ujung coklat yang tinggal dua kotak, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia pun menggigit ujung satunya lagi. Naruto reflek mendeathglare Sasuke ' Mau apa kau? Bukankah kau tidak suka makanan manis?' itulah maksud tatapan Naruto.

Sasuke mematahkan coklat dengan mengigitnya.

Tak….

Lalu mengunyahnya, setelah coklat yang ada di dalam mulutnya habis Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto yang tersirat "Makanan apa pun yang di masak dan makan berdua dengan mu akan terasa enak. Sama seperti dirimu enak dimakan. "

Naruto yang digombali Sasuke merona merah merasa campur aduk antara senang, malu. Sekaligus tak menyangka seorang Sasuke yang dingin, datar, bermuka tembok ternyata bisa menggombali, dan merayu seorang perempuan. Padahal Sasuke adalah seorang yang anti dengan namanya perempuan. Tapi bila dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke yang membosankan akan menjadi menyenangkan dan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bercanda, mengusili, sedikit pertengakaran kecil, melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mata hari yang menyinari dan memberi kehangatan menyapa Naruto yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Naruto yang terganggu karena kena sinar matahari (merasa silau) dengan merengut kesal bangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun beranjak ke jendela yang terbuka untuk merasakan udara segar. Ketika Naruto sedang menikmati udara segar Naruto melihat sebuah kelinci yang terbuat dari tinta berada di tengah halaman rumahnya. Kelinci itu melompat-lompat kemudian pecah dan menjadi sebuah tulisan pesan yang berisikan kata 'Naruto jam 8 pagi aku akan menunggumu di lapangan tempat latihan tim tujuh. Jangan sampai terlambat! Karena dari buku yang aku baca bangun pagi itu sehat dan menyegarkan. Dari kekasihmu Sai.'

Naruto yang membaca pesan dari Sai hanya bersweatdrop ria 'Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku Sai?'

.

Sekarang Naruto baru saja tiba di lapangan.

Hosh…

Hosh…

"Gomen aku telat bangun gara-gara Sasuke dan Itachi tidak membangunkanku. " ucap Naruto yang masi kecapaian akibat lari memberi alasan kenapa dia telat.

Itachi dan Sasuke sengaja tidak membangunkan Naruto karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Naruto. Mereka berdua pergi pagi-pagi untuk membantu, membuat fasilitas umum dan bertugas sebagai ketua anbu bagi Sasuke dan penasehat hokage sekaligus anbu bagi Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, " kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. "Bukankah laki-laki itu wajar selalu menunggu teman perempuannya (kencannya) yang terlambat sekali datang. "

Naruto merasa tersinggung. Menurut Naruto Sai sedang menyindir Naruto karena Naruto selalu datang terlambat pada saat berkumpul tim tujuh atau berkumpul lainnya. Entah bangun kesiangan, entah sedang membantu orang lain sehingga dia telat datang "Kau menyindirku Sai?, " balas Naruto PMS.

Sai merasa heran pada sifat Naruto kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kesal terhadapnya? Bukankah tadi dia sedang membela Naruto, agar Naruto tidak malu karena selalu terlambat ketika berkumpul atau ada pertemuan. 'Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah ya?'pikir Sai dalam hati.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya memuji-mu" bela Sai.

.

Wush…..

Terdengar suara benda yang terbang di atas langit tepatnya di atas kepala Sai dan Naruto lalu mendarat perlahan. Benda itu adalah sebuah pasir yang ditumpangi oleh seorang kazekage Gaara. Ia turun dari kendaraan fleksibelnya dan menuju ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang ingin berkencan.

"Naruto bukankah sekarang giliranku? " tanya Gaara memastikan agar Sai mundur (menunda) dari kencan dengan Naruto. Karena kemarin ketika waktu giliran Gaara, Gaara tidak bisa berkencan dengan Naruto karena ada rapat antar para hokage di konoha. Jadi kencan Gaara dan Naruto di tunda lebih tepatnya digantikan oleh Shikamaru. Hari ini Gaara ingin menagih kencannya dengan Naruto, tetapi sudah didahului oleh Sai.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Naruto menyeringai senang.

.

Sai menyanggah jawaban Naruto "Kazekage-sama bukankah sesuai kesepakatan sehabis giliran Nara Shikamaru adalah saya? Apa anda tidak memiliki penis sehingga anda tidak punya kemaluan dan menyebabkan anda menyelak dari shinobi biasa seperti saya?, " tantang Sai dengan memperlihatkan senyum palsunya ke kazekage.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan tanpa pikir milik Sai dan melihat senyum palsunya naik pitam "Apa kau ingin mati? " balas Gaara mengintimidasi Sai sambil pasirnya menyelimuti kaki dan merangkak naik ke tubuh Sai.

Naruto sadar dengan kondisi yang berbahaya bagi Sai akhirnya menolong Sai "Gaara HENTIKAN!, " teriak Naruto.

"Maafkan Sai! Dia orangnya baik tapi memang agak menyebalkan dengan perkataannya yang tidak tahu situasi kondisi. " bela Naruto.

.

Gaara melepaskan Sai dari pasirnya "Pergilah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran akan membunuhmu sekarang juga. " kata Gaara datar.

Sai tidak mau menyerah "Dari buku yang pernah aku baca seorang pemimpin yang baik pasti akan menuruti kemauan rakyatnya. Jadi ternyata aku salah, kau adalah pemimpin yang buruk karena tidak mau mengalah dengan rakyatnya untuk berkencan dengan Naruto. Kau tidak bisa menyelak begitu saja, apa kau sudah janji dengan Naruto bahwa setelah Shikamaru andalah yang berkencan dengan Naruto bukan saya? " balas Sai pedas sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda? " lanjut Sai bertanya.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Sai memikirkan ada benarnya juga. Kenapa kemarin ia tidak buat janji dengan Naruto bahwa setelah Shikamaru dia yang berkencan, bukan Sai. Sehingga dia tidak seperti yang dituduhkan Sai yaitu tukang menyerobot kencan orang lain (kencan SaiNaru).

Naruto menengahi Gaara dan Sai "Sudah-sudah dari pada ribut siapa yang akan berkencan denganku sekarang, sekarang kalian melakukan jaken saja (suit) supaya adil."

Mereka berdua pun melakukan suit.

'jan… ken… pon… '

"Semoga anda beruntung dilain kali kazekage-sama, " Sai memberi selamat sambil tersenyum merayakan kemenangannya. Pada saat Gaara dan Sai melakukan suit ternyata yang menang adalah Sai karena Sai mengeluarkan kertas, sedangkan Gaara mengeluarkan batu.

"Nah Gaara sekarang adalah giliran Sai, mungkin setelah aku kencan dengan Sai adalah giliranmu. " Naruto mencoba menjelaskan supaya Gaara menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya Naruto. Aku tidak setuju, " terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi perkataan Naruto.

Seseorang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji si jenius dari klan Hyuuga. Dia tidak setuju bila gilirannya diselak oleh orang lain karena bertemu dan kencan bersama Naruto akan semakin lama datangnya. Sebenarnya dia adalah tipe yang penyabar tapi bila menyangkut berbau Naruto dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Giliranku adalah setelah Sai, agar lebih adil sebaiknya kau tuan kazekage berkencan dengan Naruto pada giliran terakhir saja setelah bungsu Uchiha. Apa ada yang keberatan? " Neji menolak usulan Naruto, melainkan ia yang memberi solusi ke mereka semua.

Neji turun dari pohon dan menghampiri Naruto "Naruto ini untukmu, " Neji memberikan dua buah kotak kado yang dikeluarkan dari tas yang ia bawa dan sebuket bunga yang ia genggam kepada Naruto.

"Gomen bila hadiahnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu Naruto. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi obat dari rasa rinduku kepadamu, " gombal Neji.

Naruto tersenyum, sangat senang karena dia diberi oleh-oleh dari Neji dan mukanya bersemu merah ketika Neji menggombalinya "Arigatou Neji. " sambil menghirup harum dari sebuket bunga pemberian Neji.

"Apapun hadiahmu aku senang menerimanya karena kau telah repot-repot membawanya untukku. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, karena aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. " lanjut Naruto menasehati Neji karena dia Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Hn, apa pun untukmu Naruto akan kuberi supaya aku selalu melihat senyum manis dan indahmu itu. " puji Neji terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto.

.

Sebenarnya Neji baru pulang menyelesaikan misi dari luar desa. Ia ingin memberikan buah tangan dan melepas rindu ke Naruto, tapi ia melihat hal ganjil dengan byakugannya dari kejauhan. Setelah hampir dekat ia mendengar Gaara dan Sai meributkan hal siapa yang kencan terlebih dahulu. Ketika telapak kakinya mendarat di atas pohon berjarak 2 meter dari Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai. Neji mendengar perkataan lebih jelas dan itu dari Naruto. Bahwa setelah giliran Sai adalah Gaara bukannya Neji, padahal dalam kesepakatan sehabis Sai adalah Neji bukan Gaara. Neji pun memprotes ke Naruto perempuan yang ia cintai agar tidak menunda lagi berkencan dengan nya.

Gaara cemburu dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Neji. Gaara pun mengintrupsi keromantisan mereka berdua "Aku tidak setuju, karena itu sangat merugikanku. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Naruto bukan kesalahanku melainkan ada hambatan dari luar. Jadi setelah 'dia' adalah giliranku, " bela Gaara tidak menyetujui usulan Neji, sambil menunjuk Sai ketika menyebutkan kata 'dia' menekankan bahwa sehabis Sai adalah Gaara.

.

Dengan Nada sombong Neji membalas perkataan Gaara "Itu bukan urusanku tuan kazekage sama. Naruto akan berkencan denganku terlebih dahulu dan anda tidak boleh seenaknya menyelak kencan orang lain. "

Atmosfir berubah menjadi panas akibat persaingan antara Neji dan Gaara. Neji menjual tantangan ke Gaara, Gaara membeli tantangan dari Neji "Jadi kau ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cara apa? Apa kau ingin menyusul ayahmu sekarang juga dengan bertarung denganku? " kata Gaara sambil mengintimidasi Neji dengan pasirnya yang menyebar bersiap meremukan Neji.

"Apa pun demi Naruto akan ku layani, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang juga! " jawab Neji sambil mengaktifkan mata byakugan dan mengambil ancang-ancang siap bertarung. "Byakugan…"

Sai yang tidak mengerti situasi dengan tidak sabar mengajak Naruto agar pindah tempat. Karena tempat latihan tim tujuh dirasa oleh Sai sudah sangat tidak nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berkencan "Naruto ayo pergi dari tempat ini, jangan pedulikan mereka. " ajak Sai tak lupa dengan senyum palsu.

.

Naruto yang muak dengan situasi seperti ini pun meledak "HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA! Kenapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar! Kalau seperti ini terus lebih baik aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun diantara kalian semua. " putus Naruto.

Gaara dan Neji menghentikan jurus mereka masing-masing. Gaara memasukan pasirnya sedangkan Neji menonaktifkan byakugannya. Dan Sai hanya bersikap datar walau dalam hatinya merasa was-was karena kencan dengan Naruto akan gagal. Karena Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan berkencan dengan dirinya, Gaara, dan Neji.

.

Ketika suasana di lapangan tim tujuh sudah normal dan semuanya pada diam Naruto membuka suaranya kembali "Sekarang adalah giliran Sai… Selanjutnya karena kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah, setelah giliran Sai, Gaara dan Neji akan kencan denganku bersama-sama. Kita akan kencan bertiga, lebih tepatnya Neji, Gaara, dan aku. " putus Naruto secara sepihak.

Gaara dan Neji hendak memprotes tapi tidak jadi setelah mendapatkan intimidasi dari Naruto "Kalian berdua setuju kan, " tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum mengancam.

"Hai.., " Gaara dan Neji menyetujui secara bersamaan.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Setelah Gaara dan Neji bubar dari pertengkaran mereka, Naruto pamit pulang untuk menyimpan oleh-oleh dari Neji dan ditemani dengan Sai. Sai dan Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah pinggiran danau yang ada air terjunnya. Air mengalir dari air terjun singgah di danau lalu mengalir kesungai menuju ke laut. Di sana pemandangannya sangat indah dan asri. Ada pelangi akibat bias air terjun, airnya jernih sehingga bisa melihat keindahan danau dan sekitarnya dari luar, ikan-ikan segar yang terkadang melompat dari air.

Sai mengajak Naruto ketempat indah ini karena dia ingin melukis Naruto.

"Wah indah sekali pemandangannya Sai, selain indah udaranya segar dan sejuk, terasa nyaman. " puji Naruto ke Sai karena Sai memilih tempat yang indah untuk berkencan.

"Tentu saja. Sebelum berkencan aku terlebih dahulu mengobservasi tempat yang indah, sejuk, segar dan nyaman ini khusus untuk mu Naruto. " aku Sai jujur.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan jujur Sai jadi terharu atas kerja keras Sai. Sebagai apresiasinya dia memberikan seyum terbaiknya ke arah Sai dan mengucapkan terimakasih "Sankyu Sai, "

.

Sai yang terpanah melihat senyum manis dan indah milik Naruto wajahnya yang tadinya pucat menjadi bersemu merah. Sai menghampiri Naruto, menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan berkata bersungguh-sungguh. "Naruto, maukah kau menjadi model lukisanku? Karena kau adalah seorang yang amat berharga bagiku. Jadi, apakah kau bersedia? "

Naruto menyetujui permintaan Sai.

"Aku harus bagaimana? " tanya Naruto bingung harus berpose seperti apa.

"Kau main air saja di tepi danau, di situ baground nya sangat indah. Dan aku akan melukismu dari sini. " jawab Sai antusias. "Tenang saja tak akan lama mungkin hanya akan memakan waktu setengah jam saja, " lanjut Sai menjelaskan ke Naruto agar tidak khawatir ia akan melukis kelamaan. Tentu saja lukisan Sai akan jadi hanya memakan waktu setengah jam saja Sai kan pelukis propesional, ahli dan juga seorang ninja elit. Kalau pelukis biasa mungkin membutuhkan waktu satu jam lebih.

.

"Naruto sudah jadi, lihatlah!, " pamer Sai ke Naruto.

"Kyaaa… apa apaan ini Sai? Kau ero dan mesum sekali… berani-beraninya kau melukisku seperti ini! " marah Naruto tidak terima dia di lukis seperti itu oleh Sai.

"Apa ada yang salah Naruto? Bukankah kau di lukisanku sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. " heran Sai kenapa Naruto marah, bukannya senang.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah… Kenapa kau melukisku dengan aku yang telanjang, bukankah aku sekarang sedang berpakaian? " tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah melihat ada bidadari yang turun dari langit dengan berpakaian? Kalau ada berpakaian model macam apa? Bukankah dari buku yang aku baca bidadari itu putih, bersih, suci seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Seorang bayi yang baru lahir bukankah dengan bertelanjang tidak pakai baju. Jadi karena kau cantik, indah seperti bidadari makanya aku melukismu dengan bertelanjang tidak dengan berpakaian. Walau sebenarnya sekarang kau sedang berpakain lengkap. " Sai menjelaskan ke Naruto kenapa dia melukis Naruto dengan bertelanjang.

Lukisan Sai sangat indah, lukisan Sai menggambarkan seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit melalui jempatan pelangi sedang bermain bersama para ikan di tepi danau. Dengan air yang jernih dan baground air terjun. Jangan LUPAKAN bidadarinya TELANJANG, kalian jangan mesum ya... Telanjangnya diSENSOR jadi bagian privasi/ intim (payudara dan vagina) milik Naruto hanya terlihat transparan saja. Karena bagian itu ditutupi oleh sinar pelangi dan cipratan air, jadi tidak terlihat jelas, HANYA TRANSPARAN ingat itu.

.

Naruto yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sai menggrutu kesal dan juga senang. Menggrutu kesal karena ia dilukis dengan keadaan tubuh bertelanjang, senang karena ia dianggap seperti bidadari.

"Aku senang karena kau menganggapku sebagai bidadari, dan lukisanmu sangat bagus dan indah. Tapi ini sangat menggangguku, aku tidak menyukai lukisanmu yang melukisku yang sedang bertelanjang. Aku hanya ingin tubuhku ini dilihat dan dinikmati oleh pedamping hidupku saja. Jadi mengertilah, kuharap kau merubah diriku yang berada dilukisanmu itu dengan memakai pakaian sehingga tidak bertelanjang. " mohon Naruto demi harga diri perempuan.

Sekarang dia sudah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya, dan Naruto tidak rela dilukis dengan bertelanjang padahal dia sekarang berpakaian lengkap. Naruto punya harga diri tinggi, dia tidak seperti perempuan lainnya yang MURAHAN. Yang mau dilukis atau difoto dengan memamerkan sebagian atau semua tubuhnya. Padahal tubuh perempuan hanya boleh diperlihatkan oleh suami sahnya saja (mahramnya), tidak diperuntukan untuk orang lain.

.

"Hn. Baiklah, maaf atas kelancanganku Naruto. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku tidak ingin bidadariku yang tersenyum menjadi sedih. Karena dari legenda yang aku dengar dari masyarakat sekitar kalau bidadari manangis langit pun akan menangis. Aku tidak mau pemandangan indah ini digantikan dengan langit mendung dan hujan deras karena kau menangis Naruto. " kata Sai memasang wajah bersalah dan serius.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sai merasa lega dan tersanjung.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Setelah acara melukis Sai mentraktir Naruto makan siang, lalu menjelang sore hari Naruto diajak Sai melihat pemandangan desa konoha dengan terbang memakai hewan burung raksaksa yang dilukis oleh Sai. Mereka berdua menikmati mengelilingi desa konoha yang indah dari atas. Naruto duduk di depan sedangkan Sai duduk dibelakang Naruto.

Sai memulai aksinya yaitu ingin menembak Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku ingin menyataakan cinta kepadamu. Tapi aku sangat gugup, " jujur Sai.

Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria gara-gara tingkah laku Sai. Naruto waktu masi laki-laki saja menembak Sakura tidak aneh seperti Sai lakukan. Masa mau menyatakan cinta pakai bilang-bilang segala, kan jadi tidak surprise.

Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa "Baiklah kenapa kau mencintaiku? " Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sai berfikir sedikit lama mencoba mencari tahu isi hatinnya "Karena kau orang pertama yang mau menjalin ikatan teman denganku selain kakakku yang sudah meninggal. Kau yang mengajariku bagaimana cara berteman, bersosialisasi dan banyak hal. Kau menerimaku apa adanya, mengerti diriku dan aku sangat nyaman bila dekat denganmu Naruto. "

Hati Naruto menghangat mendengar isi hati Sai "Jadi maukah kau menikah, menjadi pedamping hidupku Naruto? " kata Sai sambil tangan kanannya memeluk Naruto dan menuju ke payudara Naruto, kemudian meremasnya. Berharap Naruto menerima cintanya.

Sai yang meremas payudara Naruto merasakan kelembutannya, diremas saja enak apalagi coretdihisapcoret pikir Sai.

Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang ketika tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sai meremas payudaranya. Dengan reflek Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sai, berdiri, lalu berbalik ke arah Sai dan menampar Sai.

PLAK…

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Berani-beraninya kau melecehkanku SAI!, "

Sai sangat terkejut ketika Naruto marah dan menamparnya 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan "lagi" sehingga Naruto marah kepadanya'. Batin Sai heran.

Karena Sai merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan, dia berkencan sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan. Tapi kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba marah?

.

Selain menerima tamparan dari Naruto Sai juga mendapatkan sebuah tinju dari seseorang yang terbang menggunakan susano'o. Orang yang terbang menggunakan susano'o adalah Itachi. Itachi membagi dirinya menjadi dua, klonnya bertugas berpatroli mengelilingi desa konoha untuk mengamankan desa ketika Naruto nanti diangkat jadi hokage. Dan Itachi yang asli selalu menjaga dan melindungi Naruto dari jarak jauh. Itachi yang asli dari kejauhan melihat/ menguntit lebih tepatnya, Naruto dan Sai yang terbang mengelilingi desa. Dan ia melihat hal ganjil yang dilakukan Sai, yaitu tangan kanannya memeluk Naruto dan menuju ke payudara Naruto. Seketika itu juga dia marah dan mata onixnya berubah menjadi sharinggan lalu muncul kerangka tengkorak yaitu susano'o kemudian terbang ke arah Naruto berada. Setelah sampai di jarak yang pas Itachi menghilangkan susano'o nya lalu mendarat di burung jutsu Sai sambil memberi tinju kepada Sai.

"Mati kau bajingan, " teriak Itachi penuh amarah.

BUK…

Lalu Itachi menghajar Sai sampai ia merasa puas, ia tidak rela perempuan yang ia cintai diperlakukan seperti itu.

BAK… BUK… BAK… BUK… GHOOK… Uhuuk… uhuk… Guh…

.

"Hentikan Itachi-nii… Sudah hentikan… Nanti kita akan terjatuh bersama…, " Naruto mencoba menghentikan amarah Itachi karena dia takut mereka jatuh bersama dari ketingian dan mencoba menolong Sai yang wajahnya sebagian babak belur.

Sai yang tidak ingin Naruto terluka karena jatuh dari ketinggian pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Itachi yang sedang kalap, lalu mengambil nafas kemudian menyuruh burung jutsunya turun kedaratan. Mereka sekarang berada/ mendarat di patung hokage ke empat. Setelah mendarat burung jutsu Sai pecah menjadi tinta.

"Hosh… Hosh… uhukk.. uhuuk… ke kenapa kau menghajarku Uchiha sulung?, " tanya Sai tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi menghajarnya.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Itachi menggenggam kerah Sai lalu mata sharinggan Itachi menghipnotis Sai, kemudian melempar Sai ke pohon. Ketika Sai menabrak pohon dia muntah darah. Tidak sampai di situ penyiksaan Itachi, selain penyiksaan batin melalui hipnotis Itachi pun memberi penyiksaan fisik yaitu Itachi menghajar Sai lagi. Karena dia marah, kesal, dan benci kepada Sai. Karena Sai telah meodai Narutonya, perempuan yang ia cintai. Sungguh ia sangat cemburu dan tidak rela Naruto dinodai oleh tangan kotor milik Sai.

.

BAK… BUK… BAK… BUK…

Sai pasrah, kalah oleh kekuatan dan tenaga milik Itachi. Ini tidak seberapa pikir Sai karena bisa saja Sai langsung diameterasu oleh Itachi.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Walau dia kesal juga dengan kelakuan Sai, kalau dibiarkan Sai bisa saja meninggal. Naruto dengan kekuatan yang ia punya menarik pundak Itachi sehingga Itachi jatuh terduduk.

"Hentikan Itachi-nii!… Kalau kau tidak berhenti nanti Sai bisa meninggal, " teriak Naruto menyadarkan Itachi.

Itachi setengah sadar berusaha menormalkan amarahnya. Keadaan Sai sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tapi akibat penyiksaan hipnotis dari Itachi Sai tetap merasa kesakitan dan berteriak-teriak.

"Aaak… TIDAK… JANGAN… uhukk.. uhuuk…ghook…, " teriak Sai kesakitan.

"Itachi-nii aku tahu Sai bersalah tapi dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Jadi tolong hentikan! Jangan siksa dia lagi. " mohon Naruto, dia tidak tega terhadap Sai.

.

Itachi pun mengabulkan permintaan Naruto walau ia tak rela. Itachi menonaktifkan hipnotisnya, sekarang Sai pingsan dengan damai tidak berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Naruto sangat bersyukur Itachi tidak menyiksa dan tidak mengakhiri hidup Sai.

"Itachi-nii lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku tahu Sai berbuat salah dan aku sangat membencinya. Tapi aku sudah memberinya pelajaran dan memaafkannya. Walau Sai salah, kau sangat keterlaluan menyiksa Sai. Kalau dia meninggal bagaimana? Dia adalah temanku, teman setimku. " Naruto mensihati Itachi dengan sedikit rasa marah. Ya, Naruto marah tidak suka dengan Itachi yang memberi pelajaran ke temannya dengan sangat keterlaluan. Lihat saja Sai hampir sekarat.

"Sai kau tidak apa-apakan? Maafkan Itachi-nii karena dia sangat keterlauan memberi pelajaran kepadamu. Dan juga bukan kesalahan Itachi-nii sepenuhnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu SAI?, " tanya Naruto khawatir juga marah ke Sai sambil memeriksa keadaan Sai bagian mana saja yang terluka.

Sebenarnya Sai meremas payudara Naruto itu tanpa sengaja. Ia melakukannya karena atas saran Kakashi. Saran Kakashi sebenarnya adalah benar, hanya saja Sai yang mengartikannya/ menafsirkannya dengan salah.

.

**flasback **

Sai dan Kakashi baru saja tiba di konoha sehabis pulang dari misi. Mereka berada di kedai kue danggo, Sai mentraktir Kakashi kue danggo karena ia ingin curhat ke Kakashi bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Naruto. Dan Kakasih balasannya adalah memberi saran-saran ke Sai bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"Hm, cara mendapatkan Naruto ya? " Kakasih berpikir dan merencanakan bagaimana Sai bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

"Ada satu bagian pada perempuan yang sangatlah peka bila disentuh oleh lelaki. Dimanakah Bagian Itu, maukah kau tahu?, "

Sai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Karna bagian itu hanya untuk lelaki yang cukup umur. Karna bagian itu sungguh sangat bisa buat perempuan dimabuk kepayang, dimabuk asmara. Sentuhlah dia tepat di hatinya, dia kan jadi milikmu selamanya. Sentuh dengan setulus cinta, buat hatinya terbang melayang. Sentuh hatinya dengan sangat hati-hati bila ingin mendapatkannya,, " saran Kakashi ke Sai.

Maksud Kakashi cara mendapatkan Naruto adalah dengan melunakan hatinya Naruto terlebih dahulu seperti buat dia nyaman, senang dengan cara merayu, memberi hadiah, mentraktir, mencintai dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh seperti itu. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti.

Tapi tafsiran Sai adalah pada kalimat ini 'Sentuhlah dia tepat di hatinya, dia kan jadi milikmu selamanya.' Adalah menyentuh payudara Naruto. Lol.

**flasback off**

**.**

Itachi pun berdiri dari jatuh terduduknya, ia menarik Naruto yang sedang duduk memeriksa keadaan Sai ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itachi-nii?, " tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dada bidang Itachi, heran dengan perlakuan Itachi,.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kehilangan kendali, bila perempuan yang aku cintai hampir dinodai oleh tangan kotor orang seperti dia!" ucap Itachi sambil menatap benci Sai yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang berharaga dan kucintai Naruto. Sudah ku bilang jangan ceroboh, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik! " kalap Itachi hilang kendali. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari kesalahannya/ kecerobohannya, seharusnya ia tidak boleh memberi tahu kalau ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Kesalahannya sangat fatal, bisa-bisa rencananya gagal untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Itachi langsung sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi adalah seorang pembohong ulung. Dia bilang dia hanya mencintai dirinya sebagai saudara, nyatanya sekarang dia sangat mencintai dirinya dan bilang bahwa dirinya adalah perempuan yang berharga. Itachi sangat khawatir bahkan demi melindungi dirinya Itachi sampai hampir hilang kendali. (hampir hilang kendali saja penyiksaan fisik dan batin sampai Sai babak belur dan tidak sadarkan diri, kalau hilang sepenuhnya pasti lebih sadis dan menyakitkan lagi mungkin dihajar memakai susano'o atau dibakar dengan ameterasu, bahkan disiksa pelan-pelan).

Sekarang ia benar-benar mempercayai perkataan Sasuke bahwa Itachi mencintainya sebagai perempuan bukan sebagai saudara. Jangan salah sangka, Naruto percaya sama perkataan Sasuke tapi hanya 99%. Dan sekarang karena mendengar dari Itachi secara langsung tingkat kepercayaannya menjadi 100%.

Selain terkejut wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi semerah tomat dan jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Naruto yang dipeluk Itachi pun merasa nyaman dan terlindungi karena Itachi memeluknya sangat protektif. Naruto sekarang menyadari perasaannya terhadap Itachi, yah dia mencintai Itachi buktinya dia cemburu, kesal dan kesepian ketika Itachi mencoba menghindar, menjauh dari dirinya, dan ketIka Itachi memanas-manasi dengan cara mendekati Shizune. Naruto dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Itachi.

Itachi-pun secepatnya menyangkal perkataannya, hendak berbohong lagi ke Naruto "Jangan salah paham Naru. Maksud perkataan nii-san tadi adalah cinta sebagai saudara, kakak kepada adik perempuannya yang berharga. Kau jangan mengulanginya lagi ya Naru! Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Hati Naruto sakit ketika Itachi berbohong dan tidak mengakui perasaannya. Itachi berbohong bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai Naruto sebagai saudara/ kakak kepada adiknya. Nyatanya Itachi mencintainya sebagai perempuan.

Naruto menangis dipelukan Itachi "Kenapa kau berbohong? Itachi ?"

Itachi membeku dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

**Chapter 9 end (14 desember 2015)  
**

Gomen-ne updatenya lama dan tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu (sambil berogiji)

Kaya ada yang nungguin fic abal aja.

Tapi aku berusaha update kilat, walau lagi kena virus WB akibat banyak masalah yang dihadapin di dunia nyata.

Seperti kerampokan, PPL, tugas kuliah menumpuk, laptop yg hampir rusak.

Untung laptopnya bisa diselamatin beserta isinya setelah diinstal.

Doa,in ya semoga saya bisa mengerjakan semprol dan skripsi dengan baik, lancar, di ACC. mendapat dosen pembimbing dan dosen penguji yang enak :-)

Terima kasih udah setia menunggu. Saya usahakan sambil mengerjakan semprol saya cicil mengerjakan cerita ini. Saya janji akan meneruskan dan menulis fic ini sampai tamat, walau waktu update paling lama 3 bulan. Doa, in juga agar bisa cepat update dan dapet inspirasi yang bagus (walau udah bwt format)

Maav curcol, tapi lega rasanya kalau udah curcol.

Saya usahain chapter depan akan saya update bulan depan dan balas review satu persatu, itu kalau tidak ada halangan. AMIN.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing :**SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, dan NejiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: FemNaruto, HalfCanon, OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Vulgar, T+ , ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto..."

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka?...

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

**Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, yang suka, memFavorit, memFollow, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:**

Aiko vallery. Rin Naoko UchiNami. choikim1310. miszshanty051. uchiha senju naru hime. akira lia. Nara yuki. Ikhune Yhuiciru. kaiLa wu. sei. guest. ItaKyuu1023. christinejoannita. guest. Aiko Vallery. Jasmine DaisynoYuki. Hyull. Taqieyya746. Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii. Dewi15. julihrc. Ikhune Yhuiciru. yuko. miszshanty051. akira lia. reyvanrifqi. yuristun. uchiha naru-chan. choikim1310. KaiLa wu. Cahaya. ayuo. guest. Nagisa Akatsuki SasuNaru SasoDei. Jonah Kim. Haris. koyukiasa.

**Bila ada penulisan nama yang salah itu tidak disengaja. Karena manusia terkadang melakukan keteledoran.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 Lie and Scrambling**

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya "Kau sudah tau rupanya dari otouto-ku. Benar nii-san berbohong, gomen- ne Naru. Tapi karena sudah diancam akan dibenci jadi nii-san tidak jadi merelakanmu."

Naruto yang tidak rela pelukannya dilepas membalas perkataan Itachi "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku? Dan mencoba memanas-manasiku dengan cara mendekati Shizune nee-san? "

Itachi memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa "Karena kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Maksudnya?, " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan raut bingung imut.

Itachi berkata serius "Nii-san berencana memperjuangkanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Nii- san akan merebutmu dari semua orang yang memperjuangkanmu, dengan melamarmu dan sesegera mungkin menikahimu, dengan cara apapun. Tapi sebelum itu aku memeriksakan kesuburanku, karena tujuanku hidup selain membahagiakan Sasuke juga untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha yang hampir punah. " Itachi diam sejenak.

Itachi melanjutkan "Tapi hasil dari pemeriksaan tersebut adalah negativ. "

"NANI ?, " refleks Naruto kaget.

"Benar Naru, aku dinyatakan tidak subur. Aku tidak pantas untukmu karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, juga membangkitkan klan ku. Jadi aku menyerah. " ujar Itachi mengakhirinya dengan raut sedih dan putus asa agar bisa meyakinkan Naruto dengan semua kebohongannya.

"Ha… haaa… haa.. Aku tahu, kau itu hanya membohongiku kan? Karena kau adalah pembohong ulung yang hidup selalu berbohong demi kebaikan orang lain dan juga mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Kau ingin aku menikah dengan Sasuke kan, setelah aku mendengar alasan bodohmu ini? Aku sama sekali tidak akan tertipu oleh semua omong kosongmu itu, ." Kata Naruto memasang wajah meyakinkan dan mengetahui semuanya.

Itachi tidak terkejut kalau Naruto tidak mempercayainya dengan mudah, Itachi sudah memperkirakan hal ini pasti terjadi "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Ini buktinya. " sambil menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan ke Naru. Naru menerima dan membaca hasilnya.

Agar lebih meyakinkan Naruto, dan Naruto masuk kedalam rencana yang telah ia susun. Itachi memberi bukti yang akurat dan dapat dipercaya "Kau bisa menanyakannya ke Shizune dan Tsunade sama. Sasuke pun sudah mengetahuinya dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya darimudan lainnya yang ikut berkompetensi merebut hatimu, agar kau tetap memilih dengan adil. Jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakan kepada Sasuke karena tidak ada sangkut pautnya. " bohong Itachi tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

Itachi berbohong LAGI. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau dia berbohong bahwa dia tidak subur, kalau tahu sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan benci kepada Itachi. Jadi Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Naruto secara tidak langsung agar Naruto tidak bertanya dan memberi tahu ke Sasuke dan lainnya bahwa ia tidak subur. Kalau Naruto menanyakan kepada Sasuke ("Sasuke benarkah Itachi tidak subur? ") [Kau tau dari siapa? Apa Itachi? Itachi AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN-MU &amp; AKU MEMBENCI-MU]. Kalau Naruto tidak sengaja memberi tahu yang lainnya, Sasuke cepat atau lambat akan mengetahuirencana Itachi yang berbohong kalau dia(Itachi) tidak itu rencana membahagiakan Sasuke yang disusun rapi GAGAL TOTAL.

"Dari awal takdirku adalah membahagiakan Sasuke dengan menjadi kakak yang baik, berguna, melindungi, menjaga dan menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi hidup adalah pilihan, kau bebas memilih siapa pun untuk menjadi suami-mu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke pasti mengerti, jadi kau boleh memilih siapapun yang kau cintai kecuali aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."tegas Itachi.

"Benar, nii-san pembohong ulung. kalau Nii-san berkata jujur, apa kau mau merahasiakan kepada Sasukebahwa nii-san sudah memberi tahu kepada mu kalau nii-san tidak bisa memberi keturunan. Karena nii-san sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke agar tidak memberi tahu kepadamu dan lainnya, agar kau bisa memilih pedamping hidup secara adil. Kalau kau memberi tahu ke Sasuke bahwa kau sudah tahu aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, itu akan membuatnya sedih. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan cara berpura-pura mengikuti merebut hatimu dengan adil. Walau pada akhirnya kau sudah pasti tidak memilihku ataupun kau sudah berjanji pada diri-mu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Berjanjilah kepada-ku Naru, kau tidak memberi tahu Sasuke dan lainnya (Yang mengikuti kencan atau merebut hati Naruto)bahwa kau sudah mengetahui rahasia kalau nii-san tidak subur " Kata Itachi sungguh-sungguh dengan memohon.

Naruto berpikir keras"Bagaimana aku tahu kau berbohong atau tidak?, " tanya Naruto.

"Hn, " jawab Itachi tidak nyambung.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di rumah sakit Konoha, tepatnya di ruang praktek Tsunade beserta asistennya Shizune. Mereka ke sini juga dengan membawa Sai agar dirawat intensif setelah dihajar oleh Itachi yang sedang kalap. Sekarang Sai sudah diobati dan dia masih pingsan dan diperkirakan dapat sembuh setelah dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Walau kesal, Itachi tetap bertanggung jawab, karena dia hampir menghilangkan nyawa Sai. Setelah urusan pengobatan Sai selesai, Itachi beserta Naruto pergi menemui Tsunade dan Shizune. Untuk membuktikan bahwa Itachi memang tidak bisa memberi keturunan (yang dikatakan Itachi jujur padahal bohong kepada Naruto ) ataubukti hasilnyabisa memberi keturunan (Itachi telah berbohong kepada Naruto,padahal kenyataannya adalah benar. Hanya saja Itachi yang memalsukan hasil tersebut).

"Nenek apa benar yang dinyatakan surat ini?, " tanya Naruto penasaran berharap surat ini salah dan surat ini yang sebenarnya berisikan bahwa Itachi subur (bisa memberi keturunan) bukan yang sekarang tidak subur (tidak bisa memberi keturunan).

Tsunade dan Shizune tidak tega berbohong ke Naruto tapi berkat ancaman juga permohonan Itachi yang tulus mereka terpaksa berbohong.

Tsunade menghela nafas "Benar Naruto, hasil tersebut memang benar adanya. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa manipulasi hasil tes ini, karena aku yang memeriksanya sendiri dan Shizune yang mengantarnya secara langsung.," jawab Tsunade pada akhirnya.

Shizune menambahkan "Benar Naruto-chan. Bukankah kau melihat sendiri , sebenarnya waktu itu nee-san ke rumahmu bukan untuk sarapan tetapi untuk mengantar hasil tes Itachi-san. "

.

Itachi mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumah, Itachi ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan memilihnya juga merahasiakan kebohongannya dari Sasuke "Apa kau mencintaiku? " tanya Itachi.

Naru malu sekali ketahuan bahwa dia mencintai Itachi, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mencintai Uchiha mana pun. "A aku... "

Itachi menyela perkataan Naruto "Hn. Aku tahu dari tingkah laku dan raut wajah-mu. Tapi itu hanya cinta yang semu, hanya sementara dan tidak berarti. " Itachi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan setajam silet, agar Naruto patah hati.

"Mana mugkin kau mencintai aku yang baru sebentar saja kau kenal?Dan aku seorang penipu, pembohong ulung yang selalu berbohong selama dalam hidupnya. Kecuali kesuburanku ini urusan lain, ini benar tanpa ada manipulasi." Itachi menegaskan sekali lagi kalau ia jujur tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

Itachi memberi bukti-bukti kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintainya dengan tulus, melainkan hanya merasa kagum"Kau hanya merasa nyaman karena ada seseorang yang memberi perhatian lebih, dan bangga terhadap nii-san karena nii-san selalu berkorban demi kebaikan orang lain. Itulah penyebab kau mencintaiku. TIDAK... Cinta tidak seperti itu. Itu hanya kekaguman Naru terhadap nii-san saja."

Itachi juga bilang ke Naruto kalau sebenarnya Itachi hanya cinta sesaat ke Naruto. "Kau tahu, nii-san juga mempunyai sifat angin-anginan mudah bosan lebih tepatnya. Dulu aku mencintaimu ' mungkin' , sekarang aku tidak merasakan apapun terhadapmu. Terserah kau menganggap nii-san apa pun, mungkin teman, sahabat, saudara, musuh, tapi yang pasti kau tidak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasih ataupun suami."

Itachi mensugestikan kalau dia tidak pantas menjadi pedamping hidup Naruto. Dan menegaskan apakah Naruto mau merahasiakan dari Sasuke dan lainnya, kalau Naruto sudah mengetahui Itachi tidak subur. Juga memberi nasihat agar Naruto memilih suami yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik "Karena seseorang yang ingin menikah dan berkeluarga pasti membutuhkan atau wajib menghasilkan keturunan agar mereka bahagia. Kalau kau memilih-ku kelak kau tidak akan bahagia karena aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Juga kau akan mengecewakan semua orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus karena kau telah memilihku. Sesuai janji-mu apa kau akan merahasiakan bahwa kau sudah mengetahui aku tidak subur dari Sasuke dan lainnya? Dan akan memilih pedamping hidup selain aku yang lebih pantas menjadi pedamping hidup-mu?"

Hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa dia sulit sekali berjodoh dengan seseorang. Dengan Sakura misalnya. Naruto tidak berjodoh dengan Sakura karena Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setelah Sakura menyadari dan menerima perasaan tulus Naruto dan mencintainya, Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan permanen. Begitu juga Hinata patah hati karena Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan secara permanen. Dan sekarang dia sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Itachi, Itachi malah menolaknya. Karena menurut Itachi, Itachi tidak pantas dan tidak bisa memberinya keturunan, Itachi meragukan perasaan Naruto, juga Naruto meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah Naruto mencintai Itachi dengan tulus? Atau karena kagum? Atau mendapat perhatian lebih?

"Selain nii-san tidak pantas karena kekuranganku ini, ada alasan lainnya juga kenapa nii-san mengikhlaskan mu. Yaitu kau lebih pantas dengan 'DIA' yang selalu menjaga-mu, melindungimu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan-mu Naru."bohong Itachi. Itachi mengatakan ini ke Naruto agar Naruto tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia yang menjaga, melindungi Naruto. Sehingga otomatis Naruto beranggapan orang lain (Gaara/ Neji/ Sasuke) selain Itachi yang menjaga dan melindungi Naruto.

'Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa Shikamaru dan Itachi-nii bilang hanya dia yang pantas untuk-ku? '

.

**Flashback**

Braak...

Suara meja yang digebrak Tsunade lantaran marah kepada seseorang.

"Tsunade-sama jangan terlalu keras-keras, mejanya baru saja diganti dengan yang baru, " nasehat Shizune.

Tsunade menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh karena dia sedang marah pada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah...

"Tak ku sangka kau memanipulasi hasil tes kesuburan ini Uchiha sulung. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau kira kau bisa membodohiku sehingga perbuatan mu ini tidak ketahuan? Apa kau berpura-pura tidak subur karena kau ingin balas dendam pada Konoha, agar kau tidak memberi keturunan Uchiha menjadi generasi penerus konoha? " geram Tsunade.

Kalau Itachi tidak memberikan keturunannya maka kekuatan Konoha akan terancam. Dan Konoha mungkin akan kehilangan klan terbaik mereka yaitu klan yang hampir punah, langka, kuat yaitu Uchiha. Dan memakan waktu lama untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali dengan hanya dari satu orang Uchiha saja yaitu Sasuke.

"Kalau itu yang Tsunade-sama persalahkan, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi dengan syarat, kerja sama lah dengan ku?" balas Itachi serius.

"Baiklah apa syarat-mu? " tantang Tsunade.

Itachi memberi tahu alasan kenapa ia memanipulasi hasil tes kesuburan kepada Tsunade dan melakukan barter kepada Tsunade.

Syarat Itachi adalah Tsunade dan Shizune membantu Naruto dan Sasuke bersatu dengan cara memisahkan Naruto dengan Itachi, menjadi saksi dan memberi tahu ke Naruto, Sasuke dan semua orang kalau hasil tes tersebut benar. Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menikah dan mempunyai anak, dia dengan suka rela memberikan benihnya secara cuma-cuma ke Tsunade.

BUKAN MENGHAMILI TSUNADE (NO, TIDAK)

Tsunade akan menyalurkan benih Itachi ke beberapa perempuan yang dirasa pantas tapi dengan cara program bayi tabung. Tentunya dengan menikahinya dulu. Lalu setelah program anak bayi tabung selesai atau lahir, Itachi akan menceraikannya. Kalau tidak menikah anak itu akan menjadi anak HARAM, agar tidak seperti itu Itachi harus menikahkan beberapa perempuan yang dipilih dan membuahi dengan program bayi tabung. INGAT PRINSIP ITACHI,tubuh dan hatinya hanya milik Naruto seorang.

**Flasback end**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah datang, kebalikan dari hati Naruto yang muram, galau, bukan karena Naruto sedang PMS. BUKAN... Karena mens Naruto sudah berakhir, walau mens nya sampai seminggu lebih. Naruto mendapat mens seminggu lebih karena hormon datang bulannya belum stabil, mungkin bulan berikutnya akan normal. Naruto merasa sangsi terhadap perasaan dirinya sendiri. Apa benar dia mencintai Itachi dengan tulus atau hanya bayangan semu atau hanya rasa kagum saja seperti yang Itachi katakan?

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menepati janji dengan menjaga rahasia dari Sasuke dan lainnya (Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru) kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu Itachi tidak subur. Tanpa disadari, Naruto terjerat dengan kebohongan Itachi 'LAGI' (karena yang pertama GAGAL yaitu meyakinkan Naruto sebagai saudara tapi ketahuan oleh Sasuke), Itachi berhasil melakukan rencana yang ia bikin sempurna untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dan Naruto (berpura-pura tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan). Tinggal menyingkirkan Neji dan Gaara.

.

Di rumah sakit konoha. Naruto menjenguk Sai yang sudah siuman.

"Kenapa kau melecehkan ku Sai? Apa alasannya kau berbuat seperti itu? " Naruto iba juga kesal setelah Sai menceritakan alasan kenapa Sai melakukan pelecehan tersebut. Naruto iba kepada Sai karena luka, cedera, sakit yang diterima Sai lumayan parah. Kesal karena sudah dilecehkan oleh Sai.

"Aku sudah membaca beberapa buku berjudul : bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati perempuan, berkencan romantis, menakhlukan hati perempuan, menjadi kekasih idaman, melamar romantis, dan menjadi suami dan ayah sempurna. Tapi aku masih kurang percaya diri, jadi aku meminta saran Kakashi -sensei. Dan Kakashi-sensei menyarankan hal seperti itu, dan aku pun melakukan saran yang disarankan oleh Kakashi sensei, " jawab Sai polos sambil tersenyum palsu.

Ctak...

Ctak...

Urat baik hati Naruto sudah putus.

Naruto terkejut disertai marah "Beraninya kau Kakasih-mesum menyarankan hal 'sesat' seperti itu !, "

POFH

Kakasih muncul dijendela rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sai "Yare... yare... YO, Naruto, Sai...Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kupingku panas karena dari tadi namaku disebut-sebut. " sapa Kakasih ramah.

Naruto senang bukan main, orang yang menyebabkan Naruto dilecehkan berada di depan Naruto. Naruto segera ingin memberi pelajaran menyenangkan yang tak terlupakan ke Kakasih karena memberi saran ke Sai yang sesat.

"Berani sekali kau Kakasih sensei kemari, setelah kau memberi saran yang sesat ke Sai, " marah Naruto sambil merengangkan jari-jarinya bersiap menghajar Kakasih.

Kakasih tidak mengerti maksud Naruto "Apa maksudmu dengan memberi saran yang sesat ke Sai? Aku tidak pernah memberi saran yang seperti itu Naruto. " Kakasih menjawab dengan mantab.

Naruto meniru apa yang Sai ceritakan kepadanya "Sentuhlah dia tepat di hatinya, dia kan jadi milikmu selamanya. Sentuh dengan setulus cinta, buat hatinya terbang melayang. Sentuh hatinya dengan sangat hati-hati bila ingin mendapatkannya. Apa kau ingat dengan kata-katamu? Apa kau tahu yang Sai lakukan terhadapku setelah kau memberi saran seperti itu?"

Kakasih mengiyakan ketika Naruto menanyakan : Apa kau ingat dengan kata-katamu?

Dan menggeleng ketika: Apa kau tahu yang Sai lakukan terhadapku setelah kau memberi saran seperti itu?

"Dia melecehkanku! Makanya kalau memberi saran itu JANGAN AMBIGU!" diakhiri Naruto memberi pelajaran ke Kakashi sensei.

Bak

Buk

Bletak

Bletak

Kini ada perubahan di diri Kakasih yaitu beberapa benjolan di kepala.

"Gomen-ne memang ini salahku, aku kira kau mengerti dari arti perkataanku. Kalau kau tidak mengerti seharusnya bertanya Sai! Sehingga kau dan aku tidak tersesat di jalan yang bernama dendam kesumat. " Kakashi menasehati Sai sambil melirik Naruto pada saat akhir kalimat, menyindir secara tersirat.

Naruto melotot galak hendak mengamuk ke Kakashi, yang meminta maaf dengan memasang wajah TIDAK bersalah.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya tetapi Naruto dicegat oleh Neji dan Gaara.

"Kalian, ada apa menemuiku?, "

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Naruto. Kalau hari ini kau sudah berjanji akan berkencan bersama. " Neji menjelaskan dengan raut wajah mengatakan (tuh kan pasti dia lupa).

"Apa ada perubahan rencana sehingga kau tidak bisa berkencan?, " tanya Gaara khawatir. Mungkin Naruto tidak lupa, mungkin ada sebab lain sehingga kencannya tidak bisa hari ini. Seperti dirinya kencan tertunda karena rapat para Kage.

Naruto baru ingat kalau hari ini ada jadwal kencan bersama Gaara dan Neji 'Gawat aku lupa. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian yang menyebalkan kemarin.' Sungut Naruto.

"Shimatta, aku lupa. " kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di taman bermain rekreasi dufan Konoha land. Akibat pembangunan dan perbaikan besar-besaran, sekarang desa ninja sudah modern, tekhnologi maju, vasilitas umum bertambah.

Mereka berdua Neji dan Gaara mengucapkan secara bersama-sama "Kau ingin menikmati wahana apa Naruto/ Naru?, " mereka berdua saling tatap memberi sinyal permusuhan, perang merebutkan hati Naruto.

"Kau ingin pergi bersama siapa aku atau Gaara/ Neji " mereka saling melotot, dan wajah mereka mengatakan kenapa kau berbicara selalu mengikutiku? Naruto adalah milikku. Klaim dari mereka secara masing-masing.

.

Neji dan Gaara saling memberi deathglare 'Aku yang akan mengajak Naruto bersenang-senang ' isyarat Neji ke Gaara.

Raut wajah Gaara ke Neji 'Aku yang akan mengajak Naru terlebih dahulu menaiki wahana'

"Naruto kau ingin mencoba wahana apa? " ajak Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Terserah kalian, " balas Naruto tidak sadar, karena dia masih bingung dengan perasaan nya yang mencintai Itachi dengan tulus atau tidak.

'Hn... yang itu saja, pasti Naru ketakutan. Pasti akan memeluk dan minta perlindunganku' batin Neji. Memikirkan strategi supaya bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto.

Gaara sedang menimbang- nimbang saran dari kakak-kakaknya 'Apa aku harus mengajak Naru ketempat itu? Aku takut kalau Naru ketakutan dan membenciku' dengan wajah datar.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah hantu yang sangat dihindari oleh Naruto yang phobia hantu. Naruto yang tidak sadar hanya mengikuti mereka yang sangat antusias mengajak Naruto.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Neji sedang menunggu reaksi Naruto, dan dia akan menjadi pahlawan/ pembasmi hantudadakkan.

Gaara merasa was-was dengan reaksi Naruto. Apa Naruto akan marah kepadanya karena Gaara mengajakke rumah hantu ? Dan apakah Naruto sangat ketakutan.

Tapi mereka menyadari sesuatu, dari tadi Naruto sedang melamun

"Naruto apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati wahana rumah hantu ini? " tanya Neji khawatir, tanpa melihat Ke Naruto (melihat suasana wahana yang seram) sedang menunggupelukan Naruto karena merasa takut.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritalah! Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. " Gaara merasakan hal yang sama, Khawatir. Gaara melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Neji. Menunggu pelukan Naruto yang ketakutan.

Neji dan Gaara tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Naruto, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menikmati wahana rumah hantu. Sambil menunggu kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya syok menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan Gaara, Naruto lari seribu langkah. Kabur meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara tanpa suara karena ketakutan.

Di dalam wahana rumah hantu.

Karena Naru sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan atau pertanyaan dari mereka masing-masing yaitu Neji dan Gaara. Juga sedia payung sebelum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan ketakutan, Neji dan Gaara inisiatif memegang tangan Naruto. Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka kalau Naruto sudah kabur duluan tanpa meninggalkan suara. Tangan mereka saling bertautan (bergandeng tangan), mereka berdua sebagai shinobi elit secepat kilat menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

'Kenapa tangan Naru/ Naruto seperti tangan laki-laki, agak kasar dan besar. Tidak mungil, halus dan lembut seperti biasanya? '

Mereka berdua menoleh kesamping secara bersamaan.

0_0

0_0

'Gaah... cih... menjijikan... ' dalam waktu yang bersamaan dalam hati. Secepat kilat kuning dari konoha tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, mereka lepas dengan gambaran jijik, kaget terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

Tersadar dari rasa jijik dan kaget mereka, digantikan raut wajah heran dan khawatir ' Ke mana Naru/ Naruto? '

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Seperti bukan diriku saja, merencanakan rencana konyol dan berakhir konyol. Dasar tidak berguna ' maki Neji dalam hati karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika berhadapan atau berhubungan dengan Naruto. Biasanya Neji mempunyai, memikirkan, mengeluarkan, memberikan: ide, strategi, rencana cemerlang. Sekarang kebalikannya KONYOL, GAGAL TOTAL.

'Seharusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku, bukan dari kakak-kakakku. ' sesal Gaara.

.

Akhirnya Neji dan Gaara berdua saja yang menikmati wahana rumah hantu (terpaksa, klo ada Naruto baru nikmat). Najis tralala deh, emang mereka maho? Jangankan sesama jenis, hati mereka diberikan ke perempuan lain mereka berdua mikir beberapa kali. Karena hati mereka hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

TO SAY NO LGBT. TIDAK ada manfaatnya. Nambah penyakit kelamin dan penyakit lainnya, nambah dosa, merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Semua diciptakan berpasangan kenapa ingin sejenis? Udah tahu perbuatan salah dan berdosa, masih aja dilakuin. Bukankah lebih bodoh dari binatang? Salah, bukan bodoh tapi sifatnya sama seperti binatang yaitu babi dan keledai. Babi dan keledaisebagian besar kawin dengan sejenisnya, makan dan minum dari kotoran dan air maninya sendiri, terkadang menjadi kanibal, memakan sesama. Kesimpulannya LGBT adalah manusia mempunyai kelainan sex seperti binatang yaitu babi dan keledai.

.

Setelah keluar dan menemui Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon rindang mereka langsung mengintrogasi Naruto. Mengintrogasi dengan pertanyaan: Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur? Dan teman-temannya.

Naruto yang diintrogasi dengan pertanyaan dari Neji dan Gaara tidak menjawab melainkan memarahi mereka berdua. Sudah tahu aku takut hantu, kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat sarang hantu? Intinya seperti itu.

Mereka berdua minta maaf ke Naruto. Lalu mengajak Naruto menaiki wahana lain. Mereka berdua kapok dan tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Bisa-bisa dibenci seumur hidup oleh Naruto.

.

Setelah meminta maaf, Neji mengajak Naruto menaiki biang lala. Menghiraukan Gaara yang cemburu dan kesal karena Neji mencuri start duluan mengajak kencan Naruto "Naruto ikutlah denganku! " ajak Neji menuju ke antrian wahana biang lala untuk membeli tiket, dengan mengandeng tangan Naruto.

"Chotto matte, Apakah kita akan menaiki biang lala? "

Neji memutar kedua bola mata ametys nya dengan bosan. Udah tau ngantri di antrian tempat pembelian tiket biang lala, masa mau ke toilet? Pikir Neji.

Gaara melepas gandengan tangan Naruto dan Neji "Hyuuga! Bukankah Naru belum memutuskan dia akan menaiki wahana ini dengan siapa? Naru kau ingin menaikinya bersama siapa? " Gaara mencari perhatian Naruto, tidak mau kalah dengan Neji.

Dengan angkuh Neji membalas perkataan Gaara "Bisakah ANDA tidak mengganggu kencanku dengan Naruto, KAZEKAGE-sama? Bukankah aku yang pertama kali mengajak Naruto menaiki wahana ini?, " sindir Neji dengan menekan kata ' anda dan Kazekage'

"Kau angkuh sekali Hyuuga! Aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta, kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengklaim Naruto dengan semaumu. Naru jawablah kau ingin menaiki wahana ini dengan siapa? Kaulah Naru yang bisa memutuskan memilih diantara aku atau Hyuuga agar adil !, "

Naruto berpikir keras 'Hmm.. Bagaimana caranya ya agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi? '

Ting

Lampu bolham ada di atas kepala Naruto, tanda Naruto sudah mempunyai ide.

.

"Nah sekarang kalian akan berlomba mengambil tiket di atas pohon sana, yang pertama kembali dengan membawa satu tiket akan menaiki biang lala bersamaku, " seru Naruto senang karena bisa memecahkan masalah secara adil.

"Siap! MULAI... " aba-aba dari Naruto menyemangati Neji dan Gaara.

Yang menaiki wahana bersama Naruto adalah pemenang yang memenangkan perlombaan mengambil satu tiket yang diikat di atas pohon yang tinggi. Pohon yang berada di tengah taman bermain tempat untuk istirahat, berkumpul, dan menunggu seseorang. Dan tiket yang satu lagi berada di Naru.

Menunggu kurang lebih sekitar 10 menit Gaara datang dengan membawa tiket wahana biang lala. Gaara lah pemenangnya setelah berebutan sengit dengan Neji.

"Jodoh itu tak akan ke mana Hyuuga, Naru adalah milikku, " kata Gaara memamerkan kemenangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu. Kau sedang beruntung Sabaku, " balas Neji.

'Cih KUSO... tentu saja aku kalah. Aku mengambil tiket dengan kecepatan berlari sedangkan dia terbang dengan pasirnya. Ck kuso... kuso.. kuso... SABAKU dan PASIRNYA. ' batin Neji kesal tidak menerima kekalahannya. POOR Neji.

Selagi GaaNaru menaiki wahana Neji membeli cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua (NejiNaru). Gaara? Beli sendiri tentunya. Neji menunggu GaaNaru dengan duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Kenapa Neji tidak ikutan? karena tidak enak manaikinya sendirian.

.

Pada saat Naruto menikmati biang lala bersama Gaara, di sana Naruto cemburu melihat Itachi dari atas sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain. Ia banyak dikerubungi perempuan, mesra sekali. Gaara sadar kalauNaruto sedih tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya dan dia menghibur Naruto dengan memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan-mu? Katakanlah Naruto! Apa yang membuatmu murung seperti ini?, " tanya Gaara Khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa, " balas Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan, sambil menahan tangis.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto hampir menangis pun tidak suka melihatnya, Gaara memilih memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Gaara memaklumi Naruto, mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan memberitahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak memberi tahuku. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Bersandarlah padaku, tak perlu sungkan. Tapi setelah kau puas menangis kau harus berjanji teruslah ceria dan tersenyum lagi. Karena kau sangat cantik dan manis bila ceria dan tersenyum. " gombal Gaara mencoba menghibur Naruto, entah sedih karena apa.

Naruto membiarkan Gaara memeluk dirinya, karena Naruto sedang butuh sandaran dikala ia sedang sedih. Dan ia membalas pelukan Gaara, dan menangis dalam diam.

"Kau jangan salah paham Naru, kau sedang menangis juga cantik dan manis. Tapi lebih cantik dan manis lagi apabila kau ceria seperti biasanya, " lanjut Gaara menjelaskan agar Naruto tidak salah paham. Nanti Naruto kira kalau Naruto menangis, Gaara menganggap Naruto jelek lagi. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

.

Itachi sengaja memanas-manasi Naruto dengan sengaja menjadi pria play boy dan bersikap romantis kepada beberapa para gadis. Itachi ingin membuktikan (memperlihatkan) ke Naruto bahwa dia tidak mencintai Naruto dan orangnya angin-anginan. Maksudnya cintanya tidak tulus ke Naruto, mudah melupakan cintanya ke Naruto, menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia mencintai Itachi itu tidak tulus, cinta Naruto ke Itachi hanya sebatas kekaguman saja. Tentunya selagi Sasuke tidak ada. Ketahuan oleh Sasuke bisa gawat.

Sekarang tugas Itachi adalah menyingkirkan Gaara dan Neji, serta meyakinkan LAGI ke Naruto bahwa yang selalu melindungi Naruto adalah Sasuke. Tinggal memberi bumbu manipulasi sana-sini viola SELESAI SUDAH TUGASNYA sebagai seorang kakak.

**LAGI **

Naruto masuk keperangkap Itachi. Naruto sekarang sadar bahwa cintanya ke Itachi tidak tulus, hanya sebatas kekaguman saja. Dia akan mencari seseorang yang melindungi dia diam-diam. Benar kata Itachi, mana mungkin dalam waktu singkat kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak ingin kau cintai. Ingat Naruto pernah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berbau Uchiha. Ya dia hanya kagum kepada Itachi.

.

Tidak ingin menghawatirkan Gaara, Naruto bangkit dari kesedihan yang tidak jelas. Anggap saja seperti itu.

"Arigatou Gaara, gomen telah mengotori pakaianmu dengan air mataku. Aku tadi sedih karena aku rindu dengan kaasan dan tousan. Tapi setelah dihibur oleh dirimu, aku sudah merasa baikan. Terima kasih banyak karena telah menyusahkan dan mengganggumu. " diakhiri senyum lima jari.

.

Gaara dan Naruto sudah selesai menaiki wahana biang lala, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat di mana Neji dengan senang hati menunggu mereka berdua. Sebenarnya untuk Naruto saja Neji menunggu dengan senang hati. Kalau Gaara mau muncul di depan Neji ya syukur, gak muncul... BERSYUKUR BANGET bisa kencan dengan Naruto tanpa penghalang.

"Naruto kau haus dan lapar kan?Ini untuk mu! " Neji memberi minuman ringan yang melegakan dahaga dan beberapa cemilan untuk mengganjal perut Naruto yang lapar, 'mungkin'.

"Sankyu Neji... kebetulan sekali aku memang sedang haus dan sedikit lapar. " Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tulus disertai senyuman yang paling manis.

"Chotto matte... Kenapa kau memberikan semua ini hanya untukku saja? Untuk Gaara mana?, " tanya Naruto tak enak hati pada Gaara. Masa yang makan dan minum hanya Naruto dan Neji saja, dan Gaara tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berba..." perkataan Naruto diselak Neji.

"Kau tak usah berbagi dengannya, ambil saja bagianku. Gomen aku lupa membelikannya, " Neji memberi minuman dan beberapa cemilan ke Gaara. "Ini ambilah, " kata Neji ke Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbagi denganmu, " putus Naruto mutlak.

Neji menyeringai senang. Akhirnya makan berdua, minum berdua, tanpa ada pengganggu Gaara.

Glek

Glek

Glek

"Minumlah Neji sepertinya kau haus, " Naruto memberikan sebagian minumannya ke Neji.

Neji bersemu merah kemudian melirik Gaara, meremehkan dia 'Kau kalah, aku menerima ciuman tak langsung dari Naruto' itulah arti lirikan Neji.

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal ' Lihat saja siapa yang tertawa paling akhir, ITU AKU, ' Gaara membalas Neji.

"Nah ini rotinya dibagi dua ya? " putus Naruto dan memberikannya ke Neji.

"Bukannya aku menolak pemberianmu Naruto, sebenarnya aku agak lapar tapi..." Neji diam sejenak menunggu respn Naruto.

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak suka? " tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa Neji menolak snack yang ia bagi dua. Apa dia tidak suka rasanya? Atau Neji kurang kalau hanya dapat sebagian, sehingga dia ingin beli lagi? Dan masih banyak kemungkinan lainnya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Mungkin kalau kau suapi nafsu makanku akan kembali lagi. Jadi mau kah kau menyuapiku Naruto? " tanya Neji dengan raut seakan berkata 'ayolah mau, kalau kau tidak mau aku pasti mati kelaparan. Gara-gara tidak makan karena tidak nafsu makan' yah, seperti itulah rautnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan ia mengiyakan permintaan Neji "Aku kira kenapa, ternyata hanya tidak nafsu makan? Baiklah aku tidak keberatan menyuapimu. Lagi pula kita harus saling tolong menolong bukan? "

"Aaaaaa..., " ucap Naruto sambil menyuapi Neji.

Neji membuka mulutnya dan memasukan makanan yang disuapi Naruto "Tak kusangka... tanganmu ajaib sekali Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makanku kembali, dan rasa roti ini bertambah lezat. Kau ibarat bidadari turun dari langit yang airliurnya lezat tidak ada duanya. " Neji mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis ke Naruto dengan aura yang penuh dengan karismatik.

"Kau barlebihan Neji, tak usah sungkan. Kan hanya menyuapimu saja... " balas Naruto sambil bersemu terpesona dengan karismatik Neji.

Gaara yang melihat kemesraan Neji dan Naruto merasa jengkel dan juga berasa seperti obat nyamuk.

.

"Ayo Naruto, " ajak Neji menuju kewahana roller coaster.

"Wah pasti meneganggkan, " seru Naruto girang.

"Hn, sama sepertiMu Naruto meneganggkan dan penuh kejutan. Aku sangat menyukaimu " puji Neji disertai senyuman hangat yang melelehkan hati Naruto, sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang dipuji dan digandeng tangannya bersemu merah. 'Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Benarkah ini Neji? HYUUGA NEJI? Yang tegas, disiplin, bijaksana, bermulut pedas,datar, dingin ternyata bisa merayu dan murah senyum? WHAT THE HELL?'

Sekarang Gaara yang menunggu Naruto dan Neji. Gaara menunggu mereka berdua di sebuah restoran cepat saji, memboking tempat untuk makan siang mereka bertiga.

Pada saat roller coasternya jalan menuju ke puncak tertinggi dan menurun kebawah,Naruto tanpa sengaja memegang erat tangan Neji karena ketakutan. Neji pun menyeringai senang. Walau Naruto ketakutan karena menegangkan tapi Naruto menikmatinya. Karena sejenak bisa melupakan Itachi, ya dia harus melupakan cinta yang hanya sekedar kekaguman saja. Naruto harus mencari cinta yang tulus.

Setelah makan siang, mereka bertiga menikmati semua wahana yang ada. Meski diselingi keributan, permusuhan antara Neji dan Gaara. Tak terasa sudah pukul 4 sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

"Bukan kah itu Naruto Uzumaki salah satu dari pahlawan perang, "

"Mana?... Wah benar-benar cantik dan kawaii, "

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Bukankah itu Kazekge Gaara dari Suna dan Hyuuga Neji , "

"Apa salah satu dari mereka sepasang kekasih?, "

"Bukan. Naruto itu kekasih Uchiha, "

"Benar. Aku pernah lihat Naruto dan Uchiha berbelanja bersama, lalu mereka berpelukan di tempat umum, "

"Tapi lihat! Kazekage dan Naruto sekarang pun kelihatan mesra. "

"Tidak, Hyuuga Neji tak kalah romantis. "

"Jangan-jangan selingkuh"

"Bikin Iri saja, didekati semua laki-laki yang tampan dan elit. "

"Benar-benar iri. Dari Uchiha sulung dan bungsu, Sabaku, dan Hyuuga"

"Ingat masa remaja dulu"

"Pilih siapa ya?"

"Semoga Naruto diberikan yang terbaik untuknya"

Pada saat perjalanan pulang mereka bertiga yaitu Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto digosipin oleh beberapa pejalan kaki atau masyarakat sekitar. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang serasi, Naruto dituduh selingkuh, perdebatan Naruto cocok samasiapa, ada yang iri, ada yang mendoakan Naruto dengan tulus.

Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto tak memperdulikannya, lebih tepatnya pura pura tidak dengar. Ibarat masuk kuping kiri lalu keluar ke kuping kanan, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ditengah jalan ada foto box, mereka berfoto ria dengan berbagai macam gaya dan ekspresi.

Seperti :

gaya 1

Neji merangkul Naruto, Gaara cemburu dan mendeathglare Neji karena mencuri star.

Gaya 2

Gaara merebut Naruto dari Neji dan merangkulnya, Neji cemburu dan mendeathglare Gaara.

Gaya 3

Neji dan Gaara saling memperebutkan Naruto dengan saling tarik menarik.

Gaya 4

Naruto melepas tarikan dari Gaara dan Neji lalu menjitak mereka secara bersamaan.

Gaya 5

Naruto merangkul Gaara dan Neji secara bersamaan.

Gaya 6

Gaara dan Neji hendak mencium pipi Naruto, Naruto mengetahuinya pun sengaja mundur kebelakang. Gaara dan Neji hampir shinobi yang terlatih mereka mengerem mendadak agar kecelakaan yang tak diinginkan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Setelah selesai mereka berdua merasa ilfeel ke Naruto karena Naruto hampir menyebabkan kecelakaan yang menjijikan menurut mereka (ciuman mereka hanya untuk Naruto seorang). Naruto meminta maaf ke Neji dan Gaara dia mengatakan melakukan itu karena refleks, dan memperingatkan mereka jangan mengulanginya lagi (tubuh dan cinta Naruto untuk suami tercinta).

Mereka bertiga mampir ke onsen yang ada pijat refleksiuntuk merilekskan badan sekaligus. Mereka di pijat (Naruto dilulur dan pijat) setelah itu mereka berendam di onsen. (onsen atau tempat pijat ruangannya dibagi dua satu khusus laki-laki dan satu lagi untuk khusus perempuan). Setelah selesai Gaara dan Neji mengantar Naruto Pulang ke rumahnya.

.

Pukul 8 malam rumah Namikaze

"Naruto, " ucap Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ya ada apa? Oh ya aku lupa, terima kasih atas segalanya Gaara, Neji. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali , hee... he... heee... " diakhiri senyum lima jari.

"Ya sangat menyenangkan, Oyasumi nasai Naruto. Senantiasa kau bermimpi indah " balas Gaara.

"Hn, Oyasimu nasai. Segeralah tidur! Dan memimpikan aku Naruto. " balas Neji narsis.

"Oyasimu nasai Gaara, Neji. " balas Naruto ke Gaara dan Neji lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Neji menjemput Naruto pagi-pagi sekali, dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi karena Hinata ingin membuat sarapan bareng dengan Naruto. Awalnya Neji ragu membiarkan Naruto memasak atau membuat Neji, Naruto itu tidak bisa dari dulu Naruto selalu membelinya, kalau masak paling masak air dan Hinata memaksa dan akan membantu mengajari Naruto, Neji tidak ragu lagi.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Naruto. " "Naru."

"Kenapa kau ke sini juga? Bukankah sekarang giliranku, kau sudah selesai. " heran Neji, sekaligus sedikit kesal karena akan berebutan lagi.

"Apa kau amnesia Hyuuga, giliranku tinggal sehari lagi. Jadi kau jangan menghalangiku, " balas Gaara memperingati Neji.

Cklek

"Ya ada apa…, " kata Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek mata menahan kantuk.

Brak…

Pintu yang dibuka Naruto beberapa puluh detik lalu langsung ditutup oleh Neji dan Gaara didepan muka Naruto.

Naruto pun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pintu ditutup didepan mukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba saja menutup pintu di depan mukaku hah?, " teriak Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal plus imut.

Cklek

Brak

"Hei… buka pintunya, " perintah Naruto ke Neji dan Gaara yang sedang berusaha menutup pintu agar Naruto tidak bisa membukanya sebelum dia merapikan tampilannya.

"Baiklah kau boleh membuka pintu…..," teriak Neji.

"Asalkan kau memperbaiki tampilanmu dulu, " sambung Gaara dengan teriak juga.

Neji dan Gaara melakukan itu karena Naruto membuka pintu dengan memakai piyama yang lumayan menggoda. Lihat saja Naruto sekarang memakai piyama yang kancing depannya terbuka dua kancing. Sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada yang ranum dan sebagian pundaknya. Hingga membuatNeji dan Gaara terkesima. Dari pada mereka berdua hilang kendali menyerang Naruto di tempat ( melakukan threesome ) lebih baik dicegah dengan menutup pintu dan menyuruh Naruto merapikan tampilannya.

Naruto menghentikan acara membuka paksa pintu depan yang sedang ditahan oleh Neji dan Gaara agar tidak terbuka.

'Nani? Memperbaiki tampilan? Maksudnya apa? "

Naruto mengecek tampilannya dengan meraba tubuhnya.

0_0

Setelah mengetahui letak keslahannya, Naruto memperbaiki tampilannya.

'Huft sudah selesai, hampir saja… Sangat memalukan. Seharusnya aku merapikan tampilanku dulu baru membukakan pintu, ' rutuk Naruto menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh.

"Aku sudah selesai… Sekarang kalian boleh membuka pintunya! " Naruto mempersilakan Neji dan Gaara agar membukakan pintunya.

Cklek

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Arigatou sudah memberitahuku kalau aku tadi memperlihatkan hal yang tidak senonoh. "

"Itu bukan apa-apa, jangan diulangi lagi, " nasehat Gaara posesif.

"Kapan bisa hilangnya kecerobohanmu Naruto? Kalau kau mengulangnya lagi aku tidak janji akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi, " ancam Neji ke Naruto agar Naruto tidak ceroboh. Kalau Naruto ceroboh lagi seperti tadi, Neji tidak akan menolong lagi tapi akan menyerang Naruto. Laki-laki mana yang tahan apabila digoda oleh seorang bidadari?

"Gomen-ne aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ada apa? " Naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kencanku denganmu masih sehari lagi, jadi aku datang menjemput ini untukmu," jawab Gaara sekaligus memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah melambangkan pernyataan cinta.

"Kemarin kau setuju dengan berkencan di rumahku, jadi aku datang menjemput mu Naruto. Ini dariku semoga kau menyukainya, " balas Neji ke Naruto dan memberikan sebuket bunga tulip merah keNaruto melambangkan cinta abadi/ tulus.

Neji dan Gaara adu deathglare 'Kenapa kau mengikutiku/ mengkopiku? '

"Benarkah tidak apa- apa aku menerima hadiah-hadiah ini? Apa tidak merepotkan? Lain kali jangan memberi hadiah lagi, aku merasa sungkan. Tapi kalian tak usah kecewa. Aku senang bunga-bunga ini, indah dan harum. Nah sebagai gantinya aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua, masuk dan tunggu sebentar aku ingin mandi dan siap- siap dahulu. "

"Tak usah sungkan, ini bukan apa- apa sama sekali tidak merepotkan, " Gaara menentang perkataan Naruto bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merasa perempuan yang dia cintai dia rela memberikan apa pun bahkan sebelum diminta oleh Naruto.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa ambillah! Aku memberikanmu dengan senang hati. Kau senang aku pun akan senang Naruto. Baiklah aku terima balasan hadiah darimu, tapi bisakah kau memasaknya di rumahku? Tenang saja aku dan Hinata akan membantumu, "

"TIDAK BISA! Karena ini adalah hari kencanku yang terakhir dengan Naruto. Aku akan mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat. Setuju tidak setuju Naru akan ikut bersamaku. Apakah kau tidak ingin berkencan dengan privasi Hyuuga? " ucap Gaara menolak usulan Neji.

"Baiklah, tidak buruk untukku. Aku setuju. Aku akan berkencan denganmu besok Naruto, setelah sarapan bersama. Hari ini giliran kau dan Gaara yang berkencan. " Neji menyetujui saran Gaara.

Gaara dan Neji duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia di ruang tamu, Naruto mandi, bersiap-siap, dan membuat sarapan.

.

Di ruang makan Namikaze

Sarapan telah siap, Naruto hanya membuat nasi goreng spesial plus mata sapi. Di sana terdapat tiga orang yang telah duduk di meja makan sedang mengadu deathglare mematikan. Naruto sedang menghidangkan nasi goreng ke semua orang yang ada di rumah Namikaze dengan rata, juga tak ketinggalan minumannya. Setelah selesai Naruto duduk di bangku yang tersedia, lalu masuklah Itachi lengkap dengan persiapan misi.

"Hn, rupanya ada dua pengungsi yang menumpang makan di sini, " sindir Sasuke ke Gaara dan Neji pedas.

"Berkacalah dulu sebelum menyindir Uchiha Sasuke! " balas Neji sadis.

"Aku diundang oleh Naruto. Dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau jangan ikut campur., " ancam Gaara lebih pedas dari Sasuke.

"Kalian HENTIKAN! Jangan seperti anak kecil. " teriak Naruto tidak betah dengan aura persaingan.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara mematuhi Naruto.

Itachi memasuki ruang makan, menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Kau tak usah membuatkan sarapan untukku, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, karena…"

"Nande? Kenapa aku tidak boleh? "tanya Naruto sedih.

Narutomenyangka Itachi menghindar darinya dan ingin melupakannya gara-gara dia tidak subur dan juga gara-gara ia (Naruto) hanya mencintai Itachi sekedar rasa kagum.

Itachi menyentil jidat Naruto seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Sasuke masih kecil. Naruto yang disentil mengaduh kesakitan. Itachi pun mengusap sayang kepala Naruto.

Tak

"Itta'i…" Naruto mengaduh sakit.

"Dengarkan dulu kalau seseorang sedang berbicara. " nasihat Itachi memaklumi sifat Naruto yang ceroboh dan suka meledak-ledak sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mempersilakan Itachi melanjutkan perkataan yang dipotong tadi.

"Nii-san ingin mengembara selama 6 bulan. " lanjut Itachi mengakhiri.

Naruto kaget dan memasang wajah tidak percaya dan sedih.

Gaara dan Neji menyeringai senang dan lega saingan mereka berkurang satu.

Sasuke memasang wajah kesal, ia yakin Itachi sengaja pergi menghindar atau kabur agar tidak terpilih oleh Naruto. Itachi menyadari hal tersebut, lalu ia mengubah suasana yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Aku berbohong. Gomen ne Naru-chan. Aku tidak menyangka kau mempercayainnya. " canda Itachi garing, sambil menahan tawa.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Naruto merasa lega.

"Nii-san sedang ada misi dan juga ada urusan lain, sehingga nii-san akan pergi kurang lebih selama 6 bulan lamanya. Nah ini surat resmi dari Hokage-sama." Itachi menaruhnya di atas meja.

Naruto pun melihat isi surat resmi tersebut.

"Kalau kau khawatir kau bisa ikut denganku Naru, di sana kita akan menikah dan pulang ke konoha dengan kau yang berbadan dua. " Itachi bersandiwara di depan Sasuke seolah-olah dia mengikuti memperebutkan hati Naruto. Agar Sasuke percaya bahwa Itachi mengejar cinta Naruto dan tidak berkorban untuk Sasuke lagi.

Setelah Naruto selesai melihatnya kini gantian Sasuke yang melihatnya, untuk memastikan saja. Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan Itachi yang bilang akan pergi selama 6 bulan dengan alasan misi. " Lama sekali, bukankah kau bisa menolak? "

Itachi tidak kehabisan akal untuk menghindar dari Naruto dan mempersatukannya dengan Sasuke tanpa ketahuan oleh semuanya "Baiklah aku akan menolak misi ini. " putus Itachi pura-pura menolak melakukan misi.

"Aku akan merekomendasikanmu ke Tsunade-sama bahwa kau setuju untuk menggantikanku dalam menjalani misi rahasia kau tidak ada kesempatan berkencan dengan Naruto, itu akan merugikanmu. Seandainya bisa pun, Naruto harus ikut misi dengan mu tapi itu tidak adil untuk yang lain. " Itachi diam sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi semua orang yang berada di meja makan.

Itachi melanjutkan " Ini memang terlihat tidak adil untukku tapi aku tidak bisa menolak misi ini, karena dengan misi ini aku bisa menebus semua dosaku ke konoha. Aku percaya kalau aku berjodoh dengan Naruto tidak akan kemana. Jadi bagaimana Naruto, kau ikut denganku atau Sasuke yang menggantikanku? " tanya Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu Baka aniki, sebelum itu terjadi. " dengan terpaksa Sasuke mempercayai Itachi berkompetensi dengan adil, tidak dengan sengaja menghindari Naruto/ kabur. Itu juga berkat ada surat resmi langsung dari hokage. Walau tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Sasuke inginmenggantikan Itachi, tapi dia tidak akan bertemu Naruto sama sekali selama 6 bulan. Dan dapat dipastikan presentase mendapatkan hati Naruto menjadi 1%. Kalau Sasuke membawa Naruto ikut misi itu tak mungkin karena Neji dan Gaara belum selesai berkencan dengan Naruto. Walau di luar berwajah kesal tapi di dalm hati Sasuke merasa senang. Karena sekarang ia dan Itachi bertarung memperebutkan hati Naruto dengan adil. Padahal Itachi membohongi semua orang dan itu pun termasuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinnya

"Hn. Otouto, Naruto jangan lupa pada saat hari H. Kalian memberi tahuku siapa yang Naruto pilih sebagai pedamping hidup. Dan sudah ditebak pasti aku. " Pamer Itachi ke Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji menyulut emosi mereka.

"Jangan mengkhayal Uchiha sulung, " Gaara menanggapi Itachi, kesal.

"Dalam mimpimu, " ucap Neji tak mau kalah.

"Wakatta, aku akan mengabarimu. " balas Naruto mengikuti permainan Itachi.

"Hn. " ambigu Sasuke.

.

Pemikiran Naruto

Naruto mengetahui Itachi sedang bersandiwara untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Bahwa Itachi tidak melanggar janji kepada Sasuke, yaitu tidak memberitahu Naruto kalau dia tidak subur. Naruto harus menepati janji tersebut dan mengikuti sandiwara dadakan Itachi. Agar Sasuke senang.

Versi Naruto yang telah termakan kebohongan Itachi. Yang membuat Sasuke senang adalah Naruto memilih mereka semua dengan adil. Sasuke mengetahui cinta sejati Naruto tanpa kebohongan dan keraguan knya tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin Itachi merasa putus asa dan menyia-nyiakan Naruto akibat tidak subur. Sasuke ingin Itachi mendapatkan hak dan kewajiban yang sama seperti lainnya. Sasuke ingin Itachi bahagia. Sehingga Sasuke melarang Itachi memberitahu ke semua orang terutama Naruto kalau Itachi tidak subur. Tapi Itachi melanggar janji tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, dan Naruto harus ikut merahasiakannya dari Sasuke.

Pemikiran Sasuke

Itachi bertobat tidak berbohong lagi. Mengikuti dan mengejar cinta Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi berbohong lagi supaya adik tersayangnya bahagia. Berbohong ke Naruto kalau dia tidak subur. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memilih siapa? Naruto (kebahagiaan-nya sendiri) atau Itachi (kebahagiaan-nya Itachi; Itachi senang, Sasuke ikut senang; dan Sasuke kehilangan sang terkasih). Yang bisa memutuskan adalah Naruto seorang. Sasuke senang bersaing dengan kakaknya dengan adil. Tapi belum tahu kalau kakaknya bersaing tidak adil (berbohong).

Versi pemikiran Neji , Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru

Itachi mengejar mendapatkan cinta Naruto dengan tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh. Selalu melindungi Naruto secara diam-diam dengan cara apa pun. Dan hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui ini. Sasuke tidak tahu, kalau tahu, rencana mempersatukan Sasuke dan Naruo bisa GAGAL. Selain berbohong tidak subur, Itachi juga berbohong atau memberi tahu Naruto secara tersirat kalau yang melindungi Naruto adalah Sasuke.

Pemikiran Itachi

Rencana Itachi berbohong tidak subur agar Sasuke mendapat hati Naruto dan bahagia. Atau Sasukedipilih Naruto memiliki persentase agar semakin besar.

Kalaupun Naruto jatuh hati ke hati yang lain selain Sasuke (Naruto tidak melilih Sasuke/ tidak mencintai Sasuke). Itachi masih mempunyai rencana cadangan lainnya untuk membahagiakan Sasuke.

Itachi itu si jenius dari Uchiha klan terkuat. Jadi masih banyak jalan menuju roma untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Itachi akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membahagiakan Sasuke, dan menjadi kakak yang sempurna bagi Sasuke.

**END**

Apakah kebohongan Itachi akan terbongkar?

Kalau terbongkar seperti apa nasib Naruto dkk?

Kalau tidak terbongkar seperti apa nasib dkk?

Seperti apakah kencan Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke agar bisa mendapat cinta Naruto yang tulus?

Apakah hati Naruto yang galau dan ragu-ragu akan berlabuh ke Gaara/ Neji/ Sasuke, yang sungguh-sungguh berjuang mendapat hatinya dengan berbagai macam cara?

Rencana apalagi yang akan direncanakan oleh Itachi bila kebohongannya terbongkar?

**Nantikan di chapter berikutnya, ada kejutan yang menunggu kalian semua. Senantiasa banyak yang penasaran, menunggu, baca, mem- favorit, mem- follow, dan me- review.**

**SANKYUU MINNA-SAN**

**chu (Muach) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ashita No Naruto**

**.**

**Genre:Romance /Humor/Family.**

**.**

**Rated: M( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

.

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

**Pairing :**SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, dan NejiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: FemNaruto, HalfCanon, OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Vulgar, T+ , ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Naruto..."

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka?...

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

**.**

Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, yang suka, memFavorit, memFollow, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:

**uzumaki megami. Fajar Meutuah960. Akira lia. Anna. Dewaagustasuryatno. Buuuh. Aiko Vallery. Michhazz. Lhiae932. Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii.4Jonah Kim. Jasmine DaisynoYuki. Shafira anggraini120398**

**.**

**Bila ada ketikan atau penulisan nama yang salah, typo, tidak berkenan, itu tidak disengaja. Karena manusia tempat banyak salah dan mencoba memperbaiki diri menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

**Thanks to: Lee xue lian.**

**Yang sudah berpendapat:**

Lo kalo nggak suka sama lgbt nggak usah ngehina juga kali...lo nggak punya hati bngt sih...gue pikir lo tu baik tapi ternyata asli nya sama aja kaya hewan yang lo tulis...

Satu lagi kalo mau ngehina di depan orang dong jangan di tulisan doang!cemen loh:

**GOMEN-ne kalau TERSINGGUNG.**

**Saya TIDAK bermaksud menghina. Sama sekali TIDAK. Jangan berpikiran ****sempit. **

Saya sedih dan terenyuh. Saya Cuma tidak ingin manusia hancur, musnah, tersiksa dengan penyakit HIV/ Aids, kelamin dll nya. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah LGBT. Terserah menilai saya baik atau tidak. Saya hanya ingin membuka mata hati walau seorang saja, saya sudah senang. Dengan kutipan yang saya tulis kalau LGBT itu tidak baik, tidak ada manfaatnya, hanya mengikuti hawa nafsu semata. LGBT tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, menciptakan alat untuk membunuh, menyiksa, merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain, berarti tidak bermanfaat. Tidak bermanfaat untuk apa dilakukan? Lebih baik melakukan perbuatan yang bermanfaat untuk diri sendiri dan orang lain. Saya tidak ingin ada KORBAN lagi dari penyakit HIV dan AIDS.

Memang fakta bukan? kalau Aids/ HIV, penyakit kelamin, terjadi karena penyimpangan sexsual/ hubungan sexual yang tidak sehat.

Seperti memberi info babi itu HARAM. Kalau makan itu menimbulkan banyak penyakit. Banyak cacing pitanya.

Yang baca TERBUKA MATA HATINYA dan berhenti memakan daging babi. Syukur Alhamdulillah. Masing-masing dapat pahala. Tercegah dari penyakit.

Kalau tidak, ya sudah (tetap makan daging babi). Setidaknya berusaha mencegah. Walau dengan tulisan yg tidak berarti. Dosa tanggung sendiri. Kalo sakit ngerasain sendiri.

Penilaian setiap orang beda-beda. Ada yang suka, ada yang tidak. Setuju, tidak setuju.

Apakah seseorang mencegah Seseorang yg lain 'dengan tulisan yang tidak berarti' AGAR TIDAK MELAKUKAN perbuatan buruk, perbuatan merugikan diri sendiri dan merugikan orang lain adalah JAHAT? Agar manusia jadi lebih baik, adalah jahat? Agar berkurang tersebarnya penyakit adalah jahat?

Seorang penulis menulis, dibaca tulisannya agar MENGHIBUR para pembaca, diambil AMANAT dan HIKMAHnya. Yang jelek, tidak bermanfaat dibuang ( TAK USAH diambil). Gak suka gak usah dibaca.

Sudah ADA BUKTINYA bangsa kaum sodom musnah. Tidak ada manfaatnya, banyak merugikan, menyiksa, menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang lain.

Buka mata hati kalian. Berfikirlah dahulu sebelum merusak diri sendiri dan orang lain. Melakukan hal tersebut (LGBT) banyak manfaatnya atau MERUGIKAN ?!

Manfaatnya, CUMA hanya memberi kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri. Dan itu hanya sesaat, sebentar saja.

FAKTANYA kebanyakan MERUGIKAN diri sendiri, merugikan orang lain, merusak generasi muda, menyebarkan penyakit fisik dan non fisik, mengurangi populasi manusia, mempercepat kiamat.

.

Bersyukur, masih banyak orang yang peduli, menentang, menjelaskan dampak negativ dan positif. sebisa mungkin, dengan cara apa pun, agar orang yang dikenal dan tidak dikenal berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sehingga dapat memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

PENYESALAN selalu berada diAKHIR. Jadi berpikir dulu untuk menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau diri kamu sendiri, dan orang-orang tersayang yang kamu miliki, terkena dampak negatifnya? Apa tidak sedih? Tidak menyesal?

Memilih yang baik, TIDAK mengerjakan/ berhenti dari perbuatan buruk Alhamdulillah. Masing-masing dapat pahala, jauh dari penyakit, diampuni dosanya.

.

Memilih yang buruk. Tanggung sendiri dampak negatifnya. Dosa tanggung sendiri, merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain, menyiksa diri sendiri dan orang lain. Menyesal dan terpuruk sendiri.

Setidaknya sudah mencoba mencegah.

.

Gomen-ne MINNA kalau saya kebanyakan ngejelasin dampak positif dan negativ penyebab HIV dan AIDS khususnya LGBT. Soalnya penyakit tersebut semakin bertambah mewabah. Dari lubuk hati terdalam tidak mau ada seseorang lagi yang menjadi korban. Itu saja tidak lebih.

.

.

**Chapter 11 Privat Sabaku**

Setelah sarapan bersama, Itachi pergi menjalani misi. Misi tingkat S (rahasia) dan juga untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Karena kemarin pada saat Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji kencan di konoha land ada cakra yang besar di tempat bekasterjadinya perang dunia ninja. Itachi ditugaskan Hokage untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Setelah melihat situasi Itachi mengirim informasi secepatnya ke Tsunade bahwa Itachi akan mengatasinya. Itachi akan menyelesaikan masalah itu dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan. Misi ini hanya Itachi dan Tsunade yang tahu.

Itachi pada saat di konoha land yang bersikap romantishanyalah sebuah klon, bayangan. Dan yang mengikuti sarapan pagi bersama, juga sama,hanya sebuah klon. Itachi yang asli sudah berada di tempat bekas terjadinya perang dunia ninja, dan mengatasi masalah yang terjadi di sana.

Walau yang asli ada di sana dan klonnya juga sudah pamitan ke Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi masih meninggalkan klonnya yang satu lagi untuk menjaga Naruto. Meninggalkan klontanpa bisa dirasakan dan diketahui keberadaannya oleh siapa pun. Jadi semua orang berpikir kalau Itachi tidak ada di konoha karena sedang menjalankan misi. Tanpa mengetahui kalau Itachi meninggalkan klonuntuk melindungi Naruto dan melihat situasi di konoha.

Setelah pamitan dan pergi menjauh dari rumah Namikaze, bayangan Itachi menghilang.

.

**flasback**

Itachi mengajak Sasuke berbicara empat mata setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan sarapan" Sasuke bisa kita bicara berdua saja. "

Itachi mengajak Sasuke Ke ruang tamu.

"Hn. "

Sasuke langsung to the point "Berbicara lah! "

Itachi senang Sasuke tidak pernah berubah " Apa kau masih tidak percaya kepada nii-san? Tidakpercaya, tidak masalah buat ku."

Sasuke mendengar tapi tidak menanggapi perkataan Itachi.

"Jangan lupa memberi tahu siapa yang Naruto pilih!Kalau Naruto memilih ku, tolong jaga Naruto untukku." perintah Itachi percaya diri kalau Naruto akan memilihnya. Padahal Itachi sudah tahu 100% pasti Naruto tidak akan memilihnya. Karena Itachi berhasil mensugesti Naruto kalau cinta Naruto kepada Itachi hanya rasa kagum saja, tidak tulus. Juga Itachi berhasil membuktikan kalau dia tidak mencintai Naruto denganberpura-puraberomantis ria ke beberapa gadis di konoha land.

"Jangan bermimpi baka aniki, " respon Sasuke ingin mengetahui maksud kenapa Itachi sangat percaya diri.

Itachi mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke supaya Sasuke terbakar api cemburu. Kenapa? Karenaapi cemburu merupakan bahan bakar, penyemangatSasuke untuk memperjuangkan mendapatkan hati Naruto "Aniki sedang tidak bermimpi. Ini strategi. Setelah kau berhasil menyentuh hati perempuan yang kau cintai dan kau memilih pergi. Hati perempuan akan merasa kesepian dan dilanda rindu. Dan kemudian tumbuh cinta tak terbendung di hatinya. Setelah kau kembali, dengan pasti akan mendapatkan hatinya."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku tidakakan kalah dari-mu" tegas Sasuke dengan wajahserius dan bertekat mendapatkan Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum dalam hati. Sasuke berhasil memakan umpannya.

"Jangan masukkan ke dalam hati. Tadi aniki hanya basa basi saja. Yang ingin aniki katakan adalah setelah kencan mu berakhir, kau pindahlah dari rumah ini (Namikaze). Aniki tidak punya maksud tertentu, hanya saja rumah yang susah payah direnovasi dan dibersihkan akan sia-sia bila tidak di tempati."

"Hn. "

.

Naruto selesai siap-siap untuk pergi bersama Gaara. Naruto menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Gaara yang sedang mencuci piring dibantu Neji, dan bertemu Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah pergi untuk mengabdi ke desa konoha dan menjalani tugas sebagai ketua anbu.

Mereka berdua merasa canggung. Entah kenapa hati kecil Naruto tidak rela kalau Itachi melaksanakan misi dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Naruto menyangkal hati kecilnya dengan beranggap dia mencintai Itachi hanya sebatas rasa kagum, tidak tulus. Juga cinta Itachi yang sementara.

"Naruto. Jangan lupakan janjimu. Dan juga hilangkan sifat cerobohmu itu. Bukankah seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah melanggar janjinya? " Itachi menegaskan kembali ke Naruto bahwa Naruto harus menjaga rahasia yaitu Naruto tidak tahu kalau Itachi tidak subur, dari orang lain terutama Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan memilih Itachi karena akan merugikanNaruto sendiri dan oranglain. Jugamemperbaiki sekalian menghilangkan sifat ceroboh yang menjurus terjadinya kehilangan keperawanannya.

"Benar aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku. Aku akan merahasiakan nya dari Sasuke dan lainnya. Tentang kecerobohanku akan ku usahakan."

Sebelum klon Itachi menghilang di tikungan Itachi berteriak ke Naruto "Jangan lupa selama aku pergi kau harus belajar ninjutsu medis! Manfaatkanlah cincin yang telah ku berikan dengan sebaik-baiknya!" lalu klon Itachi menghilang.

Naruto tersadar kalau ia lupa mengembalikan cincin milik Itachi. Cincin yang diberikan Itachi bukan cincin miliknya lagi karena Naruto berfikir dia bukan siapa-siapa Itachi. Tidak saudara, apalagi kekasih. Itachi mencintainya sebagai saudara hanya kepalsuan belaka, untuk berkorban demi kebahagiaan sang adik. Setelah terbongkar semua kepalsuan Itachi, bencana yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Itachi tidak subur, cinta Itachi kandas dihempaskan oleh angin. Itachi bilang dia hanya angin-anginan, tidak tulus mencintai Naruto. Jika dipaksa disatukan akan berakhir bencana. Naruto akan menderita semasa hidupnya, karena tidak ada tangis dan tawa anak seorang pun kelak antara pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto ragu, benarkah ia mencintai Itachi dengan tulus? Atau sekedar kekaguman saja?

Entah disebut hubungan apa antara dirinya (Naruto) dan Itachi sekarang?

Yang pasti, Naruto merasa dirinya tidak pantas memiliki cincin pemberian Itachi. Cincin sebagai simbol tali persaudaraan atau simbol benang merah antar dua sejoli yang saling mencintai.

**Flasback end**

.

Kediaman sabaku

Desa Suna. Sunagakure no Sato; Desa pasir tersembunyi; Secara harfiah berarti (Desa Tersembunyi oleh Pasir) adalah desa tersembunyi di Negara Angin. Sebagai salah satu dari Lima Negara Besar Shinobi. Desa ini terletak di celah antara dua tebing yang menyediakan desa ini pertahanan alami dan membuat daerah ini sangat sulit untuk diserang. Bangunan-bangunan disini tampaknya juga terbuat dari tanah liat atau semen yang akan membantu menjaga bangunan mereka menjadi dingin dan memungkinkan mereka untuk bertahan dari badai pasir yang sering terjadi di daerah tersebut.

Naruto dan Gaara tiba di sana setelah melewati 4jam perjalanan. Kenapa 4 jam? Karena mereka pergi dengan mengendarai pasir milik Gaara sehingga menghemat waktu. Kalau dengan berjalan ataupun berlariakan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 5 hari bahkan seminggu. Bisa saja Naruto dan Gaara sampai ke desa Suna dengan sekali kedipan mata memakai ninjutsu Hiraishin no Jutsu/The body Flicker Technique. Jurus ini bisa membuatnya tiba di lokasi manapun secara cepat dengan menggunakan segel khusus, dengan menggabungkan segel kedalam benda atau tidak bisa, karena Naruto belum meninggalkan/ membuat segel di desa Suna.

.

Naruto merasa takjub pertama kali menaiki pasir Gaara " Sugoi…Kita mau ke mana hingga harus mengendarai/ terbang dengan pasir? " tanya Naruto.

Gaara menjawab datar " Rahasia. Naiklah! "

.

Gaara dan Naruto tiba di desa Suna.

" Ternyata praktis, hanya membutuhkan waktu 4 jam untuk perjalanan dari desa Konoha ke desa Suna. Kalau saja aku memakai Hiraishin no Jutsu pasti dalam sekejap langsung sampai. Sungguh aku ti…."

Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto yang belum selesai " Sungguh aku tidak berguna. Apa kau lelah?Seandainya aku juga bisa menggunakan hiraishin, dan tak akan membiarkan kau lelah menunggu di atas pasir selama 4 jam. " Gaara menyesal karena membuat Naruto lelah menempuh jarak sampai 4 jam, seharusnya bisa sampai dalam waktu sekali kedipan mata.

Naruto menjelaskan ke Gaara kalau Gaara salah paham " Maksudku bukan seperti itu Gaara. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kalau bukan karena mu kita pasti sampai ke sini membutuhkan waktu sampai seminggu, karena aku belum membuat/ meninggalkan segel di desa Suna. Yang tidak berguna adalah aku Gaara, karena selalu merepotkanmu. Seharusnya aku bisa meringankanmu kalau memakai jutsu hiraishin, karena lupa malah merepotkanmu., "

"Hn, ".

.

Mereka disambut dengan hangat, sehangat mentari di pagi hari oleh warga Suna.

Warga Suna berbaris rapi di depan gerbang desa yaitu di celah antara dua tebing, menyambut kedatangan Kazekage mereka dan calon istrinya.

"Selamat datang Kazekage-sama, senang kau pulang kembali. Semoga kau dan pendampingmu bahagia selalu. " sambut salah satu warga desa Suna.

Naruto yang medengarnya tersipu malu.

Warga desa Suna pun kagum dengan kecantikan Naruto. Ya karena Naruto cantik luar dalam, jadi tidak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Tadinya mereka tidak percaya kalau Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan. Karena melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri pun semua warga desa percaya. Warga desa Suna sangat merestui hubungan Kazekage mereka dengan Naruto. Menurut mereka Gaara dan Naruto sangat serasi. Sama-sama jincuriki, Gaara Kazekage, Naruto calon hokage, tampan dan cantik, Gaara dingin dan Naruto ceria, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Setelah menyambut Gaara dan Naruto. Warga desa Suna bubar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing yang tertunda. Mereka memberikan privasi ke Gaara dan Naruto, agar hubungan mereka bertambah erat.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke mansion sabaku Naruto bertanya ke Gaara, alasan kenapa Naruto diajak pergi ke desa Suna "Gaara kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini? Ini tiba-tiba sekali. "

"Sekarang giliranmu yang berkunjung ke kediamanku. Bukankah nanti kita akan tinggalbersama? " Gaara menjelaskan kalau dia sudah berkunjung ke rumah Naruto sekarang giliran Naruto yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah tidak menyangka Gaara berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. 'Benar juga, sebelum menikah harus mengetahui babat, bibit, bebet, bobot terdahulu.' Naruto menanggapi dalam hati.

.

Gaara memberi isyarat siulan. Datang lah sebuah kuda jantanyang gagah berani, berwarna coklat, menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kuda ? " tanya Naruto heran.

"Naiklah Naruto! Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. " pinta Gaara ke Naruto.

"Kau sangat berlebihan ini ninja, jadi wajar kalau terkadang lelah. Tak perlu repot-repot. " tolak Naruto halus.

"Tamu adalah raja, jadi aku harus menghormatimu. Lagipula kau adalah perempuan yang spesial untuk ku. " bantah Gaara, memberi tahu ke Naruto kalau Naruto adalah perempuan yang spesial bagi Gaara.

'Gaara kau sangat perhatiankepadaku, terima kasih ' perasaan Naruto menghangat.

Naruto menuruti perkataan Gaara, dan menaiki kudanya. Mereka menaiki kuda tahu kalau Naruto belum bisa berkuda, jadi Gaara hanya memesan satu kuda jantan Gaara dan Naruto menelusuri jalan penduduk, para penduduk senantiasa memberi selamat, pujian, doa dan restu ke Gaara dan Naruto. Juga tak ketinggalan mendapatkan hadiah.

Kuda meringkik.

Kuda yang ditumpangi Gaara dan Naruto berontak, Gaara pun dengan sigap mendiamkan kuda tersebut. Setelah kuda yang dikendarai mereka tenang, Gaara turun dari kuda dan membereskan penyebab kuda tersebut memberontak.

Penyebab kuda memberontak disebabkan oleh nenek-nenek tua renta yang tiba-tiba saja menyebrang di jalan yang dilewati Gaara dan Naruto. Kuda tersebut kaget akibatnya memberontak.

"Baa-san bisa saya bantu? " Gaara menawari bantuan karena nenek tersebut menggendong kotak dibungkus kain yang Gaara rasa sangat berat untuk nenek tersebut.

Nenek tersebut kaget merasa bersalah mengganggu perjalanan kazekage pemimpin desa Suna "Gomen Kazekage-sama saya menghambat perjalanan anda akibat kecerobohan saya. Tidak apa-apa Kazekage-sama saya tidak ingin lebih merepotkan anda lagi. "

"Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Nenek mau ke mana? " tanya Gaara sambil mengambil bawaan nenek-nenek tersebut yang berat.

"Arigatou Kazekage-sama atas bantuan anda, saya sangat beruntung dibantu oleh anda. Saya darirumah anak saya di desa sebelah dan saya dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. " nenek itu sangat bersyukur dan senang dibantu oleh Gaara. Gaara adalah pemimpin desa yang terkenal dengan adil, bijaksana, bertanggung jawab dan baik hati ke rakyatnya.

Naruto turun dari kuda yang dia tunggangi. Mempersilahkan nenek dan barang yang dibawanya menggantikan tempat Naruto di atas kuda "Tidak apa-apa Gaara, aku sama sekali tidak capek. Nenek mari ku bantu! " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ketika Naruto melihatraut wajah Gaara yang tidak suka dan khawatir kalau nanti Naruto kecapaian.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Baa-san doa kan agar kalian berdua hidup rukun dan bahagia dalam menjalani berumah tangga nanti. " nenek itu merasa Naruto sangat cocok dengan Gaara pemimpin desa Suna dan bisa saling melengkapi. Sehingga tanpa sadar nenek tersebut berdoa dengan tulus untuk Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara yang mendengar doa tulus nenek tersebut bersemu merah. Agar tidak kelihatan oleh Naruto dan nenek tersebut Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto tak kalah sama dengan Gaara juga bersemu merah plus malu. Malu dalam artian positif.

Gaara dan Naruto menolong nenek itu mengantar sampai rumahnya, memastikan pulang dengan selamat.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal nenek tua yang mereka tolong. Nenek tua itumerasa berhutang budi ke Gaara dan Naruto "Kazekage-sama saya ingin membalas budi atas kebaikan anda dan kekasih anda. Bolehkah saya mengurut kekasih anda?Hanya itu yang saya bisa berikan. Saya yakin setelah saya urut, lalu kalian menikah, kalian langsung dikaruniai anak yang sehat, cerdas dan kuat. "

"Hn. Lakukanlah baa-san. Arigatou, " Gaara menyetujui permintaan sang nenek. Tak akan rugi, justru ini demi kebaikan Gaara dan Naruto dimasa mendatang.

Naruto menolak permintaan nenek, karena nenek mengancam dengan merasa sedih dan takut tak bisa balas budi kebaikan Gaara dan Narutojika bukan sekarang. Akhirnya Naruto menerimanya. Naruto pun diurut.

Selama Naruto diurut,Gaara berangan-angan tentang Naruto.

Di malam pertama setelah sedang berbaring di ranjang, Naruto sedang mandi. Tanpa terasa Gaara tertidur pulas. Naruto sudah selesai mandi laluNaruto inisiatip menindihGaara yang sedang tertidur, melumat bibir Gaara. Kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Gaara yang terbuka akibat terganggu oleh Naruto. Dengan lembut Naruto menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Gaara, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, Gaara..." bisik Naruto penuh gairah.

Gaara membalik keadaan.

Gaara menyusurkan jemarinya di rambut pirang indah milik Naruto yang tergerai,wajah Naruto, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana.

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisik Naruto parau.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Gaara. Gaara mengecup dahi, pelipis, ujung hidung, pipi, bibir Naruto. Dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut. Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Naruto, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Naruto membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Gaara melumat bibir Naruto yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Gaaramelumat bibir Naruto tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Gaaramulai membuka jubah mandi yang dikenakan Naruto, kemudian tangan Gaaramenyentuh tubuh Naruto dengan intens di semua sisi. Menimbulkan getaran tiada duanya, yang membuat Naruto menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Gaara menyentuh kewanitaan Naruto, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Naruto terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

"Ah segarnya…, " Naruto merasa segar setelah diurut.

Lamunan Gaara buyar. Begitu mendengar suara Naruto.

Gaara terkejut beruntung Gaara bisa menyembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya. Kalau tidak mau taruh di mana mukaGaara?

Berangan-angan sudah membuat Gaara hard. Apalagi kenyataan?

.

Gaara dan Naruto pamit pulang ke nenek tersebut. Nenek itu ingin menahan lebih lama Gaara dan Naruto. Karena nenek itu sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai cucu. Gaara merasa bersalah ke nenek. Gaara bilang tidak bisa dan menceritakan bahwa dia mempunyai misi untuk mendapatkan hatiNaruto. Nenek itu pun mendukung Gaara. Dan dengan senang hati mengantar kepergian Gaara dan Naruto. Kalau Gaara dan Naruto saling mencintai dan menikah. Nenek itu pun turut bahagia juga.

Matahari sudah tinggi, Gaara dan Naruto sampai di kediaman Gaara. Naruto mengagumi rumah Gaara. Luas, bersih, rapi walau ditengah gurun tidak terasa panas malah sejuk. Mereka berdua makan siang bersama. Naruto disuguhkan makanan khas Suna. Rasanya lezat dan nikmat.

Ada nasi di sudut bibir Naruto, Gaara hendak membersihkannya dengan melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto menyadari dan menghindar sehingga meleset ke pipi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara? " tanya Naruto syok, tak menyangka Gaara adalah orang mesum. Apa Neji dan Sasuke juga termasuk? Naruto harus ekstra waspada pada saat kencan lainnya nanti dan ketika dekat dengan laki-laki yang lainnya.

Tentu saja harus ekstra waspada!Laki-laki yang datar, muka tembok, irit bicara, pendiam saja mesum tidak ketulungan. Apalagi yang lainnya?

"Gomen Naruto, aku kelepasan. Karena kau bagai bidadari jatuh dari surga, kecantikan luar dan dalam mu membutakan pengendalian diri ku. " Gaara meminta maaf dan dengan sepontan mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Arigatou Gaara. Ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu, sebagian salahku karena aku ceroboh. Mulai sekarangaku akan lebih waspada " balas Naruto dengan senyum menyesal, baru saja dinasihati agar tidak ceroboh menjurus hilangnya keperawanan. Naruto malah kecolongan, untung di pipi, kalau di tempat lain? Pasti sudah berbadan dua.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatiku Gaara. Aku perempuan biasa, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sungguh aku banyak kekurangan. Aku perempuan setengah matang. Jadi kau jangan memujiku dengan berlebihan. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh beneran karena ke Ge er an tingkat maksimal. " Naruto menepis pujian Gaara. Naruto itu orang nya percaya diri sekali. Jadi Naruto akan memastikannya langsung. Gaara memuji beneran atau hanya sekedar basa basi, trik kencan.

Gaara memperpendek jarak dengan merangkul Naruto. Hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan irisemerald penuh kejujuran dan sungguh-sungguh. Iris emerald dan saphier bertemu, saphier mencari-carikebohongan. Saphier menyerah karena tak menemukan setitik kebohongan pun di iris emerald.

Gaara mendorong Naruto menjauh, tidak ingin lepas kendali untuk kedua kalinya. "Nande? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku? " tanya Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba Gaara mendorong Naruto. Seharusnya Gaara lepas rangkulannya dan Gaara yang mundur, bukan Naruto yang didorong.

"Gomen, aku tidak ingin lepas kendali lagi. Bisakah kau tidak selalu menggodaku Naru? Dan juga laki-laki lainnya? " pinta Gaara.

Naruto heran, Naruto tidak merasa menggoda dari pada kecolongan dua kali, Naruto harus sedia payung sebelum hujan.

.

Naruto dan Gaara berada di tempat wisata terkenal desa Suna. Yaitu pantai pasir 'SunaBeach'. SunaBeach adalah bukit pasir lumayan tinggi. Di sana kita dapatberselurncur dan berlayar. Biasanya berseluncur itu di gunung salju dan berlayar di dengan SunaBeach kita berseluncur dan berlayar di atas pasir.

"Naruto lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang juga, kalau tidak kau akan mati! " ujar Gaara merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku Naruto, bersalah dan kasihan ke Naruto.

Gaara merasa jengah karena tampilan Naruto. Tampilan Naruto sekarang berbeda, tadinya memaki pakaian kaos hitam berlengan panjang dipadukan kardigan tanpa lenganberwana oren dan bawahannya rok pendekdengan warna senada dengan kardigan. Bermake up natural, dikuncir poinTail di kanan Naruto memakai pakaian musim dingin seperti di kutub. Berkupluk, berjaket tebal menutupi leher sampai mata kaki. Tak ketinggalan kaus tangan dan syal yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Kasihan karena pakaian tersebut membuat Naruto kepanasan, apalagi dipakai pada saat musim panas seperti ini.

Bersalah karena Gaara hilang kendali, Naruto yang kena imbasnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan hilang aku hilang kendali, aku tidak akan menampakan diri di depan mu selamanya. " janji Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto melepas pakaian musim dingin dan segala macam atributnya. Dan kembali memekai pakaian seperti semula.

Naruto dan Gaara berseluncur dengan alas papan seluncur. Naruto di depan dan Gaara merangkul dibelakang. Sesampai di bawah mereka naik lagi dengan kereta gantung. Kereta gantung berada dipuncak , turun dari kereta, mereka seluncur lagi. Sudah puas dengan berseluncur Gaara dan Naruto berlayar dengan perahu layar, berlayar di pasir bukan di air.

Layar merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk menangkap angin pada perahu. Untuk berlayar, perahu tradisional ini mengandalkan dorongan angin yang ditangkap dengan layar berbentuk segitiga. Gaara dan Naruto masing-masing menaiki satu perahu.

Gaara sangat mahir berlayar walau pertama kali ke sini. Sedangkan Naruto masih belum mahir. Gaara pun mengajari Naruto. Naruto bisa, kemudian mereka berlomba dan main sepuasnya.

.

Naruto selesai mandi dan keluar memakai jubah mandi datang seorang pelayan yang melayani keperluan Naruto"Nona Naruto saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian anda. Izinkan saya membantu anda memakaikan pakaianini, "pelayan berucap sambil menunjukan pakaian yang akan dipakai Naruto.

"Arigatou-ne, aku bisa memakainya sendiri. Kurang terbiasa kalau ada orang lain. " tolak Naruto halus.

Pelayan yang membantu Naruto maklum "Baiklah, tapi kalau saya merias anda, anda tak bisa menolaknya. Kalau anda menolak saya tidak digaji nantinya. " bohong pelayan tersebut, supaya dia bisa membantu Naruto. Karena tugas pelayan adalah membantu majikannya. Kalau tidak mengerjakan apa pun pelayan tersebut merasa tidak enak hati ke Kazekage-sama yang sudah menugaskan pelayan tersebut untuk membantu melayani Naruto.

"Oh kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menolak. Tapi dengan syarat kau jangan memanggilku nona lagi. Panggil saja dengan nama, Naruto. Atau tidak sama sekali ? " Naruto menggertak sambal.

"Baiklah no… eh Naruto-san. Saya permisi, kalau sudah selesai ketuk saja pintunya tiga kali. Nanti saya akan masuk ke dalam lagi. " pamit sang pelayan ke Naruto.

Pelayan yang membantu Naruto bernama Matsuri. Gaara sengaja memberi perintah ke Matsuri untuk membantu Narutokarena Matsuri adalah muridnya.

.

"Naruto-san arigatou. Terima kasih sudah memberi cinta dan kasih sayang ke Gaara-sama. Sungguh aku sangat senang bila Gaara-sama bahagia. " ucap Matsuri sedih bercampursenang. Sedih karena semua pasti tahu bahwa rata-rata para gadis di desa Suna sudah terjerat dengan pesona kazekage. Sebagai seorang perempuan Matsuri tahu kalau sang Kazekage hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid dan nakama saja dan sang Kazekage sedang terpesona dengan perempuan lain. Sehingga secara tidak langsung membuat Matsuri patah hati. Senangkarena Gaara sudah menemui kekasih hatinya dan bahagia, Matsuri sangat berterima kasih ke Naruto.

Naruto bingung harus menanggapi Matsuri seperti apa. Naruto merasa tidak melakukan hal apa pun.

"Anda pasti bingung kenapa saya berterima kasih ke anda. Anda tahu berkat anda, Gaara-sama berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dari manusia tak punya hati menjadi baik hati. Antisosial menjadi lumayan bersosialisasi, dll. Intinya dari negativ menjadi positif. " jelas Matsuri.

"Naruto-san boleh saya meminta sesuatu. Saya janji ini permintaan sekali seumur hidup. " lanjut Matsuri. Matsuri berbicara seperti ini setelah ia memikirkannya berkali-kali. Memikirkan bilang ke Naruto atau tidak sama sekali. Secara spontan akhirnya Matsuri berkata juga ke Naruto.

"Katakanlah mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya. Aku akan mengabulkannya sekuat yang aku bisa. " balas Naruto.

Matsuri pun bercerita:

"Dulu Gaara-sama orang yang penyendiri dan kejam penuh obsesif membunuh orang. Membunuh dalam upaya untuk membuktikan keberadaan sendiri, dan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari desa. Gaara-sama menyerah terhadap dan semua keinginan untuk -sama kesepian dan merindukan untuk disukai, dicintai dan diakui sebagai individu. Pada masa kecilnya, Gaara-sama mengalami masa-masa yang amat kelam, dimana dia tidak memiliki teman dan selalu dijauhi orang-orang di desanya. Lebih-lebih ayah kandungnya sendiri berkali-kali mencoba membunuh dirinya karena dianggap membahayakan bagi desa dengan adanya sosok monster bernama Shukaku di dalam dirinya."

Cerita Matsuri selesai "Jadi permintaanku adalah… Naruto-san tolong bahagiakan Gaara-sama dan jaga senyuman Gaara-sama. Bisakah anda menepati janji yang ku pinta? "

"Aku yakin kalian saling memahami satu sama pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Jadi maukah kau menerima cinta tulus Gaara-sama? Kumohon." Matsuri memohon ke Naruto agar permintaan nya di kabuli.

"Gaara-sama benar-benar tulus mencintai mu Naruto-san. Dia akan melakukan dan mengorbankan apa pun untuk mu. Percaya lah. Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda? " tanya Matsuri mengakhiri.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Matsuri-chan. " putus Naruto mengakhiri.

.

Pukul empat sore. Perayaan yang telah Gaara siapkan jauh-jauh hari dimulai, juga akan memberikan sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga untuk Naruto.

Perayaannya meriah sekali, Gaara mengundang warga desa. Mereka semua bersuka cita. Naruto sangat menikmati perayaan macam makanan dan minunan yang menggugah selera tersuguh di sana. Berbagai macam tarian, adat dan budaya desa Suna ditampilkan. Sesi demi sesi acara terlewati. Tibalah saatnya acara yang ditungu-tunggu Gaara dan warga desa yaitu sambutan lebih tepatnya pengumuman.

Gaara memulai pidatonya dan seluruh warga desa mendengar dengan seksama"Sekarang ada sesuatu yang bisa sedikit aku mengerti. Benci, sedih, bahkan sukacita untuk berbagi dengan orang lain. Naruto Uzumaki, aku belajar banyak darinya. Ia tahu rasa sakit seperti yang aku rasakan dan kemudian dia mengajarkan ku bahwa aku dapat mengubah jalan hidupku. Aku berharap bahwa suatu hari aku dapat dibutuhkan oleh seseorang. Bukan sebagai senjata menakutkan. Tapi sebagai Kazekage." Gaara diam sejenak, memperhatikan para warga warga menunggu pidato Gaara selanjutnya.

"Aku bersyukur harapanku terkabul. Dan semuanya berkat Naruto. Naruto yang ku cintai. Terima kasih sudah mempercaiku sebagai pemimpin desa ini. Dan aku sudah memutuskan akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kazekage. " lanjut Gaara. Warga desa yang berada di bawah gedung Kazekage hening menjadi riuh, ketikamendengar pengunduran diri Gaara.

Banyak yang memprotes dan ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba memutuskan mengundurkan diri.

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengundurkan diri Gaara. Kau harus memberi alasan logis sehingga memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. " protes salah satu tetua desa Suna.

"Benar. Kau pikir mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai Kazekage semudah membalikan telapak tangan apa?Berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak " tetua yang lain menentang juga.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan tinggal di Konoha untuk menjaga, melindungi,mencintai Naruto setulus dan sekuat tenagaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji diriku sendiri. Itulah jalan ninjaku. " balas Gaara tegas ke para tetua dan yang menentang keputusannya untuk menggundurkan diri.

Para tetua saling berbisik, hendak memutuskan setuju atau tidaknya dengan keputusan pengunduran diri Gaara. Para tetua pun menyetujui keputusan Gaara setelah memikirkan dampak baik dan buruk bagi desa Suna. Para tetua setuju karena bila Gaara mengundurkan diri dan menikah dengan Naruto tidak ada dampak negatifnya sama sekali. Malah bisa di bilang beruntung. Tali persaudaraan antara Suna dan Konoha semakin erat. Hasil keturunan Gaara dan Naruto akan menjadi kekai genkai yang langka dan kuat dibanding dengan yang lain. Masih banyak dampak positif yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bila Gaara dan Naruto bersatu. Kalau Gaara tidak menikah dengan Naruto mereka juga tidak rugi besar. Gaara adalah pemimpin yang kuat, adil, bijaksana, dan baik mampu memajukan desa Suna dengan kekuatan dirinya sendiri dan juga dengan kekuatan rakyat Suna yang selalu mendukungnya.

.

Naruto sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat bersama pulang dengan memakai hiraishin ninjutsu. Karena Naruto meninggalkan segel di desa Konoha. Naruto juga sudah meninggalkan segel di desa Suna, sehingga memudahkannya kalau ingin pergi ke desa Suna.

Naruto dan Gaara berada di depan halaman rumah Naruto. Mereka berdua sedikit berdebat di sana.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini Gaara?!" marah Naruto karena Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto mengorbankan cita-citanya. Naruto tidak suka bila seseorang mengorbankan cita-citanya yang berharga hanya demi dirinya. Padahal belum pasti Gaara akan menikah dengannya. Kalaupun menikah dengannya, Naruto juga tidak mengijinkan Gaara mengorbankan cita-citanya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai mu Naruto. " balas Gaara singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Seharusnya kau jangan berlebihan Gaara. Aku tidak mengijinkan kalau kau ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kazekage. Itu adalah cita-cita mu yang kau impikan selama ini. Hanya karena aku, kau buang begitu saja. Kau sangat egois Gaara kau tidak memikirkan rakyat mu yang kecewa karena kau mengundurkan diri? " nasihat Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran sempit Naruto. Aku tidak mengorbankan apa pun. Cita-cita ku sudah tercapai. Semua orang menghargai dan mengakui keberadaanku. Aku tidak egois seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semua rakyat Suna merestuiku. Merestui kita. Bahkan para tetua pun setuju. Bukankah kau tadi sudah melihat dan mendengarnyasendiri. " jelas Gaara.

"Sekarang tujuanku berbeda lagi yaitu mempererat tali persaudaran desa Suna dan desa Konoha. Dengan kau dan aku yang saling bersatu dan mencintai. Aku akan selalu menjaga, melindungi, mendukung, dan mencintai mu Naruto. Apa pun yang terjadi. " lanjut Gaara.

Naruto masih memikirkan dampak baik dan buruk jikalau Gaara mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kazekage.

"Aku sudah berpikir matang-matang tidak ada yang rugi, tersakiti, kesal bila aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kazekage. Semua mendukung, merestui, dan bahagia. Karena kau dan aku akan mensejahterahkan desa Suna dan desa Konoha kelak. "

"Kalau aku tidak memilihmu bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap berhenti menjadi Kazekage? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Gaara. Kalau kau melakukan itu aku akan membencimu seumur hidup ku. Desa Suna sangat membutuhkanmu sebagai pemimpin dan panutan " tanya Naruto ragu dan memohon agar Gaara tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Walau kau tak memilihku aku tetap akan menjaga, melindungi, mencintai mu seumur hidupku. Tergantung Naruto, kalau ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku, aku akan mundur. Bila tidak, kita akan saling kerjasama untuk mensejahterahkan desa masing-masing. " putus Gaara.

"Apa kau masih marah? " tanya Gaara memastikan. Kalau masih marah Gaara akan melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto tidak marah lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji, terpilih atau tidaknya kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Kau harus bahagia, saling bekerja sama untuk mensejahterakan desa. " Naruto membuat perjanjian tidak tertulis ke Gaara.

"Hn, "

Gaara hendak memberi cincin ke Naruto. Tapi Gaara melihat di jari manis Naruto masih ada cincin dari Itachi.

Gaara dengan aura cemburu bertanya "Kenapa kau masih memakai cincin itu? " Gaara ingin tahu kenapa Naruto masih memakai cincin milik Naruto cincin itu hanya sebagai simbol setahu Gaara, Itachi tidak menganggap Naruto saudara lagi. Tadi pagi terang-terangan Itachi mengklaim Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ano… Uhhm… Aku lupa mengembalikannya. " dengan terbata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan cemburu Gaara.

"Lain kali kau simpan saja! Agar orang lain tidak salah paham, " nasihat Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpanya. " balas Naruto cepat.

"Nande? " tanya Gaara balik.

"Karena aku ingin belajar ninjutsu medis. Kata Itachi-nii cincin ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit dan memiliki kekkai untuk melindungi seperti tameng. " jelas Naruto. Naruto berjanji setelah dia belajar dan mahir dengan ninjutsu medis dia akan mengembalikan cincinnya ke Itachi. Kenapa Naruto bersikeras ingin belajar ninjutsu medis?

Karena Itachi adalah orang yang berkepala batu, sinonimnya keras kepala. Jika Naruto memulangkan cincin ini ke Itachi tanpa Naruto mahir dengan ninjutsu medis, Itachi pasti tidak mau menerimanya. Sehingga cincin milik Itachi akan semakin lama ada di Naruto. Kalau Naruto mengembalikan cicin dengan Naruto sudah mahir, ketika Itachi pulang, dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hn, "

"Terimalah Naruto! Ini akan melindungimu. Aku berikan setengah nyawa dan kekuatanku kepada mu. Jagalah dan pergunakan denganbaik-baik. " pasir Gaara menyebar membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kemudian menghilang. Gaara memberikan pasir pelindung ke Naruto, agar dia selalu menjaga dan melindungi Naruto di mana pun, kapan pun Naruto berada.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? " tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku memberikan sebagian pasir untuk melindungi mu kapan pun dan di mana pun kau berada. Juga sebagai benang merah yang mentakdirkan kita agar kita bersatu. " balas Gaara.

"Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu Naru. Aku berharap kau memilihku. Bila tidak, kau harus dimiliki oleh orang yang tepat dan dirasa pantas oleh ku. Aku akan mengujinya nanti. Cocok atau tidaknya dengan dirimu. " putus sepihak Gaara, tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto ke sembarangan orang.

"Arigatou Gaara. Hari ini mengajak ku ke tempat kencan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku baru pertama kali berseluncur dan berlayar, pengalaman yang tak terima kasih karena kau selama ini melindungiku" Naruto dengan tulus berterima kasih ke Gaara dan menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa yang melindungi Naruto selama ini adalah Gaara bukan Itachi.

"Hn, apa pun untukmu. Aku akan datang lagi ketika hari keputusanmu telah tiba. Tolong jaga hati mu untuk ku. Oyasimu, Naruto. " pamit Gaara.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke berada tak jauh dari tempat Gaara dan Naruto. Sasuke menghilangkan hawa keberadannya.

**Sasuke pov**

Ck kuso aku ketinggalan dari muka panda dan baka aniki. Mereka berdua lebih maju dariku. Aku akan berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanmu dobe. Lihat saja nanti.

**Sasuke pov end**

.

Gaara menemui klon Itachi yang berada di desa Konoha sedang bersembunyi dengan menghilangkan hawa, cakra keberadaannya. Untuk mempringati Itachi.

"Uchiha sulung, kau pergilah! Danmenyelesaikan misi mu dengan baik sampai selesai. Aku yang akan melindungi Naruto. Melindungi Naruto dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan bayangan milikkmu, sungguh tidak berguna. " Gaara mengusir Itachi agar pergi dari desa Konoha, dan Naruto Gaara yang akan melindunginya. Gaara tidak suka dengan Itachi yang melindungi Naruto hanya dengan kekuatan klon saja. Karena sekali tebas tamatlah sudah, dan tak bisa melindungi Naruto sama sekali.

"Urus urusan mu sendiri Kazekage-sama. Aku akan melindungi Naruto dengan caraku sendiri. Tak perlu pendapat orang lain. " Balas Itachi datar.

Zrasss.

Pofh.

Pasir Gaara membungkus klon Itachi, dan meremukannya. Klon Itachi pun menghilang.

Apa pun yang terjadi kelak. Naruto memilihnya atau tidak Gaara akan selalu mencintai, melindungi Naruto. Karena Gaara adalah sang penjaga hati.

**Gaara pov**

Tak pernah aku impikan betapa beratnya meruntuhkan hatimu Naruto.

Lama sudah ku menunggu, seutas harapan tulus cintamu.

Takkan kutemui wanita sepertimu, takkan kudapatkan rasa cinta ini selain dari mu Naruto.

Kubayangkan bila engkau datang, kusambutdengan bahagia.

Kuserahkan seluruh hidup ku menjadi penjaga hatimu

Walau kau tak memilihku pun, aku tetap penjaga hatimu.

Itulah jalan ninjaku

**Gaara pov end**

**Selasa, 17 maret 2016**

**.**

**Gaara sangat perhatian dan mengorbankan apa pun untuk Naruto, bahkan mundur dari jabatan kazekage sekali pun, ia akan mengorbankannya. Gaara dan Naruto saling mengerti dan melengkapi. Karena sama-sama jincuriki dan mempunyai sifat berlawanan. Warga Suna dan para tetua desa pun merestuihubungan mereka.**

**.**

**Itachi mencintai Naruto. Dan selangkah lagi ia akan mendapatkan hati Naruto seutuhnya. Tapi kandas karena dia ingin membahagiakan Sasuke, adik tersayang. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Termasuk dengan cara menjadi manusia penuh kebohongan.**

**.**

**Bagaimana kisah cinta antara NejiNaru dan SasuNaru selanjutnya?**

**Apakah hubungan Gaara akan maju ke pernikahan?**

**Apa yang dilakukan Neji dan Sasuke agar mendapatkan hati Naruto?**

**Bagaimanakah nasib cinta ItaNaru ke depannya? **

**Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!**

**.**

**Terima kasih reader minna sudah memBaca, memFollow, memFavorit, menyukai, menunggu cerita yang masih abal, banyak typo, penuh kekurangan di mana2.**

**.**

**Cerita ini untuk MENGHIBUR para pembaca. Ambilah AMANAT dan HIKMAHnya!**

**Yang TIDAK bermanfaat jangan diambil !**

**JANGAN DIAMBIL OK.**

**Cerita ini '****_menginspirasi'_**** pembaca Alhamdulillah. Tidak ya tidak apa-apa? Setidaknya sudah mencoba.**

**.**

**Doa kan next chapter update cepat, coz saya nyicil kerjainnya. Cari waktu luang sambil nyambi ngerjain skripsi.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi.**

**ARIGATOU GOJAIMASUMINNA .^_^.**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**Disclaimer:**Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^.

Jangan kecewa kalau saya jelek nulis action atau adegan bertarungnya, memang kurang bisa dari sananya. Masih belajar. Ngetik sambil nyuri-nyuri waktu. Alhamdulillah selesai

**Chapter 12 Privat Hyuuga**

Naruto bersiap pergi ke mansion Hyuuga, karena di sanalah ia akan berkencan dengan Neji. Ketika Naruto hendak mengunci pintu depan, ada Sasuke sedang menyender, menunggu di depan pintu pagar. Pada saat Naruto hendak melewati Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok. Membuat gestur hendak menggemblok seseorang (gendong belakang).

Naruto heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya, membuat gestur ingin menggendong seseorang. Naruto ingin menolak mentah-mentah bantuan Sasuke. Tapi kalau Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu, nanti Naruto dibilang ke GeEran oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak ingin berpikiran negativ tentang Sasuke, tapi memang kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau Sasuke suka mengerjai atau mengusili Naruto disetiap kesempatan.

**Dalam imajiner Naruto**

"Gomen Sasuke, kau tak usah repot-repot ingin menggendong ku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, " tolak Naruto halus ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan tawa geli karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto "Hn... Aku sedang mengikat sepatu sandal milik ku, dobe. Ha.. haa.. Haaa.. Ternyata benar, kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan kegeEran."

**End pikiran Naruto**

'Pasti sangat menyebalkan kalau aku diperlakukan seperti itu. ' batin Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

.

Naruto menghela napas, dan memutuskan hendak bertanya. Naruto tidak ingin khayalannya yang tadi terwujud. NO... WAY...

"Ne Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto basa basi tidak ingin termakan kejahilan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto merasa jengkel. Sasuke ingin membantu dengan menggemblok Naruto, mengantar ke mansion Hyuuga agar Naruto tidak kecapaian.

"Aku sedang mencuci pakaian, dobe. " jawab Sasuke asal.

Sekarang Naruto yang jengkel atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali teme, " balas Naruto sambil melengos pergi melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari posisi hendak menggendong. "Apa kau tidak melihat? Aku sedang berjongkok ingin menggendong mu. Kenapa kau bertanya dobe? " sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Naruto, tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan dan tingkah laku Naruto.

'Oh ternyata benar SasuTeme ingin menggendong ku' sambil berpose memegang dagu ala detektif.

"Kau pikir aku ingin menggendong siapa kalau bukan selain dirimu? Di sini hanya ada kita berdua dobe. " tepat sasaran.

"Aku kira kau ingin mengerjai ku. Jadi daripada aku keGeEran dan terjebak kejahilan mu lebih baik aku bertanya. " jelas Naruto merasa tidak bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata bosan atas aksi tingkah konyol Naruto "Intropeksi dirimu dobe. Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu jahil dan mengerjai seseorang Na-ru-to ? "

"Nani? "

"Apa perlu ku sebutkan satu-satu bukti bahwa kau ahli dalam menjahili dan mengerjai seseorang? " serang Sasuke.

.

**Naruto membayangkan ketika ia jahil**

"We... kejar aku kalau kalian bisa," seru Naruto memeletkan lidah dan menarik ke bawah kantung matanya, berbalik arah dan menungging sambil menepuk pantatnya mengejek ke arah para anbu yang sedang mengejarnya. Para anbu mengejar Naruto karena Naruto mencorat-coret wajah patung hokage ketiga dengan cat, untuk mencari perhatian.

.

"Kau di sana rupanya...," ujar Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Sasuke... Diamlah disini, dan jadilah anak baik, dattebayou." Ancam Naruto paksa.

"Hn?.. "

Bak...

Buk...

Bak...

Buk...

Naruto yang menyamar sebagai Sasuke keluar dari jendela dan pergi menemui Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke tergeletak dengan tali yang mengikat sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang diikat dengan tali heran dengan tingkah Naruto.

'Ck... Kuso, Naruto dan tingkah konyolnya'.

.

Naruto ketahuan oleh Sasuke, alasan kenapa Naruto menyamar menjadi dirinya karena ingin mendekati Sakura. Sakuke ingin menghentikan tingkah konyol Naruto yang mencemari dan memanfaatkannya, dengan memberi Naruto pelajaran yang setimpal.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku teme. Okaeri no jutsu..."

POFH

Naruto berubah menjadi gadis sexy bertelanjang menggoda Sasuke.

"Ahn... Sa-su-ke. " desah Naruto menggoda.

Sasuke tidak tertipu dan tergoda dengan kejahilan Naruto yang sering Naruto perlihatkan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan shuriken melempar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghindar "Yeay... Tidak kena... Tidak kena... " kata Naruto riang, merayakan keberhasilan bisa menghindar dari shuriken milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum merayakan kemenangan, menarik tali ke arahnya yang tersambung dengan shuriken miliknya, kemudian...

"I'ttai... i'ttai... " rintih Naruto kesakitan sambil menahan tangis, akibat bokongnya berciuman dengan shuriken milik Sasuke.

.

**Naruto kembali kedunia nyata.**

Naruto malu pada dirinya sendiri karena ia begitu jahil, sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke. "Gomen-ne aku yang salah, karena berfikir yang tidak-tidak. "

Kenapa sebelas dua belas? Karena Sasuke membalas Naruto lebih jahil lagi.

Sasuke hendak berjongkok mempersilahkan Naruto digemblok (gendong belakang) olehnya. Pada saat di tengah-tengah, sebelum Sasuke jongkok dengan sepenuhnya secara bersamaan.

"Eh?" pekik Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi Sasuke. "Kau kenapa ingin menggendongku teme? Apa kau sedang sakit? Kerasukan hantu? Atau kau bukan Sasuke?"

Plak

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari dahinya refleks karena Naruto sekali lagi menjahilinya. Kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kanan Naruto pertanda minta maaf karena tindakan refleks nya tadi, dengan lembut dan tulus "Karena aku mencintaimu sayang, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu Naruto." balas Sasuke dengan segala aura karismatiknya yang memikat perempuan.

Hati Naruto seperti tertusuk panah cinta dari cupit.

Naruto menarik tangan yang dikecup Sasuke "Se... Sejak k kap... kapan kau menjadi kekasihku teme? Hentikan panggilan 'aneh' mu itu, aku merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. Lebih enak didengar panggilan seperti biasanya saja, dobe, usuratonkanchi, yah seperti itulah. " protes Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hn, "

"Lagi pula belum tentu aku memilihmu menjadi kekasihku, " jual mahal Naruto ke Sasuke.

'Tentu saja kau akan menjadi milikku Naruto, karena aku mendapatkan segala apa pun yang ku mau. Buktinya adalah kekuatan yang kumilikki, bisa mengalahkan sanin ular, dan penyebab akar masalah dendamKu Madara. Terutama baka Aniki tersayang kembali hidup, dan bersaing dengan adil untuk mendapatkanmu. ' batin Sasuke penuh percaya diri plus optimis. Padahal kakaknya tidak sportif dikarenakan membohongi Naruto kalau dia tidak subur, padahal subur. Berbohong untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke.

.

"Hn. Cepat naik!," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, " balas Naruto.

"?" Sasuke memasang raut wajah bertanya.

"Karena kalau aku digendong belakang oleh mu, otomatis kau bisa merasakan..." Naruto diam sejenak menahan malu.

"Apa dobe? Jangan bertela-tele! Katakan saja! " penasaran Sasuke atas kelanjutan alasan Naruto tidak ingin digendong belakang olehnya.

"Me.. merasakan..." gagap Naruto. "MERASAKAN DADAKU..." bilang Naruto ke Sasuke secepat kilat agar tidak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan seksama jadi Sasuke mengetahui apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil membuat gestur meremas dada di depan dadanya. Bermaksud menegaskan 'Bisa merasakan kelembutan dadamu?'

Plak

Naruto menghentikan aksi mesum Sasuke menurut Naruto, dengan menurunkan tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya menepis ke bawah.

"Hentikan Sasuke hentai! Mesum! Ecchi!, " sembur Naruto.

"Itachi sudah menasihati ku, kau harus menolak jika ada laki-laki yang hendak menggendong mu di belakang. Dan sekarang aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan milikku yang berharga dirasakan oleh selain pedamping hidupku. " tolak Naruto sambil melindungi dadanya yang ranum dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

'Ck KUSO. Baka Aniki dan mulut embernya. Seenaknya bilang setelah ia merasakan dua kali milik Naruto' batin Sasuke merasa terhianati, sedih tidak seberuntung anikinya.

Walau Itachi melakukannya atau merasakannya itu tidak disengaja. Pertama ketika pergelangan kaki Naruto keseleo pada saat pulang kencan dari pantai dengan Itachi, plus berenang, mancing bersama Sasuke, dan malamnya pesta ikan bakar. Kedua pada saat pulang kencan terakhir kali, bersama Itachi sehabis membersihkan mansion Uchiha. Kedua-duanya pun hanya sampai setengah perjalanan pulang saja.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau digendong belakang oleh ku, aku akan memaksamu Naruto, " balas Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Kyaaa..."

.

Tap

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di mansion klan Hyuuga. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan ala tuan putri.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih teme?! Aku bisa pergi sendiri! Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri walau dengan alasan kau mencintaiku. " Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke.

Brukh

Sasuke menyudutkan Naruto di tembok kokoh mansion klan Hyuuga yang menjadi pembatas klan Hyuuga dari dunia luar. Dan memerangkap kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala Naruto. Wajah Sasuke mempersempit jarak dengan wajah Naruto, hinga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan klereng oniks indahnya. Menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh, cinta yang tulus, tidak dipenuhi kebohongan, dan nafsu.

"Ugh... kau mengagetkan ku saja Sasuke, " protes Naruto hendak memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke menahannya cukup kuat. Naruto pasrah, menunggu kesempatan lain untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan pesona Sasuke yang membuat rona merah di wajahnya dan doki-doki jantungnya.

"Cintaku dan hal-hal yang kulakukan untukmu bukanlah atas dasar paksaan dobe. Aku melakukannya dengan spontan."

Sasuke hendak mencium bibir peach Naruto. Gantian ingin menjahili Naruto, karena Naruto berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya tadi. ( Sasuke orangnya jahil padahal Naruto yang jahil ).

Sasuke menahan rasa geli di perutnya ketika melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah menahan tangis, tanda berhasil mengerjai Naruto "Hn, wajah mu memerah do..."

Pada saat bersamaan, Sasuke dipaksa ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang menarik Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Bukankah sekarang giliranku bungsu Uchiha? " sambil menghajar rahang Sasuke, cemburu karena melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Sasuke hampir mencium bibir peach Naruto yang kenyal dan lembut. Padahal tidak seperti yang Neji pikirkan, Sasuke hanya menjahili Naruto. Memberi pelajaran ke Naruto agar tidak menjahilinya lagi.

Sasuke terjatuh, Naruto kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "Cih, mengganggu kesenangan ku saja." Sasuke berdiri, membersihkan debu, tanah yang sedikit mengotori pakaiannya. Sasuke kesal bukan main, karena acara menggoda dan menjahili Naruto diganggu oleh seseorang yang salah paham.

"Memang benar hari ini sekarang giliranmu, aku hanya mengantarnya saja. Dengan menggendong dan memastikan pergi ke kediamanmu dengan selamat. "

"Cih, mengantarnya dengan selamat? Dengan bayaran mencium paksa? Dasar Uchiha brengsek penuh tipu muslihat. " sambil mencengkram kerah Anbu Sasuke "Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal buruk ke Naruto, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan tanganku sendiri Uchiha," ancam Neji dengan tatapan ingin membunuh Sasuke hidup-hidup.

Dhuak

Ugh

Sasuke menendang perut Neji dengan dengkulnya, melepas cengkraman Neji dari kerahnya "Kau jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku terlebih dahulu Hyuuga. Aku tadi hanya menjahili Naruto, karena Naruto sebelumnya menjahili ku dengan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Dasar bedebah pengganggu kesenangan seseorang. " balas Sasuke menatap Neji tajam.

Sasuke dan Neji memasang kuda-kuda hendak bertarung. Akibat tidak mau kalah dan dirasuki kemarahan. Sasuke marah karena kesenangan menjahili Naruto diganggu Neji. Sedangkan Neji cemburu karena melihat Naruto hampir dicium dengan Sasuke, padahal salah paham.

Naruto yang mengerti titik permasalahannya pun merelai pertengkaran Sasuke dan Neji " Hentikan kalian berdua!," tegas Naruto, sambil merentangkan kedua tangan di antara Sasuke dan Neji.

"Sasuke apakah benar kau tadi ingin... Ingin mencium ku hanya bermaksud menjahili ku? " Naruto bertanya hanya menegaskan kembali benar atau tidak nya.

Sasuke memutar klereng oniks nya bosan, malas menjelaskan LAGI. "Hn, aku tidak ceroboh seperti mu dobe. Kalau aku melakukan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh pasti kau akan membenciku seumur hidup mu. Jadi kau tahu maksudku bukan Hyuuga pengganggu? "

"Cih, lebih baik salah paham. Daripada nasi menjadi bubur. " jelas Neji. Bermaksud tak masalah, salah paham. Apabila beneran, Naruto selamat dari serangan mesum Sasuke. Karena Neji telah melindungi Naruto. Kalau Neji tidak melindungi Naruto, Naruto pasti akan terpuruk, sedih.

"Sasuke jangan memulai! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja! Ini hanya salah paham. Yang salah aku karena aku menjahili Sasuke terlebih dahulu sehingga Sasuke ingin membalasnya lagi. Tapi Sasuke membalas dengan cara yang salah. Sehingga membuat orang lain salah paham, " jelas Naruto ke Sasuke dan Neji agar pertengkaran mereka selesai dan segera berdamai.

Sekarang Naruto tidak merentangkan tangan, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke "Ne teme, sebaiknya kau jangan mengulanginya lagi kalau tidak ingin ada orang lain yang salah paham. Lain kali ganti dengan kejahilan yang tidak membuat orang lain salah paham. Mengerti! " nasehat Naruto ke Sasuke. Agar Sasuke tidak menjahili Naruto dengan pura-pura berbuat mesum.

"Hn. "

Giliran Naruto menoleh ke Neji "Arigatou telah melindungiku, Neji. Aku sangat senang, kau begitu gentle. Tapi seperti yang Sasuke jelaskan tadi, ini hanya salah paham."

"Nah sekarang, kalian berjabat tangan dan saling memaafkankan! " perintah Naruto mutlak.

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan dan memaafkan dengan enggan, aura permusuhan, saling adu deathglare satu sama lain.

"Arigatou teme, sudah mengantarku. Sekarang pergilah! Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. " Naruto tidak bermaksud mengusir, Naruto tidak enak selalu merepotkan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sibuk dan sedang ditunggu oleh pekerjaannya sebagai ketua ANBU. Dan karena itu Sasuke harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada para anggotanya supaya disiplin, tidak datang terlambat.

"Hn, kau tidak merepotkan ku dobe. Aku senang melakukannya untuk MU. Ingat baik-baik! Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakanmu dobe. Jaa ne." Pamit Sasuke.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga setelah melewati pintu gerbang "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih Naruto. Sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk melindungi perempuan yang kucintai. Tidak lain dan bukan adalah kau Naruto. " jelas Neji.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Neji, bersemu merah.

.

Klan Hyuga (HyuugaIchizoku) adalah salah satu dari empat klan bangsawan di Konohagakure. Semua anggota yangg lahir dalam keluarga ini memiliki Byakugan, sebuah Kekkei Genkai yang memberikan kemampuan untuk melihat menembus objek padat, melihat sistem aliran chakra, serta melihat jarak jauh. Klan dipisahkan menjadi dua bagian, yaitu keluarga utama (Soke) dan keluarga cabang (Bunke), sebuah sistem yang melindungi rahasia dari Byakugan dari orang luar. Keluarga utama menjalankan klan sedangkan keluarga cabang melindunginya. Para anggota keluarga cabang akan dicap dengan segel terkutuk pada ulang tahun ketiga dari pewaris keluarga utama. Neji termasuk ke dalam keluarga cabang (Bunke).

Walau Neji termasuk ke dalam bunke, Neji adalah seorang Shinobi jenius, seperti halnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Neji ini memiliki daya pikir dan intelegensi diatas rata-rata.

Neji bisa berfikir cerdas dan tepat walaupun dalam pertarungan yang genting. Neji terkenal sebagai seorang yang dewasa dan mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik, hal itu sudah terlihat sejak Neji kecil. Bahkan sewaktu kecil sebelum bertarung dengan Naruto, Neji ini sangat dingin dan arogan.

Di klan Hyuuga

Sekarang Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto sedang membuat sarapan. Sebenarnya hanya membantu sedikit saja, semua Naruto yang membuatnya. Perasaan Hinata tetap sama yaitu mencintai Naruto (kalau Naruto laki-laki). Tapi dia berusaha bersikap menjadi sahabat yang baik, dan menyesuaikan dengan perubahan Naruto yang menjadi perempuan permanen walau agak canggung dan kikuk.

Hinata dan Hanabi sepakat membantu Neji mendapatkan hati Naruto. Dengan strategi memanas manasi Naruto.

**Flasback**

Ruang makan.

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan, " sapa Naruto ceria dan hangat.

Hanabi yang disapa oleh Naruto langsung mengagumi Naruto. Selain cantik dari luar, Naruto juga cantik dari dalam. Naruto harus menjadi pendamping nii-san tersayang nya. Hanabi merasa Naruto sangat pantas bersanding dengan nii-san nya yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Hanabi membuat strategi dan meminta bantuan sang nee-san yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Strategi agar sang ketua klan yaitu ayahnya mau merestui Naruto. Karena ayah nya tipikal pemilih dalam memilih menantu. Seperti pandai memasak, menjahit, anggun, istri idaman lah intinya. Dan juga strategi agar Naruto memilih Neji sebagai pedamping hidupnya.

"Hn, ohayou. Seperti rumor yang beredar kau memang sangat cantik Naruto-nee. Tidak salah nii-san memilih mu. Tapi percuma cantik, apabila kau tidak pandai memasak seperti nee-san ku. Cantik yang disia-siakan. " ucap Hanabi memanas-manasi Naruto. Karena memang tugasnya untuk memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Imouto jaga bicara mu. Jangan bersikap tidak sopan! " Neji memperingatkan Hanabi, agar bersikap sopan terhadap tamu. Apalagi tamunya adalah perempuan yang ia cintai. Neji sama sekali tidak tahu kalau para adiknya sedang membantu Neji mendapat hati Naruto.

"Aku bicara sesuai kenyataan nii-san. Naruto-nee memang sangat cantik aku tidak berbohong. " bela Hanabi.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji. Arigatou Hanabi-chan telah memujiku, tapi aku merasa perempuan biasa saja. Tidak cantik, tidak jelek. Kalau soal memasak dulu aku memang payah. Tapi kalau sekarang aku lumayan bisa memasak loh. " balas Naruto tidak ingin dipuji berlebihan, juga ingin membuktikan dia tidak payah seperti dulu dalam hal memasak.

Hanabi menyeringai senang Naruto telah menangkap umpannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan! " balas Hanabi ke Naruto.

**Flasback end**

.

Hari ini giliran Hinata yang membuat sarapan. Tugas Hinata dalam strategi mempersatukan Naruto dan Neji adalah membantu Naruto membuat sarapan yang lezat. Karena setahu Hinata dan Hanabi Naruto itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Maksudnya masak standar, seperti masak air dan memasak ramen saja. Kalau memasak yang lain? Meraka berdua tahu nya tidak bisa.

Selagi Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji membuat sarapan di dapur tugas Hanabi selanjutnya adalah mengundang ketua klan untuk datang ke ruang makan. Plus melihat Naruto memasak secara diam-diam dengan byakugan. Menilai Naruto pantas atau tidak menjadi menantunya.

.

Di ruang makan ada lima orang yang sedang sarapan yaitu kepala keluarga Hyuuga tidak lain tidak bukan Hyuuga Hiashi, kedua putrinya Hyuuga Hanabi dan Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji sang keponakan, dan calon Hokage/ menantu Hyuuga sang primadona Namikaze Naruto.

Hanabi berseru riang "Kalian semua yang membuat semua masakan ini? Sepertinya enak. Oh ya, yang mana buatan Naruto-nee? "

"Semuanya Naruto yang memasak " jawab Neji memberi tahu kalau Neji, Hinata tidak memasak. Mereka berdua hanya membantu Naruto saja. Yang memasak semuanya adalah Naruto.

Hanabi merasa sangsi "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita semua makan masakanmu Naruto-nee? "

Dengan wajah serius Naruto menyakinkan bahwa masakannya baik-baik saja "Kujamin dattebayo masakanku bisa dimakan, rasanya lumayan enak setelah aku mencicipinya. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan dicoba sendiri. "

Hanabi mencoba masakan Naruto, semua orang yang ada di sana melihat ke arah Hanabi.

"Bagaimana rasannya? " tanya Naruto.

"Hmm rasanya… rasanya lezat sekali. Benarkah ini masakkanmu? Kau tidak membelinya direstoran kan? " tanya Hanabi pura-pura sangsi. Padahal Hanabi tahu kalau itu masakan buatan Naruto sendiri, bukan orang lain, bukan restoran.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Tentu saja ini masakkanku, kan tidak ada restoran yang sudah buka. " Naruto bersyukur dan merasa lega karena masakannya enak.

"Hana-chan jangan asal menuduh Nar... Naruto-chan. Tadi aku sama sekali tidak membantu Naru memasak, ak... aku hanya menyiapkan prabotan saja. Sedangkan Neji-nii hanya mencuci bahan-bahan makanan. Sungguh ini hasil masakkan Naruto-chan sendiri. " Hinata menjelaskan dengan meyakinkan.

"Kau beruntung Neji-nii mendapat istri yang supel, manis, ceria, pandai memasak, kuat sehingga bisa mengimbangimu pada saat melakukan 'itu', walau ceroboh, aku akan merestuimu. Benarkan otousan? " ucap Hanabi memuji Naruto, merasa senang kalau kakak sepupunya bahagia mempunyai istri idaman.

Uhukuhuk Neji batuk tersedak ketika Hanabi mengucapkan melakukan 'itu'.

"Hana-chan… I itu tidak so sopan. " nasehat Hinata.

Naruto yang sedang digoda Hanabi menyengirt bingung 'Apa maksudnya melakukan itu?' memasang muka polos.

Neji yang melihat wajah polos bin imut Naruto, berusaha menahan hasrat terpendamnya.

Hiashi menanggapi dalam diam. Tapi dalam hati mengiyakan perkataan Hanabi, kalau masakan Naruto enak.

'Mungkin bisa ku pertimbangkan'

Mereka semua makan dengan hikmad. Setelah makan Hiashi dan Hanabi berlatih di dojo. Neji dan Naruto merapikan dan membersihkan peralatan memasak dan bekas sarapan. Hinata mempersiapkan peralatan menjahit yang akan dipelajari Naruto nanti setelah selesai mencuci piring.

Pada saat membereskan peralatan makan, Naruto dan Neji tanpa sengaja mengambil piring yang sama secara bersamaan. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, tangan Neji yang memegang tangan lembut dan halus Naruto. Neji menyentuhnya agak lama, terbuai dengan pesona Naruto.

Naruto menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Neji pun, menyadarkan Neji dengan dehemannya "Ehmm..."

Neji sadar dengan sedikit terkejut "Gomen, tidak sengaja. Istirahatlah! Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. " Neji tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto plus malu ketangkap basah oleh Naruto.

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan ku Neji, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya." Balas Naruto agar tidak membuat khawatir Neji dan menghilangkan kecanggungan.

.

Di ruang santai tempat keluarga kumpul bersama dengan pemandangan taman yang indah, Hinata sedang menjahit dengan mesin jahit. Naruto yang melihat Hinata pun menghampirinya setelah dengan paksa Neji menyuruh Naruto istirahat. Selagi Naruto istirahat, Neji masih mengelap dan menaruh pada tempatnya masing-masing peralatan masak dan makan yang sudah dicuci oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto memulai pembicaraan "Wah kau pandai sekali Hinata-chan, aku jadi iri. Kau sangat cocok menjadi istri idaman. Tidak seperti aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa." puji Naruto tulus dengan kemampuan Hinata dalam merajut.

"Ano... Aku tidak se-sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Naruto-kun, eh emmm... Mak-maksudku Naruto-chan. Kalau kau ingin belajar, sini biar aku bantu. Aku pun masih dalam tahap belajar juga " tawar Hinata merendah, padahal Hinata ahli dalam hal jahit menjahit.

Hinata sengaja menjahit di depan atau memperlihatkan ke Naruto. Agar Naruto tertarik untuk belajar menjahit. Agar Naruto direstui oleh ayahnya Hinata, tidak lain paman Neji. Wali Neji setelah orang tua Neji meninggal pada saat Neji masih kecil.

Naruto sangat minat belajar menjahit, supaya bisa menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Hinata pun mengajari Naruto dengan sabar dan telaten. Naruto diajari oleh Hinata dari hal mendasar seperti menjahit kancing.

Neji selesai dari tugas mencuci piring, ia pun menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Itta'i..." teriak terkejut Naruto, ketika tak sengaja tangannya tertusuk jarum.

Neji refleks menghisap ibu jari kiri Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat tidak sengaja tertusuk jarum. Setelah dirasa cukup Neji melepaskan ibu jari Naruto "Apa sudah tidak sakit? " tanya Neji khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng, setelah sadar dari lamunan mengagumi perlakuan Neji yang gentle.

"Nii-san ini kotak P3K nya, " Hinata memberikan kotak berisi pengobatan pertolongan pertama ke Neji setelah tadi mengambilnya di lemari yang berada di ruang santai tersebut.

Neji mengambil kotak P3K dari Hinata "Walau tidak sakit jarimu harus diobati, agar tidak infeksi. Lain kali hati-hati Naruto! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, kau mengerti? " nasihat Neji serius dan tegas. Neji tidak akan membiarkan perempuan yang dia cintai terluka lagi walau seujung jari pun.

Neji langsung mengobati Naruto dengan memberi plester bergambar rubah ekor sembilan, maskot Konoha setelah perang besar ninja. Wajah Naruto bersemu atas kebaikan hati dan ketelatenan Neji dalam hal mengobati. Naruto mengagumi Neji. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Neji tidak berubah. Tampan, keren, jenius, gentle, dewasa, suka menolong, baik hati, bertanggung jawab.

"Arigatou Neji... Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa dattebayo. Gomen-ne memang aku selalu ceroboh. " balas Naruto ingin mengurangi kekhawatiran Neji.

Naruto melanjutkan belajar jahit menjahit. Ke tahap yang lumayan sulit. Naruto sekarang menjahit memakai mesin jahit. Walau Naruto terkadang membuat kesalahan. Hasil jerih payah Naruto tidak sia-sia, bisa dibilang lumayan bagus. Selagi Naruto belajar menjahit ke tahap selanjutnya, Neji mengawasi Naruto sambil berlatih. Neji berlatih mempersiapkan diri sebelum bertarung dengan pamannya esok hari.

Bertarung melawan pamannya merupakan syarat mendapat restu dari pamannya. Syarat pertama lolos, Naruto sudah pandai memasak. Syarat kedua jahitan Naruto lumayan, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan oleh pamannya. Ketiga Anggun dan kuat? Kalau anggun urusan belakangan, nanti Naruto akan diajarkan tata krama perempuan klan Hyuuga secara turun-temurun. Kalau kuat, tak diragukan lagi. Syarat terakhir yaitu bertarung dengan pamannya. Kenapa harus bertarung? Karena sang Paman ingin menilai Neji. Apakah Neji bisa dan pantas melindungi Naruto. Kalau Naruto kelak menjadi menantunya dan mengurusi Neji dengan baik sebagai istri. Neji sebagai suami pun harus melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu menjadi suami yang kuat bisa melindungi anak, istri, keluarga kecilnya kelak. Pamannya secara tidak langsung memberikan semua syarat itu juga demi kebaikan Neji.

.

Belajar menjahit selesai, Naruto dan Neji menghabiskan waktu siang sampai sore dengan berfoto bersama bagai prawedding. Itu adalah usulan Hanabi, setelah makan siang usai yang disuguhkan koki dan pelayan Hyuuga. Hinata dan Hanabi mempersiapkan berbagai model pakaian yang akan dikenakan Neji dan Naruto. Selain itu Hanabi juga merangkap sebagai fotografer dadakan.

Sesi pemotretan selesai. Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto mandi dan berendam bersama di onsen pribadi milik klan Hyuuga. Walau Hinata tadinya sangat malu ketika setengah telanjang dihadapan Naruto dengan hanya ditutupi handuk. Hinata harus terbiasa dan menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan permanen.

Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka di tempat yang terpisah. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena Neji harus mempersiapkan kejutan romantis untuk Naruto.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kimono ini untukku?, " tanya Naruto ke Hinata, setelah Hinata membantu Naruto memakaikan Naruto kimono yang diberikan oleh Neji sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Naruto? Apa kau tidak suka?, " tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku suka, lagi pula kimono ini sangat indah. Karena sangat indah, apa aku pantas memakainya?, " Naruto tak enak hati karena belum terbiasa diberi hadiah oleh laki-laki yang menyukainya. Apalagi kimono itu dari bahan kualitas terbaik, bercorak indah, dan harganya dapat dipastikan mahal.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Na-Naruto. Kau sangat pantas dan cantik ketika memakainya. Neji-nii pasti sangat senang ketika melihat mu nanti. Apalagi ketika melihat kau memakai tusuk sanggul ini " balas Hinata menenangkan dan memuji Naruto ketika menyanggul rambut Naruto. Dan memakaikan aksesoris tusuk sanggul di rambut Naruto untuk memperindah tampilan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Neji senang ketika aku memakai tusuk sanggul ini? " penasaran Naruto, kenapa tusuk sanggul ini begitu spesial di mata Neji.

Hinata menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto dengan antusias "Ka-karena tusuk sanggul ini milik almarhum kaasan Neji-nii dan perempuan yang Neji-nii cintai memakainya. "

Naruto menanggapi penjelasan Hinata dengan merona.

Hanabi yang melihat Naruto didandani Hinata, menanggapi percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata "Kau beruntung Naruto-nee."

"Beruntung? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud beruntung dari Hanabi.

"Ya beruntung, karena Neji-nii mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tolong jangan membuat Neji-nii kecewa ya Naruto-nee. Baru kali ini Hana melihat Neji-nii bersemu, posesif, salah tingkah, dan memberi barang berharga milik almarhum kaasan Neji-nii ke perempuan yang ia cintai." Jelas Hanabi.

"Neji-nii bilang dia ingin meraih takdir dengan tangannya sendiri. Neji-nii sangat bersungguh-sungguh mendapatkan hatimu. Karena kaulah seorang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Yang telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, berwarna, dan bermakna. " Hanabi menambahkan.

.

Makan malam pun selesai dengan Naruto yang terlihat dan berprilaku anggun dikala itu. Neji membawa Naruto ke sebuah taman bunga pribadi Hyuuga, dengan menutup mata Naruto. Sesampainya di sana Neji melepaskan penutup mata Naruto. Naruto yang terbebas dari penutup mata, melihat kejutan Neji yang tak terduga.

Di depan Naruto ada bunga mawar dan tulip berwarna merah yang di tanam berjejer membentuk kata 'I' (saya) dan berbentuk hati (love) dikelilingi lilin yang menyala. Tidak ketinggalan kata berbentuk Naruto di sebelah bentuk love dari jejeran lilin yang menyala indah, memberikan suasana romantis.

Ciiiit...

Dhuaarr...

Dhuuuaaaarrr...

Disusul kembang api warna warni menerangi langit malam yang cerah.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku Naruto? " lamar Neji ketika kembang api yang meluncur kemudian meledak membentuk love besar. Sambil hendak memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Naruto. Namun terhenti...

"Ano aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang Neji. Jadi aku tidak bisa meneri..."

"Cincin milik siapa ini Naruto? " tanya Neji cemburu. Karena kecolongan dengan orang lain. Seharusnya Naruto memakai cincin pemberiannya bukan dari orang lain.

"Umm Ee to... Ano... Ini milik Itachi. Setelah Itachi kembali dari misi, aku akan mengembalikannya. Ini hanya jaminan kalau aku harus bisa mempelajari dan menguasai medis-nin. Hanya itu tidak lebih." Naruto menjelaskan ke Neji dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Neji memperlihatkan mimik wajah percaya akan perkataan Naruto. Lain di hatinya 'Ck... Tidak adik, tidak kakak sama-sama pengganggu. KUSO, Uchiha dan segala halangannya. '

"Gomen-ne Neji, aku sekarang tidak bisa memberikan jawaban kepada mu. Jadi aku tak bisa menerima cincin darimu. Aku akan memberikan jawaban kepada mu ketika tiba saatnya nanti, " lanjut Naruto kalau dia ingin memberi jawaban pada saat ia dilantik menjadi Hokage.

.

Kini adalah kencan terakhir Neji. Dimana sebuah hari penentuan direstui atau tidak nya oleh paman Neji bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Penentuannya dengan cara bertarung. Mereka bertarung di halaman rumah Hinata. Yang melihat pertarungan Neji ialah segelintir orang saja yaitu Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, kou tangan kanan Hyuuga Hiashi dalam menjaga Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Kenapa harus bertarung seperti ini? " tanya Naruto ke Hinata.

"Ne.. Neji-nii bertarung dengan otousan karena merupakan syarat agar kau dan Neji-nii mendapat restu dari otousan. " jawab Hinata.

"Aturan mainnya seperti apa? Apa sampai... Sampai ma-mat..." Naruto berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aturannya adalah salah satu dari mereka berkata menyerah ataupun pingsan, Na-Naruto-chan. " jelas Hinata tidak ingin Naruto khawatir dan berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Byakugan... " Neji dan Hyuuga Hiashi mengucapkan secara bersama-sama dan membuat posisi siap bertarung.

"Juken..." Hiashi menyerang Neji dengan juken. Anggota klan dapat mengkombinasikan juken dengan byakugan untuk menutup aliran sistem cakra lawan dan menempatkan pukulan yang tepat untuk menonaktifkan dan menghambat aliran chakra.

Neji menahan serangan Hyuuga Hiashi, dan mencoba membalasnya.

"Hakke! "

"Juukenhou! "

"Nishou! "

"Yonshou! "

"Hashou! "

"Juurokshou! "

"Sanjuunishou! "

"Rokujuuyonshou! "

Hyuuga Hiashi dan Neji saling serang dan bertahan secara bergantian.

.

Pertarungan semakin seru, mereka menyerang dan bertahan sekuat tenaga "Hakke rokujuyon sho... " ucap Neji dan Hiashi bersamaan. Hakke rokujuyon sho merupakan tekhnik terkuat klan Hyuuga , hanya boleh diajarkan kepada anggota keluarga utama. Namun Neji Hyuuga, dapat memilikinya dan melanggar batasan ini dengan belajar teknik itu sendiri, ia pun mendapatkan reputasi sebagai "jenius" dalam klan.

.

Neji tersungkur, terluka parah, dan kehilangan tenaga. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hiashi lukanya tidak sebanyak yang didapat oleh Neji. Masih bisa berdiri dan tetap dalam posisi siap bertarung. Saat Hyuuga Hiashi menyerang untuk terakhir kalinya dengan kekuatan penuh yang ia miliki ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Hentikan Jii-san ! " sambil menepis, menghentikan serangan Hyuuga Hiashi. Seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Neji menyandarkan kepala Neji di atas pahanya dan melindungi Neji penuh posesif "Kumohon jangan sakiti Neji! Apa paman tidak melihat Neji sudah terluka parah! " marah Naruto, tidak tega Neji disakiti oleh pamannya.

"Akh... A-ku mah... sih b-bisa bertahan Na-Naruto. " ucap Neji terbata menahan perih akibat luka dari serangan Hyuuga Hiashi. Mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang khawatir kepadanya.

"Aku hiks... tidak mengijinkan kau hiks... Hiks... melanjutkannya lagi Neji. Aku tidak ingin hikss... kau menderita lebih dari ini! " nasehat Naruto agar Neji mengerti dan berhenti bertarung. Sedih melihat Neji tersakiti dan terluka.

"A-Aku ingin chough... uhuk.. Uhhuk ... meraih takdirku sendiri Na- Naruto. A- khuu ingin ki-kita direstuihh... Hah... Hahh... Haku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan memper... Akh... juangkanmu sampai sekuat yang aku bisa... " Keras kepala Neji.

.

Neji pun tak sadarkan diri. Hyuuga Hiashi menghentikan pertarungan dengan keponakanya Neji. Neji yang terluka dibawa ke kamar Neji dan diobati.

"Kou bantu Neji! Istirahatkan Neji di kamarnya! Hinata, Hanabi siapkan kebutuhan pengobatan Neji! " perintah Hyuuga Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi dibantu Kou membawa Neji ke kamar Neji. Sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi menyiapkan kebutuhan pengobatan Neji seperti handuk, air hangat, pakaian bersih, obat pertolongan pertama.

"Naruto, panggilkan ninja medis ke sini! " perintah Hyuuga Hiashi tegas sedikit tersirat rasa bersalah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Neji.

"Ha'i " jawab mereka bersamaan dan segera melaksanakan pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

Neji terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, dengan keadaan terbalut perban di matannya, memar di berbagai sebagian tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana baa-chan keadaan Neji? " tanya Naruto dan yang lainnya pun menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade.

"Keadaan Neji sudah membaik. Dia hanya mengalami lumayan banyak luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Juga mengalami ketegangan pada mata akibat penggunaan mata secara berlebihan., " jawab Tsunade.

"Dia harus minum obat secara teratur dan istirahat kurang lebih selama 2 minggu. Dan ganti perban 2 kali sehari. Dua Minggu mendatang aku atau Shizune akan kemari membuka perban dan memeriksa kondisi Neji lebih lanjut. " lanjut Tsunade menjelaskan.

.

Di ruang keluarga klan Hyuuga Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi berkumpul "Jii-san kenapa Anda tega melakukan syarat seperti ini? Kalau Anda tak melakukannya Neji pasti tidak akan sakit. " marah Naruto ke Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Saya melakukan ini karena ingin melihat kesungguhan kalian berdua. Dan kalian telah membuktikan kesungguhan kalian. " jawab Hyuuga Hiashi bijak.

Hiashi meneruskan perkataannya "Saya merestui kalian berdua! Tolong jaga Neji keponakan ku menantu! " wewejang Hiashi sebelum Hiashi undur diri.

"Selamat Naru-nee, kau sudah dianggap menantu oleh otousan ku. Ini akan jadi kabar baik bagi Neji-nii ketika dia sadar nanti, " Hanabi mengucapkan selamat, berseru bahagia, dan sambil memeluk Naruto. Karena Neji kakak sepupu tersayang telah direstui oleh otousan nya. Dan akan hidup bahagia Dengan pasangan yang ia cintai.

"Selamat Nar-Naruto-chan kau telah lulus. Kuharap kau akan memberikan hatimu ke Neji-nii. " Hinata pun turut serta bahagia.

Chapter 12 end

Kamis, 5 Mei 2016


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^.

**Balesan review-nya saya rangkum saja ya! Gomen-ne, waktu mepet.**

Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, yang suka, memFavorit, memFollow, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.

.

Semangat juga. Makanya ini sempetin ngetik dengan nyicil-nyicil. Dan akhirnya selesai juga chapter 13.

Klo mau tahu endingnya milih siapa, ikuti cerita ini sampai tamat, ya.

Lemon lum saatnya, percuma bikin juga. Orang gak asem.

Tw dah milih yang mana? Yang tahu hanya Naruto.

Ini udah lanjut, ini saya persembahkan kencan SasuNaru. Baru sampai satu hari. Dua hari lagi gtw kapan update nya.

Ini sudah ada jawaban kenapa Naruto sudah dianggap menjadi menantu oleh Hiashi.

Ok udah next.

Chap ini ada Itachi nya walau sedikit.

Udah lanjut .

.

Memang saya akui kalau pairnya memang belum jelas.

Di sumary sudah tertulis dengan jelas Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara para Shinobi ninja yang kuat, tampan, pintar, mempunyai keahlian masing-masing.

Karena Naruto dilamar oleh 6 Shinobi elit, ya dia harus memilih yang terbaik diantara yang baik.

Naruto berpendirian buktinya Naruto menyetujui kencan selama tiga hari untuk memberi kesempatan secara adil kepada 6 Shinobi dan dirinya sendiri. Yaitu kesempatan untuk merasakan nyamankah, saling melengkapi kah, saling menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan kah, saling mengerti kah, saling membantu kah, saling menghibur kah, banyak manfaatnya atau mudhoratnya kah, bahagia kah, sebelum hubungan mereka ingin dilanjuti ke jenjang pernikahan. Masing-masing dari 6 shinobi dan Naruto sendiri pun dengan melakukan hal tersebut bisa melakukan penilaian. Apakah bisa dilanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius atau tidak.

Kalau Naruto kurang pendirian Naruto pasti akan memilih dengan asal. Atau Semua yg melamar Naruto, Naruto terima semua.

Apa dianggap tidak berpendirian, karena Naruto dipuji dan digombali pada setiap kencan, kemudian Naruto selalu bersemu merah?

100% Bohong. kalau perempuan digombali dan dipuji sama pacarnya kalau tidak senang dan bersemu merah. Pasti deh sangat senang.

Naruto ketika dilamar selalu bilang aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menjawab ketika tiba waktunya nanti. Berarti Naruto sedang mempertimbangkan, menilai baik buruk untuk masa depannya.

.

Klo sama karakter lain, sama siapa? Bingung. Nanti Naruto tambah pusing klo ada yang lamar lagi. Pusing pala Naru.. Pala Naru.. AW.. AW.. AW...

Iya itu typo , seharusnya Gai. Lum sempet ganti.

gomen-ne klo ceritanya membosankan sehingga membuat jadi males. Sengaja memakai alur cerita lambat. Klo cepat2 takut keselek #gomenbercandagaring kurang memperdalam karakter.

Ok bos udah lanjut.

Emang dari lahir kali punya sifat begitu. Itachi mah emang gitu orangnya. Berkorban mulu. Jadi enak deh orang-orang.

Yes lagi berjuang agar gak lama update nya.

Semangat juga.

Tanya Naruto aja.

Rahasia milih siapa, ikuti sampai ceritanya habis ok.

Sm Naruto juga dilema.

Jangan sedih. Itachi emang gitu orangnya.

Please saya jangan diapa-apain. Ya semoga nanti endingnya pd suka. Aamiin.

.

insyaAllah ketika hari pemilihan nanti Naruto akan memberi tahu kenapa Naruto tidak memilih mereka dan memilih dia diantara mereka.

.

**Chapter 13 Bad luck or good luck, Sasuke's?**

.

Setengah hari yang tersisa dihabiskan Naruto dengan merawat Neji. Neji siuman setelah 1 jam berlalu semenjak Tsunade pulang.

"Hn. Apa kau yang merawatku Naruto? " tanya Neji setelah mendengar suara khawatir Naruto yang menanyakan {kau tidak apa-apa? Merasa baikan?} karena Neji untuk sementara tidak bisa melihat, matanya diperban.

"Aku tidak merawatmu, Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan yang merawat. Tsunade baa-chan yang mengobatimu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menemanimu saja, menunggu kau siuman. " jawab Naruto sesuai keadaan yang telah terjadi secara jujur.

"Oh ya, apa kau lapar atau haus? Biar aku ambilkan. " tawar Naruto.

"Hn, boleh."

Naruto pun pergi mengambil minuman dan makanan untuk Neji.

Selama Neji bersama Naruto, Neji tidak menanyakan, membahas tentang direstui atau tidak direstui oleh pamannya. Karena Neji sangat terpukul, kalah dalam bertarung.

.

Pada saat bersamaan ketika Hiashi sedang diobati oleh Hinata dan Hanabi, Hiashi merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah telah mengekang paksa Naruto agar bisa menjadi menantu Hyuuga tak lain istri Neji sang keponakan. Hiashi sangat tahu kalau cinta Neji itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlihat sekali dari kedua kristal saphier milik Naruto ketika Neji sekarat, Naruto memperlihatkan rasa khawatir hanya sebatas teman atau sahabat. Bukan khawatir sebagai kekasih. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak ingin gagal dua kali dalam menjaga dan membahagiakan Neji. Kegagalan pertama ketika dia melihat Neji terbunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri pada saat melindungi Naruto di Medan peperangan melawan Madara. Hyuuga Hiashi sangat terpukul di kala itu tidak bisa menepati janji, amanah kepada saudara kembarnya ayah Neji. Kini ketika ada kesempatan kedua, ketika Neji hidup kembali. Hyuuga Hiashi tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan untuk membahagiakan sang keponakan. Membahagiakan dengan cara merestui Naruto sebagai menantu. Walau sang ketua klan Hyuuga tahu kalau cinta Neji hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hyuuga Hiashi berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan mengubah cinta Naruto yang sebagai sahabat menjadi tulus ke Neji suatu saat nanti. Hyuuga Hiashi akan melakukan segala cara, apapun itu, agar Naruto memilih Neji menjadi suaminya kelak. Termasuk mendesak Naruto secara tak langsung menjadi menantu.

.

Naruto pamit pulang ke ketua klan Hyuuga "Jii-san aku pamit pulang. Gomen-ne selalu merepotkanmu. " pamit Naruto.

"Menantu ku Naruto, besok kau akan datang lagi merawat Neji bukan? Saya harap dengan kedatangan mu Neji menjadi semangat, bahagia, dan termotivasi. Sehingga waktu penyembuhan Neji menjadi lebih cepat. " ada maksud tersirat dalam pertanyaan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"A ano jii-san panggil Naruto saja, jangan dengan tambahan yang lain. Ya aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung kembali. Baiklah jii-san, Matta ashita, " pamit Naruto.

.

Mentari pagi muncul di ufuk timur, Naruto yang merasa bersalah kepada Neji ingin mengunjungi Neji kembali untuk merawat Neji. Menurut Naruto, dia lah penyebab Neji babak belur dan sakit. Jadi Naruto ada rasa tanggung jawab.

"Yosh bubur enak cek, sudah mencuci piring cek, aku sudah rapi cek, dan kini saatnya berangkat " Naruto setelah semua beres pun berangkat ke klan Hyuuga, begitu tiba di pintu gerbang Namikaze...

"Kau mau ke mana dobe? " tanya Sasuke yang sedang menyender di pintu ruang tamu.

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah Neji. Neji sakit, dan yang menyebabkan Neji sakit adalah aku. Jadi aku punya tanggungjawab untuk merawat Neji. " balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tempat makan berisi bubur ke Sasuke.

"Bukankah masa kencan Hyuuga sudah habis? Dan sekarang giliranku. " sindir Sasuke, atas kelupaan dobe nya.

"Iya tapi..., " bingung Naruto. Antara milih kencan dengan Sasuke atau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui Naruto sedang kebingungan memberikan solusi "Kau bisa membuat klon bukan? Seperti yang kau lakukan untuk mempelajari aturan dan tata cara menjadi Hokage. Yang asli akan bersamaku. "

"Shimatta kau benar juga Suke, "

Pofh

"Sekarang kau ke rumah Neji, rawat dia baik-baik ya! " perintah Naruto ke klon nya.

"Hai, bos. " kata klon Naruto, melaksanakan perintah yang di berikan Naruto asli.

**Flasback**

Sebelum Naruto mengetahui Itachi tidak subur. Setelah kencan dengan Shikamaru selesai, ketika Naruto berada di rumah. Itachi menasihati Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau membuat klon Naruto. Agar kau bisa menjalani keduanya secara bersamaan. Yang asli berkencan sedangkan klon mu bertugas mempelajari atur-aturan menjadi Hokage., " nasihat Itachi bijak.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii, kau sangat membantu. " Naruto bahagia punya seorang kakak yang dapat diandalkan.

**Flasback end**

"Kenapa kita ke panti asuhan Sasuke? " tanya Naruto heran ke Sasuke.

"Agar kau belajar menjadi sosok istri dan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak ku kelak. Dobe " seringai Sasuke.

"Seperti aku akan memilihmu saja teme, " Naruto masuk ke rumah panti, sebelumnya memeletkan lidah menggoda Sasuke.

"Pasti. "

"Benarkah? "

"Hn."

Sasuke ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk membantu membangun prasarana umum dan kegiatan sosial lainnya ketika sedang tidak bertugas menjadi ketua ANBU. Sasuke menolak ingin izin libur tiga hari tapi Tsunade tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk mengambil libur.

Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala. Sasuke ingin libur tiga hari agar bisa berkencan dengan Naruto sepuasnya tanpa di ganggu siapapun, sama seperti lainnya (Itachi, Gaara, dan Neji) . Sedangkan Tsunade tidak bisa memberi Sasuke libur karena ada yang membutuhkan tenaga Uchiha.

Mereka akhirnya mengambil jalan tengah. Hari ini Sasuke tidak libur, tapi untuk dua hari ke depan boleh libur dan diganti dengan hari yang lain. Sedangkan Itachi karena pergi menjalani misi, jadi Itachi dibebas tugaskan dari membangun fasilitas umum desa.

Tsunade memberi beberapa tugas ke Sasuke antara lain. Pertama membantu membangun rumah, kedua bercocok tanam (pertama dan kedua pagi sampai sore), ketiga mengasuh anak-anak panti asuhan dari pagi sampai siang.

Sasuke memilih opsi ketiga yaitu mengasuh anak-anak panti dengan mengajak Naruto bersamanya. Sasuke ingin merasakan punya keluarga bahagia, bersama Naruto. Walau belum menikah dengan Naruto. Pekerjaan pertama dan kedua akan dilakukan oleh klonnya.

.

Setelah perang usai, panti ini dibangun untuk mensejahterakan anak-anak yatim piatu akibat korban perang, ditelantarkan orangtuanya, dll. Panti ini dipimpin oleh Yakushi Kabuto yang telah berhasil keluar dari jurus izanami milik Itachi. Kini Kabuto menjadi manusia yang baik, penyayang, memilik sifat yang berbau positif. Kabuto tidak ingin ada anak-anak yang lain yang merasakan penderitaan sama seperti dirinya ketika ia masih kecil. Maka motto hidupnya ialah membahagiakan dan mensejahterakan anak-anak yatim piatu dengan menjadi orang tua asuh dan membangun suasana kekeluargaan yang harmonis. Anak-anak yang tinggal di panti berjumlah 35 anak. Umur anak paling dewasa berumur 10 tahun dan paling kecil 6 bulan. Diantara mereka ada yang yatim, ada yang piatu, ada yang keduanya, dan ada yang di telantarkan. Kabuto tidak merawat mereka sendirian, Kabuto dibantu 5 saudara lainnya. Bersama saudara angkat, ikatan keluarga terjalin ketika Kabuto masih kecil diadopsi di panti. Namun ketika Kabuto beranjak dewasa, Kabuto dimanipulasi oleh Danjo dan diangkat murid oleh Orochimaru, sehingga mereka berpisah. Perang usai akhirnya mereka berkumpul kembali dan mereka membangun panti, menjadi orang tua asuh bersama-sama. Terkadang ada sukarelawan yang membantu mengasuh juga. Seperti Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin bila mereka ada waktu senggang, dll.

.

Bangunan panti luas, nyaman, bersih, terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai atas terdiri dari 2 aula berfungsi untuk tidur. Setiap aula bisa menampung 50 anak. Ketika tidur anak-anak dipisahkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka tidur beralas futon dan diselimuti selimut tebal, nyaman, dan hangat. Setiap anak memiliki lemari kecil untuk menyimpan pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi yang di letakan bersebelahan dengan futon mereka. Kira-kira terletak 1 meter dari kepala mereka ketika mereka tidur. Selain aula, lantai atas juga terdiri dari 5 kamar mandi untuk mandi, buang air besar ataupun kecil. Lantai bawah ada dapur, 5 kamar mandi, 5 kamar pengasuh, 1 aula serba guna (makan, berkumpul, bermain, berlatih dll). Selain bangunannya luas, panti juga mempunyai halaman yang lumayan luas, indah, dan asri. Yang ditanami sayuran, buah-buahan, untuk berlatih, bermain dll.

.

Tugas Sasuke bersama Naruto adalah memandikan, memakai baju, bermain, dan menidurkan (menina bobok kan) anak-anak balita. Mereka melakukan semua itu dengan didampingi oleh pengurus panti, karena mereka masih awam dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka akan didampingi oleh Kabuto dan dua saudara angkat Kabuto (sepasang suami istri). Tiga saudara angkat yang lain ada yang merapikan futon, memasak, mencuci, menggosok dll, mereka mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu dibantu oleh beberapa sukarelawan juga.

"Nah sudah mengerti? Sekarang giliran kalian yang memandikannya, " kata pengurus panti, saudara perempuan angkat kabuto bernama Ueno Akiyo (OOC).

Naruto dan Sasuke masing-masing memandikan balita berumur 6 bulan. Mereka memandikannya dengan kikuk dan kaku, wajar baru pertama kali.

"Nah kalian lumayan, sekarang keringkan dan selimuti dengan handuk. Lalu pergi ke kamar, pakaikan pakaian, kemudian tidurkan mereka. Aku harus memandikan anak-anak yang lain. Kalian akan dibimbing oleh Kandachi Fumiyuki(OOC)". terang Akiyo istri dari Fumiyuki. Dulu di panti mereka saudara angkat, karena saling mencintai akhirnya mereka menikah.

.

"Apa sekarang kalian bisa memandikan bayi? Bagaimana? Ceritakan pengalaman kalian! " ujar Fumiyuki ingin mendengarkan cerita pengalaman pertama memandikan bayi dari Sasuke Naruto.

"Hn, "

"Sasuke biasakan jangan menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dengan bahasa planet milikmu itu! Semua orang tidak mengerti maksud 'hn' mu apa, dasar Teme. " nasihat Naruto ketika melihat Fumiyuki bingung atas jawaban Sasuke, entah huruf 'hn' itu bisa disebut atau mewakili jawaban atau tidak.

Naruto beralih ke Fumiyuki setelah menasihati Sasuke, kemudian menceritakan pengalaman pertama memandikan bayi. Dengan antusias, semangat, dan bahagia.

"Yah lumayan Jii-san, walau tadi ngeri takut matanya terkena sabun. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya dengan cara memandikannya dengan hati-hati. Sangat menyenangkan, ini pengalaman pertamaku. " cerita antusias Naruto disertai senyum lima jari.

"Lakukan seperti ini, pertama-tama olesi minyak kayu putih di seluruh badan bayi plus telapak kaki biar hangat. Kemudian taburi bedak diseluruh badan bayi, pakaikan popok, baju, dan celana. Bedakin wajah bayi dan beri minyak wangi di beberapa bagian baju bayi. " jelas Fumiyuki.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti instruksi dari Fumiyuki tahap demi tahap.

"Jii-san cara memakaikan bajunya lumayan sulit, bayinya berontak jadi susah memasukan tangannya. "Naruto mengalami sedikit kesulitan.

"Huh... Dasar dobe. Hal kecil seperti ini tidak bisa. Sini..." Sasuke membantu Naruto memasukan tangan bayi (memakaikan baju) karena Naruto tadi hanya berhasil sampai meloloskan kepala bayinya saja, kedua tangannya belum masuk.

"Kau hebat Sasuke-san, kau seperti suami yang dapat diandalkan. " puji Fumiyuki.

"Hn, apapun demi istriku Naruto. " bangga Sasuke.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Terserah kau saja Sankyu teme, " balas Naruto seadanya.

"Sekarang waktunya menina bobokan bayi-bayi ini, " Fumiyuki mengajarkan Naruto mengendong bayi dengan kain.

"Naruto bisa aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar, " ijin Kabuto.

"Baiklah, "

"Hn, "

.

Setengah jam sudah terlewati, Naruto berhasil menidurkan dua bayi. Karena semua pekerjaan selesai Naruto bermaksud menemui Sasuke mengajak Sasuke pulang. Di waktu bersamaan Sasuke sudah selesai mencuci piring bekas sarapan anak-anak panti. Ketika Sasuke mengelap piring Kabuto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kulihat dari ekspresi dan tingkah lakumu, kau menyukainya. Maksudku menyukai Naruto. " ucap Kabuto ingin memastikan.

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan mengintimidasi 'Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Jangan macam-macam.' Itulah arti tatapan Sasuke.

Kabuto mengerti maksud tatapan kasat mata milik Sasuke " Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu mu. Ini ambilah! " Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan bubuk.

Sasuke dan Kabuto tidak tahu kalau Naruto melihat semua kejadian yang mereka lakukan dari Kabuto menghampiri sampai saat ini. Naruto ingin memanggil Sasuke, memberitahu kalau semua pekerjaan telah selesai. Sebelum kata-katanya keluar Kabuto sudah menghampiri Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Hn? " tanya Sasuke.

"Pakailah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Campurkan di makanan atau pun minuman. Ketika Naruto makan atau minum, ia akan tertidur. Setelah Naruto tidur nyenyak, kau bisikan kata-kata 'kau mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus' sampai sepuluh kali. Viola ketika Naruto bangun dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya., " jawab Kabuto menjelaskan cara instan mendapat Naruto, bermaksud membantu Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto.

Sasuke membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah menatap tajam dan mencengkram kerah hakama milik Kabuto "Aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku tidak serendah itu, sehingga berbuat licik. Kalau kau mengulanginya, maka tamat riwayatmu." ancam Sasuke ke Kabuto.

"Ok ini salahku... Salahku.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu. " balas Kabuto sedikit panik.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, alasan nya apa sehingga kau sangat mencintai Naruto. Yah aku tidak memaksa..."

"Aku mencintainya tidak membutuhkan alasan. Cinta yang mengatasnamakan dengan alasan bukanlah cinta. Aku menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan Naruto. Begitupun sebaliknya, hanya saja Naruto memiliki sifat tidak peka yang sangat parah. " balas Sasuke jujur, sedikit tersenyum ketika membahas Naruto.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya bisa membantu dengan berdoa, kelak kau dan Naruto saling mencintai dan bahagia selalu. " kata Kabuto menyemangati Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke merasa terharu.

"Hn. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang akan jadi milikku. Walau harus bersaing dengan orang-orang yang tak kalah hebat seperti Sabaku, Neji, dan saingan terberat baka aniki. " Sasuke menguatkan dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Uchiha Itachi juga mencintai Naruto? " kaget Kabuto.

"Hn, "

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena Itachi memiliki sifat lebih baik membahagiakan orang yang dia sayangi yaitu kau, dari pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau benar Itachi mencintai Naruto dia pasti dengan senang hati merelakannya untuk mu. Dia akan melakukan segala cara, hal mustahil sekalipun agar bisa membahagiakanmu. Dia sangat egois dan keras kepala, dan dia akan melakukannya sampai keinginannya terwujud. " Kabuto menjelaskan fakta-fakta sifat Itachi yang mendarah daging.

"Dia melakukan yang kau sebutkan barusan. Dan sudah ketahuan olehku, aku berjanji tidak memaafkan dia jika mengulanginya lagi. Dan akhirnya dia mau bersaing dengan adil. " balas Sasuke, sedikit kesal mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi. Yang hampir saja membuat dia menjadi manusia pecundang.

"Berjuanglah, semoga sesuai harapanmu. " ujar Kabuto menyemangati.

"Arigatou sudah membantu mengurusi anak-anak dan panti. Pekerjaan mu sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang. Jangan kapok untuk menjadi sukarelawan lagi. Aku akan memanggil Naruto, memberi tahu kalau dia boleh pulang. Kau tunggu saja di taman" Kabuto pun pergi ke kamar yang ditempati Naruto untuk menidurkan bayi-bayi.

Pada kalimat terakhir setelah Naruto mengetahui semua percakapan Sasuke dan kabuto, Naruto lari seribu langkah. Agar tidak ketahuan kalau iya menguping. Sudah sampai di dalam kamar ia pun terduduk di lantai. Mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya karena habis lari, sambil menunggu kedatangan Kabuto. Sekarang ia menjadi ragu dengan Itachi. Apakah ketidak suburan dia sungguhan atau hanya kebohongan semata. Kalau bohong Naruto rasa tidak mungkin karena Tsunade dan Shizune sudah bersaksi kalau Itachi memang benar tidak subur. Tapi ketika mendengar percakapan Kabuto dan Sasuke, dalam hati kecilnya ada setitik harapan. Yah walau Naruto masih dilema.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di rumah.

Kruyuk... Kruyuk...

Sasuke menahan tawa ketika mendengar suara perut Naruto yang lapar, pada saat istirahat di ruang santai sambil nonton TV.

"Diam kau teme... Jangan mengejek ku, " di mata Naruto Sasuke terlihat sedang senyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak mengejek mu, kau saja yang keGeErAn. Kau istirahat saja! Biar ku masakkan sesuatu untuk mu., " titah Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Tidak aku saja yang memasak, aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi supaya masakkan ku terasa enak. Dan agar aku bisa pandai memasak. " putus Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak kau istirahat saja! Bukankah kau sedang lelah. Tugas ku sebagai kekasihmu adalah memanjakanmu Naruto. Jadi turuti saja perkataan ku. " balas Sasuke keras kepala, tidak mau kekasihnya lebih kelelahan lagi.

Naruto punya ide "Baiklah ambil jalan tengah nya saja. Kita masak berdua, saling membantu. Aku bisa belajar dan juga tidak terlalu lelah karena kau membantuku Suke. Kalau kau tidak setuju, aku akan pergi ke tempat Neji untuk memasakkannya makan siang. "

"Hn, " balas Sasuke angkat tangan pertanda menyerah. Akhirnya mereka memasak makan siang bersama.

Naruto sedang mengaduk dan sedikit mencicipi sup daging sapi yang dimasaknya bersama Sasuke. Supaya tau rasanya enak atau tidak, kurang garamkah, keasinankah, memastikan rasanya enak di lidah. Sasuke berada dekat di belakang Naruto mencium bau sup daging (seperti memeluk Naruto dari belakang, tapi tidak memeluk). Setelah mencium aroma sup daging dan dirasa enak setelah mencicipinya, Sasuke tergoda oleh aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Hmm... Benar-benar harum, membuatku tidak tahan ingin segera memakannya, " kata Sasuke sambil mengendus leher jenjang Naruto.

"Benar Sasuke, aku juga tidak sabar ingin segera memakannya juga. Perutku merasa tambah lapar. " Naruto sependapat dengan Sasuke. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu kalau pikirannya dengan Sasuke sangat berbeda jauh. Piktor Sasuke saat ini adalah tidak sabar memakan Naruto (Making love). Sedangkan Naruto berpikir memakan sup daging.

.

"Suapi aku dobe! " manja Sasuke.

Naruto heran dengan tingkah manja Sasuke "Kenapa aku harus menyuapi mu teme? Kau terlihat sehat sentosa. "

"Sekarang Hyuuga sedang sakit, pasti kau mau tidak mau menyuapinya. Sekarang kau sedang berkencan dengan ku jadi kau harus menyuapi ku juga dobe. " cemburu Sasuke kepada Neji.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan namanya memanjakan kekasihMu? Bukankah sepertinya terbalik? " Naruto menyindir Sasuke.

"Tenang saja dobe, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapMu. Aku akan menanjakanMu setiap saat, kapan pun kau inginkan. " kata-kata manis terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua makan saling menyuapi, diselingi saling menggoda, dan menjahili.

.

Sehabis makan mereka mencuci piring bersama. Istirahat, diruang santai sambil nonton TV, diselingi candaan, pertengkaran kecil. Mereka kelelahan dan mereka ketiduran, tidur siang bersama. Tanpa sadar mereka saling merapat, dan berpelukan. Merasa nyaman dan tidur nyenyak sampai sore.

Siang berganti dengan sore, posisi tidur mereka berdua sungguh erotis. Mereka tidur saling berhadapan, Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke otomatis wajah Sasuke berada di payudara ranum Naruto. Sasuke melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Naruto. Otomatis lutut Naruto menekan daging perkasa yang berada diantara kedua kaki Sasuke. Masing-masing menganggap lawan main mereka sebagai guling. Naruto dan Sasuke terbangun secara bersamaan, tapi mereka masih belum sadar atau bangun sepenuhnya.

'Siapa yang membangunkan dan memanjakan Sasuke junior? Hn... Ini sungguh nikmat. Sebenarnya benda apa ini yang empuk, lembut, dan harum menenggelamkan wajah ku? Membuatku terasa nyaman. ' batin Sasuke.

'Gulingnya nyaman dan enak dipeluk, terasa hangat. Benda apa ini yang mengganjal di lututku? ' batin Naruto.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik terlewati, mereka tersadar sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka satu sama lain tidak mengetahui kalau lawan main mereka pun terbangun juga. (Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke sudah bangun seperti dirinya, begitupun sebaliknya)

'Gawat tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuh dobe, melingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya. Aku harus lepas... Gawat tidak bisa si dobe juga memeluk erat kepalaku sehingga wajahku terbenam di payudara ranum miliknya. Hn aku dua langkah lebih maju dari MU baka aniki. Kau hanya merasakannya di punggungmu, sedangkan aku di seluruh wajahku, aku bisa menikmati semua dan sepuasnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar si dobe membangunkan dan memanjakan Sasuke junior perkasa. ' seringai mesum Sasuke tak terlihat karena terbenam dada milik Naruto.

Deg... Deg... Deg... 'Sejak kapan gulingku berwarna hitam, berbentuk pantat ayam? Yak ternyata yang ku peluk si teme mesum. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku tanpa sadar menganggapnya sebagai guling. Uhm benda apa ini panjang dan keras, berdenyut-denyut? Sebaiknya aku melepaskan pelukanku pelan-pelan. Gawat tidak bisa, si teme melingkarkan kakinya di pinggulku. '

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dengan cara dia yang pertama kali melepaskan lingkaran kaki di pinggul Naruto dan pelukan dari badan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin secara natural.

Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang dianggap Naruto sebagai igauan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Dia pun secara natural melepas kan pelukannya dari kepala Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto sebelumnya saling memeluk, kini mereka saling membelakangi. Mereka berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan detak jantung mereka.

Kruyuk... Kruyuk...

'Dasar perut tidak tahu malu... Berbunyi disituasi yang tidak tepat. Jangan panik Naruto... Jangan panik.. Kau harus berakting seolah-olah kau baru habis bangun tidur. Agar tidak ketahuan kalau kau baru saja memeluk makhluk pantat ayam paling mesum, dan menganggapnya bantal guling, ' maki Naruto dalam hati merutuki perut yang berbunyi disaat kondisi yang tidak tepat.

Naruto pun mengulet (meregangkan badan) "Jam berapa ini? Oh astaga sudah sore, pantas perutku sudah berbunyi. " akting Naruto sekaligus memastikan Sasuke masih tidur pulas, belum bangun. Pada kenyataannya Sasuke sudah bangun tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, kemudian memasak untuk makan malam. " Naruto bangun, pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto, sudah bisa bernafas lega. Lega tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto, kalau tadi dia memeluk Naruto tanpa sadar dan menganggap Naruto sebagai bantal guling. Kalau ketahuan dapat dipastikan Naruto akan membenci dirinya. Sehingga Sasuke melepas pelukannya terlebih dahulu tanpa ketahuan Naruto dan dari tadi Sasuke berusaha pura-pura tidur pulas senatural mungkin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa malu dan bersalah (menyalahkan diri sendiri). Mereka saling memeluk tanpa sadar dan menganggap masing-masing bantal guling.

"Hn dobe kau sudah mandi? Kau tak perlu memasak makan malam. Kita akan makan malam di luar. " setelah memberi tahu Naruto, Sasuke berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke mereka berjalan santai menuju rumah sambil bergandengan tangan, setelah makan ramen di kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa diduga mereka bertemu mantan ketua perampok harta Karun. Perampok itu baru saja keluar, bebas dari penjara.

"Hei bocah... Bukankah kau yang menjebloskan ku ke penjara? " tunjuk ketua perampok ke Sasuke. Ketua perampok hanya mengingat Sasuke, karena Sasuke punya ciri khas yaitu rambut pantat ayamnya. Kalau Naruto tidak, setahu ketua perampok seorang teman Sasuke adalah berambut kuning jabrik, dan yang lebih penting dia seorang laki-laki. Bukan perempuan seperti yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn? "

"Kau kenal dia Sasuke? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sama sekali tidak, " balas Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau bocah tidak mengenaliku, setelah mencebloskanku ke penjara. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku. " serang perampok dengan mengeluarkan chakra kotor ke arah Sasuke dari tangannya (seperti Spiderman mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba). Sasuke menghindar sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, otomatis Naruto mengikuti dan menghindar juga.

Syut... Jrasss...

Tangan Sasuke dan Naruto terkena cakra kotor milik ketua perampok harta Karun, LAGI. Ya karena waktu masih kecil mereka berdua mengalami hal yang sama.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang bosan menghindar pun memberi pelajaran yang tak terlupakan ke ketua perampok harta karun tersebut. Dengan jurus taijutsu ala Rock Lee.

Bak... Buk... Dhuakk...

Perampok tersebut babak belur dan benjol di sana sini, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau pergilah dari hadapanku sebelum aku berubah pikiran! " perintah Sasuke dengan tegas.

Ketua perampok harta Karun pergi dengan lari seribu langkah sebelum Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Sekarang aku ingat, kita pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. " ujar Sasuke mengenang masa lalu.

Naruto berpikir dengan keras "Oh... Aku ingat, "

"Ingat? Ketika kita selalu bersama-sama, tidak terpisahkan. " tanya Sasuke memastikan.

**Flasback**

Zaman Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura masih genin. Ketika tim tujuh dalam misi mengambil harta Karun. Milik daimyo atau siapapun itu dari tangan perampok. Di hutan yang lebat tim tujuh menemukan sekelompok perampok. Mereka bertiga Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura berada di atas dahan pohon sedang mengintai. Sedangkan Kakashi bersembunyi dan melihat mereka dari jauh, untuk menilai dan menguji mereka.

"Itu kelompok perampok! " seru Naruto, hanya tim tujuh yang mendengar suara Naruto.

Tim tujuh melihat sekumpulan perampok yang membawa seekor kuda, dan di atas punggungnya membawa sebuah kotak yang diperkirakan isinya adalah harta Karun.

'Harta karun? Dalam kotak itu? Ini adalah kesempatan ku! ' ujar Naruto dalam hati girang dan semangat. Ketika dia berhasil mendapat harta karun, Sakura pasti mencintainya.

Sasuke berfikir hal yang sama. Naruto menyadarinya 'Jangan bilang kalau dia berpikir hal yang sama. ' dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke melirik sinis.

"Aku tak akan kalah darinya, " ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan sambil melompat ke arah kuda yang membawa kotak di punggungnya yang berisi harta Karun.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berebut kotak harta di atas punggung kuda.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan, berikan harta Karun itu! Terima ini! " teriak dan serang ketua perampok ke Sasuke dan Naruto, setelah menumbangkan Sakura yang hendak memberi sinyal ke Kakashi dengan mengirimi SOS dengan cara memukul batang bambu yang berisi petir. Ketika Batang bambu dipukul maka petir akan meluncur ke langit, itulah tanda jika dalam keadaan bahaya atau genting.

Naruto dan Sasuke diserang dengan chakra kotor milik ketua perampok.

Zrassh...

Chakra kotor mengenai tangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja berdekatan karena saling berebut mendapatkan kotak harta. Kemudian mereka pun terguling jatuh ke jurang yang terdapat aliran sungai yang cukup dalam.

Para perampok tidak mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka akhirnya menyandra Sakura, agar bisa barter dengan harta karun yang lepas dari kotak dan ikut terjun bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berenang ke tepian, istirahat melepas lelah dengan berbaring. Kemudian tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam dan mengangkat ke atas harta karun, boneka beruang yang terbuat dari emas murni. Memandang nya dari bawah sambil tiduran "Aku tidak percaya mereka mencuri barang bodoh seperti ini, " kata Sasuke sambil kelelahan.

"Petir pemberi sinyal Kakashi tidak keluarkan? " tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Sakura tertangkap? Ayo kita menyelamatkannya! " Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaring. Tapi ada yang aneh Sasuke juga terpaksa ikut bangun karena Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kaget, baru sadar kalau tangan mereka terikat atau terLem dengan cakra kotor milik ketua perampok. Tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Naruto terikat erat (terbungkus cakra kotor berwarna hitam seperti diperban) " APA INI ? " teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bis..." tanya Sasuke.

"Kita terikat bersama, " jawab Naruto, padahal Sasuke belum selesai bertanya sudah disambar oleh Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata oniksnya bosan, dengan jawaban Naruto yang asal menyambar. Sehingga Sasuke malas meneruskan pertanyaannya lagi.

Mereka berdua berpikiran sama yaitu ingin lepas dari ikatan tak sengaja milik serangan ketua perampok "Siap... Tarik... ! " cakra kotor bisa melar atau memanjang seperti karet, ketika mencapai batasnya cakra kotor itu kembali kebentuk seperti semula (Sasuke dan Naruto berdekatan lagi). Sasuke berlari ke arah kanan, Naruto ke arah kiri. Sudah mencapai batasnya, tidak bisa melar atau lebih panjang lagi Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak atau terpental kebelakang. Kepala belakang mereka saling ciuman mesra aka berbenturan. "I'ttai... " mereka merintih kesakitan.

Mereka tak kapok, tak mudah menyerah. Mereka berlari ke arah batu besar dan memukul (menonjok) batu besar itu secara bersamaan. Membuat sekujur tulang mereka ngilu. Mereka terjun ke sungai dari tempat lumayan tinggi, di sana di air terjun di tengah-tengahnya menonjol batu lumayan runcing. Cakra kotor tersangkut di batu runcing tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tercebur ke sungai.

Wuushh... Byuurrr...

Cakra tersebut tidak bisa lepas juga, malah mementalkan Sasuke dan Naruto ke atas.

Nguung...

Mereka terbang ke atas, semakin ke atas wajah mereka saling berdekatan, merapat, dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Inilah ciuman kedua tak sengaja mereka.

Mereka tercebur kembali akibat gaya gravitasi, cipratan airnya berbentuk love.

Mereka mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kenapa selalu bersama MU? " tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Harusnya itu yang aku katakan! " balas Naruto tak mau mengalah.

.

Dhuk...

Dhuk...

Dhuk...

Suara patung emas memukul cakra kotor.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. " marah Naruto ke Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan menolong Sakura. Sambil memukul cakra kotor dengan patung beruang yang terbuat dari emas murni. Berharap cakra itu pecah, lepas, sobek, apapun yang penting lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke heran kenapa Naruto berhenti memukul boneka emas ke cakra kotor " Hn? "

"Ingin buang air kecil, " sambil berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ngompol.

"Apa? " tanya Sasuke tak yakin, bayangin disituasi seperti ini? Ingin buang air kecil?

"Ku bilang aku harus buang air kecil, " seret paksa Naruto agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke tembok batu yang suasananya lumayan sepi. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan? " berusaha menghindar dari tangan Naruto, yang bermaksud meminta bantuan tangan Sasuke yang bebas.

"Uh... Bagus... Tinggal satu tangan lagi..." tangan Naruto berusaha meminjam tangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu... Tidak sedekat itu... Bagaimana jika kau menyemprotku?!" kesal Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli yang kau katakan. Jika aku ingin buang air kecil, maka aku akan melakukannya. " kukuh Naruto, karena tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan air seni nya.

"Tunggu dulu! " alasan Sasuke untuk menghindar.

"Tidak bisa! Biarkan aku selesai dulu, Ok. Ayolah ! " mohon Naruto.

"Hentikan, kau bodoh! "

.

Pertengkaran kecil mereka berakhir ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu anak buah perampok yang sedang melakukan buang air kecil juga di semak-semak. Beberapa saat berlalu kawanan perampok beserta ketuanya muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun hendak membuat segel, menggertak para perampok. Para perampok itu panik tapi hanya sedikit sebentar saja.

"Seperti kau bisa membuat segel dengan satu tangan saja, " ejek ketua perampok.

Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai berbagai macam cara untuk mengalahkan perampok. Mereka bekerja sama, menghajar perampok dengan taijutsu. Mereka berhasil menang dan berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura. Para perampok itu pun diikat oleh Kakashi. Setelah pingsan dan babak belur oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sa-Su-Ke-Kun., " desah manja Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh pemberani dan menyelamatkanku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku semakin menyukaimu. " kagum Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyelamatkan Mu dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura-chan. Mou... Aku juga ingin dipeluk. " muka pengen Naruto.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apanya, Naruto. Sasuke lah yang berusaha keras menyelamatkanku. Benarkan Sasuke, " kata Sakura merendahkan Naruto.

Sakura itu sudah BUTA juga TULI, ketutup hatinya dengan cinta buta, semu, khayalan miliknya. Sasuke malas-malasan menyelamatkannya, dipuja-puja setinggi langit. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras menyelamatkan Sakura sekuat tenaga dan membujuk Sasuke sehingga terpaksa Sasuke menyetujui nya direndahin dan usahanya tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan sikap buruk Sakura terhadap Naruto sahabat, rival, dan saudaranya. Mendeathglare Sakura sesadis mungkin dan melepas paksa pelukan maut milik Sakura dengan mendorong lumayan keras. "Lepas! Aku tak butuh ucapan terima kasih mu. Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. "

"Kau sangat rendah hati Sasuke, aku semakin mengagumi dan menyukaimu. Tidak seperti seseorang yang membanggakan dirinya, padahal tidak melakukan apapun. " sindir Sakura secara tidak langsung ke Naruto.

Sasuke malas menanggapi sikap Sakura yang sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu teme. Tunggu aku Sakura-chan aku akan bertambah kuat dan akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu. " ucap Naruto tulus.

"Yah terserahMu saja Naruto, " Sakura menanggapi Naruto seadanya.

.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau tidak bisa melepaskannya, Kakashi-sensei? " rengek Naruto ke Kakashi. Sambil berusaha mendorong cakra kotor dengan kaki dan menarik sekuat tenaga tangannya. Berharap bisa lepas.

Kakashi pun merasa bingung dan kasihan "Mau bagaimana lagi, boss perampok itu mengatakan itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya, dalam dua atau tiga hari."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya selama itu, " protes Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Uh.. Oh... Aku harus pergi. " tak tahan Naruto menahan mules.

"Tidak lagi, " Sasuke mengira Naruto ingin buang air kecil.

"Yang ini yang kedua, " cengir Naruto.

"Kau bercanda kan? " Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini.

Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke semak-semak "Kau benar-benar melakukannya Naruto?!, "

"AW.. Ayolah... Kita sudah pernah buang air kecil bersama, " bujuk Naruto agar Sasuke membantunya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka, melihat keadaan mereka yang saling terikat. Sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah campur aduk, syok, tidak rela, marah, kepengen tukeran dengan posisi Naruto.

**Flasback end**

.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini sangat gawat Teme, sangat gawat! " panik Naruto.

"Gawat kenapa? Bukankah nanti akan terlepas dengan sendirinya dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari. " heran Sasuke dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah menjadi panik dan parno.

"Chotto matte teme! Kau mengajakku ke mana? Jangan menarik paksa tanganku. " maki Naruto tidak suka diseret-seret.

"Ikuti saja aku sudah tidak tahan !, " perintah Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin buang air kecil atau besar, bisa juga keduanya. Sehingga kau membawaku ke sini? " tanya Naruto setelah berhenti di toilet umum.

"Memangnya melakukan apa lagi, selain melakukan kedua itu ?, " balas Sasuke dengan nada bosan (hei bayi sampai nenek-nenek ataupun kakek-kakek tahu itu.)

Dhuuaakk... Bag... Bugg...

"I'ttai kenapa kau memukulku Naruto, " rintih Sasuke kesakitan. Kalau saja Naruto bukan kekasih dan perempuan yang dia cintai, sudah pasti Sasuke akan membalas balik sepuluh kali lipat. Juga kalau Naruto sudah sah menjadi istrinya, dia akan melampiaskannya di atas ranjang.

"Berbahagialah lelaki yang bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Senang heh... Bisa melampiaskan sifat dan tingkah mesum terpendam mu terhadapku? Sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus berlindung dengan siapa dari keganasan sifat dan tingkah mesum seseorang yang egois? " sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, berusaha sabar dan tenang supaya tidak ngompol di celana, hello ini dalam keadaan darurat "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sedang terikat dan akan lepas dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari. Bukankah kita sudah pernah melewati kondisi seperti ini? Bahkan lebih (buang air besar)"

"Oh jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang itu Sasuke. " balas Naruto merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Ingat sekarang Naruto seorang perempuan, merasa dan memiliki perasaan malu terhadap lawan jenis. Kalau dulu sebagai laki-laki dia tak tahu malu (sudah menganggap Sasuke rival, sahabat, dan saudara).

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, dulu akulah pihak yang merasa dirugikan. " balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hei aku juga tidak mau kalau tidak dalam keadaan darurat! Nah ayo teme cepat! " ajak Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke suatu tempat.

.

"NANI? Baa-chan tidak bisa memberikan solusi terhadap kondisiku yang menderita seperti ini. " marah Naruto ke Tsunade yang bilang 'Kau harus sabar menunggu sampai waktunya tiba'

Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan ide cemerlang, karena sudah tak tahan ingin buang air kecil secepatnya "Aku mendapatkan ide yang bagus dobe, dan ini tak akan merugikan siapapun. "

"Apa itu? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kita akan menikah sekarang juga. Jadi kita berdua bisa melakukan hal apa saja kalau sudah sah" usul Sasuke.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang Hokage yaitu Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru ternganga atas usulan Sasuke, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Bisa tidak kau mengeluarkan ide yang tidak mengarah ke hal-hal mesum teme? Apa hanya hal-hal mesum yang ada di otak mu? " Naruto tidak sependapat dengan ide Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Coba kita lihat, bisakah kau memberikan solusi yang lebih bagus dari solusi punyaku? " tantang Sasuke.

"Kakashi, Nara ikut aku. Ada hal penting yang segera harus ku selesaikan. " perintah Sasuke. Bukannya meminta tolong dengan baik-baik.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru sebenarnya enggan diperintah oleh Sasuke. Tapi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menahan sesuatu dengan sekuat tenaga dan seperti terburu-buru, mau tidak mau hati mereka tersentuh untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Hei... Hei... Chotto... Chotto.. Aku ingin dibawa ke mana? Hei teme! Apa kau tuli? Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu. " panik Naruto.

"Diam dobe! Sudah ikuti aku saja! " putus mutlak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru ke toilet laki-laki. "Tugas kalian berdua adalah memelarkan (memanjangkan) dengan menarik cakra kotor ini! Pertahankan jangan sampai aku dan si dobe terpental (bertubrukan satu sama lainnya). " setelah selesai memerintah Kakashi dan Shikamaru dengan seenaknya. Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama Kakashi untuk menuntaskan urusan yang tertunda dari tadi (,buang air kecil), sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto berada di luar pintu kamar mandi.

.

"Setelah mengetahui inti permasalahannya. Hanya satu solusi ini yang bisa membantu kalian menemukan jalan keluarnya. " instruksi Shikamaru ke semua orang yang berada di ruang Hokage.

"Apa Shikamaru cepat katakan. " ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Kalian ketika buang air besar, buang air kecil, mandi, memakai pakaian dan lain-lain harus dengan bantuan orang ketiga dan keempat. Seperti yang kita lakukan tadi, "

"Hn solusi yang bagus. Sehingga kau ataupun sensei mesum ini bisa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Terhadap Naruto-ku!" sindir Sasuke sarkasme terhadap solusi Shikamaru yang menguntungkan orang ketiga dan keempat. Tak lain tak bukan Shikamaru sendiri dan sensei mesum Kakashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau lebih mesum dari Kakashi sensei dan si teme, Shikamaru. " pikiran kotor Naruto tentang Shikamaru dengan lebai.

Braaakkk...

Bunyi meja digebrak oleh Hokage ke lima Tsunade.

"Ck... Mendokusei "

"Diam anak-anak bodoh. Maksud Shikamaru, Naruto akan dibantu oleh perempuan juga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan laki-laki membantu Naruto. " naik darah Tsunade dengan pikiran ngawur SasuNaru.

"Sumimasen Hokage. Kita tak perlu bantuan orang lain. " sela Shikamaru.

"Nani? Lalu siapa? " tanya Tsunade menantang.

"Yang membantu mereka berdua adalah klon mereka. Bukankah Naruto membuat klon untuk belajar peraturan dan tata cara menjadi Hokage. Juga Sasuke yang membuat klon untuk membantu melakukan pekerjaan prasarana umum. Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan hokage-sama" balas Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

"Kakashi cegah klon Sasuke dan Naruto supaya mereka tidak menghilang. Dengan cara apa pun Cepat! " perintah Tsunade tidak mau dibantah.

"Yare... Yare.. Padahal aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi laporan kalau misi sudah dilakukan dengan baik dan segera pulang aka istirahat. Kenapa sudah mendapat misi secepat ini? " Kakashi mengeluh dengan nasib yang kurang beruntung.

"Shimatta, aku lupa kalau masih ada satu di mansion Hyuuga, " lupa bilang Naruto ke Kakashi.

"Hn. Ayo dobe kita menjemputnya ke sana, sebelum klon milikmu menghilang. " ajak Sasuke 'juga memperlihatkan kemesraan kita berdua ke semua orang'

.

Klon Naruto yang merawat Neji pun pulang ke rumah keluarga Namikaze, setelah dijemput oleh Sasuke dan Naruto agar tidak menghilang. Dan tak lupa Naruto meminta ijin ke Neji dan Hyuuga Hiashi bahwa merawat Neji hanya bisa sampai di sini saja.

Neji memaklumi dengan keadaan yang menimpa Naruto. Neji cemburu dan ingin bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke. Setelah mendengar dari Naruto kalau mereka tak terpisahkan lengket seperti lem. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Naruto lagi untuk merawat nya dilain hari. Karena bukan Naruto penyebab dia sakit dan terluka parah. Sehingga Naruto tidak berkewajiban untuk bertanggungjawab.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto, datang seseorang yang muncul di hadapan Hiashi. Seseorang itu berdiri di atas pagar tembok menjulang tinggi yang memisahkan mansion Hyuuga dengan dunia luar. Sedangkan Neji sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sadar pamannya tidak menyusulnya, Neji kembali ke pintu depan. Hiashi dan orang asing tersebut tidak mengetahui kalau Neji mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Chotto matte Hyuuga jii-san! " suara orang asing tersebut menghentikan Hiashi yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada urusan apa kau mengutus klon mu ke sini Uchiha sulung? " ternyata orang asing itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku sangat menghormati-mu jii-san. Jadi jangan sampai anda mengotori tangan anda dengan memanfaatkan orang lain. " kata Itachi sebagai pembuka.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya, jangan bertele-tele! " kata Hiashi tegas tidak suka perkataan Itachi yang bertele-tele.

"Kau mengetahui kalau cinta keponakan anda hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Naruto. Jadi jangan harap anda bisa mengekang Naruto dengan memaksanya menjadi menantu anda. " yah ucapan Itachi tepat sasaran.

"Jii-san menyerahlah tidak baik memaksakan kehendak yang salah. Lepaskan Naruto! Biarlah ia berbahagia dengan Sasuke. " nasehat Itachi.

"Apa buktinya kalau adik mu dipilih Naruto? " tantang Hiashi.

"Di jari manis Naruto lah buktinya. Naruto menerima cincin mas kawin milik Sasuke. Jadi menyerah saja. "

"Kalau benar Naruto memilih adikmu kenapa kau bersusah payah mengurusi urusan orang lain! Urus saja urusan mu sendiri. " sindir Hiashi sarkas.

"Saya tidak ingin kedua adik saya menderita akibat keegoisan seseorang. Tidak kah anda berpikir ponakan anda akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama, bahkan semua orang yang terlibat akan menderita jika anda memaksakan keegoisan anda. " balas Itachi semoga dengan perkataannya Hyuuga Hiashi berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti mengekang Naruto demi kebaikan dan kebahagian Neji kelak. Kita lihat saja nanti, semua keputusan ada di tangan Naruto. Walau Neji hanya punya 1% keberhasilan dipilih Naruto, iya masih tetap punya kesempatan. Takdir perjodohan tidak ada yang tahu." putus sepihak Hyuuga Hiashi.

Presentasi Itachi memperkirakan tentang Naruto akan memilih salah satu dari para laki-laki menjadi pendamping hidup adalah :

Sasuke menjadi 99%, Gaara 80%, Neji dari 85% menjadi 60%, sedangkan dirinya hanya 1%.

Jodoh mana ada yang tahu?

**Chapter 13 end**

**Selasa, 7 Juni 2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashita No Naruto**

**Genre: Romance /Humor/Family.**

**Rated: M** **( Vulgar / LIME )**

.

Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.

.

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru, ItaFemNaru , GaaFemNaru, NejiFemNaru, ShijaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC, MISTYPO(S) gaje, Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Naruto… "

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara para ninja elit yang mencintainya.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasar.

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, yang suka, memFavorit, memFollow, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14 Sasuke luck's**

**Neji pov **

Bukankah cicin yang dipakai Naruto adalah miliknya? Bukan milik Sasuke? Bukankah Naruto akan mengumumkan pilihannya ketika pada waktunya tiba? Kenapa Uchiha sulung berbohong? Jangan-jangan dia bermain curang, membantu Uchiha bungsu secara diam-diam agar Naruto memilih anak ayam itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sebelum aku menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku harus memastikan paman tidak ikut campur lagi dengan urusan pribadiku. Setelah selesai, aku akan buat perhitungan ke Uchiha sulung yang bermain tidak adil. Juga memastikan kalau anak ayam itu terlibat dalam permainan curang kakaknya. Atau tidak? Sama seperti yang ku alami.

**Neji pov end**

.

Klon Itachi pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan hati lega dan bahagia. Kini ia bersembunyi ditempat yang aman dan tempat yang bisa mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke 'Kini tugasku sudah selesai tinggal usaha Sasuke saja , berjuanglah baka otouto ! ' batin Itachi senang dan menyemangati Sasuke berharap semua nya berjalan dengan lancar.

Itachi berbohong LAGI dan membuat rencana sedikit ekstrim. Berbohong kalau Sasuke sudah dipilih oleh Naruto, memberi bukti cincin yang dipakai Naruto adalah maskawin pemberian Sasuke. Semua adalah bohong besar, akal-akalan Itachi supaya bisa membahagiakan Sasuke. Padahal itu adalah cincin milik Itachi untuk Naruto sebagai simbol persaudaraan. Menganggap Naruto saudara untuk merelakannya kepada Sasuke, tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Itachi, rencana Itachi ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak sempat mengembalikannya karena Itachi sudah kabur duluan.

.

.

"Ayo dobe kita mandi bersama! " ajak Sasuke.

"Hentikan pikiran mesum mu teme. Kalau ingin mandi-mandi saja sana! " usir Naruto.

Sasuke menahan tawa ketika Naruto menolaknya seperti takut dirape "Kita selalu TERIKAT BERSAMA, kalau KAU LUPA. Maksud 'bersama' bukan dalam artian kau dan aku di dalam bathup berdua, saling menyabuni, menggosok punggung dll (adegan dewasa). Tapi salah satu dari kita berada diluar kamar mandi, secara bergantian. Atau kau sekarang ingin kita melakukan hal-hal mesum pada saat mandi, seperti yang ada di dalam pikiran MESUM MU itu dobe? Sekarang SIAPA yang selalu BERPIKIRAN MESUM? " balas Sasuke memutar balikkan fakta dengan menekan kata di bagian tertentu. Hei Sasuke akui dia memang mesum bila berurusan dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tak menyangka Naruto lebih mesum dari dirinya.

Naruto malu setengah mati mendengar balasan Sasuke. Merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa kalau mereka sedang saling terikat.

Mereka mandi secara bergantian dibantu oleh klon masing-masing pada saat merobek atau melepas pakaian, mandi, dan memakai pakaian.

.

Mereka pun memakai pakaian khusus yang dijahit dan dikirim Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Pakaian yang bagian samping atau pinggirnya dibongkar ulang. Tadinya rapat dengan jahitan mesin sekarang diganti dengan resleting ataupun kancing. Agar Sasuke dan Naruto saat melepas dan memakai pakaian dengan mudah pada saat darurat seperti ini. Hinata hanya membawa satu potong pakaian untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, untuk dipakai hari ini. Sisanya akan menyusul. Hinata bilang ke Sasuke dan Naruto kalau dia menjahit pakaian khusus ini atas perintah Tsunade. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah atas permintaan Itachi. Itachi sengaja meminta tolong ke Hinata, sekalian memberi pelajaran ke Hyuuga Hiashi kalau Naruto hanya milik Sasuke. Itachi bilang ke Hinata kalau Hinata dapat misi dari Tsunade untuk membantu membuat pakaian khusus untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Naruto sangat bersyukur Hinata bisa membuat pakaian khusus seperti ini. Kalau tidak Naruto pasti akan memakai pakaian yang sama selama tiga hari. kalau Sasuke sih bertelanjang dada juga tak masalah. Sasuke menang banyak sedangkan Naruto? Poor Naruto.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto mau tidak mau mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, tepatnya di kamar Naruto. 'Bagainana ini, aku takut menjadikan Sasuke/ Naruto sebagai guling lagi' gelisah batin mereka dalam hati.

Zraashhh….

Pasir menyebar dari tubuh Naruto, membentuk dinding memisahkan dan membuat batas antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pasir Gaara yang sengaja diberikan untuk melindungi Naruto menyebar karena Naruto merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Waktu tidur siang bersama dan saling berpelukan pasir tidak keluar. Karena Naruto tidak merasakan gelisah dan tidak nyaman, mereka sama-sama tidak sadar melakukannya (berpelukan erotis). Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut akibat kemunculan pasir yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa pasir ini milik Sabaku? Kenapa pasir ini ada di dirimu dobe? " tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, Gaara yang memberikannya untuk melindungi ku. Ternyata sangat PRAKTIS ya untuk situasi darurat seperti ini. " sindir Naruto ke Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. Juga puji Naruto ke pasir Gaara karena telah memecahkan masalah yang rumit bagi Naruto. Naruto sangat tahu kalau ia tidur memiliki kebiasaan buruk, seperti menganggap teman tidurnya sebagai guling, menendangnya, dll. Juga Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, tapi mencegah lebih baik dari pada HAMIL? Karena ada pasir Gaara yang menjadi pembatas jadi tidak ada masalah yang harus dipikirkan lagi.

'Syukurlah malam ini aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, kalau ia pasti dobe akan membenci ku. Tapi rugi juga tidak merasakan kehangatan si dobe lagi. Kuso pasir dan pemiliknya. ' Sasuke bersyukur sekaligus merutuki pasir milik Gaara.

Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di kantor hokage. Mereka berdua dipanggil karena ada pengumuman yang penting yang harus disampaikan ke mereka berdua. Tepatnya ke Naruto saja, tapi Sasuke sudah menempel seperti lem, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut mendengarnya juga.

"Naruto maafkan baa-san. Karena baa-san tidak bisa menepati janji kepadamu. " buka Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan.

"Nani? Janji apa? " tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi Hokage kare…" putus Tsunade karena perkataannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Nande? Aku tidak bisa menjadi Hokage, nande? Apa karena aku seorang perempuan? Apa karena aku lemah? Atau.. Itta' i… duh… duh… sakit baa-san. Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku? " sedih, sekaligus menahan sakit akibat pukulan Tsunade.

"Bisa tidak Naruto kau mendengarkan perkataan ku terlebih dahulu hingga selesai! Jangan menyambar perkataan ku seperti petir di siang bolong! " perintah Tsunade.

"Lebih baik kau menuruti perintahnya Naruto. " saran Sasuke agar Naruto tidak diberi benjolan lagi di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa... Maksudku kau belum saatnya menjadi Hokage, karena kau masih belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman dan kau masih muda. Jadi untuk saat ini kau belum diizinkan. Tapi tiba saatnya nanti, kau pasti akan menjadi Hokage. Jadi bersabarlah!"

"Kapan baa-san? Lalu siapa yang akan dilantik menjadi Hokage menggantikan baa-san? " tanya Naruto.

"Yah mungkin kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lagi. Bukan kau saja yang kesal dengan tindakan tetua bau tanah. Aku pun juga kesal karena nya. Bayangkan saja aku pensiun seharusnya dua bulan lagi, sehingga bisa menikmati kebebasan. Jadi diundur menjadi tahun depan. " kesal Tsunade meluapkan amarah akibat keputusan egois para tetua.

"Dan untuk Hokage selanjutnya setelah aku, aku tidak tahu. Masih didiskusikan, oleh para tetua, para pemimpin klan, dan damiyo. " jelas Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Para tetua tidak mengijinkan Tsunade mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage tahun ini dikarenakan kondisi situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Karena tahun ini adalah tahun peralihan masa-masa peperangan ke masa-masa perdamaian. Banyak yang harus diperbarui dan diperbaiki.

Naruto yang mendengar pengumuman dari Tsunade merasa sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saja impian didepan mata akan terkabul, kemudian ketika hendak mencapainya ternyata masih sangat jauh. Naruto bertekad akan berusaha lebih giat lagi.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di tempat yang ramai, sedang mencari menu makan siang. Mereka menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Seperti mereka pasangan serasi. Naruto seorang playGirl. Pasangan kencan yang kreativ dan unik, akibat tangan mereka terLem dengan cakra kotor. Sasuke tampan, keren, karismatik. Naruto cantik, imut, manis. Ada yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka dll.

"Seperti bukan kau yang biasannya. Sudahlah dobe jangan dipikirkan! Cerialah sedikit! " hibur Sasuke.

"Hn, " balas Naruto seadanya.

"Hei itu ciri khas ku…. Baiklah sekarang akan ku traktir kau ramen sepuasnya kalau kau ceria lagi? " tawar Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk makan siang saja? Aku tidak mau. Kau sama sekali tidak menghibur ku teme. " balas Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mengemaskan. Mencoba mendapatkan traktiran yang lebih banyak lagi, karena menurut Naruto tawaran Sasuke masih kurang. Obat menghilangkan stress adalah makan sepuasnya menurut Naruto.

Sasuke tahu Naruto masih belum puas dengan tawaran yang ia berikan. Dengan berat hati Sasuke menawarkan hal yang lebih menarik lagi, menarik menurut Naruto. Berat hati dalam artian positif, Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto setiap hari memakan makanan kurang menyehatkan dan bergizi. "Baiklah ku berikan kupon makan ramen gratis selama sebulan. Sesuai porsi pesananmu yang biasanya. "

Naruto senang bukan main mendengar Sasuke menawarkan kupon gratis selama sebulan sesuai porsi pesanan Naruto. Porsi pesanan Naruto kurang lebih maksimal nya 10 mangkok sekali makan. 10 dikali 30 jadi 300 porsi jumbo ramen. Sangat menguntungkan.

"Tapi jangan dihabiskan setiap hari. Minimal 5 hari sekali. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. " Sasuke memberi peringatan tegas ke Naruto. Khawatir Naruto sakit akibat makan makanan yang kurang sehat, berlemak, kurang gizi.

"Sankyu... Sasuke baik…. Tapi juga lumayan menyebalkan. " puji Naruto plus tidak suka dikasi peringatan oleh Sasuke. 'Padahal ramen itu enak, Sasuke sih tidak mengerti rasa seni ramen yang enak.'

.

"Naruto suapi aku! " pinta Sasuke.

Naruto ingin protes, dia tidak ingin diganggu dalam acara menikmati ramen kesukaannya. Tapi Sasuke sudah menentang terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada alasan menolak. Klon kita berdua sedang membereskan rumah dan melakukan kegiatan lain. Dan aku tidak bisa makan memakai tangan kiri. Bersikap romantis lah sedikit, bukankah kita sedang berkencan " ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Naruto akhirnya menyuapi Sasuke, walau sedikit kesal acara makannya sedikit terganggu. Naruto makan dengan bergantian, menyuapi diri sendiri kemudian menyuapi Sasuke.

.

Disaat yang sama ketika SasuNaru sedang makan siang ramen ichiraku. Klon SasuNaru yang satunya lagi yang selalu mengikuti SasuNaru kencan dan dikatakan Sasuke sedang melakukan kegiatan lain. Maksudnya melakukan kegiatan adalah di perintahkan Sasuke asli untuk pergi menjauh dari acara kencan supaya bisa disuapi oleh Naruto asli, dan beromantis ria. Karena para klon tidak ada pekerjaan lain, klon Sasuke berinisiatif mengajak klon Naruto pergi kencan ke kebun binatang.

Sesampainya di kebun binatang klon SasuNaru menikmati berkeliling melihat berbagai macam jenis binatang. Selain melihat-lihat mereka berdua dimintai foto bersama dan tanda tangan karena mereka adalah seorang pahlawan, kini mereka sudah seperti artis. Klon Naruto dengan senang hati membantu dan membahagiakan para fansnya. Kebalikannya klon Naruto, klon Sasuke enggan berfoto bersama dan memberi tanda tangan untuk membahagiakan para fansnya. Klon Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu pun membujuk Sasuke dengan puppy eyes no jutsu paling mengemaskan dan imut miliknya. Sasuke pun menyerah dan melakukan apapun yang klon Naruto mau, yaitu berfoto dan memberi tanda tangan kepada para fansnya.

Dugk..

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke karena Sasuke difoto memasang wajah bosan dan tidak suka.

"Hn? " sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat injakan Naruto dikakinya, jaga imej.

"Jangan memasang wajah bosan dan enggan diganggu Sasuke! Pasanglah wajah senang hati untuk menghargai dan membahagiakan para fans mu. Ingat Sasuke, dibenci orang lain lebih mudah daripada dicintai orang lain " nasihat Naruto memperingatkan berdasarkan pengalamannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto sedih dengan menggenang masa-masa sulit waktu kecil. Ia pun menuruti keinginan Naruto. Demi Naruto Sasuke memberikan sedikit senyuman dan sedikit ramah ke para fans mereka. Ya SEDIKIT karena yang BANYAK hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Para fans SasuNaru yang melihatnya pun meleleh. 'Apakah kita sedang berada di surga? Karena sedang berada diantara bidadari dan bidadara ' itu adalah salah satu ungkapan bahagia para fans mereka. Mereka menangis haru dengan peristiwa yang langka ini. Dan mereka pun sangat bersyukur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jugo yang melihat SasuNaru sedang kesulitan dikerumuni para fans mereka pun dengan segera menolong mereka.

"Akhirnya lepas juga dattebayo, arigatou Jugo-kun. " syukur Naruto tidak dikerumuni lagi oleh para fans. Bisa bernafas dengan lega dan tidak kesempitan dan berdesak-desakan.

"Hn, "

"Kau sangat hebat Naruto-san, hingga dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan ramah ke semua orang. Ini sangat langka, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, " dengan spontan Jugo mengungkapkan isi hatinya betapa mengagumkannya Naruto bisa menundukkan jiwa raga Sasuke Uchiha dengan mudah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan.

Naruto hanya salah tingkah dan tidak mengerti kenapa Jugo sangat berterimakasih kepadanya, padahal Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa Naruto tahu Sasuke hanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan semua warna ekspresi milik Sasuke hanya kepada Naruto seorang. Naruto tidak peka. Tidak melihat perbedaan jika Sasuke bersama dirinya penuh ekspresi dan jauh darinya, Sasuke bersikap datar, dingin, anti sosial dan teman-temannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Jugo memberi deathglare mematikan dengan gratis. Jugo yang sudah terbiasa hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan? " Tanya Jugo basa basi.

Naruto ingin menjawab tetapi keburu diselak Sasuke.

"Hn, " sambil merangkul Naruto memperpendek jarak antara Sasuke dan Naruto, bersikap posesif. Sekaligus memberi sinyal 'jangan ganggu! Pergi sana!' ditujukan ke Jugo.

Naruto yang dirangkul berbisik ke Sasuke " Kau!... Berani sekali merangkul KU di tempat umum? Awas kau ya! "

"Apa kau ingin lebih? Diam Naruto! Atau aku akan menciummu, untuk menutup mulut mu sekarang juga. " tantang Sasuke sambil berbisik juga.

Naruto mengalah, tidak berkutik dengan ancaman mesum Sasuke.

Jugo yang mengerti sinyal Sasuke memberi saran ke mereka berdua tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan supaya tambah romantis nantinya "Di sana ada pertunjukan atraksi hewan, aku sarankan kalian melihatnya. Antrian tiketnya lumayan panjang, sebelum masuk salah satu dari kalian bisa membeli minuman atau Snack dahulu jika nanti menonton takut haus dan lapar. "

"Wah… banar antriannya lumayan panjang. Pasti atraksinya seru sekali. " kagum Naruto berbinar senang tidak sabar melihat atraksi hewan.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Naruto yang ingin menonton atraksi hewan dengan sigap mengajak Naruto. Naruto perempuan yang ia cintai senang Sasuke pun ikut senang.

"Kau mengantri dahulu Naruto, aku akan membeli minuman dan snack. Jugo jaga Naruto, sebentar! Setelah itu kau boleh pergi! " titah Sasuke, kemudian pergi menuju toko makanan ringan dan minuman yang tak jauh dari antrian tiket.

"Teme tidak berubah rupanya, seperti biasa main perintah. Maafkan Sasuke ya Jugo " Naruto jadi tidak enak hati ke Jugo.

"Bukan masalah, aku sudah terbiasa. " jeda semenit, Jugo sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia mengatakan kepada Naruto atau tidak. Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya Jugo pun mengatakan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Naruto jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Sasuke. Kau melakukan banyak hal. Kau membuat Sasuke penuh ekspresi, terbuka, dan hidup. Tolong jaga dan bahagiakan Sasuke Naruto. Dia pantas menerimanya. Hanya dirimu yang pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku percayakan sahabat, saudara ku padamu Naruto. " Jugo pamit pergi untuk bekerja kembali disaat Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang mengantri tiket. Yah karena Jugo adalah dokter hewan di kebun binatang ini. Padahal Jugo masih ingin berbicara banyak, karena Sasuke sudah memberi kode ia pun pamit pergi ke Naruto. Sasuke setelah keluar dari toko makanan dan minuman memberi kode yang mengatakan 'tugas mu menjaga Naruto sudah selesai, kembali lah bekerja sana ! ".

Mereka pun menikmati pertunjukan atraksi hewan dengan antusias, ya Naruto saja sih. Sasuke hanya antusias melihat wajah bahagia Naruto, saja.

.

'Kenapa Naruto masih murung juga? Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke sana.' Bathin Sasuke asli ketika melihat Naruto asli masih murung.

"Hei… kau mau membawaku ke mana? " tanya Naruto terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hn, "

Kini mereka sampai di lembah akhir. Di sana terdapat air terjun yang mengalir deras dihimpit dua patung raksasa. Patung tersebut dibangun di sisi berlawanan dari air terjun, patung Madara berada di Tanah desa lindungan bunyi yang menghadap ke Konoha. Sementara patung Hashirama berada di Tanah Negara Api yang menghadap ke Otogakure.

Kedua patung tersebut terlihat dalam posisi membentuk sebuah segel tangan sebagai konfrontasi dari perdebatan Shinobi Tradisional (Tairitsu no In), yang merupakan persiapan sebelum bertarung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke heran.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju ke bawah air terjun. Mereka berdua pun basah kuyup. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan wajah Naruto tenggelam di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sekarang menangis lah sepuasnya, " hibur Sasuke. Sasuke sangat mengerti perasaan Naruto, Naruto ingin menyendiri. Sasuke tahu Naruto ingin meluapkan kesedihannya. Tapi Naruto menahannya, tidak ingin orang lain khawatir. Jadi Sasuke inisiatif membawa Naruto ke tempat yang sepi, tempat yang tidak bisa memperlihatkan air mata kesedihan Naruto.

"Huuwaa… hiks.. hiks… Arigatou Sasuke.. Kau sangat pengertian, Arigatou… hiks… " Naruto berterimakasih ke Sasuke karena Sasuke sangat mengerti dirinya. Mengerti kalau Naruto ingin menyendiri dan melupakan kesedihannya. Naruto pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Naruto meluapkan kesedihannya di dada bidang Sasuke. Mereka saling berpelukan erat, Sasuke mengusap kepala dan punggung Naruto bergantian untuk menenangkan Naruto.

.

"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Naruto khawatir ketika Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat.

"Hn, " balas Sasuke lemas.

Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke "Kau demam Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menghibur ku. Jadinya seperti ini kan! " marah Naruto dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatir. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Naruto! Ini adalah kemauan dari diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang ku cintai sedih terus-menerus. " kata Sasuke menguatkan diri agar tak terlihat lemah, walau kenyataannya Sasuke sedang menahan meriang, sambil menangkup pipi Naruto.

"Ayo ke kamar, kau harus segera istirahat. Biar klon ku yang memasak bubur untuk mu. " ajak Naruto sambil memapah Sasuke menuju ke kamar tidur, dibantu klon Sasuke.

Selagi menunggu bubur matang Naruto mengompres Sasuke .

"Ini baskom berisi air dingin, dan kain kompresnnya, " salah satu klon Naruto memberi peralatan mengompres ke Naruto asli.

"Hn, " juga salah satu klon Sasuke memberi obat penurun panas ke Naruto.

"Arigatou, kalian sangat membantu sekali, " Naruto sangat berterimakasih karena klon SasuNaru selalu siap sedia menolong Sasuke dan Naruto setiap saat.

"Sasuke aaa…" pinta Naruto ke Sasuke supaya Sasuke memakan buburnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu Naruto. " Sasuke tidak suka cara Naruto menyuapi dirinya. Cara Naruto menyuapinya seperti menyuapi anak kecil.

"Kau yang kekanak-kanakan Suke, tidak mau menghabiskan bubur saja sampai merajuk. Aku tahu pasti semua makanan rasanya pahit dan tidak enak jika sedang sakit. Tapi kau harus menghabiskannya supaya kau cepat sehat. " nasihat Naruto supaya Sasuke menghabiskan buburnya.

"Baiklah akan ku habiskan, asal kau menyuapi ku dengan mulutmu Naruto. " Sasuke menyeringai senang dan menggoda.

"HABISKAN! " perintah Naruto mutlak. Tidak sakit tidak sehat masih saja mesum. Tidak bisa dengan cara lembut, Naruto pun melakukannya dengan cara kasar. Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke dengan dibantu salah satu klon nya. Juga klon yang satu lagi memencet hidung Sasuke, otomatis mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar untuk mengambil nafas. Pada saat terbuka Naruto menyuapi Sasuke bubur. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke meminta maaf dan menyerah. Naruto kini memakai cara lembut lagi untuk menyuapi Sasuke sampai habis.

Sasuke pun tidur setelah meminum obat penurun panas, begitu juga Naruto tidur di samping Sasuke. Tidak ada pembatas atau pasir Gaara yang membatasi tidur mereka berdua. Karena Naruto tidak merasakan gelisah atau tidak nyaman, melainkan merasa perasaan bersalah dan khawatir terhadap keadaan Sasuke.

"Brrr… Dingin… " tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke menggigil walau tidur sudah memakai selimut.

Karena tak tega, Naruto memeluk posesif Sasuke yang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Berharap mengurangi rasa kedinginan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. 'Sasuke baka… ' Naruto mengucapkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

'Hn, hangat. Terimakasih Naruto ' bathin Sasuke bahagia merasakan kehangatan, kelembutan, wangi tubuh Naruto, LAGI. Mereka pun tertidur dengan nyenyak saling berpelukan romantis dan sedikit erotis. Naruto mendekap wajah atau kepala Sasuke di dada ranum, kenyal, lembut miliknya. Berharap dengan melakukan ini Sasuke tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi.

.

Raja fajar pun terbangun menerangi dan memberi kehangatan bagi semua mahluk hidup. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya lebih dahulu dari pada Naruto. Posisi tidur Sasuke masih di dalam pelukan Naruto.

'Hn sakit yang membawa keberuntungan, sudah pagi rupanya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan ini lebih lama lagi. Terimakasih Naruto, istri ku ' batin Sasuke bersyukur. Setelah mengulet, meregangkan badan Sasuke pun tidur kembali. Ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari Naruto.

Begitu Sasuke sudah tidur pulas kembali, Naruto bangun.

'Huahh… sudah pagi rupanya ' sambil mengulet dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke. 'Syukurlah Suke, sudah sembuh. Aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.' Naruto beranjak bangun.

Ketika bangun tangan Sasuke pun ikut terangkat. 'Shimatta aku lupa kalau aku dan Sasuke masih terikat, ku kira sudah tiba saatnya lepas.' Naruto memanggil klon Naruto dan Sasuke, meminta tolong ke mereka menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, menyiapkan sarapan pagi, juga membersihkan rumah. Naruto tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke sekarang, jadi dia menunggu sampai klon nya selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. "Tunggu.. siapkan air panasnya nanti saja setelah selesai membuat sarapan! " Naruto minta tolong ke para klon.

.

Karena Sasuke sudah sehat, segar bugar. Akibat perawatan penuh cinta dari Naruto. Kini mereka pergi ke luar rumah, tepatnya kencan kembali. Mereka memutuskan akan menonton bioskop. Dan sekarang mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

"Nah ambilah! Kalau yang keluar genre horor kita akan menonton film horor. Kalau genre humoris, kita akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan begini akan adil " putus Sasuke menengahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Mou kalau yang ku pilih ternyata horor bagaimana? Aku takut Sasuke. Kau sebenarnya mengajak ku bersenang-senang atau membunuhku pelan-pelan sih? " rajuk Naruto ketakutan, takut menonton yang horor-horor.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, itu semua tidak nyata." Bujuk Sasuke menyemangati Naruto.

"Kalau pun kau takut, kan ada aku yang selalu berada di samping mu. Dan kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadap ku untuk meredakan rasa takut mu nanti. " janji Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto memilih undian kertas yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Setelah mengambil, Naruto membuka gulungan kertas kecil tersebut sambil berdoa. Berharap di dalam kertas tersebut berisi kata humoris.

Tadaa…

Dewi keberuntungan berada di pihak…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE.

.

.

"Yak… malangnya nasib ku. Nonton genre yang ku benci, tiket, snack, dan minuman aku juga yang traktir. Ibarat jatuh tertimpa tangga. " sedih Naruto mendramatisir keadaan.

"Hn, " Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang. Karena semua keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Tangan terLem, tidur bersama dan berbagi kehangatan, plus Naruto akan semakin lengket dengannya nanti ketika menonton film horor.

.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, dan jangan lupa membawa barang bawaan anda" kata petugas pintu keluar bioskop, ke semua para penonton yang telah selesai menonton genre horor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Dooeeng….

Naruto menjawab dengan hanya menunjukkan wajah pucat pasinya yang mirip Sadako. Seperti hantu yang mereka tonton tadi.

"Gaaahgg… kau mengejutkan ku dobe!." Sasuke kaget dengan wajah Naruto yang pucat mirip sadako. Untung bisa menyembunyikan nya, jaga imej. Dan khawatir, merasa bersalah bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Naruto ketika menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sasuke sangat puas ketika Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya dan memeluknya ketika sang hantu muncul.

"Yang terkejut setengah mati itu aku teme! Apakah kau tidak lihat wajah ku pucat pasi seperti ini. Akibat kau yang keras kepala ingin nonton film horor" tunjuk Naruto ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Hn, ".

"Huft… menyebalkan, "

"Ini.. " Sasuke memberi dua buah tiket ke Naruto.

"?"

"Kita nonton lagi setelah makan siang. kali ini aku yang akan mentraktir mu makanan ringan, minuman dan makan siang. " hibur Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke, aku tidak sabar ingin menontonnya sesegera mungkin. " balas Naruto riang dan wajahnya yang pucat, seram seperti Sadako kini seketika berubah seperti anak kecil yang senang mendapatkan hadiah yang diidam-idamkan. Ketika menerima dua tiket film genre humoris.

"Hn, " sambil tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala Naruto. Mengagumi berbagai macam ekspresi dan tingkah laku Naruto yang ia lihat. Dari sedih, murung, ketakutan, bahagia dan sebagainya.

.

Disaat bersamaan.

"Arigatou Naruto karena kau telah membuat Sasuke hidup dengan bahagia dan Sasuke bisa mengekspresikan berbagai macam yang ia rasakan walau hanya di depan mu. Jadi kau mengertikan maksud ku tentang dirimu yang sangat berarti, beharga bagi Sasuke? " kata Karin ke klon Naruto, sambil memeluknya.

"Kuharap kau akan memilih Sasuke, untuk menjadi kekasih mu. Setelah kau melihat perbedaan ketika Sasuke sedang bersama mu dan tidak. "

"Ini memang untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke, tetapi Kau tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak mu Karin! " Suigetsu mengingatkan.

Klon Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan pesanannya pun menuju ke klon Naruto. Dan pada saat itu Suigetsu dan Karin pamit ke Naruto dan meminta maaf atas ke egoisan mereka ke Naruto yang ingin melihat Sasuke agar bahagia kelak. Bahagia dengan Naruto memilih Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya, pedamping hidup Naruto di masa depan hingga akhir hayat.

**Flasback** beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karin dan Suigetsu sedang berkencan juga, di bioskop. Secara tak sengaja mereka melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sangat takjub kepada Naruto, yang bisa membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi, dan kelihatan bahagia. Karena Sasuke yang selama ini mereka kenal sangat dingin, pendiam, sombong, penuh dengan dendam, ambisius, tanpa ekspresi. Karin dan Suigetsu tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan, kemersaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memutuskan menghampiri klon Naruto, sekedar menyapa. Untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Setiap kencan, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu membawa salah satu klon mereka untuk jaga-jaga membantu mereka disaat darurat. Contohnya ke toilet. Klon Naruto dan Sasuke tidak hilang-hilang karena diperkuat oleh jutsu tertentu yang dilakukan Kakashi. Mereka akan menghilang ketika mereka dihajar, tendang, tusuk, intinya hal-hal yang membuat luka parah. Biasanya kejedot, menabrak sesuatu, terpeleset hal-hal remeh lainnya pasti sudah menghilang, karena sudah diperkuat jadi tidak hilang sampai sekarang. Sehingga mereka harus waspada agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat mereka terluka parah.

.

"Naruto kau sendirian mana Sasuke-kun? " tanya Karin.

"Karin? Klon Sasuke sedang membeli makanan dan minuman untuk yang asli dan juga untuk kami para klon. Sedangkan yang asli di sana" balas Naruto, menunjuk Sasuke asli yang sedang menghibur Naruto.

"Naruto coba lihat klon Sasuke-kun yang di sana dan Sasuke-kun yang asli! Apa pendapat mu? " tunjuk Karin ke klon Sasuke yang sedang mengantri beli popcorn, minuman dan Sasuke asli sedang menghibur Naruto asli.

"Klon sedang mengantri dan yang satunya lagi sedang menghiburku yang asli " komentar klon Naruto apa adanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku lihat ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya! " jengkel Karin.

"?," tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan menunjukkan rawut wajah tanda tanya.

"Huft… Baiklah akan ku jelaskan biar kau mengerti. " Karin menyerah dengan pemikiran Naruto yang lemot.

"Klon Sasuke-kun yang di sana sangat anti sosial, datar, angkuh, menakutkan , irit kata. Juga dia menolak para gadis yang cari perhatian dengannya, dengan sadis. " tunjuk Karin ke klon Sasuke, sambil menjelaskan ekspresi dan tingkah laku klon tersebut, sesuai fakta yang sedang terjadi.

"Silah…." ucapan pelayan tersebut terhenti ketika mendengar seorang pembeli yang berada dihadapannya menyela perkataan pelayan tersebut. Tak lain tak bukan klon Sasuke.

"Popcorn 4. Manis dua, asin dua, jus tomat dua, jus jeruk dua. " pesan Sasuke ke pelayan dengan datar, singkat, padat, juga memberikan deathglare ke pelayan tersebut yang artinya 'cepat layani, atau kau mati'

"Ha'i, silahkan menunggu sebentar. " balas pelayan tersebut takut dan terpesona.

Tiba-tiba datang sekelompok para gadis, salah satunya berkata "Ano… Sasuke-san boleh kita semua berfoto bersama dengan mu? "

Sasuke memberi aura dan deathglare, isyarat yang mengatakan PERGILah, jangan mengganggu ku.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu" balas Sasuke sadis.

"Ano… Gomen-nasai, meminta diwaktu yang tidak tepat. " ucap mereka kecewa, bersalah, bergidik ngeri, dan bahagia.

Para gadis pun pergi dengan rasa kecewa juga gembira. Kecewa karena tidak bisa foto bersama. Gembira bisa melihat Sasuke yang mereka idolakan dari dekat. Sedangkan klon Sasuke-kun dengan setia masih menunggu pesanan.

"Lihatlah ke Sasuke-kun yang asli yang sedang bersama mu. Sasuke-kun yang di sana banyak sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi. Jahil, lega, kaget, tersenyum bahagia, kelihatan seperti hidup normal. Kau bisa membandingkan nya kan ketika Sasuke-kun bersama mu dan sendiran. Mereka sangat kontras, yang tanpa mu beraura kelam. Yang bersama mu beraura bahagia. Kau tahu selama aku, Suigetsu, dan Jugo tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke-kun, sama sekali kami tidak pernah melihat Sasuke-kun seperti ketika Sasuke-kun bersama mu. Sasuke-kun yang bahagia, penuh ekspresi, hidup normal"

"Naruto Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Dia membutuhkan mu. Kau sangat berarti dan berharga dalam hidupnya." Karin menjelaskan ke Naruto perbedaan Sasuke yang sendiri dan Sasuke ketika bersama dengan Naruto.

**Flasback end**

.

Sinar matahari sore menyertai Sasuke dan Naruto dalam perjalanannya beberapa waktu berlalu ketika hampir sampai di tempat tujuan digantikan dengan malam. Sasuke dan Naruto kini melanjutkan perjalanan kencan ke gunung dekat desa Konoha, mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan, tampak pepohonan hijau yang indah menambah suasana romantis kencan mereka. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di tepi sebuah danau, danau yang sangat indah dengan sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di tengahnya. Mereka berdua pun duduk di tepi danau.

"Sampai !" ucap Sasuke.

"!" Naruto tampak takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tampak kunang - kunang berterbangan di sekitar pohon di tengah danau tadi, perlahan kunang - kunang itu hinggap di dahan pohon itu membuatnya tampak lebih indah. "Indahnya…... .^_^. " ucap Naruto takjub.

"Kunang - kunang pantai, mereka cuma hidup di dekat air payau dan sekarang lagi musim kawin." jelas Sasuke. "Sini... Ini hadiah buat mu, bunga terindah di dunia." lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah ranting pohon pada Naruto.

"...Ini?" tanya Naruto heran melihat hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Sasuke.

Tiba - tiba kunang - kunang yang ada di pohon itu pun terbang ke arah Naruto, semua kunang - kunang itu hinggap di ranting yang diberikan Sasuke.

"!"

"..." Naruto terdiam takjub karena di tangannya sekarang terdapat bunga paling indah di dunia yang terbuat dari kunang - kunang.

"Kunang - kunang tertarik sama itu karena getahnya yang mirip dengan feromon mereka." jelas Sasuke.

Kejutan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto sangat bahagia.

"Aku bahagia banget, makasih Sasuke.." ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Hn? Bagus kalo gitu." tanggap Sasuke.

.

Itachi pulang dengan membawa seseorang.

Kebetulan Naruto sedang berada di mansion Uchiha, beristirahat sejenak setelah melakukan misi.

"Tadaima…, " Salam Itachi ketika masuk ke mansion Uchiha.

"Okaerinasai, " sambut Naruto riang.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Naruto sedang berkunjung rupanya, kau sama sekali tidak berubah otouto. " Itachi menoleh ke Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kebetulan sekali aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian, " Itachi mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk. "Masuklah tak perlu sungkan. "

Setelah Itachi mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Seseorang itu memberi salam perkenalan ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. watashi wa SENSOR desu." Sapanya ramah. Yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik, riang, anggun sedang HAMIL muda lima bulan.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menyapa ramah kembali.

"Perkenalkan mereka adalah kedua adik-adikku. Sasuke aka baka otouto dan Naruto kawaii Imouto" Itachi memperkenalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dua adik? " tanya perempuan cantik tersebut heran.

"Naruto sebentar lagi menjadi adik ipar ku, " bisik Itachi ke perempuan yang sedang hamil muda.

"Dan perempuan maksudku wanita yang ku cintai ini adalah istriku. Gomen-ne baru memberi tahu kalian pada saat ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian. " Itachi memperkenalkan istrinya dengan wajah bangga dan bahagia.

"Ya kau berhasil membuatku terkejut baka aniki. " balas Sasuke menanggapi.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat langsung pun hatinya hancur, remuk, berkeping-keping. Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi. Berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Benarkah yang kudengar dan kulihat ini? Apakah ini mimpi? '

"Kalian tidak mengucapkan selamat untuk ku dan istriku ? " ucap Itachi, menunggu sambutan dan ucapan selamat dari otouto dan Imouto nya.

"KEKKON-SHIKI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU Itachi-nii dan SENSOR (selamat menempuh hidup baru) " Naruto memberi selamat dengan seceria mungkin. "Shimatta aku lupa, kalau aku ada urusan lain. Jaa Matta ashita nii-san, nee-san " kabur Naruto sebelum anak sungai yang ia tahan dan bendung mengalir dengan deras.

"Hn. Omedetou nii-san, Nee-san. " kemudian Sasuke pergi keluar.

.

"Omedetou Naru-chan. Siapakah gerangan laki-laki yang beruntung mendapatkan hati mu? " tanya Itachi penasaran.

Naruto tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi. Naruto hanya merunduk. Mereka berada di taman depan akademik Shinobi. Naruto sedang menaiki ayunan di bawah pohon rindang. Itachi melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah Naruto. Karena ayunannya ada dua.

Itachi tahu kalau Naruto sedang patah hati karenanya.

"Gomen nasai, ini terlalu mendadak untukmu. Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi aku pun menikahinya. Carilah pedamping hidup mu yang lebih baik dariku, Naruto. " Itachi meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Nak….. Siapa…" ucap Naruto cepat. Tapi Itachi bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Itu adalah anakku. Kami sudah menikah lima bulan yang lalu. " jawab Itachi lirih.

"Gomen selama ini aku membohongi mu, jahat, egois, menyakiti hatimu. Aku akui nii-san sebenarnya subur. Surat pernyataan dan saksi Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san semua adalah kepalsuan belaka. " balas Itachi dengan rasa bersalah. Karena selama ini dia telah membohongi Naruto dan semua yang terlibat.

'berbohong…'

'Nande?..'

'Nande?!..'

"Naruto?! " teriak seseorang entah siapa.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia dengan Sasuke, baka otouto! " senyum tulus Itachi berikan ke Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" senyum Naruto ceria.

'Nande?! Itachi-nii?'

'Nande?! Hiks.. hiks…'

"Hei Naruto, sadarlah! bangun! "

"Hiks… hiks… NANDE?!... ITACHI-NII?!..." teriak Naruto terengah-engah dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sedang memimpikan apa dobe? Sehingga kau mengigaukan nande?, nande, sambil menangis."

Beberapa detik terlewati, Naruto sadar sepenuhnya dari mimpinya.

"Benarkah aku mengigau ? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn, "

"Aku lupa memimpikan apa barusan, lagi pula itu hanya bunga tidur." bohong Naruto.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke meneruskan tidurnya lagi, karena Naruto bangun ditengah malam.

'Mimpi tadi seperti nyata. Siapa perempuan itu? Wajahnya samar-samar, seperti aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Mimpiku campur aduk, dipikirkan malah semakin tidak ingat mimpi apa? Mana mungkin Itachi berbohong? Yah hanya itu sedikit yang aku ingat. '

**Chapter 14 End **

Sengaja wanita dalam mimpi Naruto tidak disebutkan namanya. Yah karena hanya mimpi jadi wajah dan nama perempuan nya tidak jelas. Seperti mimpi yang pernah kita alami, yang diingat sekilas adalah seseorang yang kita kenal atau sesuatu yang kepikiran atau penting saja. Mimpinya pun terkadang campur aduk, jadi yang diingat setelah bangun hanya sekilas dan sedikit.


End file.
